In The Depths Of Her Soul
by Danilynn87
Summary: While dropping her daughter off at school one morning, Regina Mills bumps into a mother she's never met before. This Swanqueen AU, will focus on the development of characters and friendship between Regina and Emma. I don't want to give too much away about the story. *Swanqueen is end game but this will be a slow burn.
1. Prologue

_This story deals with a sensitive topic that I felt needed to be addressed because so many stories make light of the situation. This story is a slow burn so please don't write any negative comments regarding this. This story is one hundred percent Swanqueen happy ending and all the reviews I have received on another site for this story all said it was well worth the wait. I hope everyone enjoys this story and makes it to the end, because I tried really hard to build a beautiful relationship between Emma and Regina that was true to life. So, here it is, enjoy!_

Life. Something we have no control over. We are brought into this world without a say in the matter. We all endure heartache, suffering, love, joy and excitement. Even when life has tossed our world upside down, I'm a firm believer in knowing that it's not always as bad as it seems. We will survive as long as we push forward.

A wonderful tactic I always clutch onto when things become a little too much, is wondering what high waters other people maybe drowning in. We never truly know what our neighbor is experiencing in their life. Is the lady at the supermarket with a cart full of wine, hosting a party tonight? Is she a functioning alcoholic? Maybe she never drinks but is stocking up for when her friends visit. Is she attempting to drown her sorrows from a traumatic event in her past or her present? Maybe the woman is just a good time? There's so many assumptions that can be passed off when people only see the surface of our lives.

For instance, divorce, such an ugly word that forms automatic frowns on any person's face when they hear that word, but again that situation doesn't always have to be so sorrowful.

Being a woman who just turned thirty and has been divorced for four years is just another frown waiting to happen. Even though, my divorce is not worth the permanent lines that will be embedded around one's mouth. On the contrary, I've never been happier.

"Momma!"

"Regina!" My ex wife's voice booms through my townhome as my daughter's shoes clunk against the hardwood floors. My lips morph into a smile as I wait for my raven haired beauty to round the corner. "Regina, please kindly explain to your daughter that she has to wear a light jacket to school."

The front door slams shut while I roll my eyes and my daughter makes her appearance. Long, jet black hair sweeps down the middle of her back only being contained by a ruby red headband. Her chestnut colored eyes flick to the ground as she hears her other mother's words.

The soft clicking of heels resonates through my kitchen and I chuckle to myself. I still find the humor in my ex's new wife. Apparently she has a type.

"Good morning baby girl," I coo as my daughter wraps her arms around my waist. I brush back her dark strands and kiss the top of her head, taking in her wonderful scent of lavender. "Did you have fun with mommy and Ivy?"

"Mmhmm," my daughter grumbles, sending a wave of vibrations against my abdomen.

"Evie, are you fighting with your mother this morning?"

My daughter tightens her hold on me expressing how ashamed she is of her actions. Although Evie is an angel, sometimes her smart mouth runs without thinking first, which is expected for a seven year old. Her other mother and I only have ourselves to blame. Evie's sarcastic tongue could be inherited through my DNA or maybe my ex's nurture. Either way she didn't seem to stand a chance.

" _Your_ daughter, understands that according to the calendar we are now in spring, which means warmer weather, in which results her into not _needing_ a jacket."

I twist my lips as my ex brushes passed me. She places a quick peck to my cheek before she makes her way to my cabinets to pull out three travel mugs. One for her, one for her wife and one for me as well.

"Hello Regina," Ivy smiles brightly as she lightly squeezes my bicep on her way to the refrigerator.

"Hello Ivy." I greet the brunette and turn my attention back to my daughter. "Evie, really? This isn't something you should be arguing about. What is the point? Just go grab a jacket."

"But momma, it's spring!"

"I don't care if it's summer. It's forty degrees out, that temperature requires a jacket. Now go upstairs and grab one before school."

"But momma..."

"Eve Marie, stop arguing! Get your butt upstairs!" My ex interjects my daughter's insistent whining, raising her voice to a tone she hardly ever uses.

Eve grunts, pushing away from my embrace and stomping away with rage pounding against each step up to her bedroom.

"She's just like you!" My ex and I accuse in unison, pointing our fingers at one another with smug smirks across our faces.

All three of us laugh while Ivy prepares the coffee and my ex slides her long limbs onto the counter behind her.

"She's the spitting image of both of you," Ivy deadpans while attempting to keep a straight face. The younger woman rolls her eyes and blows inside her cup to cool down the steaming beverage.

I hug the younger woman from behind and rest my chin upon her shoulder. "That means my daughter is just like you as well." Ivy shakes her head in defiance while I chuckle. "Ruby, honestly, we divorced and you ran out and brought home the younger version of me."

"What can I say, I like sassy brunettes in heels," Ruby shrugs while kicking her feet like a small child.

Ruby and I stumbled into each other's lives freshman year of college. Our relationship was doomed from the start. We were young with only one thing in common, sex. We had both mistaken our wild throws of passion, lust and our ever pending high from orgasms as love. All four years of college were a whirlwind of sex, parties and lectures. Neither one of us had any true responsibilities so how could we understand what was waiting for us after graduation?

We barged our way into my parent's home after we graduated and insisted we were in love and ready to take the next step. My mother begged me to slow down but I refused to listen to reason. Ruby and I married three months later in my parent's backyard with only our family members present.

"Evie turns eight in two months, who's more nervous?" Ivy teases with her big brown eyes peering over the top of her travelers mug acting all innocent but I see her devious smile.

"I am. I'm physically nauseous. How is my baby almost eight? Ruby, was I not just pregnant with her?"

My ex nods with a heavy heart and slips off the edge of the counter. "I don't understand where the time has gone Regina. I'm so glad we were young and stupid though, she's the coolest kid ever." Ruby sweeps past me again and gently kisses my cheek, just as she always does.

"Is this fine moms?" Evie questions making her presence known once again. All three of us snap our heads up to assess Evie's purple, fleece North Face zip up. My daughter crosses her arms over her chest silently rebelling against our jacket request.

"See was that so hard?" Ivy asks playfully, heels clinking away as she steps in front of my daughter. "I have to leave for work little one," the other woman bends down and kisses my daughter's temple. "I'll see you Thursday for dance, bug."

"Bye Ivy."

"Are you ready baby girl?" I hold out my daughter's straps on her backpack and wait for her to slip her arms inside. Once the bag is resting upon her shoulders, I pull out her long black hair and watch as she skips to the front door. "Look at her bouncing away as if we weren't just arguing. Now who does that remind you of?" I imply with a knowing smirk as I press my side into Ruby's.

"Love you too Regina," she mocks through twisted lips before she shoves me toward our daughter.

"Come along dear," I chuckle wiggling my index finger suggestively for the childish woman to follow.

My ex and I walk our daughter to school just as we do every morning before work. We started this routine when Evie turned three and we enrolled her in preschool. After our divorce we agreed to continue this act to reinsure Evie that we still loved her and not much would change, besides two separate homes.

As we approached the school yard of overly enthusiastic children, who were jittery in their own skin like they each drank a pot of coffee this morning, Ruby knelt down in front of Evie. My ex readjusted our daughter's jacket and beamed from ear to ear with love.

"I have an early meeting this morning so I have to take off, alright?"

"Okay mommy."

Ruby presses her lips to Evie's forehead and nods as she stands from the ground. The tall, lanky brunette pecks the corner of my mouth before saying goodbye to both of us.

My ex wife was always an affectionate person and I believe that's why I found myself trapped in our marriage. I couldn't decipher between being in love with the woman or simply loving her as a dear friend.

As I watch my ex walk away, I notice a flustered blonde woman jogging toward the school with a little boy around Evie's age in tow. My lips curl to the side as I attempt to control the smirk that's quickly forming from the blonde's frazzled state.

The low hum of the first bell rings outside the cool morning air, signaling for the small children to line up.

The blonde huffs and puffs as she slows down her speed and turns to who I can assume is her son.

"Whoa kid, we made it," she pants as they come to a stop right next to my daughter and I.

"Hi Henry," my daughter politely greets the young boy with a shy wave.

My daughter is not one to be timid in any way. Ruby and I are both loud spoken and have no problem expressing ourselves in anyway. Yet, as I inspect my daughter carefully I can see how nervous she is around this young boy.

"Hi Evie!"

I turn my attention back to mother and son and tilt my head as my brain tries to play catch up. I don't ever remember seeing them here before. My daughter is at the end of second grade and I thought I knew all the other parents by now.

"Baby girl, you should be heading in for class." I inform my replica just as I bend down to kiss her forehead. "I'll see you after school."

"I know momma! Come on Henry, we can't be late."

The blonde woman ruffles her son's shaggy brown hair and smiles affectionately down at the little boy. His eyes frantically drift back and forth in hopes no other boys were around to see the affection from his mother. I smile at the interaction and find myself drawn to the sparkling green eyes next to me. Henry's are a darker shade of green than the blonde but he still resembles his mother in other ways.

"I'll pick you up after school Henry. I love you."

"I love you too mom," he responds with his little hands gripping the straps to his backpack nervously. "Let's go Evie."

The woman hooks her thumbs into the back pockets of her dark denim and watches intently as her son enters the building. Her style is...unique to say the very least. She's sporting brown riding boots that tie just below her knees, covering most of her impossibly tight skinny jeans. A tacky red leather jacket, covering most of her plain white tee, which is highly distracting from the loud color.

Her blonde hair is curled at the bottom and falls a few inches below her shoulder. Somehow I'm sucked into those piercing green eyes again but I'm desperately trying not to stare.

"I'm sorry, have we met?" The words are spewing from my mouth before my brain as time to register them.

The blonde slowly turns knowing that I am speaking to her. A small smile, that doesn't quite reach her eyes, forms around her mouth until her eyes lock onto mine. This woman is rather stunning and I know I would have remembered her. Besides, my ex wife would have definitely commented on this woman if we had met her before.

"No. Uh, hi," the woman's hand flings from her back pocket and jabs into the space between us. I hastily switch my coffee mug into my other hand so I can accept the gesture. "Emma."

"Hello Emma, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Regina. It seems our children are acquainted," I allow the words to dangle in the air, waiting for the woman to add to the comment but she doesn't. "I thought I knew all the mothers by now."

Our hands are still bouncing up and down between our bodies awkwardly. Both our eyes seem to drift to our locked hands and that's when we both realize this handshake has gone on longer than necessary. We both snatch our hands back as if a bolt of lightening zapped through our fingertips forcing us apart. Emma tucks her thumb into her back pocket again whereas I curl my fingers around my warm mug.

"I...uh...we just moved here from Boston," Emma stammers with a crooked smile that forces my lips to mimic hers. She's quite adorable.

"Well welcome to Schaumburg. It's a lovely town full of activities and we are only forty minutes from Chicago. Well that's if you don't drive during rush hour."

"Yes, we actually looked at some places in Chicago because we lived in the heart of Boston. I'm used to the city life, but damn."

"I know," I shake my head and fumble with my coffee mug. "The areas that are respectable enough to live in are _way_ over priced, unless you don't mind a studio where you eat, sleep and pee all in the same room. Otherwise, there are some very sketchy neighborhoods."

"Yes!" The blonde exhales appearing a little more relaxed with me than a few moments ago. "Our realtor suggested this area."

"How come the long move?" I question while sipping my now lukewarm coffee forcing a frown upon my lips. I absolutely hate when my coffee turns cold.

"I saw a job opportunity that I couldn't pass up. This hospital was paying a lot more than I was making in Boston."

"Oh what do you do?" I inquire finding the conversation between us is rather easy and she seems like a sweet woman.

"Shit!" Emma jerks her phone from her back pocket, pressing the side button to illuminate her screen. "I'm sorry I have to go, work. Very nice meeting you Regina."

"I'm sure I will see you around Emma."

The anxious blonde flashes me a weak smile before she spins on her tip toes and jogs away from the school. My first impression of this newcomer is that she's flakey, but who knows she might just be having one of those days.


	2. Chapter One

I slip trough the back door wanting to catch my employees in surprise just as I always do. A gust of heat engulfs my body as so many delicious aromas come barreling through my nostrils. Garlic is the first strong scent that I pick up on and I know Marco, my head chef is preparing his favorite chicken breast, lunch special.

The hustle and bustle of the kitchen is in full swing as my employees rush around to prepare everything necessary for lunch. Glass clinks bouncing into the plastic rack as my young college student, Peter, pushes them through the dishwasher one more time, knowing I want those glasses to be sparkling. Leroy, my sous-chef, is trimming the meat making sure there isn't an ounce of fat left behind.

The back door slams shut forcing all my employees to stop what they are doing and focus their attention on me. Each employee offers a silent head nod in my direction, not verbally saying hello until I individually pass them and check on their progress.

"Good morning boss," Peter smiles politely as he pulls the fresh glasses from the heavy machine.

"Good morning dear. Please make sure you polish these before they are brought to the front for the bus boys, understood?"

"Yes ma'am."

I smile kindly at the young man and proceed toward my office. My chefs have been working for this restaurant for over twenty years, I trust and respect them to do their jobs without me hovering over their shoulders.

Ruby and I inherited this restaurant from her parents when they unexpectedly passed away. Mr. and Mrs. Lucas adored me and I assume they thought we would be together forever, so that's why my name was also in the will. The young couple were in a horrific car accident a year after Ruby and I were wed. Together, we took over the restaurant.

After a year of owning the diner, I thought it would be best if we changed the decor and offered only lunch and dinner to help increase our profits, rather than being open all day and running ourselves ragged.

With some remodeling and a fresh new menu, the restaurant skyrocketed and with each year that passes our profits increase. Even though Ruby and I divorced, we decided to maintain our business together and keep the restaurant blossoming. Our divorce was amicable and we hardly ever fought so there was no need to tear this place in half.

"Hey," Ruby pokes her head into our office while leaning against the doorframe.

"I was just coming to find you. How did the interview go?"

"She was fine." My ex pushes herself off the wall and enters our office, closing the door behind her. "Her second interview is with you Monday morning." I nod along while I retrieve our invoices and sit down at my desk. "Are you sure we need an assistant?"

Ruby saunters her way over to my desk and hikes up one leg. She props herself at the edge of my desk and folds her arms across her chest, silently expressing her concerns. Ruby hardly allows anything to truly bother her but when she folds her arms, I know her mind is a bumbling mess.

"Yes. Have you seen our numbers this month? We need two managers here on Friday and Saturday nights. That's not fair to Evie or us if we are both here every weekend and we don't spend time with her. You know Evie and I love Ivy but our daughter should spend time with us too on the weekends."

Ruby runs her hand through her long hair and sighs. "You're right."

"This is nothing new," I playfully tease. "Now get off my desk and go find something to do."

"Alright, the servers should be in shortly to go over the new lunch specials." My ex heads for the door but before she reaches for the handle I stop her.

"Hey Rubes, did you know Evie has a new kid in class?" Ruby spins around on her heels and shrugs her response with a small pout upon her lips. "He's a cute little boy, I'm surprised Evie never mentioned it."

"Okay mommy-copter. Did you meet his parents?"

"I am not a helicopter mom!" I quickly defend.

I hate when my ex calls me this insulting nickname. I do not follow our daughter around and hover over every little thing she does. I'm just...responsible. I would also like to know what kind of parents my daughter will be around.

"So...did you meet his parents?"

"I met his mother. Her name is Emma. I didn't catch her last name, she was in a rush to get to work. I do know they just moved here from Boston and she'll be working at the hospital."

"Damn you work fast."

"Well I've seen her a few times now between pick ups and drop offs."

"Well then I'm actually surprised you don't have her last name yet and social security number." I roll my eyes at my annoying ex and simply glare at her in return. "How come I haven't seen this mystery woman?"

"Maybe because said woman is always running late."

I lean back in my chair and think back to every day this week I have encountered the flustered woman. It's only been five days but every time I see her she's running like someone lit her heels on fire, toward the school. In the mornings Emma is just arriving when the first bell rings and running back to her car as soon as Henry is inside. After school, the little boy waits by the flagpole for a few minutes after the bell has rung, until his mother comes charging through the sea of people.

"Maybe I'll see her when I pick up Evie from school. Is she pretty?" My ex wiggles her eyebrows suggestively like some frat boy as she stalks her way back over to my desk.

"She's blonde, clearly not your type according to your track record and I'm fairly confident this woman isn't a high heel and pantyhose type. Not like any of this matters, you are married correct?"

"I'm just asking, it doesn't have to mean anything. Why are you so defensive?"

"I'm not. I guarantee she has a ruggedly handsome husband at home."

"Most likely," Ruby shrugs in a manner I know all too well, she has lost interest on the topic already. "Anyways, T-ball at nine tomorrow right?"

"Yes, I'll be at your house around eight thirty," I confirm and redirect my attention back to my invoices.

Ruby takes this as her cue and exits the office without another word to meet with the servers. I concentrate on writing out all the checks for the vendors and balancing our books until lunch starts.

For the past four years, Ruby picks Evie up from school Friday afternoons and keeps her until Monday mornings in which we all walk to school together. I have Evie from Monday afternoons until Friday. Ruby and I attend all of Evie's activities together to make sure we stay united as a whole for our daughter.

Since tonight is a Friday night we would go about with our normal routine. Ruby would leave work to pick up our daughter, then she would wait for Ivy to come home and then she would come back to work to help with the dinner rush. I would end up closing the restaurant for the evening since Evie isn't with me on Friday's.

I usually don't arrive at home until midnight. Sometimes I will check in with my sister, Zelena or my dearest friend Belle, to see if they are out and about. Every now and again I will go out with them, depending on how bad my feet are aching from working all day. Otherwise I spend most of my Friday and Saturday nights passing out before I even hit the bed.

That's exactly what I did this Friday night. I came home from work and crashed into my bed, knowing tomorrow I had to wake up early for Evie's morning game.

"Keep your eye on the ball, okay baby girl?"

"Regina, it's T-ball, the ball isn't going anywhere," my ex deadpans from above me while I adjust my daughter's baseball cap.

"That doesn't mean that she can swing with her eyes closed. What about when she's in the outfield? She has to watch that ball come flying her way."

I roll my eyes in a playful manner forcing small giggles to break from my daughter's lips. I lean forward and peck her tiny cheek before standing from my kneeling position.

"Just have fun bug," Ivy encourages.

"I will...you guys can go now."

Big brown eyes dart around the dugout nervously in hopes the other children aren't listening to our conversation.

"Right," Ruby smiles before shoving her wife and I in the direction of the bleachers. "Let's go you two."

The three of us sit down on the cold metal benches sending a rush of icy chills to run up my spine. My fingers fall to my zipper and tug the metal higher up. It's still rather cold out in the mornings for the middle of May but soon these morning games will be a relief in the scorching heat of summer.

"Regina."

I hear the familiar soft voice of the naturally tardy woman coming from behind me. I glance over my shoulder to discover blonde golden locks shining brightly in front of the morning sun. I squint my eyes and place one hand above my eyebrows to block out the sun.

"Emma?"

The woman stands tall completely eliminating the tortuous bright light from my corneas. The metal bleachers clink and shake as she stomps down toward me. She's in her typical skinny jeans but her footwear has finally changed into a black pair of Converse. My eyes travel back up taking in her tight dry fit zip up.

"Hey, I'm glad I know someone here. I just signed Henry up this week." The friendly woman takes a seat next to me and shoves her hands deep inside her pockets. "I was told this was the first practice, so he didn't miss anything?"

"No, he hasn't. For once you're right on time," I lightly tease, but I immediately stiffen because I don't know anything about her. For all I know she could be very stuck up or maybe just take things a little too personally. I'm so accustomed to the constant teasing between Ruby and I.

"Ugh, I know!" She chuckles which instantly causes my muscles to relax. "I'm having such a hard time adjusting from the move and I have no idea why." She shakes her head in her own berating but then her face falls. Her bottom lip slips between her teeth as her green eyes shift to stare at something more interesting behind me.

I slowly crane my neck to find my ex and her wife staring with wide amused smiles upon their faces. My eyebrows knit together while my brain tries to figure out what those smug looks are for.

"Uh...hi, I'm Emma." The blonde's hand pops out of her sweatshirt so she can offer a small awkward wave. "Which ones are your kids?"

"Evie." We all say in unison just for the simple enjoyment of watching the confused look that will inevitably sweep across a stranger's face.

Green eyes double in size as her mind tries to assess the situation. She smiles in return but it's blatantly obvious how nervous she is. I could only imagine how her mind is reeling right now with so many questions.

"I'm Ruby, Evie's mom," my ex introduces herself while extending her hand across my lap.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Emma worriedly shakes Ruby's hand but quickly ends the intersection, far faster than she did with me a few days ago. "So are you two married?" Emma nods her head between Ruby and I prompting both our heads to aggressively shake, declining the suggestion.

"No, no. Ruby is my ex wife."

"I'm Ruby's wife," Ivy announces while leaning into her wife's side, stretching across her lap as well as mine to shake the new comer's hand.

Emma glances at me anxiously before she accepts the gesture. I'm sure she's thinking how uncomfortable I must be with my ex wife's new, hot wife, beside us, just like every other person who meets us.

"Nice to meet you as well." The blonde hastily shoves her hand back into her pocket. Out of the corner of my eye I watch her Converse dance nervously across the bench.

"You can relax," I chuckle softly, "we all get along very well. We are actually very good friends." I smile politely before I turn my attention toward the field.

"Well that's cool," she mumbles mostly to herself before she falls awfully quiet.

My shoulders slowly tense once again as I think about this situation. I really don't know anything about this woman. Ruby and I have known all the other parents for a few years now but now I'm wondering what the new blonde could be thinking. She could be plastering on a fake smile while pretending to accept our sexuality when deep inside she's cringing with uncertainty. Maybe she will walk away from this conversation and slowly stop speaking with us in general.

"I was nervous having to transfer Henry with only a few weeks left in school but thanks to your daughter, he's adapted fairly quickly," Emma begins to explain inspiring a shy smile across my lips. "All my son can talk about is Evie. He adores her."

"That's so sweet. I'm so glad they are getting along so well," I comment just as my daughter makes her appearance out of the dugout. "Evie's up!"

"Don't say anything, you'll distract her you two," Ivy protectively defends our daughter knowing Ruby and I could be quite embarrassing.

My ex and I roll our eyes as the blonde snickers next to me. I casually lean into our new friend and bump her shoulder lightly. The woman is so friendly, I feel like she already fits in so well with Ruby, Ivy and I. I'm starting to see a potential friendship in our future.

My eyes drift out into the open field. My little raven haired beauty steps in front of the tee. The hard red helmet that was placed upon her head is far too big for her tiny head. She tilts her head back hoping the helmet will slide back just enough so she can see what's out in front of her.

"What the hell, that helmet is way too big! She can't see!" Ivy whisper shouts as she leans into our group.

"I should say something," I demand.

"Don't you dare!" Ruby hisses through a clenched jaw.

"She'll be okay, just watch," Emma kindly adds while nodding toward the field.

I grunt and fold my arms across my chest and wait patiently. Evie raises her pink bat up and rests it upon her shoulder. My heart flutters watching my daughter take her stance. She bends her knees slightly like her mother and I taught her. I can practically hear her deep breath right before she swings her bat and connects with the ball.

Emma is the first one clapping aggressively just as the ball slices through the cool morning air. All four of us are hollering and clapping as my daughter drops the bat.

"Run! Run!" Ruby screams encouraging our daughter to take off toward first base.

Little sand particles fly into the air behind Evie as she runs like a giant bee is chasing her. My eyes are too focused on my daughter to notice anything else that's happening in the game. I notice one of the coaches is signaling for Evie to run to the next base. I glance quickly into the outfield and find a little boy trying desperately to pick up the ball with his glove instead of his hand. The little brown mitt is jabbing over and over again into the green grass blades below.

Another little girl pushes into the little boy's side and picks up the ball. She runs as fast as she can before she decides to throw the ball to her coach. My eyes dart to find Evie standing on second base, twirling back and forth like she's modeling off a dress.

"Go bug!"

"Great job baby girl!"

"Go Evie!"

We all chant until big brown eyes peer up into the bleachers. Evie sticks her little thumbs into the air and smiles from ear to ear.

"She's so stinking cute," Emma declares as she leans a little into my side.

 _Emma's so stinking cute._

I fight back my smirk and nod politely to the blonde next to me. "Looks like Henry's up next," I note for my ex and her wife to know who Emma's son is.

The little boy steps out of the dugout shuffling his cleats into the dirt below. He peeks over his shoulder and keeps his eyes glued to his mother's. My eyes shift to his mother but I keep my head facing forward not wanting to make my staring known.

Emma sports the goofiest, most adorably wide grin as she stares back at her son. She flashes him two thumbs up, encouraging him to take his position at the plate. Even though we are a few rows back I can see Henry nervously nibbling on his bottom lip.

"Is he normally shy?" I whisper leaning a little further into our new friend. A warm scent of coconuts invades my nostrils and I know it's coming from her.

"He is. I'm hoping this move can be a fresh start for him." She sighs heavily expressing just how deeply bothered she is and concerned for her son.

"I'm sure Evie will liven him up," I playful suggest before I turn my attention back to the game.

Henry steps up to the plate and squares his shoulders. Suddenly the small timid boy doesn't seem so shy anymore. He bends his knees and whacks the ball with every ounce of energy he has. Emma pops right up like a jack in the box along with my ex.

"Holy crap! That ball must have really pissed off your kid!" Ruby laughs as we all watch the ball glide effortlessly through the field.

"Go Henry!" Emma and I call out in unison, lighting a spark in the young boy's feet.

"Run, Evie!" I scream once I notice my daughter hasn't moved off of second base just yet.

All four of us woman stand and smack our hands together as our children round the bases. All of the parents soon follow our lead and cheer on the two small children. Henry slams his foot down on first base as Evie lands on third.

The coaches on first and third instruct the kids to keep going. Evie runs toward home plate pushing forward through the dirt as fast as her little legs can carry her. I glance across the field and spot Henry charging toward second.

"Go! Go! Go!"

The entire crowd is chanting sending waves of positivity and energy toward our children. The excitement blooming from the parents is a giddy buzz sending a rush of glee to pound into my heart.

Evie jumps onto home plate with both feet proudly, forcing a thick cloud of dirt to erupt beneath her cleats. The coach on the other team holds up both hands and my daughter happily high fives the man with both her tiny hands. The man kindly peels the oversized helmet from her head and smiles brightly. We are all clapping like crazy people as my daughter makes her way back to the dugout. The coach on third signals for Henry to stop just as another little boy is bringing the ball back to the coach near the pitcher's mound.

"Damn your kid is good!" Ruby laughs as we all settle back down in our seats.

"Thanks!" Emma's grin is so wide, I can almost guarantee her cheeks hurt. Those green eyes are twinkling with so much pride that I can't help but notice the little golden flecks sparkling with love.

 _She is rather attractive..._

"How long have you been molding that child?" I inquire through a soft giggle.

"His father started him off at a very young age. When he found out we were having a boy, that's all he talked about. I'm telling you, Henry's nursery looked like the gift shop at Fenway Park."

Emma's radiant smile, rapidly vanishes from her lips. Her dancing green eyes grow darker right before my eyes, appearing as her soul was sucked from her body. Her head snaps to face forward as she bites her lower lip, a little too hard. I gulp wondering what nerve we just struck.

I clear my throat and decide it's best to change the subject. "I'm going to grab some coffee from the concession stand, would you like some Emma?"

"Oh uh, sure, or um hot chocolate if that's available, please."


	3. Chapter Two

The loud buzz around the schoolyard is far too much due to the warmer weather this morning. Evie, being the angel that she is, stands near her mother and I with her best friend Violet, chatting away, waiting for the first bell to ring.

"So," Ruby draws out the simple word catching my full attention. "Are you sure you'll be alright tonight with just Tilly?"

"Yes, she's been training all week and I think she is more than capable of handling the floor with two hosts. I will be in the kitchen window and making my rounds. We will be fine. Besides she has to learn somehow, what better way than throwing her right in."

"Sometimes, I swear you set people up for failure just for a good laugh."

I shove the lanky brunette and roll my eyes as we both chuckle softly. Out of the corner of my eye a bright shining mane of golden locks catches my eye.

"Regina, Ruby, good morning."

"Hey Emma," my ex and I happily greet the other woman as she quickly approaches.

"Good morning Henry," I address the small boy who peers up at me with a wide goofy grin that I've come to associate with his mother.

"Good morning Miss Mills."

"I told you dear, please call me Regina." Henry nods before turning his attention to the two girls next to us. "You're on time, Miss Swan," I sass with a mischievous smirk creeping across my lips.

"I know, I'm even impressing myself," she teases right back, "and I don't have to rush out of here because I'm off work today." Emma rocks lightly from her heels to her tip toes as she stuffs her hands into her back pockets.

"I have to get going, I'll see you this afternoon," Ruby reiterates our new schedule in which I nod along.

"Yes, I will see around two o'clock," I confirm just as Ruby's lips press against my cheek.

My ex bends down to kiss our daughter goodbye before she makes her way back to her car.

The refreshing aroma of coconuts swarms through the air around me, demanding my full attention. I turn my head slightly to find the blonde lingering awfully close.

"Have I met the other little girl before?" Emma whispers sending a puff of her minty breath into my space, momentarily disabling my thoughts.

I shake my head and mumble, "That's Violet."

I have dated since my divorce but never anything too serious or ever worth mentioning. Evie has never met anyone that I've even deemed worthy enough to accept a date from. I find it difficult to find time to date anyone when I work every weekend at the restaurant. Hopefully, that will all change now that Tilly, our new assistant, started working for us.

I've only known Emma Swan for two weeks but I'm finding her rather adorable. I know this feeling I'm experiencing is just a simple infatuation and soon enough I will be over it. I know she has a husband, she mentioned him at the baseball game, but she hasn't spoken about him again during this past week. I never see the man and Henry has never mentioned his father either.

The alarming sound of the first bell resonated through the air, sweeping away all my curious thoughts about the woman next to me. All three kids take off running toward the front door leaving Emma and I behind in the dust.

"No goodbye?" I question as I watch the children giggle and scamper away.

"Wow, I thought we had a few more years before we were discarded like yesterday's trash," Emma laughs while shaking her head.

"Apparently they were too involved in their private conversation," I add as Emma nods along.

"Well, should we scream goodbye and wave our arms in the air to embarrass them?"

"Tempting," I hum as I watch our children line up with their appropriate class. "Tomorrow if they abandon us again, we humiliate them."

"Damn straight," Emma confirms with a confident grin.

Emma and I stand in silence while we watch our children enter the school. I'm not sure if she feels any sort of tension but I'm finding an awkward sensation buzzing between the two of us. Slowly, we both turn around and begin descending back down the sidewalk.

I listen to the steady rhythm of Emma's Converse against the pavement below. The woman's not a heavy breather but I can still hear the faint sounds of her breathing next me. I'm so accustomed to Ruby, Ivy and Evie being so loud that I hate this silence. To Emma, she might enjoy the quiet moment but I hate it.

"So Emma, you had mentioned that you are off work today. Any plans for the day?" I question just to break through the unbearable silence.

"No, actually. I don't even know what to do with myself."

"Well, I myself don't have to be at work until two, would you care to grab a cup of coffee and relax a little bit," I offer as we reach the crosswalk.

"Uh, sure." Emma shrugs her shoulders before she pulls her phone from her back pocket. Her slender fingers dance across the screen rapidly before she shoves the device back into her pocket. "So, you know this town better than I do, where is the best place for coffee? And please don't say Starbucks." We both smile at that and my head is already shaking in defiance.

"No, there's a cute little cafe not too far from here and they make the best specialty coffees. I'm sure they can make a mean hot chocolate as well if you prefer," I mock, remembering how she asked for a hot chocolate instead of coffee the other day.

"Is my hot chocolate not sophisticated enough for your specialty coffees?" Her pale pink lips twist as she tries to fight back her smile.

"I would never say such a thing." I mock offense and quickly shoot out another sarcastic comment. "Hey, quick question, how old are you?"

"Isn't it obvious by my drink order?"

"Ten?"

"Eleven, thank you very much," she comments with sarcasm and adorable grin that has me smiling right back.

"Then I assume I will be driving," I playfully insinuate while she nods enthusiastically.

Emma and I walked back to my townhouse with our playful banter continuing, neither one of us skipping a beat. I drove us to the cafe I suggested and to my surprise, she didn't order a hot chocolate.

 _Carmel Macchiato, I'll have to remember that._

"I don't understand how you could possible drink that," Emma announces with her nose scrunched up in disgust.

"Americano?" I question while my fingers strum against the over sized mug.

"Yes, that's so gross."

"I have a very long day ahead of me and this will definitely help assist."

"Assist? Regina, that's four shots of espresso. Please tell me, that's all the caffeine you'll have for the rest of the day. I would be set to take on an Ironman."

"The comic book hero?"

Emma laughs and shakes her head while she sips her sugary drink. "No. An Ironman is a triathlon." She straightens her posture as her eyes glow with excitement. "So at first you have to swim, then you ride a bike and lastly you have to run."

"That sounds dreadful."

"It is," she laughs lightly and something tells me she doesn't truly mean those words.

"Is this something you have done before?"

"I have...twice." There's a sparkle in her eye that explains just how much she enjoys that kind of torture.

"So tell me about this triathlon. How long is each obstacle?"

My hands wrap around my coffee cup as I lean closer into the table showing my undivided attention. Every time this woman speaks, I find myself consumed by her words. I'm not even sure it's her topics of conversation but how she presents her stories. The way her eyes twinkle when she indulges a little more in depth with her stories. The way her voice changes pitch depending on the emotions she's trying to portray during her descriptions.

 _I'm getting ahead of myself here..._

"Well the swim is two and a half miles. The bicycle portion is one hundred and twelve miles..."

"What?" I gasp in disbelief.

"Yeah," she chuckles and continues on with her explanation, "and then the running portion is about twenty six miles."

"You understand that you are insane? You should probably have your head checked dear."

A carefree laugh bursts through Emma's mouth and she nods in agreement. She raises her mug to her lips and blows softly before she takes a small sip.

"It is crazy, but the rush of adrenal and excitement when you actually complete one is..." she pauses for a moment as she tries to come up with the best way to describe the madness. "Exhilarating." A giddy smile forms that instantly reaches her eyes.

"How long does this usually take?"

"Well the horn blows at seven in the morning for the swim. Each section has a cut off time. You are only allowed so much time with each category. The running portion is stopped at midnight."

"Absolutely insane." I shake my head but I find myself leaning forward just a little more, ready to listen to whatever else might fall from those lips.

"Yes," she breathes as her head falls low. Her smile is quickly disappearing as she stares aimlessly into her mug.

"When was the last time you completed one?"

She exhales a long, drawn out breath like she's trying to push out some treacherous memory that she doesn't want to hold onto any longer. I shift uncontrollably in my seat because I don't quite understand her waves of emotions. She was just beaming with pride and now she looks like she might flip this table and run away, never to be seen or heard from again.

"Umm, four years ago," her voice cracks on her admission and I'm starting to think she's on the verge of tears. Long blonde curls bounce rapidly against her chest before I hear an audible gulp. "So, where do you work?"

My eyebrows draw together, wondering why the sudden change of topic, but I happily oblige not wanting to upset the woman before me.

"Ruby and I own a restaurant about twenty minutes north of here."

"Wow, you and your ex not only get along well, but you still work together as well?"

"Yes, I know, we aren't the stereotypical divorced couple but I am so thankful for that."

"Oh yeah, for sure. I commend you for striving for that kind of relationship for your daughter's sake. I'm sure it can't be easy."

"Sometimes it's not, but honestly?" Emma nods waiting for me to continue. "It really is easy for us. Ruby and I realized we were just better off as friends. We both knew we loved each other, just not in that way. We were best friends and thankfully we were able to hold onto that bond throughout everything," I explain the best way I know how because I understand most people can't comprehend a relationship like that.

"Well that's amazing."

Emma decides not to venture further into my divorce causing a small silence between us. We both sip our coffee and I scowl to myself because I've been so transfixed by my new friend, I've allowed my coffee to grow cold.

"What's with the frown?"

My eyes flick toward green ones not realizing my agitation was etched upon my face.

"Oh it's nothing, I just hate cold coffee that's all."

"I'm sure they will warm it up." Emma stands abruptly but I'm quickly shaking my head.

"No, no it's fine. Really," I attempt to interject her actions but she's waving me off as she steals my cup.

"I'll be right back," Emma declares as she strolls casually to the front counter.

I watch intently as the blonde leans forward while speaking to the barista behind the counter. She rests her forearms upon the high countertop, forcing her to stretch forward on her tip toes. I hate myself for not finding any self control in this moment because soon my eyes are scanning the beautiful figure before me.

Gay or straight, I'm fairly convinced anybody would notice her long, sculpted legs in this moment. She's wearing a cute little pair of jeans shorts, displaying just how athletically toned she truly is. Well she must be if she participated in those Superman's.

Her hand dips in her back pocket to retrieve her phone. I quickly turn away and shake those wandering thoughts from my mind. She is clearly straight and I shouldn't allow myself to indulge in such fantasies if we are strictly friends.

The chair across from me scrapes against the hardwood below my feet. My head snaps back up to find Emma sinking into her seat. She slides my oversized mug across the table, as steam rises between us. I smile kindly, generous of her sweet offer.

"Thank you."

"Of course." Emma shifts in her seat appearing nervous once again while a small blush highlights her cheekbones. I assume she is a person who doesn't accept compliments, gifts or praise very well. "So...have you always lived in Chicago?"

"Yes, well here in Schaumburg," I correct. "My parents live here as well, along with my sister and her family. How about you? Is your family back in Boston?"

I take this opportunity to sip my coffee not wanting the drink to spoil once again.

"Well, my mom is," those piercing green eyes grow darker again so I choose not to ask about her father. "I'm actually trying to convince her to move here. I don't want her living out there alone. I don't have any siblings to look out after her but she's stubborn and set in her ways."

"I completely understand. My mother and father are both stubborn and accustomed to their way of living. I keep telling them, they are way too old to keep up with the house they own."

"Parents, they don't listen."

"And neither do children," I quickly add inspiring a beautiful light hearted laugh from this intriguing woman.

"Very true. I'm glad I'm not the only one who's child doesn't listen and you seem to be a very strict parent when it comes to Evie. Are you gonna be one of those parents on my ass all the time about healthy snacks?"

I laugh at her question because not how ridiculous she sounds but because she is in fact correct about my lifestyle as a parent.

"That depends, are you one of those mothers that never disciplines their child?"

"God no, Henry has been brought up with rules and consequences for his actions but I don't really pay attention to his healthy snack in take."

"Oh dear, what does Henry eat for breakfast?"

"Depends," she shrugs casually and there's a ghost of a smile hinting that she might be teasing me. "Donuts usually."

"Bring that boy over in the mornings, I'll feed him a nice, _healthy_ , breakfast." Emma starts chuckling inwardly as her shoulders bounce up and down.

"I knew you were one of those moms. Now, does Evie jump for joy when you offer her a gluten free cookie?"

"Some kids are allergic," I quickly defend but then we are both chuckling. "I'm not that bad."

"I know, you're just...kind of fun to tease," she admits while drawing random patterns along the side of her mug. She seems nervous about something but that could just be here personality.

"You sound like my ex," I huff and roll my eyes for dramatic effect but truthfully I don't mind her teasing me one bit.

Emma shifts in her seat, balancing all her weight on one side while checking her phone in her back pocket. Her nose, which I'm starting to notice cute little freckles sporadically dusted across the top, scrunches up while her eyes shift around.

"I should be heading home," she mumbles and slides her phone back into her pocket. She straightens her posture and stands rather quickly. "I have some errands to take care of while Henry is at school."

I stand following her lead and nod, retrieving both our mugs to drop off at the front counter.

"Of course."

"This was really fun Regina, I'm glad we did this."

"Me too," I agree as we drop off the mugs and say a small thank you to the barista behind the counter.

Emma and I walk in silence toward the exit. She pushes the door wide and holds it open for me too walk through.

"Thank you," I smile kindly and she happily returns the gesture as we step into the warm morning air.

"Some of my errands are around here," Emma begins to explain stopping my feet from walking further toward my car. "So I'll just walk back later."

"Are you sure? I don't mind driving you to your car."

"It's a beautiful day and I would love the exercise back."

The light is back in her eyes, shining through like a beam of sun, breaking through dark clouds after a terrible storm. I smile at her passion, drive and love for exercise.

"Alright Emma, I'll see you this weekend for T-ball."

"Yes, thanks again for the coffee, Regina."


	4. Chapter Three

"Parents!" The coach calls out as we all step down from the bleachers. "These children have been doing particularly well at the last two practices so next game we are going to try coach pitch and see how that works. If by the third pitch, we find the child is struggling we will bring the tee back out for that individual child. Any questions?"

All the parents shake their heads in unison. The coach nods curtly before he begins gathering the scattered equipment. I scan the children until I find Henry leaning over a cooler. He hands Evie a juice box before he dips in again to grab himself one as well. I can't help but smile at how adorable they are together.

"Watch Henry knock those coach pitches out of the park," Ruby comments through a hearty laugh.

"I hope so," Emma quietly responds, anxiously tucking her thumbs into her back pockets.

Henry comes barreling into his mother's torso causing the blonde to stumble back before she wraps her arms around him.

"Ew kid, you're so sweaty!"

"I know! Isn't it great!" Henry enthusiastically agrees.

"Ew boys are gross," Evie murmurs forcing Ruby and I to hold back our giggles.

"Mom? Can me and Evie go to the park for a little bit?" Henry questions with a small pout upon his lips, hoping to convince his mother for a little play time.

"I'm sorry Henry," I quickly interrupt, "Ruby and I have to go to work and we have to drop Evie off with Ivy," I explain gently not wanting to upset either child.

"But momma!" Evie hastily complains in her all too familiar whining which drives me mad.

"Hey Regina," Ruby lightly curls her fingers around my bicep and tugs me away from the small group we have formed. "You worked late last night, how about you stay here with Evie for an hour and then drop her off. We'll be fine at the restaurant until you come in. Tilly will be there at noon, right?"

"Yes, she will. I should be in by one."

"Yeah we will be fine. I'll see you later." I hum in response as she quickly pecks my cheek. "Alright Eves, momma will stay at the park with you for _one_ hour. I don't want to hear that you gave her a hard time when she says it's time to go though."

"I won't mommy, I promise," Evie vows as she bounces up and down with pure joy pulsating from her little body.

"Okay good. I love you. I'll see you tonight." My ex bends down and kisses our daughter's forehead before she waves goodbye to Emma and Henry.

"Alright go on you two," Emma nods toward the park, lighting a fire beneath our children's feet. Both kids take off running, swinging their arms aggressively as they cut through the warm air.

Emma and I take our time following our children. We both stroll along the bright green grass, taking in the mid morning sun. I slide my dark framed sunglasses down my face, blocking the blinding light that has caused me to squint.

"Did you enjoy your day off yesterday?"

Emma hums, a soft sound of contentment before she verbally answers. "I did, thank you."

I spot a bench on the outside of the playground. A large willow tree is swaying effortlessly from the light breeze while the branches hover over the bench.

"How about the bench in the shade?" I offer and Emma nods in agreement.

We slide onto the cool bench and relax against the back. Henry spins his baseball cap backwards so he has a better view of the entire playground. I catch a glimpse of my daughter who's rapidly mimicking her friend, turning her hat backwards as well.

"They are so cute together," I note eliciting a soft chuckle from the woman next to me.

"They really are. I'm so glad Henry has her."

We fall silent as we study the way our children interact with one another. Henry's scaling the side of the playground sending my heart to thump widely in my chest. I know my daughter, she plays on the safe side just like me. Evie is peering up at Henry like he just climbed Everest and wouldn't even know where to begin. Henry extends his little hand, and points to where Evie should step first. She nods once, not entirely confident but still follows his instructions. We can't hear their words but he's smiling at her and I can only assume he's spewing words of encouragement.

Evie continues to follow his directions, growing more confident with each step she takes. My fingers are itching to run over and help her in anyway possible, but I refrain. I don't need Miss Swan teasing me even more about being _that_ mom. When she draws closer, Henry holds out his hand and helps pull my daughter onto the top platform. There's a brief moment where they lock eyes and smile fondly at one another. I blow out a deep breath I apparently was holding while watching my daughter climb that death trap.

"So, you never told me what you do at the hospital," I begin the conversation.

Whenever I am near this woman, I just want to find out more and more about her. She's such a kind and gentle soul and I am absolutely intrigued by her.

"I didn't?" Emma flashes me a bewildered look before she continues. "I'm a RN at Northwest Community Hospital."

"Really?" I turn slightly, compelled to find out more. "Is there a specific unit you work in?"

"Yeah, the E.R. that's why my hours are so chaotic and I was having such a hard time adjusting at first."

"Wow, I never would have guessed the emergency room. Is that intimidating sometimes, with the rush and hype surging all around you?"

Emma hums as she contemplates her answer. She adjusts in her seat, turning toward me, ultimately connecting our knees. There's a warm tingling sensation that vibrates soothingly through my blood where we are conjoined but I focus on her and ignore the wonderful feeling.

"I guess I could ask you the same thing."

"I beg your pardon?" I am honestly thrown off by her question.

"Well, you asked if it's intimidating sometimes with the rush and hype surging all around me? But don't you have a whirlwind of activity, rushing around you in the restaurant business?"

I smirk, knowing she has totally caught me off guard. "Yes, but I can assure you no lives hang in the balance."

"True, but I know how working with the public can be. How many people have threatened your life because a steak wasn't prepared properly?"

We both breakout into a fit of laughter, knowing all too well how ridiculous people can be. The sound of her laughter is so carefree, so contagious, I feel like a young teenager with my first crush, all over again. Soon my heart starts racing and my palms become slick with anxious sweat. Now, I'm scolding myself for feeling this way.

I decide I need to distract myself from these unwanted desires. I shift back to face completely forward, tearing our magnetic knees apart. I glance around the playground and spot Henry and Evie under the fake, plastic castle.

Henry steps in front of my daughter and appears to be arguing with another little boy. I keep my eyes locked onto the three of them wondering if they are simply playing or having an actual disagreement. Then before I have time to process, Henry pushes the little boy standing in front of him, catching me by surprise.

I spring to my feet, sliding my sunglasses on top of my head so I can take in a better view of the children. "Emma," I gasp.

"What? What's wrong Regina?"

The blonde is quickly jumping to her feet and searching the park frantically. "Henry just shoved a little boy."

"What? That's not like him," Emma declares as she takes off charging toward the playground while I follow right behind.

That's when I see the other boy push Henry right back. Henry stumbles back into my daughter, knocking her to the ground but he catches himself. Henry clenches his tiny fists at his sides and for a moment I hold my breath, thinking he's about to strike the other child. My heart is racing and I'm sure it has nothing to do with the light jog I'm currently finding myself in. Then Emma's son is releasing his fists but shoves the boy again just as his mother and I are approaching.

"Henry!" Emma scolds through a clenched jaw. She stretches forward and yanks her son back by his shirt.

The other little boy's face is rapidly burning a deep shade of red as he lunges forward toward Henry.

"Hey!" I snap coldly while stepping between the two boys. "What is going on here? Should you two be using your hands instead of your words?"

"He pushed me first!" The strange boy bellows as he points accusingly at Henry, who scoffs out in anger.

"Henry, did you push him first?" Emma inquires, spinning her son around to look him in the eyes.

"Yes, but-"

"No, but's!" Emma snaps. "You know better."

"But momma," Evie whines while brushing off the wood chips from her pants. "He was being mean." She scowls reminding me so much of myself, I need a minute to hold back my smirk.

"What did he do?" Emma quickly interrogates knowing her son must have had a very good reason for being aggressive.

"He was making fun of Evie because she doesn't have a dad," Henry explains causing a warm flush to spread wildly through my veins.

I always worried about this moment in time, Evie hasn't had a problem yet in school but I knew somewhere down the road this situation would occur.

Henry's bottom lip pokes out and immediately begins to quiver. Emma's frowning in return as she stares deep into her son's glossy eyes. She nods understanding the situation before I have a clue as to what's happening around me.

"Henry said that wasn't nice and he didn't have a daddy either," Evie hastily defends her friend making me smile with pride. My heart swells from the loving friendship that has rapidly developed between the two.

I glance at Emma and realize she never mentioned that Henry's father isn't around. Every time we venture toward that topic, she becomes guarded and deflects the subject. It's hard not to notice the way the light in her eyes burns out whenever Henry's father is brought up.

"Excuse me little boy, but why would that be a reason to tease these two children?" I ask, a lot calmer than I anticipated. "Where is your mother?"

My head snaps up as I scan around the park. The boy isn't from Evie's T-ball, for one, I would have recognized him but also he isn't in uniform.

"She's not here," the young boy snaps at me before he takes a step back.

"She's over there," Evie points out a woman who's laying on a blanket in the grass with headphones separating her from the real world.

"Let's have a discussion with your mom, shall we?" I question as I stalk toward the oblivious woman. The sounds of heavy footsteps resonates behind me, informing me that everyone is following along. I stand over the woman, blocking the rays of sun from coloring her face. The woman's eyes flutter open but once she registers it's not just her son, she scurries to her feet. "Hello, I'm Regina and I was wondering, is this your son?" I point to the little brat who's quickly turning crimson.

"Yes, that's my son. Is there a problem?" The mother cautiously questions as her hazel eyes flick back and forth between her son and I.

"Yes, there is. See your son was teasing our children because they don't have father's," I explain calmly in hopes this stranger will be compassionate with our point of view. It's so hard to approach this topic not knowing how other people may feel.

"Matthew, is this true?" The woman asks her son, but I can't understand her tone. Is she shocked by her son's bullying? Is she saddened by the situation? Does she not give a damn and is more upset that we ruined her quiet time? The boy remains silent, staring his mother down with nothing but fire blazing in his eyes. "Is it?" Her voice punctuates each word with a stern tone, emphasizing that she means business.

"It is! He was very mean," my daughter quickly answers sensing the anger from the mother. Evie hates being scolded and I'm sure she's panicking in this moment, needing to spill the truth about everything and anything.

"Evie," I warn and narrow my eyes at my daughter to zip her lips.

"Apologize," the mother firmly demands but her son is hanging on strong, refusing to say one word.

"I just don't understand why not having a dad would be a reason for bullying?" Emma chimes in as she holds her son protectively. Henry is firmly tucked into her side, trying to hold up the dam of tears just waiting to flow freely.

"I don't like them!" The boy angrily spits as he glares at Henry.

"So that makes it okay to tease them about something that is sensitive to them?" The other mother questions but the boy locks his mouth up nice and tight once again. "Okay get in the car. Let's go home." The woman pushes her son toward the car leaving Emma and I dumbfounded.

We watch as they walk away and I'm fairly confident that there won't be any repercussions for the boy's behavior when they return home.

"Seriously?" Emma scoffs next to me. "She didn't even apologize on her son's behalf!"

"Ignorance," I mutter and shake my head in disapproval.

"Mommy?" Henry tilts his head up toward his mother, his little tears glistening in the sunlight. "Can we go home?"

"Of course kid."

Emma pulls him closer into the security of her arms and holds him there, not ever wanting to let go. There's only so much that we can do to protect our children. From the day our children are born, we spend every damn waking moment watching every move they make to guarantee their safety. Then one day we wake up and it's time for school and suddenly all our hard work and effort slips away. We have no control over what happens to our children while they are at school. Bullying, hate and just like that the innocence of our children are snatched away.

"I should be leaving for work anyways," I comment as Emma nods along absentmindedly.

I could assume where her mind is right now. I'm thinking she's somewhere lost in a time when Henry's father disappeared from her life. I'm sure she's trying to push that horrible thought away and demanding herself to focus on her son but the way her face has quickly paled and her eyes have lost all hope, I know she's internally struggling.

So we all walk in silence back to our cars and say rushed goodbyes. As I start my car, I glance to the little yellow bug next to me. Emma is turned all the way around in her seat with her hand resting upon her son's grass stained knee. My eyes drift to the back window to find the little boy balling his eyes out. My heart shatters into a million pieces watching Henry break down in such a way.

I'm starting to realize, I really don't know anything about Emma Swan and her son or the past they share.


	5. Chapter Four

"Runner!" I call out toward my servers as I'm placing the last plate onto the tray.

"Right here Regina," Ashley announces while shoving her black book into her apron.

"Thank you dear. Table twenty," I inform the young blonde who nods eagerly pulling the tray onto her shoulder.

"Got it!" Ashley balances the heavy tray and rushes out of the kitchen without any further delay.

I double check the screen and tap away the last table I just sent the food out to. The screen is now vacant from any other orders granting me a moment of peace.

"Marco," I summon my head chef while leaning through the window. The older man dressed in all black turns away from the stove giving me his undivided attention. He leans a little further into the window so I don't have to shout over the ruckus in the back. "I am going to step into my office, please inform me if too many orders come through at once."

"Yes ma'am." My chef nods politely and returns to his previous task.

We just finished with the lunch rush and I know, like clockwork every Sunday, the restaurant will be quiet now for the rest of the evening. I stroll through the servers station and peek out onto the floor making sure everything is in order before I disappear into my office.

I bump into Ashley on her way back from delivering the tray I handed her before. "Ashley, you are cut for the evening. Start your side work but don't ignore your tables," I strictly order knowing how once the servers hear they are finished they end up neglecting the last of their tables.

"I won't. I promise," she vows before slipping around me and heading back to the floor.

The kitchen is booming with people rushing around. Peter is tossing dishes around, trying to rush through the dirty mess that's quickly piling up. My sous-chef, Leroy, is attempting to clean up his working station, hating any sort of mess just like me. The bus boys are carrying bins full of dirty items back to Peter, sliding across the slick floor.

I carefully walk back toward my office and shut the door behind me. I sink into my chair and groan from the pulsating ache in my feet. I roll my ankles to relieve some of the tension building up. I slowly massage the tender areas in my neck and shoulders prompting my eyes to fall closed.

The vibrations from my phone buzzing inside my desk drawer, pops my eyes wide open. I instantly reach for the drawer thinking Ruby might be on the other end and this might have to do with Evie. I pull out my glowing device to find Emma's name highlighting my screen. My lips are rapidly curling into a smile from her name alone. I open up her text message and sink further back into my chair.

" _I actually work Tuesday but I asked Henry and he would love to spend the day at your pool with Evie."_

There's a small pain tingling in my cheeks that informs me, I'm smiling like an idiot from one message. I am off work on Tuesday's and now that my pool is open for my complex, I invited Emma and Henry over to swim since the children have an institute day at school.

My fingers dance across the screen, itching to speak with the adorable blonde.

" _That will be great, Evie will be so excited. What time can you drop him off?"_

My heart flutters waiting for her next response. We aren't even speaking of anything of importance but I enjoy the simple conversation between the two of us. She's very easy to get along with and I find our conversations always so fascinating.

" _My shift starts at nine, would I be able to drop him off at eight thirty? I know it's kinda early. I'm sorry."_

I can just imagine the faint shade of pink painting her cheekbones as she apologizes. I smile and shake my head even though she can't see me.

 _"Don't worry about it! Evie and I will be up anyways."_

 _"Oh good. Thank you so much! I really appreciate it."_

 _"You are more than welcome Emma. I have to get back to work. I will talk to you soon."_

I lock my phone and toss the device back into my top drawer. I'm practically giddy knowing Evie will love this surprise. She always enjoys having play dates but I know she will be even more excited knowing it's with Henry.

I decide to check on the front with our new assistant, Tilly. When the young woman comes into view I find her hugging a few menus close to her chest. She's nodding along but I can't see the other person just yet due to a wall blocking my view.

A warm deep laugh echoes through the front waiting area causing my heart to skip a beat. I would know that laugh anywhere. I round the corner smiling from ear to ear when I spot her long sandy blonde hair.

"Robin!" I exclaim promoting my niece to spin on her tip toes to face me.

"Aunt Regina," she smiles fondly before she crashes into me for a hug I've missed so much.

"You're back?" I whisper into her ear because truthfully I'm not ready to release her just yet.

"I am," she states proudly before she pries away from my clutches. "I missed everyone so much but that trip was totally worth it!"

"Well I'm so glad to see you're back. When did you get in from New York? I want to hear all about it."

"I came home last night. Dad picked me up at ten o'clock last night." My niece's olive green eyes shift to my assistant next to me and soon her smile is growing twice in size. "So I see you and Aunt Ruby hired someone new," she states the obvious while staring intrigued by Tilly.

"Yes, this is Tilly," I take a step back and motion toward the blonde. "Tilly this is my niece Robin."

"Yes, we met," Tilly replies while tucking a chunk of her hair behind her ear. If I'm not mistaken her cheeks are slowly turning rosy from the introduction.

My niece rocks from her heels to her toes and slams her feet back down with excitement. There's a twinkling glint in her eyes that I am all too familiar with. I had that same stupid look when I first met Ruby, pure lust burning through my veins.

"Stop that," I backhand my niece across her bicep eliciting a small laugh from her lips. "You can't date her."

"Why not?" Robin pouts, with her full bottom lip poking out, winning herself a goofy grin from my assistant.

"Because she's actually really good at her job and I don't need you chasing her away," I only halfheartedly mean what I'm saying because I know my niece and when she wants something she will die trying to retrieve it.

"I want her running into my arms, not away from them."

" _Anyways_ , why don't you come by tomorrow evening for dinner. I'm sure Evie is dying to see her favorite cousin."

"I'm her only cousin," Robin quips but quickly nods in agreement. "I'll be there Aunt Regina."

"Good. Now leave my employee alone, she's working," I demand while shoving my niece toward the door.

"It was very nice meeting you Tilly!" Robin shouts over her shoulder.

"You too Robin," Tilly shyly replies before busying herself with some meaningless task.

"Goodbye dear, see you tomorrow." Robin smirks over her shoulder, reminding me so much of my fiery sister before she is out the door. I stalk back toward my assistant with my most assertive stance. "My niece is trouble Tilly, fair warning."

"I like my job Regina," she says with conviction before she steps around me to greet the new customers who just entered.

"She's so screwed," I mumble to myself as I head back to the kitchen.

The sweet, warming scent of my mother's homemade Sicilian sauce fills my house with a loving and cozy feeling. Robin is going through one of her phases where she's against meat so I chose pasta and a salad to please her appetite tonight. My niece is only eighteen but when she puts her mind to something that's it.

"Regina darling!" My sister's sticky sweet voice booms through my home. Apparently my invitation for my niece meant my sister and her husband would tag along as well.

Robin enters my kitchen carrying a platter of freshly baked cookies. She sweeps through the room like a feather gliding effortlessly through the wind. She places the cookies on the counter and leans forward to kiss my cheek.

"Zelena, Robbie," I gently place my salad down in the middle of the table and stroll over to the couple for our routine hello hugs.

"So we are back to the whole Robbie thing huh?" My sister's husband comments as he makes himself at home and retrieves a beer from my refrigerator.

"Robin is back, so...yes," I playfully tease while smacking my sister's hand away from dipping her fingers into my salad bowl. "Otherwise it's too confusing. I say Robin and both of you answer."

Father and daughter both roll their eyes, seeming identical in an eerie way. My niece has always resembled her father more than my sister. Her dirty blonde hair matches his but as he's growing older I'm noticing the sneaky grays popping through. Robin's smile is the same enthusiastic broad grin that shows off every pearly white tooth, just like her father. I think the only trait she inherited from my sister was her cackle of a laugh when her giggling cannot subside.

"Well Robin, can you grab Evie? She's upstairs finishing an end of the year project for school."

"Of course, I'll grab the little squirt."

Robin bounces away leaving the adults behind. Robbie slides into his chair at the dining table while taking a hefty swig from his beer. I roll my eyes at his lazy ways that he never grew out of and finish setting the table.

"Can I help with anything?" My sister questions just as I hear my phone vibrate against the countertop.

"No, everything's done already," I answer and watch out of the corner of my eye as my nosy sister checks my phone for me.

"Who's Emma? And why is she just realizing she doesn't remember where you live from the last time?" Zelena interrogates sending a fiery blaze of heat to spread from my chest, to my cheeks all the way up to the tips of my ears.

"Give me that," I snap as I reach for my phone but she's quick to pull the device out of my reach.

"Nuh-uh baby sis. Not until you explain who this Emma is who has you so flustered," she wickedly taunts while I huff like a small child.

"She's just a mom from school, that's it."

"Okay," my sister sarcastically draws out the word while tossing my phone in the air. "I haven't seen that dumb look in your eyes since the first time you brought Ruby home."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," I claim turning my attention to Emma's text message. I read her message and begin typing away my address.

"That look! Right there! Lovesick dumb!"

"You're an imbecile." I toss my phone aside pretending to be disinterested despite this magnetically charged pull I'm feeling toward the damn thing. "Let's eat."

We finally sit down to our family dinner with Evie rambling her mouth off because she can't seem to contain her excitement about seeing her cousin. Halfway through the meal, the adults have still yet to make a comment as Robin swiftly took over, enlightening us on all her adventures in New York City.

My niece graduated early from high school and somehow convinced my sister and her dumbass husband that it would be a great idea to allow her to travel to New York for six months so she could make an _educated_ decision about where she wants to attend college.

I slowly stood from my chair and gathered Evie and Robin's plates to prepare for dessert. I dropped the plates in the sink and decided to check my phone since nobody was around.

 _My son has a backpack full of comics. He insists Evie would want to read them. I don't see many dates in his future._

A small chuckle slips through my lips without my consent. I shake my head and begin my response.

 _Henry could be discussing his different types of burps and my daughter would find him fascinating._

I press send and wait patiently for her next message. The little dots appear within seconds indicating that she's typing and just like that my heart flutters.

 _Well it seems your daughter and I have that in common._

 _You enjoy discussing your son's excess gas release?_

 _That came out wrong...yes I find my son fascinating but you as well!_

My eyes almost pop out of my head, if they weren't attached I'm sure they would be rolling across the floor right now. Is she flirting?

"What did Emma say to create that stupid grin plastered across your face?"

I snap my head up to discover my sister entering the kitchen with her hands full of dirty dishes. She's sporting her infamous smug smirk that reminds me why my sister and I fought constantly as children.

"Here's a question, why is Robbie here? Wasn't the plan to divorce once Robin turned eighteen?"

"Deflection. Nice," my sister sarcastically retorts while placing the dishes in the sink.

With Zelena's back turned I take advantage and quickly type my reply to Emma.

 _The feeling is mutual Miss Swan._

I toss my phone aside and lean against the counter. I fold my arms over my chest and exhale, silently requesting my sister's attention. She flicks her icy blue eyes in my direction but they fall hastily back to the sink to ignore me.

My older sister has always been one to nag, tease and dish out all the insults that roll so effortlessly off her tongue. Yet, she becomes a thirteen year old girl on her period when anyone says one thing to her.

"Come on Z, seriously, what's going on?" I softly whisper hoping not to spook her.

"What do you want me to say Regina? We've been together now for eighteen years, I'm almost forty, might as well just stay together now."

"Really? You two couldn't stand each other. You swore you would only stay together for Robin, which I told you was the worst decision ever."

"Stop Regina," my sister exasperates as she drops the sponge into the sink.

The weight of the situation is weighing heavily upon her shoulders but I'm starting to think there's more that she isn't telling me. There's that longing look in her eyes informing me that she is somewhere else right now.

"Zelena," I timidly begin because I don't want to upset her even further. "Please just tell me what's on your mind."

The feisty redhead spins around at the sink and leans against the counter right next to me. Those blue orbs are sparkling like crystals from the unshed tears that are slowly building up.

"I wasted my whole life with this man because I was stupid enough to get pregnant at seventeen. He's been a bum most of our marriage, never having a steady job, never helping around the house. But he always took care of Robin, he always loved her with all his heart." She pauses for a moment as she regains her focus on the subject. "Now, Robin's eighteen and we are suppose to get a divorce but..."

"But what? What's changed?"

"Everything!" She breathes out heavily while tossing her arms in the air to relinquish some of her stress. "He...he has changed. He's helpful, he's loving and attentive and I am finding myself attracted to him all over again."

I sigh as I take in her declaration. I can't possibly understand the turmoil she is trudging through right now. I could never judge her knowing the mistakes I've made when it comes to my love life and my own failed marriage. She may have brought a child into this world irresponsibly but I did as well even though I was married.

"Okay..." I tread lightly searching for something to say. "So, does that mean you guys are going to work on your marriage? Have you discussed this with him?"

Zelena spins around and busies herself with preparing coffee. "Yes we talked about it and we are going to try. He said he doesn't want to lose me."

"Well, that's good then, right?"

My sister shrugs off my response and chooses not to answer my question. I decide to just leave the topic alone for now and help her with the dessert.

Zelena unwraps the tray of cookies while I gather some plates. A small exhale that sounds more like a giddy chuckle breaks free from her lips. I furrow my eyebrows and watch as she lifts the cookies and turns on her heels to disappear. Before she exits the kitchen, she pauses and glances back at me over her shoulder. Her fiery red curls bounce against her back as she stares me down.

"Emma says, you and Evie are the only good thing to come out of moving to Chicago."


	6. Chapter Five

Water droplets race down sun kissed skin as Henry and Evie scoot their feet toward the edge of the pool. The sun is playing hide and seek behind a dark gray cloud spreading goosebumps across the children's damp flesh.

"One, two..." Henry pauses and stares at my daughter with the most cheerful grin I've ever seen. "Three!" He screams inspiring them to bend their knees and spring forward into the cold water below.

A hearty smack echoes through the air as they cannonball into the water. Water sprays in an uproar out of the pool and ultimately dampening my skin. Wavy, blurred shapes swim back to the top, popping their heads out of the water and giggling in pure joy.

"Hey Regina!" I spin around abruptly to find my new friend peeking through the metal gates, decked out in baby blue scrubs.

I push myself up from the concrete and pad across the lounging area toward Emma. I fight back my smile from seeing her in that work uniform. She's even more adorable in scrubs if that's even possible. I unlock the gate and hold the heavy door open so she can enter.

"I was just about to bring them inside. The storm clouds are rolling in and besides I think they are officially prunes."

Emma laughs and nods along as she follows me to the edge of the pool, but there's something forced in her laugh and I can't really place what is off. I sneak a peek over my shoulder to find her head down and those golden curls cascading around her face, keeping her hidden from my view.

"Mom!" Henry calls out as he grips the side of the pool and pulls himself up.

Water pours from his body prompting Emma to take a step back. She firmly holds out her hand and shakes her head vigorously.

"Don't you dare hug me, while you are soaking wet!" She scolds but the smirk tugging at the corner of those pale pink lips tosses away her credibility.

"But I missed you mommy," he playfully pouts as he takes an innocent step forward. I study the duo with amusement as Henry tries to convince his mother that he will behave.

"Yeah right kid," she rolls her enticing green eyes and keeps her hand firmly held out.

"I just want a kiss hello," Henry sing songs in his most innocent voice.

"Fine, but don't you even think about getting me wet!"

Emma leans forward but her lower half remains at a safe distance while she puckers out her lips. Henry mimics her stance and leans in for a kiss as well. The moment their lips are about to connect Emma makes a rash decision and slides her hands beneath her son's arms. She lifts Henry into the air without a struggle and tosses him back into the water with a heavy splash.

We all laugh at Henry's expense as he furiously paddles toward the top of the water. "Mom!" He groans his complaint but Emma can't seem to control her laughter.

Henry swims furiously toward the edge just as the sound of thunder cracks like a whip against the sky. Evie jumps slightly before she scurries out of the pool. Henry is following her lead as I rush to retrieve their towels.

Another rumble pierces the sky sending a wave of vibrations to burst through the air. The wind picks up causing the children's teeth to chatter from the sudden change in temperature. I wrap a towel around Henry and then do the same for Evie, but it was all for nothing as thick rain drops pour furiously down from the sky.

"Welp, they are already wet?" Emma laughs holding her palms open toward the sky. Her golden locks fall back as she tilts her head toward the angry rain. "Who's up for a dance party in the rain?"

"Emma," I begin to protest but then her fingers fall to the hem of her baggy top.

In one swift motion her shirt is tossed aside on some chair behind us. Her little black cami is drenched in a matter of seconds but that's not what's peaking my interests. Her push up bra is pressing her breasts together offering the illusion of her chest spilling over the top of her tank. Anxious water droplets trickle down her chest and disappear somewhere between her cleavage.

I gulp down and realize that maybe it's been too long since I've seen another woman naked. _Fuck, she's not_ _even naked_! I roll my eyes and scold myself for the obvious longing. Sometime during my inappropriate gawking, Emma, Henry and Evie started the dance party in the rain without me.

Emma's bouncing back and forth shifting her weight between each foot as she spins Evie on one hand and Henry on the other. My heart swells with so much love watching the interaction between the three of them. This woman is definitely playing with my heart strings now, like I'm some acoustic guitar. She knows every cord to pluck in order to draw out the sweetest vibrations of contentment in my heart.

Emma's green eyes are dancing to the rhythm of her feet when she meets my gaze. A soft smile graces her face as she nods her head, encouraging me to follow in their footsteps. I smirk knowing she has know idea who she's dancing with.

I slip my hand between Emma's and Evie's and gently guide my daughter toward me. Despite the cold rain soaking us to the bone, Emma's hands are still warm to the touch. I wink at my daughter who smiles brightly at me in return.

"Ready?"

"Yes momma!"

My right foot graciously plants itself between my daughter and I while Evie mimics my move. I sway my hips effortlessly with my daughter in sync with my rhythm. I spin my daughter as we begin to dance across the wet pavement. Emma and Henry watch in awe as I lead Evie into the salsa.

Our feet glide across the concrete as if we were sliding on ice. Our hips shimmy left to right as I continue to spin my dance partner around and around.

"What the hell Regina? Are you two in some mommy daughter professional dancing league," Emma stammers on her words as her eyes stay focused on my hips or feet, I can't really tell.

I laugh at her confusion while I break apart from Evie and we free style in our own special technique.

"No. I grew up dancing. My mother had me in all sorts of competitions when I was younger." I dance closer to the dumbfounded blonde and spin around her statuesque pose. "I never wanted to force Evie but I made sure she still learned all my moves." I shimmy my shoulders as I drop to the floor effectively bumping my bottom into hers, winning myself a small chuckle from the blonde.

"You'll have to teach me these moves," Emma suggests through a laugh as I pop back up to my standing position. "I can show you mine. You ready?" I continue to roll my hips and nod vigorously as I keep my eyes locked onto hers. "Okay this one is called the sprinkler."

"This is my favorite," Henry chants as he jumps right next to his mother.

Mother and son stand side by side as they assume their positions. One hand to the back of their neck while their other arm extends all the way forward.

They both start off in a slow chant, "Ch, ch, ch, ch" while their extended arm clicks forward with each sound they make. When their arms are stretched across their bodies their chanting picks up speed as they slice their arms back through the raindrops, mimicking a sprinkler.

Evie and I both burst into a fit of laughter while the duo continues their epic dance moves. I'm not sure if I'm crying tears of joy at this point because my face is drenched from the harsh rain.

"Evie grab Henry, I'll take Emma. Let's show them how to really dance," I suggest as I wiggle down into the squatting position.

My daughter nods enthusiastically as she reaches for Henry's hands and yanks the boy flush against her body. I hold out my hand for the blonde in which she happily accepts the gesture, placing her warm fingertips into my palm. I take her other hand as well and hold her hands up, between our bodies. Another crack of thunder erupts from the stormy sky above but I barely register the violent sound as I find myself lost in those enticing green eyes.

I take a deep breath and shake away any thoughts of something more with the wonderful woman. A cute little smirk pulls at the corner of Emma's mouth forming the most adorable dimple in her cheek.

"Okay, with every step you take your hips should rock in result to the movement," I begin to explain. Emma nods once as her eyes cast down toward my bare feet. "Stomp with your right foot and then sway your hips." I move slowly in hopes she can follow my moves. I examine the way her foot stomps like she's the green giant and then her hips shake in a very robotic manner. I bite down on both my lips to suppress my laughter. "Salsa dancing is sexy." Curious green eyes flick toward mine and I know she's listening intently.

Despite the freezing drops of rain pelting our bodies, I feel heat radiating off of her slick skin. Even her warm breath coats my lips sending delicious chills to run wildly down my spine. I shudder but I know she will think it's because of the rain. Sweet caramel lingers in the space between us telling me she drank her favorite latte today.

"Sexy," she repeats pulling me from my wandering thoughts. "Is this your way of telling me that I'm not sexy?" She playfully questions as her fingers add pressure into the backs of my hands.

"Not with those moves," I tease right back and focus on my instructions. I glance over at the younger couple and watch them dance around in the rain without a care in the world. "Look at those two, they've got it."

"Alright. Alright, let's do this," Emma emphasizes with shaking our hands.

"Salsa is freeing. Your body should drift not move." I tighten my hold on her hands and nod. "Again." I sway my hips while taking a step forward. Emma takes a step back and with a delay, jerks her hips. "Are you a bottom?"

"What?" Emma gasps through a hard laugh.

"Do you just lay there during sex and allow the man to do all the work?" I mock keeping my face as emotionless as possible. Emma shoves me back and brushes some of the water from her face. I know she's not offended by the carefree laugh bubbling from her lips.

"You're terrible Regina," she accuses but the twinkle in her eye let's me know she enjoys my company.

"Well," I take a step forward and rest my hands on her hips. "Roll your hips like you're working for..." I purse out my lips and glance to my right. The children are in a fit of giggles as they leap into the air with their tongues hanging out to catch the rain. "... _it_." I mumble instead of anything inappropriate.

"Oh my god Regina!" Emma laughs even harder and runs her hands through her sopping wet locks. I slowly guide her hips to move how they should but an electrifying flash brightens the sky as another detonation of thunder ruptures right after.

"We should probably head inside," I recommend tearing my hands from Emma's hips. The blonde sighs and I think I see a hint of disappointment cross her face.

"Henry, grab your things," Emma shouts over the rain.

"You're soaked and you won't be able to see driving home in this." The heavy drops of rain are pelting down now with vengeance. "Come upstairs, lets get you guys into some dry clothes and wait for the rain to let up," I offer as I begin gathering our belongings.

"Sure. Thanks."

The four of us run back to my townhome, just now realizing how cold we actually are. We are four dripping wet dogs as we stand in my foyer contemplating our next moves.

"I'm going to toss Evie into my shower to warm up. There's another bathroom I can show you for you two," I offer as the sounds of chattering teeth echo in the hallway.

"That would be great. Thank you."

I lead the way to my guest bathroom and pull two warm fluffy towels out for our friends. Emma says thank you again as I close the door and leave them behind.

I quickly help Evie take a shower and dress her in cozy pajamas before she's out the door. I rush through my own shower and slip into some yoga pants and a hoodie before I realize I never offered Emma clothes. I know Henry had his own clothes from earlier still in my house and dry. So I run to my bedroom and pull out some clothes for Emma as well.

I can hear Henry and Evie chit chatting away in her room so I know Emma's in the shower now. I lightly knock on the door and listen to the shower running.

"Emma?" I knock again.

"Yeah?"

I lean in as close as possible and speak through the door. "I have some dry clothes for you."

"Oh thanks, uh...you can bring them in."

"Okay," I weakly answer as I turn the handle on the door.

Very quickly I drop the clothes onto the counter and evacuate from the steam filled bathroom. My heart hammers in my chest as I close the door, dividing myself from the one person I want to be close to. I roll my eyes at myself and head downstairs to prepare hot chocolate for everyone to warm up.

Not much time has passed when Emma enters my kitchen in my flannel pajama bottoms and t-shirt. She's running a towel through her wet tangled locks and smiling like a child on their last day of school. I avert my eyes and focus on pouring the steaming liquid into the mugs.

"You can use my brush if you'd like," I offer but refuse to look into those doe eyes.

"That would be great."

"It's upstairs in my bathroom on the counter. While you're up there can you tell the kids to come down? I made hot chocolate."

"Yum!" The smacking of Emma's lips grabs my attention. "Hot chocolate is my favorite," she raves before she bounces out of the room.

I need to do something to distract myself from my unwanted feelings. I know it's just some stupid little crush and I can almost guarantee that most of these desires are building from knowing I could never have her. She's the forbidden fruit but dear god I want a...

"Momma, you made hot chocolate?"

My hand immediately clenches my chest in hopes to slow down my erratic heartbeat from my daughter sneaking up on me.

"Yes, I did."

"Thanks Regina." I slide two mugs in front of the children on my kitchen island as dark green eyes lay upon me. "Um Regina?"

"Yes Henry?"

"Can I have some whipped cream on mine please?"

"Whipped cream?" I retort baffled by his request. My daughter stares at the side of Henry's head and waits for an explanation.

"And cinnamon," Emma chimes in as she hops down my last step full of childlike energy.

"Cinnamon?" I repeat even more confused.

"It's my mother's old recipe. It's not a big deal if you don't have those things," the blonde waves off the suggestion and wraps her arms around her son.

"No, no." I turn around toward my spice racks and pull out the cinnamon. I lean over toward the refrigerator and take out the can of whipped cream. "I have them." I place them on the counter and watch as two sets of green eyes light up like a Christmas tree.

"Thanks, you're the best!" Emma reaches for the can first and pops the top. She presses her finger against the white plastic and makes a perfect dollop upon Henry's freckled nose. "And you're the cutest." Emma comments. "And you're the sweetest," she sings as she places another dab upon my daughter's nose.

The blonde changes direction and begins spraying a hefty amount of whipped cream in a circular motion. Once the beverage looks like a drink out of a magazine, she lightly sprinkles cinnamon on top for a decorative appeal. I smile at her handiwork just as everyone else around the island does.

"Can I have the same thing Emma?" Evie pleads with her puppy dog eyes batting in full affect. Emma peeks up through her thick dark lashes for my approval in which I happily nod my agreement. The blonde repeats her action to all our drinks and smiles proudly.

"Voilá!" Emma presents her creations like she's a showgirl on a gameshow.

"Momma, can we please go watch a movie in the den with our hot chocolates?"

"Can I trust that you two won't spill?" I narrow my eyes at both children who are already nodding vigorously.

"We will drink over the table," Henry persuades causing me to agree without truly thinking this through.

With two hands the children carry their drinks into the next room, shuffling their feet in a snail like pace.

"Can I adopt your son?" I ask as we watch them disappear.

"I promise you he's not always that well behaved." Emma chuckles while wrapping her pale fingers around her mug. Those digits are so white I wonder if any blood is flowing through them.

"Let's take this into the family room." I pick up my mug and stroll into the other room with Emma following closely behind. "There's a nice fireplace in here."

"It's electric," Emma retorts in disapproval.

"Yes and expensive too."

"Don't you miss the crackling sounds of the wood burning? Or the warming scent of the wood as it burns and fills the air?"

I smile and eye the blonde carefully. "I do, but I'm not about to clean up after that, not to mention the fact that I'm in a townhome."

"Well that's true," Emma chuckles to herself as I turn on my fireplace.

My eyes are glued to the blonde as if she was a mysterious creature lurking about. Emma crosses her ankles and drops down on her butt right in front of the fireplace. Her hair is still damp, her face is free from any makeup, even though she hardly wears any as is. Her fingers are curled tightly around her mug as she pokes out her tongue and licks the top of the whipped cream. She looks so much younger...wait, I don't even know how old she is, but the innocence that's illuminating from her makes her even more adorable.

"Emma," I take a seat right next to her and sit crisscrossed just like her. "I don't even know how old you are."

"Why did you add something with a kick into our drinks?" She winks and takes a small sip.

"No," I grin and shake my head for added confirmation.

"I'm thirty." Her mind seems to be more invested in her drink then our conversation as she her finger dips into the whipped cream to scoop some into her mouth.

"Oh, I am too. When's your birthday?"

"October twenty third." Green eyes flicks to mine mid lick. "You?"

"February first." Emma hums as she takes another sip of her beverage. She wasn't kidding when she claimed hot chocolate was her favorite. "So, how was work today?" I question trying to start off our conversation light.

She shrugs her shoulders as her tongue pokes out to lick her thin lips. "It was alright. Although there was this guy who came in and he was hammered. I handed him a urine cup and asked for his sample. He went into the bathroom and was taking an awfully long time. When we finally came out, he handed me his _sample_..."

"No," I gasp as I watch my friend break out into laughter. "He gave you his..."

"Yes! I almost died trying to be professional and hold back my laughter. I was like, thanks buddy but nobody here is looking for a kid with you." We both laugh at the expense of the poor intoxicated man. I dab my fingers below my eyes as our laughter subsides. "How was Henry today?"

"Oh Emma, seriously, he was a perfect angel. I will take him off your hands anytime."

"Thanks," Emma sighs and I can tell something is bothering her but I can't seem to figure it out. "I'm so glad he has Evie, you have no idea. He needed this. I can already see such a difference in him. He's...he's happy again."

"Was he not happy in Boston?"

"No." Those beautiful green eyes snuff out the light before my very eyes. Emma sighs and drops her gaze into her mug as her thumb nail nervously scratches at the cup. "I think there was too many painful memories that Henry just couldn't work passed. He needed a fresh start."

"May I ask what was so traumatizing for Henry?" Emma noticeably shifts, uncomfortable by my request. "I'm sorry, you don't have to if you don't want."

"Um, no," the blonde shifts around again before taking a hefty sip of her drink. "I can share this with you." Her fingers are tightening around her coffee mug effectively cutting off her circulation. "My husband...um Henry's father passed away four years ago."

My hand is reaching out before I even realize. I gently rest my hand upon her knee and lean forward. "I am so sorry Emma. I had no idea. When Henry said he didn't have a father, my mind assumed divorce or the guy was never around. God, I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize Regina, it's not your fault."

"I know but I still feel awful," I confess as my thumb sweeps across the soft material of my own pajama bottoms.

"I think living in Boston and in our same house was too much for Henry. He was missing his dad so much and was struggling to move on. He was dwelling too much and I needed to break him free from those haunting memories."

"That's understandable."

"Seriously Regina, I have Evie to thank," Emma's voice cracks on the last word as her sorrowful eyes build with tears. "She truly brought my little boy back."

One tear trickles down her pale cheek. Then another escapes and then the liquid is flowing freely down her face. I want to reach out and pull her into my arms. I want to hold her close and take away those awful memories but I can't. We've only known each other for barely even a month now. Heck, I just found out how old she was a few moments ago.

"I'm so sorry that you had to go through something like that Emma."

I continue to brush my thumb against her thigh hoping to calm her just a little bit. With one hand she hastily wipes away her tears and takes a deep breath.

"I'm so sorry. I haven't cried over Killian in a long time now," she admits and shakes her head from all those haunting thoughts. "Can we please talk about anything else?"

"Of course. I'm sorry for ever bringing up the subject."

"Don't worry about it, you would've found out sooner or later right?"

"I suppose so," I shrug as I try to find a new topic to speak of.

I know she's upset but I already feel so much closer to her from that small information of her past. I know she can feel the same, deep connection we share. This is one of those bonds that will forever stay linked as a friendship. _Is she my new Ruby?_

"Tell me something about you. Something most people don't know." The sparkle is back in her eyes as she scoots closer, connecting our knees once again.

"Ruby and I made monthly payments to my parents for five years, for our daughter."

"What?" Emma gasps not understanding where I am going with this.

"Most people don't know that when Ruby and I graduated from college we foolishly were wed and rushed into having a baby, for reasons I won't bore you with. We didn't have the money so my parents paid for in vitro. So, even after our divorce Ruby and I continued to make payments on our daughter."

"I'm sorry but when you put it that way, it's a little hard not to laugh," Emma declares as she bites down on her bottom lip to fight back the giggles waiting to escape.

"I know, that's why Ruby and I always word it in that way," I explain before we both laugh together once again.

A faint buzzing sound cuts through our laughter as Emma sneaks a peek at her phone. Her lips twist in that adorable Emma pout before she shoves her phone away.

"I want to know why you and Ruby were so quick to have a baby, but I should probably head home." Emma stands abruptly forcing me to stagger to my feet as well. "Don't think you got away, we will continue this conversation," she giggles as she strolls into my kitchen.

Emma places her empty mug into the sink and calls out for her son. She collects Henry's belongings and before I know it, she's halfway out my door.

Before mother and son disappear, Emma glances over her shoulder and smirks.

"We will have to get together again soon. You owe me more details and another dance lesson!"


	7. Chapter Six

"It's about time, I feel like I haven't seen you in months!" My dearest friend Belle exclaims as she rises from her booth.

"I know, I apologize," I engulf the smaller brunette into a loving hug and squeeze her tight before releasing her. "It's just the restaurant has been so busy and with school out and all Evie's activities..." the words die on my tongue as I shake my head and slip into the sticky leather seat across from my friend.

"I understand but still...you never disappear for this long," Belle implies with a pointed look, demanding an explanation but then my phone buzzes distracting me once again.

I pull the phone from my purse and check the screen to discover a message from Emma.

 _I know it's late, but I figured you were probably still at the restaurant...not having a life._

My face contorts painfully as I try to hide a smile that is rapidly spreading. I roll my eyes and begin to type a quick response not wanting to be rude toward Belle.

 _I am awake. I am actually having a life right now, thank you very much!_

I send the message and place my phone in my lap. When I look back up, intense blue eyes are glaring at me with curiosity.

"What's with that face?"

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" I motion in a circular path around my face and deadpan, "this is what I look like."

"Not it's not," my best friend claims because she knows me better than anyone. "You usually wear this unamused, disinterested, scowl."

"Are you stating that I have a resting bitch face?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Belle nods toward my phone before she wraps her lips around her straw. "Who texted you?"

"Just one of the mom's from school. Her son is new this year."

"Is she the one who's been stealing all my time?"

"No," I scoff just as another message is lighting up my phone. "I haven't even seen her in two weeks."

"Hmm, you know how long it's been since you last saw her?"

"Listen, you are my oldest friend-"

"Since we were fifteen."

"Since we were fifteen. So I'm going to be honest with you." Belle leans closer into the table, she rests her elbows on the hard wooden surface and drops her chin to her hands. Those crystal blue eyes are shining with amusement as she waits for my explanation. "This woman's name is Emma and her son Henry was in Evie's class. At first, I'll admit I found her very attractive, which is completely normal." Belle remains silent but her dark eyebrows rise to her hairline expressing that she knows there's a lot more to come. "We started speaking casually between drop offs and pick ups and also at T-ball games. I find her very interesting and I may have developed a small...very tiny crush on the woman."

"And..."

"And what?"

"That's it?" Belle drops her hands to the table and glares at me. "You have a crush? Come on Regina, what aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing!" I quickly defend. "I'm not too concerned with my feelings. They will go away. Besides, she's straight."

"Is she married?"

"No, her husband passed away four years ago."

"Oh that's terrible. What happened?"

"I don't know," I shrug and glance back at my phone that's glowing with Emma's name. "She shuts down pretty quickly when he is brought up."

"Well that's understandable."

I hum my response as I check the text message that came through a few minutes ago.

 _You went out without me? Rude._

 _I'm sorry, I didn't think you were awake or could find a babysitter at this hour._

"Well she sure has you preoccupied."

"What?" I glance up from my phone to find Belle staring me down once again. "I'm sorry. I'm surprised she's even up at this hour." I shake my head and focus on my friend once again. "How are you? Tell me what's new."

"Nothing is new. My job is slowly murdering my soul."

"Well isn't that ironic," I tease but my friend isn't laughing.

"Regina, it's so hard to sleep at night seeing the stuff that I see."

I instantly reach across the table and cover my friend's petite hand with my own. I sweep my thumb against the back of her hand for moral support.

"I know. I could only imagine, especially while working in Chicago."

"When I accepted this promotion, I thought it was a smart and safe decision on my part. I thought I would be off the streets so to speak and I wouldn't really find myself in unpredictable situations but Regina those crime scenes are just..." Belle trails off with a heavy heart that's slowly darkening with each day that passes.

"Homicide detective is not an easy task," I don't really know what to say in this moment. I know deep down she doesn't want to quit but I also know this job is eating her alive. "Do you really want to be back on the streets of Chicago as a cop?"

"No," she mutters swinging her long brown hair all around her face.

My friend has never appeared so beaten down and tortured by the world before. Belle has always been a strong, independent and confident woman. She has never seen herself as the guppy in an ocean full of possibilities. She clings onto life with her hands and strives to climb higher in the food chain.

Yet, now she sits across from me, a little after midnight in a dive bar on a Sunday night, looking as though life stomped on all her hopes and dreams. Her soul has been slowly demoralized from who knows what kind of crime scenes she's witnessed. I know there's no coming back from that.

"Look how quickly you were promoted to detective." Belle's baby blues flick toward my direction and I think I see a bit of hope sprouting in her eyes. "Maybe, sooner rather than later, you will be promoted again and maybe one day you will fight for justice but from a distance, where you don't _have_ to see those crime scenes up close and personal."

"Maybe." She breaks away from my hand and runs her over anxious hands through her hair. "I'm sorry this is depressing. Let's talk about this Emma again over a pitcher of margaritas."

The godawful blaring of my alarm clock mocks me this morning as my repercussions of last night come seeking vengeance. I peek one eye open as I fumble my hand to stop the ear piercing noise that's sitting on my nightstand. I slam my palm down hard for the snooze button to kick in long enough for me to turn off the alarm.

I groan and bury my face deeper into my fluffy pillow. This is exactly why I stay away from margaritas, they slide down far too easily and hit you all at once. I try to piece together the jigsaw puzzle of my previous night. I know Belle and I shared a cab... _is she here?_ I know there was a lot of giggling... _oh god where's my phone?_

I scramble to my knees and toss my blankets and pillows in disarray searching for my phone. I run my hands through my hair, attempting to tame the wild mane before peering over my bed. I spot the device flipped upside down on the floor inspiring me to leap onto the ground to retrieve it. I know I was texting a certain blonde most of the night.

I open our conversation and scroll back up to the last thing I remember. Something about Ruby, Ivy and I as a couple...no maybe it was something about me missing T-ball this weekend...hot dogs sound familiar.

 _Please tell me you'll be back next weekend. I like Ruby and Ivy but I feel like the third wheel. How the hell are you always around them like that?_

 _We act more like three best friends, they hardly show any affection toward one another while I'm around._

I continue to scroll down as I sit on my floor, skimming the messages quickly hoping I didn't say anything too inappropriate.

 _Fourth of July barbecue at my place. We can swim all day and watch the fireworks at night._

 _We'll bring the hot dogs! That's all Henry ever eats at barbecues..._

Okay, so far so good, nothing out of the ordinary. I continue scrolling and wonder how I even maintained a conversation with Belle the rest of the night when my face must have been glued to this screen.

 _I still don't understand why you are up at two in the morning. I have an excuse._

 _Yes, I'm actually surprised your texts are coming in so clear after all those margaritas._

 _Autocorrect._

 _I wish I could have joined you tonight. I bet you're a fun drunk._

 _The best. We do need to go out, without the kids one night._

 _I agree, I still need to find out more about your past. I'm so glad we moved here and not just for Henry's sake. You're probably the closest friend I have had in a very long time._

 _You're so adorable._

 _You're so drunk._

 _I like you Emma Swan._

 _I like you Regina Mills. I should probably get some rest now. Sleep well._

I wince as I read the last few messages. I know what my drunken state was trying to achieve but hopefully Emma didn't read too far into the embarrassing, intoxicated messages. I groan out my frustrations but that only agitates the tiny men in my head beating my temples with sledge hammers. I decide I should probably apologize for my behavior last night but then a new message is already popping up.

 _I enjoyed talking to you last night. I hope your head isn't buried in a toilet right now!_

Of course I grin from ear to ear and stare at the screen like a lovesick teenager.

 _No toilet bobbing for me. Instead I chose the classier route...half naked on my floor rummaging through my messages making sure I didn't incriminate myself in any way._

 _Very classy in deed. Drunk Regina is very respectable she would never be anything but classy._

I hate how this woman has me wrapped around her finger. I can't stop smiling and giggling, I don't even think I was this giddy with Ruby when we first met.

 _Flattery? I think I will keep you around Miss Swan._

I send my message and decide to focus on other things. Like showering and eating before Evie comes home this afternoon. Now that Tilly has grown accustomed to her job, Ruby and I each granted ourselves with two days of a week instead of one, which is perfect timing to enjoy our summer with Evie.

 _Good because I'm not going anywhere Miss Mills._

I need to stop checking my phone, this woman is too addicting. I proceed with my day, checking my house to make sure Belle didn't stay over first before showering like I planned. Then I made a pot of extra strong coffee with a healthy breakfast to help soothe my hangover.

Just after breakfast my doorbell was ringing which I found odd. I rushed to the door to find my ex, her wife and my daughter beaming with excitement.

"What are you guys doing here?" I question while pulling my daughter into a hug.

"We wanted to surprise you, I took off work this morning and Ruby won't be heading in until this afternoon so we thought pool day?" Ivy explained as they all stepped into my house.

"Yes, this sounds great. The three of us haven't spent a lot of time together lately," I point out as Ruby pecks my cheek lightly.

"I know and we should take advantage of having the extra help now at the restaurant," Ruby states while heading toward the kitchen most likely in pursuit for some coffee.

"I told you hiring Tilly was a smart choice. Next time do us all a favor and spare us the arguments in the future."

"She just doesn't get it Regina, you and I are always right," Ivy playfully teases her wife as she wraps her arms around my midsection.

"Evie! Your mom and Ivy are picking on me again," Ruby whines but our daughter seems disinterested.

"Mommies please don't embarrass me at the pool today."

"Why is your boyfriend coming, bug?"

"Ivy," my daughter drags out her stepmother's name in a whimper. "Henry's not my boyfriend. He's my best friend, there's a difference."

The three adults eye each other carefully with amused looks but choose not to tease Evie any further on the subject. Maybe she does just adore him in a brother like way.

I quickly change into my bathing suit and pack the necessities before we head down to my pool. We find a few lounge chairs together and spread out our towels.

I pull out the sunscreen and beckon my daughter to stand in front of me but she doesn't move a muscle.

"Momma, I can do it all on my own now," she demands while she holds my gaze.

"Well can I at least do your back?"

"When I finish with everything else myself."

My eyes dart toward Ruby who's holding her hands up in surrender. I sigh and hold out the bottle for my daughter to take. She snatches the bottle away with a victorious smirk while I roll my eyes.

"Do you remember when she was a tiny little ball that stayed tucked away in our arms and depended on our every need?" I question as I lay back in my lounge chair.

Ruby lays down on the chair next to mine and laughs lightly. "I miss those days, but I also adore this part. She's becoming her own little human."

"She is rather entertaining," I mumble. "Are you two planning on more?"

I always wondered if they would ever have children together. Ruby and Ivy have been married for just over a year. They met a year after Ruby and I divorced. After the split, Ruby moved out of our townhome and rented an apartment but after a year she decided on buying her own place. Her realtor was sick one day and sent her coworker to help Ruby out, enter Ivy Belfrey.

Ruby waited about six months before she introduced Ivy and I. By that point in my life, Ruby and I were divorced for a year and a half and truthfully I was happy she found someone. A week after that, we introduced the new woman to Evie who accepted her mother's girlfriend rather well. I honestly think because we were all happy and got along very well, Evie adjusted quickly. Ivy and I have never once fought. She has never crossed any boundaries and now after three years, we are at the point where I consider her another mother figure for my daughter.

"Actually Regina," Ivy begins promoting me to turn my head in her direction and squint from the blinding sun. "We won't be having anymore children. I'm happy with just bug. Ruby and I have discussed this a lot but we are content with our lives."

"And that's perfectly fine." I smile at the younger woman and turn my head toward the sky. "Besides, Evie is kind of perfect."

"Yeah no other kid could ever compare," Ruby laughs lightly. "Didn't we just finish paying her off."

"Mommies! I hear everything you are saying!"

My eyes flutter open to find our daughter with her arms folded firmly across her chest. She has that annoyed look in her eyes as she glares at my ex.

"Sorry Eves, but you cost a lot!" Ruby laughs as she stretches forward and yanks my daughter down on top of her. Evie laughs along while I reach across and tickle her tiny ribs.

"Mommies!" Her little body thrashes in Ruby's arms as she attempts to escape from our torture. "Ivy help!"

"Alright, let her go. We still need to put sunscreen on her back." We release Evie and watch as she crawls toward Ivy's lounge chair.

"Here Ivy," my daughter hands her stepmother the bottle of sunscreen and sits down in front of the woman. Ivy happily accepts the lotion and begins applying the creamy white sunscreen across her back.

After Ivy has doused my daughter in an obscene amount of sunscreen that would effectively protect her from laying on the sun, Evie scurries off toward the pool. I push myself forward into the sitting position so I can keep a close eye on my daughter.

"So what the hell did you two idiots do to scare Emma off?"

"What?" Ivy mocks offense but the ghost of a smirk sells her out.

"Nothing, we were just asking her about you."

"What?" I snap my head toward my ex in pure shock. "Why would you do such a thing?"

"Because the way you two gawk at each other is a little obvious."

"We are just friends."

"So were we."

"And look how well that turned out!"

"I think it worked out great," Ruby teases not once opening her eyes to have a proper conversation. "How did you know we did something?"

"Let me guess, she missed you at T-ball and used us as the excuse?" Ivy mocked. I love this woman but I hate that overly confident, smug grin.

"I'm going to go swim with my daughter now!" I abruptly stand from my chair but I don't seem to scurry fast enough before my ex curls her fingers around my wrist.

"Regina, we just want to see you happy."


	8. Chapter Seven

"Momma?"

"Yes baby girl?" I peek down at my daughter who's clinging onto my hand like it's her lifeline. Her baseball cap is keeping her eyes hidden from my view but I continue to watch her intently.

"Who's that?"

"Who's who?"

Evie extends her arm forward and points near the baseball field. Ruby, Ivy and I follow her little arm as she begins to speak again.

"That man, playing catch with Henry?"

I squint into the morning light and purse out my lips as I scan the area for my friend. I spot the blonde walking away from the concession stand with two iced coffees in hand. It's been a solid two weeks since I've seen this woman and her presence makes me realize how much I've missed her, despite our constant texting all day. Her golden curls are piled high into a ponytail on top of her head. She's wearing a relaxed t-shirt and jeans, which I find outrageous for the abnormally high temperatures.

"I'm not sure who's with Henry, but I'm sure we will meet him now, right?" I suggest as my daughter grips my hand tighter. My hand is growing slick with sweat from her hold but I don't let go knowing she's uncomfortable with someone new.

"Maybe that's Henry's dad," Ivy proposes.

"He died," Evie and I respond in unison as we draw closer to our friends.

Emma has her back toward us watching the stranger and Henry play catch before the game. The loud smack of the ball barreling into Henry's glove resonates around us.

"Emma." The blonde whips around startled by our presence but smiles once she sees our familiar faces.

"Hey Regina!" Green eyes shift toward my daughter as her smile spreads. "Hi sweetie." She quickly flashes my ex and her wife a small wave as well. "Hey Ruby, Ivy."

We all say hello in return but our ever growing curiosity leaves our greeting feeling halfhearted. There's a strange tension consuming our small group as we blatantly stare at the stranger.

"Jack? Could you come here a minute?" Emma addresses the newcomer as she stands behind her son and motions in our direction.

The tall man, possesses jet black hair that's drowning in hair product. The longer style is tossed to one side sending the vibe that he stepped out of the shower, ran his fingers through and created this masterpiece, but I know he spent time in the mirror adjusting this appearance to perfection.

The stranger maintains a dark beard running down his cheeks, upon his chin, up the center of his bottom lip and crosses over his upper lip. The beard itself is trimmed neatly confirming this man's clean appearance.

His dark brown eyes are squinting in my direction and I am unsure if it's because of the morning sun or maybe he enjoys displaying the smolder look. My face remains unresponsive to his piercing eyes as I continue to take in his demeanor.

The man is extremely fit by the way his simple black tee is forming to his tight abs and impressive biceps. His black jeans are even fitting as they run the length of his long legs.

"Regina, Ruby, Ivy," Emma begins pointing to each of us so the stranger can follow along. "This is Jack Branson," the blonde leans into the man and places her hand over his peck. "My boyfriend."

My heart plummets to the pit of my stomach. I swear I hear crickets chirruping in the dead of this silence. My eyes flick to the stranger, to Emma, down to Henry and lastly over to my ex. I now register that my daughter is causing my hand to cramp up from the grip she's inflicting on me.

"Hello, nice to meet you. I'm Ivy, like she had mentioned," the younger woman waves off her mistake but thankfully she has the courage to say something. "I'm Ruby's wife and she's Regina's ex wife."

"It's very nice to meet you ladies. It's about time I have some faces to match some names," the boyfriend explains through a deep chuckle. He offers his hand politely to each one of us in which we all accept the gesture in a foggy haze. "And you little one must be Henry's best friend, Evie, right?"

My daughter only nods her answer and presses further into my side. "Don't be shy Evie."

"Hi," she mutters but that's all this man is receiving.

"I think it's time for the kids to head into the dugout," Emma states as she looks over her shoulder for Henry.

The small boy has the bill of his hat covering his face with his head tilted back. His arms extend at his sides as he spins around as fast as his feet can move. Emma places her hands on his shoulders to desist his actions.

"Henry, you and Evie have to line up."

"Okay ma."

Henry grabs his bat and picks up Evie's as well. My daughter follows her friend down to the dugout where they sit down on the bench and wait for further instructions.

"Look at that gentleman, carrying her bat and all," Jack smiles proudly at the young boy before he slips his hand into Emma's and guides her up the bleachers.

In what appears to be a drunken stupor, Ruby, Ivy and I climb the bleachers and take our seats next to Emma and the boyfriend. I'm at a loss for words right now as my mind plays over every encounter I shared with this woman. Was I so infatuated with the blonde that I didn't notice she was already taken?

"Regina?"

"Hmmm," I turn around once I feel a warm touch to my shoulder.

"I asked how you and Ruby are enjoying the extra day off," Emma repeats her question that I didn't hear one word of before.

"Oh, it's been wonderful so far. Tilly really is special, she's doing a wonderful job."

My phone vibrates in my pocket and that's when something clicks in my mind. _Her phone._ Emma's almost always checking her phone, of course she had a boyfriend.

"That's great to hear," Emma replies but my mind is focused on the man holding her hand.

He's not paying her and I any attention, his main focus is on the baseball diamond. He's watching intently as the other team take their positions on the field. I catch a glimpse of Evie sitting next to Henry, leaning into his side and whispering something into his ear.

"Since this is now coach pitch, are they still doing the standard three strikes you're out?" Jack questions as he continues to pay close attention to the game.

"Well, they are still rather young," Emma begins. "If the kid is struggling with the coach's pitch than they bring out a tee."

"How many chances at the tee do they get?"

"Just one," Emma replies to her boyfriend as Ruby and I stare at the couple like they are in some sort of circus act.

 _How has she never mentioned this man before?_

"Ruby, Ivy, I'm going to grab an iced coffee, you would like the same correct?" The couple stare at me curiously but they both nod along understanding that I insisted on the offer. "Great, Emma would you like to go for a walk?"

"Sure, I can help," she answers while untangling her fingers from Jack's. She places his hand back in his lap in which he smiles at her before she follows my lead down the bleachers. "Regina, why are you walking so fast?"

"I'm not," I coldly reply trying to put enough space between the bleachers and us before I begin my interrogation.

"You're mad..." she mumbles mostly to herself but I can still hear her loud and clear. "Why are you mad?" She asks scurrying to walk beside me instead of behind me.

"I have no reason to be mad."

"Yet, you are..." Emma trails off allowing her words to linger in the air between us.

I take my place in the back of the line at the concession and twiddle my fingers anxiously as I stare aimlessly at the chalkboard menu. Emma remains silent, waiting for me to open up and explain my actions. Finally, I can't stand the awkward silence so I break through it.

"How come you never mentioned Jack before?"

"What?" Emma spins on her tip toes with a puzzled look distorting her features.

"You never once mentioned you had a boyfriend and we have known each other now for almost two months," I clarify.

"I haven't? Really?" Her dark eyebrows pinch together and I can already see the wheels in her head turning. "I had mentioned that _we_ looked at places in Chicago."

"I thought you were referring to Henry."

"Why would Henry's opinion matter...you know what, never mind. I'm sorry I wasn't clear before."

I bite the inside of my lip as jealousy rages angrily through every crevasse of my body. I shouldn't be upset with her, I knew she was straight. I kept telling myself over and over again to brush those feelings aside. I knew we were just friends. She made it very clear that she was thrilled to finally have a _friend_.

"I'm sorry, I over reacted," I admit as we take a step forward in line. "I just feel like this is something I should have known."

"Completely understandable."

Emma hooks her thumbs into her back pockets, a sign I've learned to associate when she is nervous. My eyes drift across her body as I try to assess her stance and figure out why she's so uncomfortable.

"Emma," I begin at the exact same time Emma says, "Regina." We both smile shyly at one another with a deep sigh.

"Go ahead." I nod as we take another step forward in line.

"Regina, I just wanted to say that maybe our conversations have been consumed with things that were happening right then and there or about Henry's father that I didn't really think about whether or not I ever mentioned Jack."

"You _are_ always rushing around or have things interrupting our discussions to maintain deep conversations."

"Next," the older woman behind the counter calls out, motivating my feet to take the last step forward.

A burst of icy cold air blows through the small window, relieving my body from the scorching heat outside.

"Yes, may I have three vanilla iced coffees. Wait, Emma?" I offer the blonde who's rapidly shaking her head.

"No thank you Regina. I had one this morning already."

"Three please."

The woman nods and calls out our order to another employee. "Nine dollars," the lady announces while I pull out a ten dollar bill from my pocket.

Emma helps me carry the iced coffees back to the bleachers in silence. There's a little less tension than before but I still feel some animosity toward the situation. I knew she was off limits from the beginning, I truly only have myself to blame.

I hold out the coffees for my ex and her wife. They accept the drinks but their eyes are locked onto mine trying desperately to read my emotions. I fake a smile and take a seat next to Ruby.

"Yes! Yes! Go bud, go!" Jack cheers loudly, startling me from my sulking.

Everyone around me is leaping to their feet inspiring my body to jump into action as well. I finally shake away my thoughts and spot the little boy rounding first. I glance to the field and spot another boy on the other team chasing after the ball that's still rolling through the green grass.

We are all chanting and clapping enthusiastically as Henry stomps down on second base. He doesn't bother checking the field as the coach on third is motioning for Henry to run toward him. Emma's son is slicing through the thick heat, his arms pumping hard to keep pushing through.

"Keep going Henry! You got this!" Jack screams as the coach motions for Henry to slow down at third.

All heads whip to the outfield, to find the other little boy just picking up the runaway ball. Our heads snap back as Henry picks up speed again and heads for home plate.

"Oh my god, he's going for it!" Ivy breathes out.

"Shit, is he going to get in trouble?" Emma inquires but everyone else is screaming and cheering the little boy on.

"Go Henry!" I encourage.

"Go, go! It's gonna be close," Ruby states but I'm not paying any attention to the other team.

Then I see the ball rolling in the dirt toward home plate. My heart stops. I don't want to see Henry push that hard just to fail.

"Go boy!" Jack bellows.

Henry charges with every ounce of energy he has left once he sees the ball nearing his feet. My heart hammers brutally in my chest until his tiny cleat connects with the white base forcing dusty dirt particles into the air.

Every parent, including the other team's, clap for the outstanding performance by this little eight year old boy. Jack swings his arm around Emma and presses his lips to her temple.

"His dad would be so proud, right?" Jack questions through a deep chuckle.

"He would," Emma smiles fondly as her green eyes glaze over and I know her mind is slipping away, somewhere far away.

There's just so much more this woman keeps locked away in her heart. If only I knew what lies beneath all those longing looks.


	9. Chapter Eight

Tiny little frames run wildly as their bare feet stomp down in the green grass blades below. Water is spraying all around through the air as the children take turns, jumping, twirling and running through the sprinkler. The air is filled with contagious giggles from their high on pure excitement.

"Do you need help with anything?" His deep voice startles me as I was lost in the joy of Evie's eighth birthday.

"Jack," I breathe out and clear my thoughts. "Sure, if you can stock the coolers with juice boxes and water that would be great. The children already went through this cooler."

"It is hot today. Good thing Ruby and Ivy have that awesome sprinkler for their backyard."

Emma's boyfriend bends down and begins ripping open the cardboard box containing the juice pouches for the children. His arms flex bulging through his overly tight sleeves clenching onto his biceps. I roll my eyes and contemplate if this man ever dresses like he's not in some photo shoot. Thank

"Yes, I wish we could've held her birthday party at my pool but I share it with my complex building."

"I understand," he replies through a crooked smile that would leave any straight woman drooling.

"So may I ask how long you and Emma have been together?" My stomach turns and the words taste like acid as they fall from my tongue, but I have to know more about this man.

"Emma never mentioned?" He questions but then he's shaking his head and chuckling. "Doesn't surprise me. We've been together for a year now." The man tosses the last juice box into the cooler and starts tearing through the plastic to pull out some water bottles. "I was hesitant moving here without her mother or my family but I knew her and Henry needed this."

"You had mentioned at the game that Henry's father would be proud." The taller man is nodding while focusing on his task. "Did you know Killian?"

"Yeah, we were very good friends. She really didn't tell you much, huh? Don't take it personally, Emma is a very closed off woman. I blame that bastard for that but that's her story to tell," Jack grumbles before he snaps the lid shut to the cooler. He stands tall from his kneeling position and glances around. "Anything else I can help with?"

I finish placing out The Descendants plates for my daughter's themed party, along with the matching napkins.

"I think that's it, thank you."

"You're welcome."

The man lingers next to me as he watches the children run around. I clear my throat and decide to interrogate the man even further since he's playing along so nicely anyways.

"Why did you call Killian a bastard if you were friends with him?" I gently question but keep my eyes on the children for any spills or accidents.

"Huh? Oh...no, no. Killian was a great man. She would hate me for saying anything." The man leans in sending a wave of his strong cologne into my direction. "She was really torn when Killian passed, they were high school sweethearts. After Killian's untimely death, I looked out for her and Henry. I took care of them. We were strictly friends at first but I think the more I helped, the stronger our bond became."

"I see," I mutter not really sure how I feel about their relationship.

I honestly hope he didn't just swoop in when she was vulnerable and grieving. Although I know Killian passed away four years ago and she only started dating Jack one year ago, so maybe she was healed by then?

"Killian would be so proud of Henry. He always wanted his son to play ball and that kid is exceptional."

"He truly is remarkable," I rave about the young boy who I absolutely adore after two short months.

"After his dad passed away, I continued practicing with him. I didn't want the loss of his father to discourage him from proceeding with the sport."

"Oh, of course not." I decide to stay somewhat quiet since this man is willingly indulging in so much information right now and I am curious to find out more.

"What are you two talking about?" Emma interrupts as she slithers her body in between her boyfriend and I.

"About how I practice with Henry during the week," Jack answers with a proud grin showing off his perfectly straight teeth.

"Oh yeah, Jack is really great with Henry. They are always playing catch."

"Well someone has to teach that boy how to throw a ball properly." My eyebrows pinch together from Jack's comment because I'm not quite sure how to take it. Was he teasing Emma? Or was he slightly putting her down for something I don't know about her yet?

"Are you implying I don't know how to throw a ball because I'm a woman or because I am physically weak?" Emma pushes forward, demanding a response from her boyfriend while I stand awkwardly next to the duo.

"It's not because you're a woman Emma," he softly replies batting his long dark eyelashes.

"So then you're saying I can't throw?"

His deep bravado chuckle booms in the small space between us. He wraps both of his arms around Emma's upper body, pinning her arms to her sides. He rests his pointed, scruffy chin against her shoulder and attacks her cheek with playful kisses.

A burning hot flame disperses violently through my veins eliciting sweat to dampen my palms and my cheeks to flush. I hate how jealous I feel around the couple but I have to learn to deal with their affection if I want to remain friends with Emma, which I really do.

I clear my throat and wipe my sweaty palms against my jean shorts. "Emma, aren't you hot in pants? It's almost ninety degrees outside."

Emma glances down with the broad man still clinging to her back like a chimpanzee. "Oh no, I'm fine. I hardly even notice." She shrugs her shoulders before Jack untangles himself from her back.

"I'm gonna go chase Henry around," Jack comments before he takes off running toward the children, inspiring all of Evie's guests to screech and run around sporadically.

"Jack seems very invested in Henry's baseball talent," I comment grabbing Emma's attention away from her boyfriend.

"Yeah, he really stepped up after Killian passed away."

"May I ask-"

"Can we talk about something else? I promise we can discuss Killian another time, when it's just you and I. I don't want to talk about him when all these people are around and there's a party going on."

There's a desperation in those beautiful green eyes that has me nodding in agreement without another thought. I know next time we are alone she will open up about him in the security and privacy between the two of us. I understand that Killian is a sore subject and I can only assume she doesn't want to have another break down in front of a bunch of children running around.

"When do you have to leave for work? I'm sure you don't want to leave Tilly alone during the lunch and dinner rush at the restaurant, right?"

Emma tucks her thumbs into her back pockets and rocks ever so slightly on her heels. I can't decipher if the blush slowly burning into a deep crimson shade is from something occurring between us or maybe just the heat and her wearing those damn jeans.

"Yes that's why we had to have a party at ten in the morning," I laugh as Emma follows along. "I'm leaving at eleven and then Ruby and Ivy will continue with the party. Actually, I had been meaning to ask you, would you like to bring Henry over Monday evening for Evie's actual birthday? Ruby and Ivy will drop her off and then we will all sing happy birthday again but I think a little one on one time with Henry will be a great day for her."

"Oh sure. Henry will love that."

"Aunt Regina!" Robin beams with joy as she struts confidently between Emma and I. "You didn't invite your assistant to your party? That's evil." Her carefree cackle brings a smile to my face, reminding me so much of my sister.

"Well someone has to be at the restaurant to open. I actually have to leave soon," I acknowledge while checking the time on my watch.

"Hey, I was meaning to talk to you about that. Do you need any help over the summer? Before I enroll for my fall classes?"

My niece is one to know her audience. Her demeanor rapidly switched to all business despite her cackle and carefree persona moments ago. My mind now registers the big framed glasses that she normally doesn't wear, resting upon her face. She knew coming here that she was going to inquire about a job. She must assume those glasses make her seem more reliable and professional when seeking a job.

I smirk and fold my arms across my chest while straightening my posture. Robin instantly stiffens under my gaze but her eyes never falter and she waits patiently for my answer.

"I already pushed Ruby to hire Tilly." Robin nods once but still holds herself with grace and class regardless of her inner turmoil and fear of finding a real job on her own. "If you want a job then you have to talk to your Aunt Ruby."

Robin's lips press firmly together as she bites back her argument. Ruby has always been wary of hiring new employees, our whole family knows this. If it were up to my ex, she would be wearing the hat of every person in that restaurant, running herself ragged trying to accomplish every task by herself.

Finally Robin exhales a slow steady breath as her eyes flutter closed. She nods once again and trudges passed me in search of her aunt. I chuckle to myself at the idea of torturing my niece a little bit before we actually hire her. I know Ruby adores Robin and she won't be able to deny her anything.

"Please tell me you're going to give that poor girl a job," Emma whines commanding my full attention.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't introduce you. That was so rude of me. That was my niece, Robin."

"I figured by the Aunt Regina formality," there was a condescending grin twisting at the corner of the adorable blonde's pink lips. I roll my eyes at her sarcastic tone while she breathes out a small laugh. "Is she from your side of the family or Ruby's?"

"She's my sister's daughter, Zelena. Where is that pain in my ass anyways," I scoff while my eyes drift across the crowded backyard.

"Whatcha doing?" My sister whispers in my ear causing a deep bone chilling shudder to rack my limbs. I whip around to find the fiery redhead pulling away from my personal space, with a satisfied smirk upon her face.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" I snap utterly annoyed with my older sister's childish behavior.

There's a happy go lucky giggle bubbling from Emma's mouth behind me. The sweet sound is like an ice cold bucket of water extinguishing my burning agitation toward my sister. I purse out my lips and spin around to face my friend with the best unamused look I can attempt at this point.

"Well you must be Emma," Zelena cheerfully comments while extending her hand to the other woman.

"Yeah," Emma mutters as her hand timidly connects with my sister's. "How did you uh..."

I scowl as I glare at my loud mouthed sister. Always meddling her big mouth where it doesn't belong.

"I've heard so much about you," Zelena gushes as she rapidly bounces Emma's arm up and down. I worry as I watch the interaction that my sister may rip this woman's arm right from her socket. I shake my head furiously and force my sister's hand off of the blonde.

"She really hasn't. I haven't said anything." My words are rushed as I try to defend myself but I'm sure the feverish sensation clawing a path up my neck and face is indefinitely selling me out. "This is my sister by the way, Zelena," I properly introduce them while Emma's nervous habit is making itself known.

The blonde shoves her hands into her back pockets and shifts awkwardly between her feet. I smile as I watch this action because I find the mannerism endearing. The small cork, flips on all my switches, that sends a burst of electricity sparking hastily through my limbs causing an itch to reach out and pull her cuteness into my arms.

I guarantee we could spend days in bed naked together, giggling and making love without a care in the world.

 _No! Just friends._

I have too many emotions raging viciously through my entire body right now that I have to relieve some of this pent up frustrations. I back hand my sister across her bicep forcing a strangled yelp from her mouth.

"See you made Emma uncomfortable now." Zelena rolls those big blue eyes but doesn't comment. "All I said was, you and Henry were new here and we were getting to know one another. My sister is just trying to be funny, which she isn't." I narrow my eyes at the older woman who again rolls her eyes in return.

"It's nice to meet you Zelena. I'm just going to check on Henry now," Emma politely excuses herself from this unbearable situation and scurries off to find her son and boyfriend.

"She's really cute," Zelena instantly comments with a hint of teasing in her tone.

"Don't." I hold up my hand and turn abruptly to remove myself as well.

"Did you notice the cute pink blush when I said you talked about her before."

"I said stop."

"Those green eyes are absolutely stunning."

"Zelena," I groan as the infuriating woman chases me around the backyard, ecstatic that she found something to pester me about.


	10. Chapter Nine

" _Happy Birthday to you!"_

Evie's cheeks are tinged a light pink as they puff out like a chipmunk while sucking in a deep breath. She pauses for a moment as she thinks about her wish once again. She harshly exhales out her held breath, blowing out the eight candles scattered around the purple decorated cake.

We all clap and shout out words of encouragement ultimately deepening the shade painted across my daughter's cheeks. We all take turns kissing the top of Evie's head before I pull the cake away to slice pieces for everyone.

"What did you wish?" Henry interrogates learning across the table on his elbows into Evie, with a Cheshire Cat like grin.

Evie giggles whipping her long raven tresses all around her face. "No! I can't tell, it won't come true!"

"Says who?" Henry demands an answer but his giggle is too adorable to take seriously.

Evie's head bobs left and right as she leans forward, connecting the tips of their noses forcing both their eyes to double in size. They both are giggling but neither one is backing down.

My eyes flick to Emma, who's watching the playful banter with so much love, she might as well be that emoji with big hearts for eyes. My heart swells just witnessing how happy she is in this moment. I shake my head to wipe away those nagging thoughts and focus on cutting the cake.

"It's a rule I swear!" Evie professes but I think Henry's just interested in teasing her at this point and not truly paying attention to her explanation.

"There's no wish genie that won't let that come true if you tell me."

"There could be!"

"Nuh-uh!" Henry laughs as he wiggles his freckled nose against Evie's.

"Alright bug, back it up," Ivy sternly says as she pulls the two goofballs apart. "And squirt," the younger woman eyes Henry carefully. "It is the law. No wish spoilers."

Emma and I chuckle to ourselves as I finish cutting the cake and the blonde passes out the dishes.

"What's with the cheap slices Regina?" Ruby heckles as she presses into my side. "You know I love my sugar." I roll my eyes at my childlike ex and add another slice to her plate. "Thank you."

She presses her ruby red lips to my cheek and makes a show of smacking her lips. I hear and audible gulp that sounds awfully strangled. My eyes bounce from Ivy to Emma and I know it's not the brunette. Ruby's wife is accustomed to this display of affection between us and _I know_ it doesn't bother her the least bit. I glance through my eyelashes at the blonde who has her thumbs tucked securely in her back pockets.

I smirk to myself knowing she was the culprit of the awkward gulp. I decide to play with this woman just a little more. I press my index finger against the cold metal knife. In a tantalizing manner I drag my finger across the flat blade. Slowly I scoop the icing off the end and pop my finger into my mouth. I don't dare look at the woman who's eyes are blatantly upon me. My finger drags obnoxiously slow out of my mouth with a pop.

If I'm not mistaken I heard a whimper that was attempted to be hidden behind a rather fake cough. I fight back my own laughter and busy myself with eating my piece of cake. My entire body tingles as I keep my eyes strained onto the dessert. I can feel those intense green eyes studying my every move, criticizing or adoring, I'm not sure so I choose to ignore her. Ignore the beating in my heart. Ignore the longing of delicate skin against mine.

A sudden cringeworthy, scraping of a chair against my hardwood floors startles me back to reality.

"We have to get going Eves," Ruby announces pressing a loving kiss to our daughter's temple. Ivy follows her wife's previous action and smiles.

"Happy birthday bug. We love you."

"Love you too," Evie beams with purple frosting coating her lips.

I walk my ex and her wife to the door and say our routine goodbye with our typical hugs and kisses. When I return to the kitchen, both children have disappeared leaving Emma alone with her phone. When she notices my presence she stuffs the device into her back pocket.

Her eyes lock onto mine and she smiles but there's something in that grin that's all wrong. It seems forced and doesn't quite shine as bright as I know she's capable of. I smile in return and begin clearing the plates around the table. As I reach for Emma's dessert I pause and retract my hand.

"Emma, you didn't want any cake?" I investigate leaning down onto the table to catch her eyes.

"Nah," she waves off the plate and scrunches up her nose. "I'm starting a new diet, but I would love some coffee if you have some." She averts her eyes while pushing back her chair. The blonde stretches forward and helps clear the plates and dirty napkins.

"Of course I have coffee," I lightly laugh at the assumption that I wouldn't and stroll toward the coffee pot. "So tell me about this new diet. I've seen you in shorts and a tank top and I know there's no need for a diet."

"No I have to," she quickly replies. I furrow my eyebrows at the woman as I whip around by her knee jerk reaction. She barely gave me a chance to finish my statement before she was snapping back her reply. "It's about time I start training for the Ironman's again. It's been far too long."

Emma sweeps through the kitchen and dumps all the garbage into the bin. I accept her answer understanding where her mind might be right now. I turn toward the counter and pour two mugs full of coffee. I slide one cup over to Emma and motion for her to follow me.

I pad through my kitchen with Emma hot on my heels. I lead the way into my family room and take a seat on my couch. I tuck my feet beneath my bottom and face the center of the couch. Emma sits down on the other side, crisscrossing her long legs as she faces me. We both take a sip of our coffee, wrapping our fingers tightly around the warm mugs.

"So I know you have been wondering about Killian, so let me explain."

"Emma if you feel uncomfort-"

"No, I want to tell you," she declares and the sincere smile gracing her face lets me know she really means it. I smile and nod, encouraging her to continue. "So the reason I stopped participating in Ironman's was because of Killian." I swallow thickly and keep my eyes focused on hers. "I had a lot of hate weighing me down and Killian suggested we channel that into something positive. We started working out regularly, eating healthier and soon we were training for small marathons."

Those beautiful green eyes charge with a burst of energy and excitement. I find myself leaning forward intrigued to uncover more of her past.

"Not long after, marathons were too easy. We were young and in shape." Sparkling emeralds dance at the old memory of an easier life. "We were annihilating the competition." I lean closer, her magnetic energy surging my body forward. "So on a dare from an old friend, we trained for our first Ironman." She breathes out a small laugh at the thought while shaking her head. "We completed the triathlon."

"First time?" I gasp in surprise.

"Yup!" She proudly announces. "Eleven fifty eight."

"What?" I ask not really understanding the significance of the number.

"We completed two minutes before midnight. Two minutes before we would have been disqualified."

We both burst into laughter. Emma's laughter from an old memory, the outrageousness of just barely qualifying the triathlon while I was laughing from the sound of her laugh, the joy emitting from her body was too contagious not to join in.

"At least you completed it."

"Right?" Emma flashes me the most adorably crooked smile while she shifts upon the couch, inching her way closer to me. "So after that, Killian and I were on this high. We had to do it again but this time, we would train harder and smarter. We knew what we are up against now and had a better grasp on the concept." There's a static buzz of electricity rapidly coursing between us and I find myself consumed by her every word. "So then our second Ironman."

Something feels off. The buzz radiating from the woman vanishes. Green eyes turn stone cold. Her bright smile fades, morphing into a deep frown. She sighs dragging her mug to her lips, she's about to take a sip but she hesitates. All the color drains from her face and she leans over the couch to set her mug down. My stomach starts coiling into a painful twisted knot.

"Our second Ironman," she breathes out and fumbles with her fingertips, refusing to make eye contact. "The swimming portion, we breezed through. The bicycle part, we laughed and we teased one another. We weren't even breathing heavy." She struggles to swallow and drops her voice to barely a whisper. "When we began running, we knew we weren't going to be able to stay together. We promised to run at our own pace and we would see each other at the end." Her voice cracks, allowing all her emotions to seep to the surface. "I knew he was faster than I was and he could end up finishing within the top ten ranks. I knew if he gave it his all he would be finishing around the eleven hour mark."

"Emma," I struggle to force her name from my lips but she ignores her name and continues on.

"God Regina, I wasn't even there."

Thick tears build, clinging to her green orbs, refusing to fall for the man she mourns yet again. Emma tilts her head back hoping to contain those emotions from spilling over the edge. My hand shoots out without a second thought. I rest my hand on top of her hands that are picking and clawing at her fingers to help ease the ache in her heart.

"You don't have-"

L

"I finished the Ironman in thirteen hours, twenty three minutes and fifty four seconds." The harshest sound of an audible gulp stretches between us. "For two hours and twenty four minutes, he was alone. Killian finished the Ironman in ten hours and fifty nine minutes. Four minutes after he finished, he collapsed." I tighten my hold on the woman to keep her together but I know it's useless as I watch a single tear slide down her flushed cheek. "They rushed him to the hospital but I didn't have a cell phone on me." I watch, I watch as the tears finally win and stream down her face, following down the path they know all too well by now.

"Emma, I'm so-"

"I was so angry. I was furious. I crossed the finish line on cloud nine. I searched for my husband, bursting at the seams to jump in his arms and celebrate our amazing accomplishment but he was nowhere to be found. I was so fucking pissed off, I assumed he went to grab a drink with someone and lost track of time. Until someone tapped me on the shoulder and delivered the second worst news I have ever heard. The gentleman explained Killian had collapsed and they rushed him to the hospital. Killian told an employee my number and said please tell my wife I'm so proud of her."

"Emma," I whimper and place my coffee on the floor.

I pull the woman into my arms and hold her close, pushing all my worry about if this hug is appropriate or not aside. Emma doesn't hesitate, she melts into my embrace, molding perfectly into my arms.

"Hypertrophic cardiomyopathy," Emma mutters against my chest. Her hot tears soak through my shirt while she takes a few deep breaths to calm herself.

"What?"

"Hypertrophic cardiomyopathy, that's what Killian passed away from. When I finally arrived at the hospital the doctor met me in the hall and delivered the worst news I have ever heard in my life. It was a heart condition that neither of us knew he had. It's something that commonly goes undetected and is a common cause for death in athletes under thirty."

"Emma, I'm so so sorry. I could only imagine how traumatizing that could have been for you," I whisper as I keep my arms securely locked around her torso. I just want to take her pain away. I want her to feel safe again.

"It's been four years and I just...I'm trying so hard...I need to train again. I'm not in shape like I was before. I need to get back there. Henry didn't quit baseball, so why should I quit my marathons?"

"Children are sometimes more resilient, especially at such a young age."

"No, I'm making excuses. My body's not the same, I know it. I can't let myself go."

"Emma, you are far from _letting yourself go_. Other mom's would kill to have a body like yours," I say with conviction hoping to bring her out of her slump. Instead she pulls away, wiping at her nose and eyes, clearing the mess she has created.

"I'm lucky I have Jack, who loves us and is there for us, even when I'm a mess," Emma snorts while motioning to herself. My stomach does a backflip at the mention of her boyfriend so I choose not to reply. I don't want to upset her anymore with a snarky, mostly likely very rude comment. Emma straightens her posture and forces a safe distance between us. "You know Jack has known Henry since he was born. Killian and Jack started working together right before Henry was born."

I furrow my eyebrows and think back to my conversation with the boyfriend. Maybe I misunderstood but he made it sound like he had been Killian's best friend for a very long time.

Emma reaches for her coffee and takes a sip. Without a word she reaches for my coffee while standing up from the couch. I blink away my thoughts and eye the woman carefully.

"What are you doing?"

"The coffee is cold now, I'm going to warm it up," she offers me a genuine smile before she leaves the room.

 _Why does she have to be so sweet? It's infuriatingly distracting._

I should be devastated with the information she finally opened up about but then she had to go and be all adorable, kind and giving, forcing my heart to beat a little faster yet again. I hate how quickly I turn to mush for this woman. I used to be strong willed and never really face planted into crushes, besides Ruby.

"I hope I didn't bring you down too much," Emma shyly squeaks out as she enters the family room once again. She hands over the hot mug and reclaims her seat across from me on the couch.

"Thank you," I murmur while accepting the mug. I take a small sip and breathe in the calming sensation of steam rising off the top. "And don't be silly. You didn't bring me down, I'm so happy you finally told me the story."

She bobs her head in response and I can already see that she's building those walls up again around her past. The woman straightens her posture while her eyes refuse to meet mine. Emma's done speaking on the subject and she's making her point very clear.

"So as I was saying before I left," Emma takes a tiny sip of her coffee and smiles kindly. "I'm lucky Jack had always been around Henry. Henry feels comfortable around him and who knows what other assholes are out there. I'm sure most men don't want to take on a widow and her son."

"I'm sure it's hard but I guarantee there's other people out there that would love to be with you and Henry."

"Are you offering?" Emma playfully smirks over the rim of her coffee mug.

"Yes, but mostly because I adore your son and I need manners like his in my household."

Emma barks out a laugh just after she finished swallowing her drink. She's lucky that beverage didn't end up all over my couch or me for that matter.

"You're so uptight."

"I am not," I scoff and roll my eyes.

"I can't wait for the day you end up crosseyed from rolling those damn things all the time."

I hum a joyous sound while sipping my coffee. Emma's eyes are locked onto me as a faint smile slips across her lips. This could just be my own blind lust for the woman talking, but I believe I see adoration in her eyes.

"I believe," Emma teasingly suggests as she scoots a little further into my space. "You still owe me an explanation about you and Ruby..."

"Mmm," I pull the coffee mug from my lips and nod remembering she had more questions for me last time we were together alone. I place my mug down and offer the woman my full attention. "What was it that you were wondering?"

"How come you and Ruby rushed so quickly into having Evie?" Emma's eyes are watching me intently, letting me know she's interested in this topic.

"Yes, well Ruby and I weren't very rational thinkers back then. I would like to say we have both grown up a lot since then." I chuckle softly briefly reminiscing in my mind of our wild and crazy parties in college.

"I think that's a fair statement now that I am getting to know you both better. Honestly, I don't see you as the irrational, wild one. You pack celery as snacks."

I refrain from rolling my eyes knowing the blonde will put her two scents in on the action. I purse out my lips trying to seem offended but truthfully I'm hiding a giddy grin.

" _Anyways_ ," I trail on resuming my explanation. "After we graduated, we had mistaken four years of hot, drunken sex as head over heels in love. We married right away and life around us sobered up. Suddenly, we were married at twenty two and real life problems surrounded us. Honestly, it scared both of us but neither one said anything." Emma's nodding along like she not only understands what I'm explaining but maybe she's been there too. "So, we thought, 'this is married life but it will get better, just wait until we have children and we are a happy little family'."

"So you pushed to have Evie?"

"Yes. We were so dumb to think a child would fix our marriage. On some level, I thought if we created a family together, maybe that would make me love Ruby in a different way, in the way I _thought_ I loved her."

"That makes sense," Emma replies leaning a little further into my space.

She rests her upper body against the back of the couch and peers up at me with those big doe eyes. My heart flutters at the light dust of freckles scattered across her nose. I take a deep breath to clear my wandering thoughts but I don't even think about backing away.

"I didn't want my marriage to end and neither did Ruby because we genuinely did love each other and cared for one another, we still do."

"Well that much is obvious from how you two still interact."

I hum quietly as I think maybe the blonde is slightly jealous. She did make an awkward, strenuous gulp when Ruby pecked my cheek.

"After three years, we knew we couldn't continue trying. We stopped sleeping together and we became roommates raising a child together."

"I'm sorry, even though I know you two are happy now, I know it still hurt."

"It did," I shift to mirror Emma's image, leaning into the back of the couch. Our knees gently bump together but Emma doesn't shy away. Her warmth is pulsating deliciously from her body. The sensation is so alluring I find myself leaning in even further. "But I'm so happy we didn't stay together just for Evie's sake. I know we would have ended up resenting one another."

"I think that's pretty amazing of you guys," she whispers, releasing a puff of warm air to brush against my lips. Instinctively my tongue pokes out to swipe across my dry lips. Emma's green eyes seem to be taken over by the golden specks before they drift down to where my tongue just peeked through. My heart brutally hammers against my sternum causing me to struggle for my next breath. "Regina?"

"Hmmm?"

"Mom!" Henry and Evie scream as they both come charging into the room.

Emma and I jump apart as if we were both electrocuted. My breathing is harsher than moments ago and Emma's gasping for her next breath. Henry and Evie jump into our laps and giggle uncontrollably about something Emma and I are clueless too. We each wrap our own child tightly in our arms but our eyes remain locked.

"This is the best birthday ever!" Evie declares through a fit of giggles.


	11. Chapter Ten

The Fourth of July came and went with a blink of an eye. Ruby and I found ourselves lost in a blur the past month, consumed by our restaurant. We ended up hiring my niece because of how busy we were. Robin grew up around our restaurant so she was able to jump right in. Even though she has been very professional, I am still keeping a watchful eye on her. When she thinks I'm not looking, she's extra flirtatious with my assistant, Tilly, and we can't afford to lose the young woman.

We were now in the beginning of August. Mother's growing anxious for their children to finally be back in school and out of their hair. Children whining and finding every thing on Earth boring. I haven't even seen Emma in nearly two weeks from my crazy schedule, along with her training and outrageous hours at work she has been experiencing lately. Hopefully this evening at T-ball we will see each other, even though she has been texting and staying connected that way.

"Henry!" Evie shouts from the bench where all her teammates are sitting, waiting for the game to begin.

I crane my neck to catch a glimpse of my friend but much to my disappointment, Uncle Jessie wanna be, is strolling up with Henry by his side. The young boy is laughing at something the man has just said. Jack laughs along while he rests his hand on top of Henry's baseball cap and shakes his head playfully.

"Henry!" My daughter bellows persuading her friend to run toward the dugout, reminding him that he's late.

The little boy stops in front of the coach to engage in a quick chat before he takes his seat next to my daughter. She shoves his shoulder most likely for being late but then they both turn their attention to the coach.

"Where's Emma?" I question as Jack claims the open spot next to me. He smells clean, like he just stepped out of the shower before arriving.

"Awww, you're not happy to see me?" The man pouts out his full bottom lip while his strong elbow connects into mine. My upper lip twitches as I jerk away from his touch.

"I just haven't seen her in awhile."

"Yeah," he chuckles as he sweeps his longer strands out of his eyes and to one side. "She's getting that sexy little body back." My entire face scrunches in disgust. "I'm just teasing, she had to work tonight."

"That hospital has really been running her ragged lately," I state the obvious but I'm also hoping he will elaborate on the subject.

"Yeah well, she's had to pick up a few extra shifts," and just like that, he took the bait. "I've had some great interviews lately but nothing I can accept. The pay rate isn't worth my time, you know." I wait patiently and allow this man to continue because I know him and I know he loves the sound of his own voice. "This is why I was so hesitant to move here, I knew this would be a struggle."

"What is it that you do?"

"I was a journalist back in Boston," his broad hand clasps on the back of his neck, rubbing the area as though it maybe sore. "But I gave up my career for Emma." He smiles in the most sincere way, flashing me his perfectly white teeth through his crooked grin.

"Well can't you accept one of the offers to help Emma out, at least until something better comes along?" I question just as Ivy makes her way back from the concession stand. My friend sits down on the other side of me and greets Emma's boyfriend, who simply nods in return.

"I could, but then who would be there for Henry during the week when Emma's at work. We agreed I would hold off until Henry's back in school. Hey where's mommy number three?"

"She's at work this evening," Ivy replies kind enough, but I know her and there's judgement in her tone.

I smile weakly and avert my eyes, searching for Evie in the dugout. I scan over all the little blue jersey's until I spot Evie's long raven locks pulled through her baseball cap. She's sitting on her hands, swinging her cleats against the dirty concrete below.

Henry taps the bill of her hat before he exits the small area. The little boy swings his bat over his shoulder and walks confidently up to the plate. I'm already smiling knowing the love this boy occupies in his heart for the game. I know Henry must feel closest to his father every time he steps up to bat.

Henry takes a deep breath and prepares himself at the plate. The little boy bends his knees, back elbow up, green eyes focused and pointed at the pitcher. The coach nods, silently asking if Henry is ready. A thick red helmet nods in confirmation. The coach releases the ball and perfectly down the middle for the patient boy across the way.

The loud ping of the ball connecting with the bat echoes into the evening air. Jack, Ivy and I leap to our feet as Henry drops his bat with a loud thunk. His little arms are slicing through the air as he makes a break for first base. We all clap, screaming words of encouragement.

The little boy on first is empty handed, no ball in sight for him as Henry barrels through. The other boy should be stepping aside to allow Henry to pass but he's blocking the base. My body stiffens knowing something isn't right. That's when the other child extends both of his arms and jumps directly in front of the base. Henry collides full speed into his opponent, effectively knocking both children to the dirt below.

"Shit," Jack mutters to himself as he jumps off the side of the bleachers. I rush down the steps and follow the man out onto the field.

Loud groans erupt from the two small children, rolling on the ground while the coach on first and the pitching coach rush to the children.

"Henry!" I call out as fear strikes deep in my gut.

"What the hell? That kid shoved my son," Jack accuses staring murderously at the coaches who are kneeling on the ground.

"Felix! I told you to move," the coach that was on first scolds the young boy who's clutching his tailbone in agony.

 _Karma, you little shit!_

"He was going to score again," Felix whines.

Jack and I squat down next to Henry. Dark green eyes are glossy while he bites down hard on his bottom lip. I can't help but fear he might draw blood if he continues to suppress his tears.

"Buddy, you okay? What hurts?" Jack questions as he's searching frantically for some sort of physical marking. Henry sucks in a sharp breath refusing to speak.

"Henry, honey, please tell us what hurts," I plead with the small child. "If something is wrong we need to take you to see your mommy."

"I'm fine," Henry stammers through gritted teeth.

"No you're not," Jack argues slipping his arms beneath Henry and easily lifting the small child into the air.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what my son was thinking," a younger woman apologizes as she glares at her son in disappointment.

"Excuse me, I need to take Henry to get checked out," Jack coldly dismisses the woman's apology.

"I want to play," the little boy protests, his tears barely hanging on.

"Honey, we are going to take you to your mommy okay?" I softly whisper as my fingers pull the heavy helmet from his head.

"Ma'am your son is out for the rest of the season, that was uncalled for and he should know better," the coach orders while I roll my eyes. There's only two games left of the season, great punishment.

"I want to play." Henry's bottom lip trembles and finally the tears are rushing down his face. "I hit the ball so far...did you see Jack? Did you see?"

"I did buddy but we have to take you in. Can you walk?"

Henry simply nods but the distorted look upon his face is screaming no. Jack gently places Henry on his feet but the boy instantly folds under the pressure. Jack and I both reach out to catch Henry before he hits the ground.

"Jeez kid, what hurts?" Jack pleads lifting the young boy into his arms again.

"My ankle," a whimper of a reply forces more tears to spill down his already wet face.

"Okay, lets take you to the hospital," I coo as we make our way off the field.

Ivy is standing directly behind my daughter near the dugout. Evie's face is pinched together expressing her concern for her best friend. Ivy is gripping my daughter's shoulders with fear written all over her face.

"Henry? Are you okay?" Evie timidly questions taking a step closer to us. The young boy doesn't answer as he holds the damaged area with both hands.

"He's going to be fine sweetie but Jack needs to take him to the hospital," I softly explain.

"Uh, 'gina...you come?" Henry stutters as he fights against the pain.

"Regina, you go ahead, I'll keep Evie with me."

"Are you sure Ivy? I can take her."

"No, no. Just call us and let us know how he is later," Ivy insists.

"You be good for Ivy, I'll pick you up tonight okay?" Evie nods as I kiss the top of her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too momma. Feel better Henry!" My daughter calls out but Henry can't seem to find the strength to respond.

Jack and I jog toward the his car in a frenzy at this point. "I'm going to text Emma. Maybe she will be on break or something and have a heads up that we are coming." Jack nods as he opens the back door to his pick up truck and places Henry in the back seat. "Henry would you like me to ride in the back with you?"

"Please Regina," he begs through his thick tears. I climb into the backseat while Jack fastens Henry's seatbelt. "It really really hurts," Henry whales out in pain. His breathing is harsh and erratic, I could be mistaken but he sounds like he might hyperventilate.

"Henry, honey, look at me please," I softly whisper as my fingers gently guide his chin to face me. "I need you to take one deep breath in and then blow that breath out very slowly okay?"

Henry's puffy, red eyes are filled to the rim with tears as he tries to keep his focus on me and not the ache in his ankle. He follows my instructions, in which I plead with him to continue until his breathing is back to normal.

While he concentrates on breathing, I begin untying his shoe. "Wait Regina," the little boy gasps out in pure panic.

"It's okay sweetie," I reassure him, locking our eyes so he knows he can trust me. "I'm just going to remove your shoe and look at your ankle okay?" He slowly nods but the fear filling his eyes breaks my heart instantly. "Can you tell me what happened after that boy pushed you?" I inquire hoping if he talks to me it will distract him from my actions.

"I don't know?" He shrugs his tiny shoulder and I remove his cleat. "I just fell."

"I'm going to take off your sock now, okay? I promise you I will not touch your ankle," I vow and wait for his approval before I continue.

"Okay Regina."

I slowly peel the sweaty sock from his foot to discover his ankle the size of a softball. I want to gasp, I want to yell at Jack to drive faster but I know that will only frighten Henry.

"Is it bad?" Jack questions as his eyes reach mine in the review mirror.

"It's swollen," I confirm but I refuse to say how bad it actually looks. "Henry, they might have to take some pictures of your ankle to make sure nothing is broken."

"X-rays."

"Yes honey, X-rays. Maybe it's just a really bad sprain," I suggest while slowly removing his baseball cap as well.

I sweep my fingers through his damp strands and push his thick brown hair to one side. I'm not entirely sure how Emma usually comforts him but my heart is aching for him and I just want to comfort him as best as I can.

Soon Jack is screeching tires into a parking spot and pulling Henry from the backseat. We rush through the emergency doors and head straight for the receptionist.

"Hi, is Emma Swan working?" The older woman with permanent frown lines around her mouth, peers up at me looking awfully grumpy. "This is her son and he had an accident at T-ball tonight. I'm not sure if his ankle is badly sprained or what?"

The grey haired woman purses out her lips as her brown eyes flick from Henry and back to me. "Take a seat please," she strictly orders while picking up her phone. Her long red pressed on nails click against the buttons as she dials some unknown number.

"Jack, why don't you and Henry sit," I suggest guiding them toward the waiting area.

"You would think, she would send us right back. Not like there's anyone here waiting," the man gruffly mumbles before setting Henry gently down in a chair.

Jack and I decide to stand knowing we are both too anxious to sit. "Ma'am?" The older receptionist beckons me back to her station. "Emma is with a patient right now." Two double doors swing open exposing a young girl pushing a wheelchair. "We are going to send you back and the moment Emma is available we will send her to her son's room."

"Thank you." I smile kindly as the nurse pushes the chair toward Henry.

Jack lifts Henry and places him in the wheelchair while the young blonde hair, blue eyed nurse introduces herself.

"I'm Ellie, you must be Henry. I know your mom and she just loves showing off pictures of you," the kind nurse explains turning Henry's cheeks a deep shade of pink.

The nurse leads us behind those double doors she entered from. The area is filled with the hustle and bustle anyone would expect from an emergency room. Just stepping foot back here and I can already feel the nervous energy buzzing all around us. Doctors and nurses are working professionally yet quickly as they move swiftly from one area to the next.

"Here we go," Ellie announces our destination to an area that is only secluded by a curtain.

"Should I lift him onto the table?" Jack offers.

"Yes please."

I stand protectively next to the young boy as the nurse begins her practiced routine. I silently hold out my hand offering my comfort and to my surprise Henry doesn't even hesitate. He places his little hand in mine but keeps his attention on the nurse.

Jack stands on the other side of Henry, his arms folded across his chest as if he was the young boy's bodyguard. I know he's still livid about the other boy's uncalled for shove but he's remaining quiet about everything.

"Okay, all set. The doctor should be in shortly and I'll see if I can track down Emma."

The nurse disappears behind the curtain leaving a tearful little boy and two acquaintances left behind. I keep a firm hold on Henry's hand to help keep him calm while my free hand glides through his hair. His head finally rests against my arm, expressing just how comfortable he is with me.

The tiny room is silent except for Henry's sniffling and small breaths. Jack seems utterly lost in a fit of rage but at least he's stewing quietly and not agitating Henry.

The curtain whips open violently revealing a frantic and rather exhausted looking Emma. Her hair is straight for once and pulled back into a long ponytail. Her face is free of any makeup allowing me to see just how tired her eyes are. Besides the dark circles shadowing the bottom, the brims are tinted red but I don't believe she has been crying.

"Henry," she breathes rushing to her son's side. Her eyes shift down and take note where Henry and I are conjoined but she doesn't say a word. She quickly moves along to the injured ankle and inspects every inch without ever touching. "Oh buddy, what happened?" She leans forward and presses her lips firmly against his forehead. She slips one hand behind his head and cradles her son without ever removing her lips. The love she holds dear for her son is enough to cause Henry to burst into heavy tears.

"Some little shit shoved Henry at first. That could've been another home run for this kid," Jack spits in disgust as his fingers clench deeper into his biceps.

"He shoved you Henry?" Emma softly whispers as she ducks down to meet her son's eyes. Henry only nods as he tries to stop his crying.

"The other child claims he didn't want Henry to score again, so when Henry came running up to first and the other boy didn't have the ball to stop him, he pushed him to the ground," I calmly explain.

"So how did you hurt your ankle?" Emma asks but Henry just shrugs.

"Maybe the way he fell, he landed on it wrong or something. Henry was coming in fast and took the other boy down with him," Jack replies with a small smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. I can't really blame him because that boy deserved falling on his ass as well. "See," the boyfriend begins to speak again as he gently tugs Emma into his arms. "...it's a good thing I'm around to take care of you two." He sweetly pecks her lips making mine quiver in disgust. "What would you do without me, huh?"

Emma smiles but it's one I know too well, the one that doesn't reach her eyes. The one where her green orbs are dull and void of any emotions. He pecks her lips again but lingers just a little bit longer.

"You and Henry are my world. I need you two to survive." He kisses her again to seal his declaration. I clear my throat that's slowly closing from the public affection and release Henry's hand.

"I should be leaving. Henry asked for me to come along for the ride, but now he has you two so I'm going to take off."

"Oh Regina-" Emma begins as Jack holds out his hand.

"Thank you for taking a ride with," he quickly interrupts his girlfriend. My eyes drift toward his hand, lingering in the space between us. I don't want to start any problems so I shake the man's damn hand.

I turn my attention toward Henry and smile from ear to ear. "You're going to be just fine Henry. When you get home tonight have mommy send me a picture of you so I can show Evie you're alright, okay?"

"Okay Regina." From the sound of my daughter's name, the little boy perks up just a little bit.

"Keep in touch," I state before I slip through the curtain and out of that awkward situation.

I pull out my phone and text Ivy, asking if she could pick me up on her way back from the T-ball game. If I'm not mistaken it should be ending soon. Luckily she responded right away saying they were just finishing up.

By the time Evie and I returned home and I helped her shower and tucked her into bed, I still hadn't heard from Emma about Henry. I had to leave that hospital room. I wasn't sure if Jack was trying to make me feel uncomfortable with his affection or if that's normally how they are with one another but I needed to get the hell out of there.

I ended up falling asleep around ten but I was woken up by my phone vibrating against my nightstand. I reached blindly for the device and peeked one eye open to find Emma's name lighting up my screen. The message was a picture which popped my eyes wide open for Henry's sake.

The picture was of Henry fast asleep in his bed with his ankle wrapped up like a mummy and propped up by a pillow. There were tiny little crutches leaning against the bed. My heart swelled with adoration seeing Henry clutch his teddy bear so tight.

 _What did the doctor say?_

I sent my reply and checked the time, finding that it was just after one in the morning. Why the hell does this woman always text in the middle of the night?

 _Just badly sprained. The doctor thinks about four weeks for recovery. My poor guy._

I frown reading her message. I understand how horrible it feels to have a sick or injured child and there's not much you can do to fix it.

 _If you need anything, let me know. I'm here for you guys._

 _I know. Thank you for today. You have no idea how much I appreciate you comforting Henry like that._

 _That's what mothers do._

She doesn't reply right away and after a few minutes I assume she has fallen asleep. My phone falls to my sheets as my eyes slowly flutter closed. Instantly my phone vibrates again, like Emma knew I was about to fall back asleep.

 _I know, I just wanted to say thank you since I didn't get a chance in the hospital._

 _Well you are very welcome. Now, why are you up? You looked exhausted today._

 _I did? So you're saying I looked like shit?_

I mull over her bold choice of words but I can already see in my mind's eye the cute little teasing smirk gracing the corner of her mouth.

 _Just tired dear. Jack told me you were picking up extra shifts._

 _Yes. He can't seem to find a job. Nobody is hiring journalists right now. It's all my fault that he's unemployed but I know he really must love us to give up his career like that._

I roll my eyes knowing she can't see me and tease me for it. I hate how much she is in control of all my emotions. I decide to change the subject because frankly I don't want to talk about her charming and good looking boyfriend who gives up everything for them.

 _How is your training coming along?_

 _I'm having a hard time with the areas around my hips. There's too much fat. Jack says it's cute but I don't think so._

Again with the boyfriend. I'm so glad she can't see all my consistent eye rolls.

 _I've never seen an ounce of fat on you._

The little bubbles indicating that she's typing her response flutter at the bottom of our messages. I wait. I wait. Then I wait some more for those bubbles to turn into a message. Suddenly the bubbles vanish but nothing comes through. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion and keep waiting until my eyelids grow impatient and I succumb to a heavy slumber.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Two weeks since Henry sprained his ankle and I have yet to see either one of them. Emma says she's been super busy at the hospital with over night shifts and Henry has been in bed healing so he can maneuver around school. I understand seeing as how busy Ruby and I have been lately as well so we've been staying in contact through text.

"Where's my big third grader?" Ruby questions as she comes barreling through my front door.

"Mom," Evie groans her protest of embarrassment even though nobody is around to witness it.

"Aw come on bug, let us have this moment. You're getting too big too fast," Ivy declares pulling my daughter into her arms.

I take a moment and watch as my daughter snuggles close into the other woman. I examine the way Ivy's eyes fall closed and she actually takes in this loving moment between the two of them. My heart swells knowing I am damn lucky Ruby brought this woman home and not some snob who mistreats my daughter. Evie adores the woman and I wouldn't be surprised one day if she ends up calling Ivy mom as well.

Ruby then takes her turn jerking our daughter into her arms and smothering her face with kisses. Evie grunts and tries to pry her mother off of her but Ruby is insistent.

"Come on ladies we don't want to be late," I pronounce breaking apart the attack on my daughter.

I hand my ex and her wife each a cup of coffee to go and take mine as well before we head off to school. This year Evie walks a little further ahead from us and I know she is feeling too old to be seen with her three moms.

"So this is third grade?" Ruby comments as we follow behind our daughter. "We are officially embarrassing?"

"Well to be fair, you were always embarrassing dear," I quip in the most innocent voice I can manage.

"Obviously not that embarrassing if I landed the two hottest brunettes," she retorts confidently before taking a long sip of her coffee.

"I knew about your hot ex wife. This has all been a ploy to sweep Regina off her feet," Ivy teases as we all laugh and enjoy each other's company to school.

Halfway to school we pick up Violet, Evie's best friend on the way. Her mom offers us a wave from her front door before she disappears back inside and we continue our walk.

"Where's Emma? Did you invite her to walk with us?" Ruby questions.

"I asked." I shrug one shoulder not too effected by her lack of appearance lately. "She didn't respond."

"Is it me or has she been M.I.A, lately?" Ivy adds her opinion while I busy myself with my morning caffeine.

"She's working over night shifts, I'm sure she's having trouble adjusting," I casually reply.

Soon we stand in front of the school once again. Children are bouncing energetically in their new school shoes, waiting to catch up with their friends about the summer. Adventures, camps, sleepovers, pool parties are all tales of the summer just waiting to be told.

A teacher off toward the side of the building is holding a sign that states, _Third Graders_. A few teachers stand by with name tags waiting for their new students to join their side.

"Evie, how about we find your teacher?" I offer but my daughter is already shaking her head.

"I want to wait for Henry."

"I know baby girl, but they might be late today."

"No, there she is," Ivy points out the blonde and her son, walking toward the third grade sign.

Evie takes off sprinting toward her other best friend as Violet tags behind. Ruby, Ivy and I speed walk behind the rambunctious children until we are right next to Emma and Henry.

I bite the inside of my lip to suppress any snarky comments that are threatening to spill. Emma's looking slightly defeated as she stands with her thumbs securely tucked into her back pockets of her jeans. Jeans again, in eighty degree weather. She's wearing an oversized pair of dark shade glasses hiding away, what I can assume, is a tired face.

"Jeez, what the hell girl?" Ruby blurts out, startling all of us around her.

Emma whips around to investigate the sudden outburst, green eyes frantically in search for something. "What?" She questions in a raspy, scratchy voice.

"What do you mean, what?" Ruby snaps back clearly agitated by the blonde's response.

My ex roughly snatches Emma's upper arm and yanks her closer. The blonde winces the slightest bit but she masks her emotions rather quickly. Ruby gently skims the back of Emma's bicep with her index finger, delicately inspecting yellow and green fading bruises painting the usual porcelain skin. My eyes flick back to Emma's but her eyes are protectively hidden.

"Oh that?" Emma shakes her head and jerks her arm back. "Some drunk asshole did this. This is exactly why I hate overnights. I'm trying to do my job but this guy was so hammered, he flipped out when I tried to take his blood pressure." I furrow my eyebrows and listen to her story carefully.

"What did he come into the emergency room for?" Ivy questions.

"Stab wound."

"Damn, where?" Ruby breathes out.

"In the shoulder." Emma shrugs and turns her attention to her son. "It's almost healed now. Henry can I have a hug goodbye?"

The young boy's eyes dart between Evie and Violet not sure if he should hug his mother in front of them.

"Evie, come hug us goodbye," I order eliciting a deep groan from our daughter but her feet trudge our way without anymore persuasion. "I love you, have a great day and I will pick you up after school." I quickly peck my daughter's forehead and turn her over to her other mother and Ivy.

Emma squeezes her son with every ounce of energy she has left in her worn out body. "I'll see you later kid." Her thin lips press into the crown of her son's head while inhaling deeply.

Ruby and Ivy say their goodbyes to Emma and I before they both head off to work. My friend and I linger outside the school waiting for our children to start their first day of third grade.

"Emma? Would you like to grab some coffee at the cafe this morning? I have the day off," I timidly suggest since she's been physically absent the past two weeks.

"Ummm," she uneasily hums while checking her phone in her back pocket. She twists and glares at the screen lost in thought before she answers. "Yeah, I have an hour or so."

Emma and I walk to my car chit chatting about the stresses of everyday life and our jobs. We don't dive into anything too personal and maintain an easy, light conversation all the way to the cafe.

Emma claims a small table in the back of the cafe while I order us our drinks. I carefully bring the steaming hot beverages back and slide Emma's directly in front of her.

"Carmel Macchiato," I happily cheer as I release her mug. Emma peeks up through those thick eyelashes and smiles gratefully.

"Thank you," she whispers while curling her fingers around the hot mug. I slip into my seat across from her and blow on my own coffee before taking a sip. "Americano?"

"Yes," I drag out the word wondering if she's about to tease me yet again. Her freckled nose scrunches up but her lips remained sealed.

"How's Evie? Is she missing my son?" Emma quickly dives right into a playful conversation while sipping her coffee.

"Yes, she's been counting down the days to school just so she can spend time with your son everyday. How's his ankle? I didn't see the crutches."

"No," the blonde shakes her head and gently places her coffee back down. Her velvety tongue pokes out to lick the sweet caramel coating her lips. This woman couldn't be anymore adorable if she tried. "He insisted he could make it through today without them, but he had to promise me he would rest as soon as he was home."

"Oh good, I'm glad to hear he's doing better."

"I feel like I haven't seen you in awhile, I miss hanging out like this." Those innocent green orbs are full of sincerity urging my body to reach forward and hug the damn woman. Instead, I take a deep breath and smile in return. "How are Tilly and your niece doing? Behaving still?"

"For now," I take a small sip of my strong coffee and place the cup back down. "But I see the way they look at one another and I know as soon as Robin is off the clock, all her pent up flirtatious comes pouring out." I use my hands to emphasize my niece oozing with flirty frustrations causing the blonde to giggle in front of me. I smile from ear to ear listening to that wonderful sound. I can't remember the last time I heard her giggle. "My niece can't help it though, she was born a Mills and we flirt with everyone."

"I could see that," Emma narrows her eyes at me suggestively in which I mock offense for fun.

"I don't know what you are talking about, I was insinuating my sister." Emma hums softly not trusting my words as she presses the warm rim to her chapped lips. "For a long time I questioned my sister's sexuality, she constantly is flirting with my oldest friend."

Emma's laughing along, I'm sure she's thinking back to the only time she ever met Zelena and her dreadfully boring husband. I join in on the laughter but my time is short lived as the dancing green eyes across from me flick to concern. Emma's eyebrows pinch tightly together as her chair scrapes angrily against the wooden floor below. The blonde stiffens and shoots up frantically from her chair.

"Uh..."

"Hey baby."

The sound of his deep condescending tone makes my stomach flip, in the most unsatisfying way. Why the hell is he even here? I glance over my shoulder to watch as the man takes long strides to be closer to my companion.

"Jack," Emma exhales while her boyfriend glides his fingertips across her sharp jawline.

The man forcefully slams his mouth against hers inspiring my eyes to roll at the obvious claim of possession. I can't stomach the interaction so I study my coffee, hoping there's a magical escape route at the bottom of the cup.

"Mmmm, you always taste so sweet," Jack declares before untangling himself from his girlfriend.

Jack drags a chair from a table away, to ours and wedges himself in between Emma and I. It doesn't go unnoticed to my eyes the way he hooks his arm around her shoulders and tucks the woman into his side.

"Jack, um, you're here..." It's an obvious statement but the underlying question is evident in her tone.

"Yeah, you said you were meeting Regina here and I was in the neighborhood for that interview, remember?" Emma opens her mouth to answer but her boyfriend keeps rambling on, never giving her an opportunity to answer. "I don't know about this one. I wouldn't truly be free to write what I want. It's like they would dictate to me every week and that would not make me happy. I should be happy, right?"

"Well of course you should be happy with your job," Emma automatically answers like her brain was programmed to respond that way.

"Exactly, especially coming all this way for you two. But I wouldn't have it any other way." The corner of his mouth cracks into his crooked smile, almost forcing Emma to smile along.

I can visibly see how uncomfortable Emma is right now and the question is why? Does she not feel comfortable with Jack and I both present? Does Jack secretly hate me and she knows but didn't want to hurt my feelings? Because frankly, I don't give a shit if this man likes me or not.

"Babe the sperm donor called again today while you were out."

 _Sperm donor? Is this man incompetent?_

Emma rolls her eyes and blows out a rather harsh breath. "Can we not discuss this right now?"

"You don't have to call him back. Fuck that asshole."

I shift uncomfortably in my seat as a warm flush runs rapidly up my spine. I feel like I'm in the spotlight even though the couple isn't even acknowledging my presence. I know Emma is uncomfortable with whatever topic her boyfriend has brought up in this moment. I don't want her to feel embarrassed around me with anything but I also know this woman needs time from how closed off she is.

"I'm not going to call him back," Emma snaps.

"Good. I mean what could that asshole want? I just don't understand how someone could do that?"

My eyes flick back and forth between the couple as my mind whirls with so many unanswered questions. I'm sure I could speak up and ask what's on my mind since Jack doesn't seem like he's going to stop speaking on the subject any time soon, but the way Emma is silently fuming in her seat keeps my mouth zipped tight.

"Well I guess you are wondering what we are talking about?" Emma exasperates, practically reading my mind right now. She pushes her coffee aside, as though it's poisoned and takes a deep breath.

"Emma, if you don't feel comfortable-"

"It's fine," she exhales all the air left in her lungs and twirls the end of her ponytail around her long fingers. "My sperm donor, as I call him now, is an asshole who tries every so often to reconnect with me but I refuse."

"Oh, your father," I mutter mostly to myself as Emma nods along.

"The whole time he was married to Emma's mom, he was sleeping with some other woman. He left when you were like what, five?" Jack questions but Emma remains silent, just nodding her head and looking absolutely dazed. "Yeah, so he left them and created a whole new family. I mean who does that?" Jack scoffs before he guides Emma's chin toward his face. He stares deep into her eyes, making sure she's listening to him. "We may fight like most couples but I would never cheat. You and Henry are my everything, I would never disrespect you like that." He pecks her lips with a promise and continues. "I know you and Henry rely on me to take care of you two." He kisses her again and now I have to turn away before the knot in my gut causes me to double over in agony.

"I know Jack," Emma whispers as her gaze drops to the floor. "You took Henry and I in when I was nothing more than a widow, an empty shell of a woman."

My entire face scrunches up from her discouraging words. Is that what she believes? That she was nothing after Killian passed away?

"That's right baby. I fixed you when everyone thought you were unfixable. I saw the woman behind the broken shell," Jack states proudly promoting my stomach to twist and turn in disgust. "I love you and Henry...that's my boy. Nobody will ever love him the way I do."

"I know Jack," Emma mutters as her eyes flutter closed. Her boyfriend presses his lips firmly against her forehead and pulls her in even closer.

"So Emma has a brother and a sister out there somewhere," Jack informs me as he finally turns his attention toward me.

"I see."

"I highly doubt James ever told them about me," Emma huffs appearing absolutely defeated in this moment.

I wish I could comfort her like I did when she told me about her husband because from the looks of it, Jack's clinging is just irritating the woman even more.

"Oh so you have never met your siblings?" I inquire feeling like that is an appropriate question to ask amongst others.

"No," Jack answers for his girlfriend. "M and M told you about them though, right?"

"Jack, you know my mother hates when you call her M and M." Each and every time Emma replies, she's sounding more and more drained and defeated with life. "Yes, my mother told me all about them. Fredrick is..." Emma trails off while her eyes scatter away from our table. She seems lost, deep in thought before she speaks again. "Fredrick is twenty nine now and Rose is twenty five."

"So your father had your brother one year after you?" I ask as anger pulsates through my blood. I don't even know these people that well and this story alone is agitating me.

"Barely a year," Emma leans forward in her seat, rage burning hot in her eyes as she opens up a little more. "I'm pretty sure my mother and Kathryn, his tramp, were pregnant around the same time. Rose is the reason he left when I was five. When he found out Kathryn was pregnant again, he left my mom and I."

"I'm so sorry Emma, that's just awful. I'm furious just listening to this story," I admit as Emma falls back into her seat.

The dark circles under eyes are more prominent than they were an hour ago. Just this conversation alone, has sucked what ever little energy Emma had left from her soul. Her thumb nail picks at an invisible spot on her coffee mug just so she can avoid my eyes.

"I'm over it." She shrugs but I don't believe a word she says. "It doesn't hurt anymore, all that's left is rage."

"Fuck James, you don't need him. You have Henry and I and that's all you need babe," Jack chimes in and it takes everything in me to ignore his comment.

The corner of Emma's mouth deepens the slightest bit to offer her boyfriend a weak smile but that halfhearted smile vanishes immediately causing a pout to form on my lips. It's no wonder Emma is so closed off. Her father is a piece of shit and her husband passed away leaving her a single mother. I would be just as guarded too if I endured the things she has in life.

As I examine the woman before me, I realize I don't pity her the least bit. No, I actually admire her for everything she has been through and is still a functioning human being. So many people just give up in life and throw in the towel when traumatic events occur. Not Emma Swan, she keeps pushing through and never backs down to life's unfortunate events. Everyday she busts her ass to take care of her son _and_ her loser boyfriend.

"We should probably get a move on," Jack states, peeking at the clock on the wall.

"Yeah, I have work in an hour." Emma turns to her boyfriend and squirms in her seat. "You will pick Henry up from school right?"

"Of course baby."

 _The boyfriend_ , forcefully kisses Emma once again causing my eyes to desperately wander in search of something less cringeworthy. I'm surprised this man isn't marking his territory by peeing all around the woman. I clear my throat after enough time has passed for public display of affection.

Emma is the first to pull away. Those once sparkling orbs are now dull when they should be swimming in love for her handsome boyfriend. Jack smiles as he stands from his chair and sticks his hand in my face. I fight that eye roll that's pleading to be released and shake the man's hand.

"See you after school Regina," Jack chuckles.

"Yes, I suppose."

"I'll talk to you later Regina," Emma says as she stands next to her boyfriend. I remain rooted to my seat and smile politely at the blonde.

"Of course. Have a nice day," I kindly say as Jack guides Emma through the small cafe and out the door.

"Good night Evie," I whisper one last time before I flip her light switch allowing the moon to take over the glow in her room.

I crossed the hallway quietly before I disappeared into my bedroom. I slipped beneath my sheets and balanced my laptop upon my legs. I had to place my orders for the restaurant and since I had some free time tonight, I figured I would just do it now rather than in the morning.

My phone vibrates against the mattress, demanding my attention instead of my other electronic. My fingers are dancing across the keyboard as my eyes sneak a peek to see who's texting.

 _Emma_.

I instantly reach for the phone and open her message. My heart swells when I see that she actually sent me a picture of her cuddling behind Henry in his bed.

 _He's exhausted from his first day of school._

 _I bet. Evie was nodding off during dinner._

 _Awww poor girl. Henry told me she sat with him during recess when his ankle started to bother him._

My face can't decide between a pout for Henry's sake or a smile for my daughter's act of kindness. I can never get enough of these two children together.

 _That's so sweet. She left out that little detail today._

 _I love your daughter so much. She's the only one I will ever allow to date my son._

 _They are just "friends"!_

The little bubbles pop up as Emma types away her response but far too quickly they disappear, along with any thoughts she had in mind.

I place my phone back down on the bed and focus back on my orders. I start with my produce, checking with different vendors for the best price. Then I double check my bread order, followed by my meat order.

After I'm all finished with my orders, I close my laptop and sink down into my bed. I check my phone one last time for any messages before placing the device on my nightstand. Sleep consumes me rather quickly from the busy day.

In between dreamland and reality I hear the faint sounds of my phone vibrating over and over again. I reach across my bed and smack the dresser over and over again until I find my phone.

 _Emma One Missed Call._

I check the time and blink a few times wondering if I'm seeing the time correctly. _Three twenty three in the_ _morning_? I decide to call her back just in case something is wrong with Henry. I listen to all the rings until her voicemail takes over.

I sigh and hang up the phone. Maybe she rolled over her phone in the middle of the night. I'm half asleep and don't put too much thought into the situation before I fall back asleep.


	13. Chapter Twelve

_I called you last night? That's weird. Sorry._

I read Emma's text about ten times and I still don't know what to say in response. Something in the way she was so brief has an unsettling feeling crawling it's way and setting up camp, deep in the pit of my stomach. I figured once I saw her this morning, before school, I could speak with her just to make sure everything is alright.

"Momma?" I peer down at my daughter who's twirling anxiously side to side. The bottom of her dress flares out just a tad in the cool morning breeze. "Where's Henry? He's going to be late?"

"I'm not sure baby girl," I answer as I glance one more time around the schoolyard. That's when I spot _him_.

Jack is strolling along at an obnoxiously slow pace with Henry bouncing next to him. I wince every time his foot slams down on the concrete. I know Emma said his ankle was already sore by recess yesterday and I'm sure his bouncing won't help the situation.

"Hi Regina!" Henry smiles brightly before he focuses solely on my daughter. "Hi Evie!"

"Hi Henry, now come on," my daughter tugs on the sleeve of his t-shirt. "We are going to be late."

"Bye, have a great day," I quickly spew as my daughter drags Henry away. The boy grins wildly and allows his best friend to tug him along. "Good morning Jack."

"Hey Regina!" Jack beams as if we were best friends. "How are you today?"

"I'm fine, thank you. Where's Emma this morning?" My tank is running rather low on my fuel of patience with this man.

"Work. She's working three twelves this week." Jack shoves his hands into his front pockets and flashes me his most charming grin.

"I beg your pardon, three twelves?"

"Yeah, she works three days this week but all twelve hour shifts. It's pretty common for nurses," Jack begins to walk away but I'm quick to follow his lead. "It's great that she will have four days off but she's usually whooped and ends up sleeping most of that time."

"So then I will see you after school to pick up Henry, correct?" I question as we reach the crosswalk where we will part ways.

"Yup, talk to you later," Jack coldly dismisses my presence as he turns his back toward me and makes his way down his path.

I don't even bother saying goodbye to this pathetic excuse for a man. There's a nagging voice in the back of my mind whispering unpleasant thoughts about this man. I have an inkling that every disheartening word that spills from Emma's lips are really from Jack.

I can see the way he whispers things to her, that could almost pass for charming and loving if you're blinded by love but really, they are dispirited words, to slowly break her down. Those words are carefully planted into the back of her mind, each time he speaks, he's watering those traumatizing words, encouraging them to grow and slowly fight against her confidence. The man is molding her mind to feel dependent on her and the worst part is, I don't even think Emma sees herself slipping away.

It's my day off but I really don't have much going on so I decide to drop in on my restaurant and surprise my employees. Honestly, I just want to see how Tilly and Robin are managing things while Ruby and I are away.

I use the front door this time, wanting to catch my niece and my assistant in any compromising positions. As I pull the heavy door open I spot Tilly behind the podium, checking over the seating chart, while Robin is approaching with her hands full of menus. I frown knowing that both girls are behaving and I'm missing out on a great opportunity to tease Robin.

"Aunt Regina," my niece pleasantly greets me as I stroll toward the podium. "What are you doing here? It's your day off."

"I know," I smirk and lean forward to see how Tilly's keeping track of the seating chart. "I wanted to see how my two apprentices are doing without Ruby and I hovering."

My niece playfully rolls those big green eyes, reminding me an awful lot of myself. She neatly places the menus in their designated area and leans into Tilly's side. I know she's pretending to check the seating chart as she presses teasingly into my assistant. My eyes dart toward Tilly who inhales sharply and is now holding her breath.

"I think we are doing just fine. Don't you Tilly?" Robin smiles from ear to ear, appearing as an innocent puppy as she questions the other woman.

"I think we are doing really well Regina. I was just going to check on the kitchen right now," Tilly informs me before she takes a few steps backwards and disappears around the corner.

I gently smack my niece across the bicep who's watching where the other woman just slipped away from. Robin doesn't even complain, she chuckles to herself and rubs the abused area.

"Let me help you with that drool dear," I mock, inspiring my niece to laugh even harder.

"I can't help it, she's so cute."

"You're lucky you're my favorite niece."

"I'm you're only niece," she mutters with the famous Mills eye roll. "I really do like her though...like a lot."

"Working with someone you are in a relationship with is always a bad idea. What happens if you two break up? Then what? I don't want to lose Tilly."

"First of all, you and Aunt Ruby do it." I give my niece a pointed look, because I have told her time and time again that Ruby and I are a different breed of people. "Second of all, I'm not working here the rest of my life. I would go before Tilly."

"Robin-" I exhale but the enthusiastic young woman cuts me off before I can argue her points.

"Please Aunt Regina, let me ask her out. Who knows, maybe we will never even get passed a first date. I just really like her and want to see if this has a chance to go anywhere."

I inhale a slow shaky breath as my mind flips back and forth between the pros and the cons. I blow out all the air from my lungs and stare into my niece's pleading eyes. She even tosses in her adorable pout to help her persuasion.

"Fine. If things fall apart, you're out of a job honey. I'm keeping Tilly."

Robin releases a tiny squeal and jumps up once to express her joy. "I promise, I won't effect her job and we will totally remain professional."

"You are acting as though you know she's going to say yes. Maybe she doesn't even like you," I tease but the way Robin's grinning so confidently is making me believe they might have already had this conversation.

Robin shrugs once as her face sobers up. "Go bother the other employees, customers are coming in." I shake my head and laugh to myself as I proceed to the back to check on my kitchen staff.

I only spent forty five minutes at work, knowing I needed to enjoy my day off before I was forced to be there again. I kept busy most of the day, running errands and straightening up my house before school was out.

The sun was beating down, practically melting my skin as I waited outside for Evie. It must be one of the hottest days August has ever seen. Little beads of sweat are trickling down the valley of my breasts and I wish I wasn't in public so I could wipe the moisture away.

The loud buzzing of the school's bell alarms promoting me to search for Jack. The man claimed he was going to pick up Henry today from school but he is nowhere to be found.

The double doors from the school swing wide open exposing a sea of sweaty children to flood out. I spot Evie and Henry walking side by side. My daughter is disheveled from the overwhelming heat as she rambles on and on to the young boy next to her. Henry's hairline is soaked with sweat as he grips the straps to his backpack and nods along to whatever my daughter is talking about.

"Hi momma."

"Hi Regina."

"Hi Evie, Henry. You guys look hot," I note as they both peer up at me with rosy cheeks.

"The air wasn't working in our class," Henry admits.

"They made us sit in the library for awhile to cool down," Evie adds on to Henry's explanation. Both children shrug their little shoulders not too effected by the heat.

Henry begins looking around the schoolyard for someone who's suppose to take him home. I also begin scanning the area for Jack or maybe even Emma at this point.

"Regina? Are you taking me home today?"

I bite down on the corner of my bottom lip and pull out my phone. "I'm not sure sweetie. I believe Jack was suppose to pick you up." I check my phone in hopes there might be a message from Emma, explaining an emergency and asking me to take her son home. Much to my disappointment, my screen is blank, no calls, no messages.

"Yeah Jack said he was picking me up today. He never forgot me before." Henry sighs while his shoulders drop in disappointment.

"It's okay honey. I'll call your mom and see what happened," I reassure the young boy who only nods in return.

I decide to call Emma at the hospital, knowing she usually doesn't carry her phone with her during shifts. Both children stand quietly next to me as I listen to the other line ring.

"Northwest Community Hospital, how may I help you?" A lady on the other end greets me, sounding a little agitated with her job.

"Hello, my name is Regina and I'm looking for a nurse, Emma Swan, she works in the emergency room. I have her son here and it's rather important that I speak with her right now."

"Okay ma'am, please hold."

The line falls silent before a soft sound of elevator music begins to play. Henry's green eyes are locked onto mine, waiting to hear from his mother. The worry and confusion in his eyes is heartbreaking and I can only imagine what's running through his mind right now. I smile down on the little boy to help reassure him that everything is going to be alright.

"I'm just waiting for your mom now," I confirm but Henry's face remains serious.

"Hello? Regina? Is everything okay? Is Henry alright?" Emma exasperates into the phone and I know her heart is beating painfully fast right now.

"Calm down, Henry's fine," Emma exhales loudly and takes a deep breath. "We are here at the school, but Jack isn't here dear. I don't have his phone number or anything. Would you like me to call him?"

"No!" Emma rushes out before I have a chance to finish my question. "No, it's fine. Umm, would it be alright if you just took Henry home with you? I would owe you big time but I don't get off until seven..."

"Emma, breathe. I will happily take Henry home with me. Don't worry about a thing okay?"

"Thank you. Thank you so much Regina. I owe you."

"You don't owe me a thing, you would do the same for Evie," I confirm confidently.

"I really appreciate this. Can I speak with Henry real quick?"

"Of course." I turn to the young boy who's hanging on my every word. "Henry, your mom wants to talk to you." I hold out the phone and Henry anxiously rips the device from my hand.

"Mom?" Henry breathes out.

The young boy remains quiet as he listens to Emma speak on the other line. I watch as he slowly relaxes right in front of me from his mother's words. He smiles and nods along but doesn't verbally say anything for quite sometime.

"Okay mom...I love you too."

Henry passes the phone to me before he turns and informs my daughter that he's coming over to hang out.

"Hello?" I question, unsure if Emma hung up or not.

"Hey," the blonde exhales. "Thanks again. I will see you a little after seven."

"Of course. Don't worry, he will be just fine. I'll see you tonight, dear."

"Yes, thank you! Goodbye."

"Bye Emma." I hang up the phone and smile down at the two children. "Who needs a dip in the pool?"

"You two smell," I tease as I set down two bowls of ice cream sundaes for my favorite little humans. "Evie, as soon as Henry leaves you're getting into the shower."

"Mom," my daughter drawls while rolling those big brown eyes. I chuckle to myself knowing I thoroughly embarrassed her and kiss the top of her head.

"I'm sure Emma's going to make Henry take one as well. You two smell like sweat, chlorine and feet." Henry just laughs at my comment and shovels hefty spoonfuls of ice cream into his mouth. "I'm pretty impressed how wide your mouth goes," I praise with a small smirk. Henry nods but doesn't reply, staying focused on his dessert.

The doorbell rings interrupting our conversation. I know it's Emma, she had already texted me, letting me know she was on her way. I unlock the door and open it wide for Emma to enter, but she lingers awkwardly in the doorframe.

"Hey."

"Hi Regina," Emma shyly replies. I gesture for the woman to enter inspiring her feet to move forward. I shut the door behind her and she's already spewing thank you's and apologies. "I'm so so sorry. I really do appreciate this..."

"Emma, relax," I gently place my hand upon her bicep and notice her work uniform. "Why are you wearing long sleeves? It's ninety degrees out."

"It's always freezing in the hospital, you know that." My friend waves off my observation but something in the back of my mind is screaming for me to call her out. "Where's Henry and Evie? Please tell me he was good."

"They are having some ice cream. He ate his whole dinner so I promised them dessert. Fair warning they smell." Emma laughs, amused by my statement as we head toward the kitchen. "Their classroom's air broke, so they were all sweaty, so before dinner I offered to take them to the pool for a little bit."

"Did you have fun Henry?" Emma squats down next to her son's chair and brushes some long strands out of his face. There's a mix between a frown and a smile taking over her lips. "I'm so sorry kid."

"It's okay mom." Henry sets down his spoon and shifts in his seat to face his mother. Green eyes meet green, but Emma's are coated with unshed tears. "I had fun with Evie and Regina." Henry attempts to reassure his mother that he was never in harms way but the woman is having a hard time accepting what occurred today.

"I'm glad you had fun." The blonde stands back up and hastily wipes away the wetness before tears spill down her cheeks. "We have to get a move on bud. You need a bath." I chuckle softly and nod as I run my fingers through my daughter's tangled locks.

Emma clears her son's empty bowl of ice cream and places it gently into the sink while Henry gathers his backpack.

"He finished all his homework."

"Thank you so much Regina."

"It really was no problem. If you ever need me to take him to school or pick him up, just text me. I'm more than capable and willing. He's such a sweet boy," I sincerely compliment as I reach out to tap her upper arm. The moment my hand connects with her arm, those green eyes grow dark as she squints the tiniest bit. My heart stops because I'm fairly confident she's trying to hold back a wince. I retract my hand instantly and offer a weak smile. "Emma, are you alright? Is there anything-"

"Oh I'm fine Regina, thank you."

Emma skates around me and quickly rushes to the front door. I sigh knowing something is off with my friend lately. I follow the woman to the door where Henry is finishing up with his shoelaces.

"I had fun Henry! I'll see you tomorrow," my daughter gushes with pure excitement.

"I had fun too. Thank you for having me over Regina."

"Anytime honey, you are always welcome here." I toss the young boy's shaggy hair from side to side and smile with nothing but love.

"Thanks again Regina. I'll talk to you later," Emma says as she escorts her son out the door.

"Have a nice night you two," I reply before closing the door and locking it.

"Why was Emma in long sleeves? It's like one hundred degrees out," my daughter exaggerates in a tone that sounds exactly like me. I shake my head and pull Evie into a hug.

"She said it's cold in the hospital. Now, upstairs, shower time."

By the time Evie finished with her shower and brushing her teeth, it was passed her bedtime. I tucked my daughter in tight while her eyes were fluttering closed.

"Good night baby girl," I whisper as I press my lips to her forehead. She sighs deeply before rolling on her side and falling into a deep slumber.

I take a moment to watch over my daughter while she sleeps. I'm so lucky that I have Ruby to coparent with and I'm even luckier that she brought home Ivy. Having Emma around and hearing her story about Henry's father makes me really appreciate what I have in life. I don't even want to imagine what she is going through with Jack right now, because deep down, I know something is off.

In the little time that I have known Emma, I know her well enough to know she is guarded and if something is happening between her and Jack, she won't be indulging in that information anytime soon. I don't believe Emma keeping her secrets hidden away has anything to do with me. I know she trusts me, but I think she's a proud woman who doesn't often ask for help.

As I lay in bed, my mind wanders as curiosity gets the best of me. I wonder if Jack would actually physically harm Emma or if it's all mind games to him. I reach for my phone and begin typing out a message to Emma.

 _I hope everything is okay. Did Jack just forget to pick Henry up?_

Time ticks slowly as I wait for a response. I keep tapping my screen to brighten my dark room, waiting for those little bubbles to appear. Nothing. After ten minutes of silence, I try again.

 _Emma, I hope you know that I'm here for you, if you ever need to talk._

More silence. After awhile, I fell asleep with both my text messages unanswered. I must have been exhausted because I didn't wake up once during the night. Not even to the two missed calls I had from Emma Swan.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

_*There is talk about domestic violence in this chapter*_

"So I told him, I don't think it would be ideal for my career to accept a date from the D.A..." Belle's continuing to speak but my mind is flooded with fear that just maybe Emma might call again tonight.

Monday and Tuesday night of this week Emma called at the most unrealistic times. When I spoke to her Wednesday about the incident she was quick to dismiss the conversation. I begged, I pleaded but the woman was a closed book, more like a closed diary with a lock and a key somewhere at the bottom of Lake Michigan. Since our confrontation, she has yet to call me again in the middle of the night, but every night I lay awake waiting for that phone call once more.

"I'll tell you, he's a persistent son of a gun..."

I glance to my right and tap the circle that's main job is to light up my screen. No messages. No calls. I sigh and turn my attention back to Belle, who's still rambling about the man she so clearly wants to date but refuses for the simple fact that our society has yet to mature. I can only imagine the slander and rumors of a woman detective sleeping her way to the top.

"And then I was like, you realize you are old enough to be my father..."

I tap my phone once again but this time I'm checking the time. It's a Saturday night and I just left work a little over an hour ago. It's after one in the morning and my heart races a bit faster with each tick closer into the night.

"Regina." I know Emma's been avoiding me. "Regina." If it weren't for Henry, she would have indefinitely disappeared by now. "Regina." What the hell am I going to have to do to finally break down her walls? "Regina!"

"Hmm?" I hum, flicking my eyes to meet my friend's cold gaze. The intensity in her blue eyes is enough to make me squirm in my seat, like a small child being scolded.

"Were you even listening to me?"

"The old D.A. wants to take you out," I mutter while holding her gaze to appear confident, but I'm not exactly sure what she has said most recently.

Belle sighs before bringing her martini glass to her mouth. She pulls the alcohol between her lips all while her eyes never leave mine. She hums softly to herself as she places the glass back down on the table. Her index finger and thumb twirl the stem of the glass between her fingers.

"What's going on? Why are you so distracted?"

"I'm not..." I glance back at my phone and shake my head. "I'm just...it's well..." my eyes dart between my best friend and the phone that could potentially be a crisis at any moment. I sigh heavily and straighten my posture. "I'm very worried about Emma. She's been acting very strange lately."

"Strange? Like how?"

"I don't know how to explain it. She was different when I first met her. Now she's distancing herself and acting all jittery and avoiding questions. I just have a really bad feeling about her relationship." I try my very best to explain but I realize that I am the one that sounds crazy. Maybe I'm just paranoid and over thinking things.

"Do you think he's not allowing her to see you? Is he jealous?"

"Well I wasn't really thinking that until now..." I whine pulling my martini closer to my lips. I take a hefty sip and shudder as the alcohol burns down my throat and spreads rapidly throughout my chest. "She's been calling me randomly in the middle of the night. It happened twice this week but I always miss the calls. I've tried calling back but Emma always plays dumb, like she has no idea what I'm talking about."

I groan, forcing all my pent up frustrations free from my body. I twist the stick that's slicing directly down the middle of two green olives while I dream about the mysterious blonde. My mouth opens subconsciously as I place the stick into my mouth. My teeth enclose around one olive as my hand drags the stick from my mouth.

"Maybe you need to do _that_ around her more often and she'll leave that dirt bag without a second that."

"What?" I shake my head and squint at my friend who's smirking maliciously in my direction.

"The olive..."

"Oh," I groan and toss the stick back into my glass as my shoulders slump in defeat. I feel useless at this point, just waiting for another vulnerable opportunity to awake so I can finally speak with my friend.

"Listen," Belle scoots forward in her seat and lovingly rests her hand on top of mine. "If the relationship was extremely toxic, don't you think you would visibly see...something?"

"I don't know...maybe, I mean there was one time Ruby noticed some bruises on her arm but Emma swore they were from some drunk that came into the E.R and who am I to doubt her explanation. I mean it seemed plausible."

"Maybe she was telling the truth."

Belle's word trail off into nonexistent as my phone lights up. At first my heart ceases painfully as I watch Emma's name illuminate my screen. The most adorable picture of Henry with his arm around Evie as they patiently sat in the dugout for T-ball to begin, shines brightly from my phone. My heart decides that it should probably start pumping again, but this time it's a heavy thump against my sternum as I reach for my phone.

"Hello?" I blurt out as my eyes cast down toward my lap to focus all my attention on her voice. A voice that simply isn't there. "Emma?" My voice cracks on her name but I'm greeted with silence. "Hello, Emma?" My free hand covers my other ear, hoping that will fix the silent treatment I'm receiving. "Please Emma, answer me." I desperately plead with my friend but that's when I hear the all too familiar sound of the call ending.

"What did she say?" Belle leans across the table but I refuse to make eye contact.

"Nothing," I growl in frustration. "Yet again."

 _I'm going to call you back, you better answer me Emma Swan._

My fingers tap furiously against my screen to send the message before I try calling her back. I keep my head down, being utterly rude to my friend as I listen to the phone ring on the other end.

"Hey, this is Emma. Leave me-"

I quickly end the call as soon as I hear her peppy voice beaming through the other end. I open our text messages and angrily type away.

 _Emma, if you don't answer my calls I promise you I will show up at your house and break down your front door._

Okay, maybe that was a bit dramatic but I already hit the send button and besides I really needed something to grab her attention. To no surprise, my messages go unanswered.

"Belle," I breathe out but she's already cutting me off.

"Go ahead. I understand." I quickly scramble to my feet but my friend curls her dainty fingers around my wrist. "Regina, please call me if anything is wrong." There's an urgent glare, pleading with me silently to listen to her request.

"I promise I will keep you informed," I vow before turning on my heels and scurrying out the bar's door.

I burst through the front door, welcoming the cool evening air against my flushed skin. I'm anxious, agitated and terrified to my soul as I rush to my car. It's quarter to two in the morning, despite the bar scene surrounding me, there's very few people outside. My heels click wildly against the pavement below, echoing into the dead of night, matching the erratic rhythm of my heartbeat.

My shaky hand ghosts over my door handle, successfully unlocking my car before I yank the door open. I slip into the cool leather seat and start the engine. The amount of adrenaline pumping through my veins is enough to send me into an early grave. The way my heart is painfully thumping is causing a struggle with my lungs to accept any air. My body is finally accepting those taunting thoughts in the back of my mind that something is radically wrong with Emma.

The streets are vacant from activity at this time of night. Usually I would enjoy the eerie tranquility of driving through the peaceful night but not tonight. I know I'm about to face something that will forever change my life. I ignore all the traffic signs and speed down the highway toward Emma's home.

Fifteen dreadful minutes later I'm throwing my car into park, climbing out of my car and scurrying up her driveway. Her garage door is wide open, which is practically sending a formal invitation for any intruders to come right in. I know she stopped working over nights so there's no way this was left open on purpose. Besides, Emma's little yellow bug is parked inside the garage. However, the spot next to hers is unoccupied. There should be an oversized truck that screams Jack's masculinity but it's missing.

My eyes flick to the left to find out if any lights are on. The cute, brick ranch is sleeping, most likely just as it's tenants are. I decide I should try calling my friend one more time before I barge into her home uninvited. The phone rings twice before I'm notified that my call has been forwarded. She rejected my call, so I know that woman is awake in the shadows of her home.

I swallow thickly as I take a few tentative steps forward. My heels sound amplified against the concrete as I walk slowly up her driveway. My heart takes off racing again and I try with all my willpower to keep my breathing in control. I step inside the garage, taking in the strong scent of gasoline. When I reach the door that will connect me into the privacy of Emma's home, I stop.

I pull out my phone and begin typing another message. I feel I need to inform the woman that I'm about to break into her home, even though, technically, the door is open.

 _Emma, I'm outside your house. You keep refusing to answer my calls or texts so I'm coming inside._

I allow the other woman two minutes to respond but after five minutes has actually passed, I shove my phone into my back pocket and make my move. I beg my hands to stop trembling like a fool but they refuse to listen to reason. My fingers wrap around the cold metal and turn the knob at a snail like pace. I don't want to cause too much noise and risk waking up Henry, if he's still asleep.

 _Oh god Henry._

A cold chill runs down my spine in fear of what the little boy may have seen or heard. I roll my eyes and push the door open, maybe I'm just a foolish woman who's sneaking into her friend's house in the middle of the night for no reason. I carefully shut the door behind me and step out of my shoes so I don't make a sound against the hardwood floors.

Luckily, Emma's blinds are open in her living room, offering me enough light between the glowing moon and the street lights to help guide my way. I've only ever been inside Emma's house once but I think I can make my way around the ranch.

With my hands out as a barrier, I easily sweep through the kitchen and the living room. The long hallway appears to my left which contains two bedrooms and a bathroom. I quietly sneak down the hall and come across Henry's bedroom first on the right. His door is securely shut, inspiring a long exhale of relief to escape my lips. The bathroom door on the left is wide open and empty. I take three deep breaths hoping to calm down my erratic heart and unsteady breaths, but the closer I step toward Emma's room the more my nerves consume me.

"Emma?" I whisper and knock lightly against her door that's cracked just the slightest. I listen very carefully and if I'm not mistaken I hear the sound of running water. "Emma?" I knock again and wait a moment before entering.

There's a heavy thunk of something being dropped before I hear Emma's frantic whisper. "Shit." I finally tell myself I have to check on her, no matter how angry she might be that I'm invading her privacy.

I slip through the cracked door and find her attached bathroom door shut, but the light is shining through the bottom of the door. I take another deep breath as my knuckles tap against the wooden door that's keeping Emma hidden.

"Uh...I'll be right out Jack." There's rustling around coming from the other side.

"Emma?" Anxious nerves crawl unnervingly through my veins as I reach for the handle and push the door open.

Emma stumbles back away from the door while I slip inside and quickly shut the door behind me. We stare at one another in pure shock. Both our mouths a gape as all the cards are finally thrown out onto the table between us. Thick tears well up in my eyes the moment I truly see my friend.

"Regina," Emma gasps but falls silent. Either she can't find the words or her mouth can't form them.

My hand instantly covers my mouth to hold back the sob that wants to rip from my throat. I was expecting...something...but just not this.

Emma is standing in a pair of short, red, cotton shorts and a plain black bra, showing off just how much weight she has lost lately. She's twisting her tiny frame, forcing her ribs to poke through her flesh as she holds a wet washcloth against her back. Long blonde hair is swooped into a bun on top of her head, but it's a disheveled mess. Her eyes are bloodshot, the rims are red and swollen from crying. Tear tracks are stained down her blotchy cheeks. There's no signs of damage to her flawless face so my eyes travel down until my stomach turns.

Her sculpted arms are painted with fading yellow marks that were once deep bruises forced upon her skin. The way those bruises are stained against her flesh let's me know that someone forcefully pressed their fingers into her delicate skin. My stomach does a back flip and my vision blurs as my eyes descend further down.

My stomach rolls again when the deep purple and black marks scream angrily against her ribs. I fight back the stomach acid that's burning a path viciously up my chest and to the back of my throat. The wet washcloth pressing into Emma back is quickly turning red, absorbing the blood that's pouring from the hidden wound.

"Emma," my voice is hoarse and barely makes it past my lips. I swallow to salivate my dry mouth and tongue, a tongue that seems far too big for my mouth right now. "What the hell happened?"

"I thought you were Jack, what are you doing here?" Emma's voice trembles with fear as her body remains frozen in place.

"I told you I was coming." I drop to my knees and pry open the cabinets below her sink in search for a new washcloth. "You can't keep calling me in the middle of the night and then refuse to speak with me. I was terrified Emma and clearly I had every right to be," I angrily spit as I clench the washcloth firmly into my hand and stand back up.

"Ssshhhh, Henry," she warns, instantly shutting me up. I run the towel under some warm water and take a deep breath, knowing I need to calm down because yelling will accomplish nothing in this moment. "Regina, you have to go," Emma pleads as I turn off the water.

"Absolutely not," I declare with conviction as I stare deep into her eyes. I pull the blood soaked washcloth from the back of her ribs.

A cold shiver runs down my spine as I examine the deep cut that's almost running parallel to her ribs. I hastily cover the bleeding wound with the warm cloth and apply pressure.

"Emma you need to go to the hospital. You need stitches," I firmly demand but in a low whisper.

"I can't. Regina, I can't go to the hospital like this. That's my place of work. I can't let them...I can't." Emma squeezes her eyes shut and swallows hard. "I'm going to be fine. I can stitch it myself. I've been entrusted plenty of times to stitch someone up. I can do it."

"Emma, you can't even reach this spot," I deadpan. "There's another hospital twenty minutes from here-"

"No Regina. I'm not going." All the fear has vanquished from her body as she stands up to me and firmly puts her foot down. "I'm not waking Henry. He can't see me like this."

"Oh you are going to wake Henry and I'm going to take you to the hospital. And after you are all stitched up, you two are coming home with me."

"No." Emma stubbornly growls and snatches her broken body away from my touch. "You shouldn't be here anyways. If he...just go Regina."

"No Emma, you need help. Let me help you," I plead with the woman, trying to make eye contact but she refuses. Her green are cast to the cold tile below, ignoring the reality around her.

"If you want to help me, then help me stitch this up."

"Emma," I breathe out heavily as I feel my confidence slipping away. The woman has been broken down tonight, she's hurt, confused and above all, angry. I know I will receive the brunt of her anger tonight but I wholeheartedly accept it. "I don't know what the hell I'm doing."

"It's simple, I'll start off where I can reach and you finish. Understood?" I've never heard this woman sound so stern before. The sound of her voice is telling me that she means business and she won't back down. "I will walk you through every movement while I do it and the whole time you are helping."

"Emma, it-it could get infected. I could totally screw this up-"

"Regina relax, I've done this plenty of times and I have seen it done too many times to count."

My lips are vacuumed sealed shut. My mind is blank as Emma maneuvers around me and begins preparing her materials. I stare aimlessly, lost into the water that gushes from the sink. I want to throw the woman over my shoulder and take her away but I know she will fight me every step of the way.

How could she not want to run? Why is she so willing to stay, without a second thought? And Henry...why won't she run for Henry's sake? Is she not petrified for her son's safety?

I find myself immobilized as I stand with my back against the wall. My hands are trapped between the wall and my bottom to keep from trembling uncontrollably. What do I say? What do I do? How do I save her?

"Emma, please tell me what's been going on," I croak out in a hushed whisper. I'm not even sure she understood every word spoken.

"Nothing's been going on," she harshly defends as she concentrates on the sutures.

"Emma please stop lying to me. You're half naked, I see your body. There's no more hiding behind your clothing," I cautiously whisper into the small bathroom. I push myself off the wall and take a gentle step forward. "I am here with you. I am not going anywhere." The tears are forming again as I study the markings upon her arms. Through watery eyes I carefully skim my thumb over a faint bruise. Emma stills her actions and tenses beneath my touch. "This is not from work." I want to cry but I fight my instincts and demand control over my emotions so I can be brave for her. "This is not okay."

"It's not what you think," she mutters and she resumes her previous task. She doesn't even flinch as she stitches herself back up, she must be running on her own overwhelming amount of adrenaline.

"Then explain it to me so maybe I can understand. Please tell me what happened for you to be stitching a wound near your ribs at three in the morning," I implore as I study the side of her face.

"Regina all I need you to do is-"

"I wasn't paying attention," I admit.

"It's fine," she exasperates. "The wound wasn't that bad. All I need you to do is tie the end for me."

I sigh and do my best to follow every one of Emma's detailed instructions to finish off the suture process. Emma then takes off her gloves and tosses them into the trash. She washes her hands thoroughly before applying ointment onto a Q-tip and covering the wound.

"Em-"

"What Regina? What?" With pure rage she throws the Q-tip away and cleans up the mess she made on the vanity.

"Stop," I slip my hand between hers and rub my thumb across her smooth skin. Her breathing is ragged as her eyes stay locked onto the floor. "Please stop taking this out on me. Talk to me." I squeeze her hand for some reassurance and to encourage her to speak openly.

"It's not..." the words die on her tongue, along with her confidence.

"You don't deserve this. Nobody does."

She refuses to look at me so I step in front of the woman and reach out for her other hand as well.

"You have to go," she mumbles.

"No I don't. I need to make sure you and Henry are safe."

"We are fine. Now go before..."

"Stop it Emma. I don't give a shit if that asshole comes home. Do you hear me?" I duck down to try and catch her gaze but she simply turns her head to deflect the connection.

"I said go Regina," she voices a little louder this time. She rips her hands from my clutches and takes a firm step back. She folds her arms over her chest to express her confidence but in reality I believe she's just trying to hold herself together.

"No. I'm not leaving you alone," I vow. "If you want me gone than you'll have to fight me."

"I will Regina if I must. Listen, he came home drunk and upset. It was an accident. This," she points to the gash she just fixed, "this wasn't even from him. I tripped over Henry's stupid legos and fell into the corner of my glass table."

"So you're telling me, Jack had nothing to do with that cut. What about the bruises Emma? Please lie your way through those as well," I huff and cross my arms over my chest to prove to her that I'm not backing down either.

"We were arguing, yes," she pauses as her bottom lip quivers. She's desperately holding back her emotions but the exhaustion in her eyes is reaching its breaking point. "Just go!"

"Em-" I'm not even allowed a chance to finish her name before her hands are pushing into my shoulders and shoving me out the bathroom door. "Emma," I scold the woman as my arms untangle and I try to deflect her attack.

"Go Regina, you can't be here."

"Emma! Stop it. Listen to yourself!" I try to grasp onto her wrists to still her actions as she keeps rushing forward. With every step she takes I am forced to take a step back. "Emma, calm down. Please."

Tears well up and cover those once sparkling green eyes. They are dull, lifeless and lost in a sea of hurt. Too many man have failed her in life, time and time again. She's been broken but she always fought. She fought in life until there wasn't any fight left in her. Now she's been beaten down mentally and she just can't find the courage to carry on.

"Regina go, please. I'm begging you. I don't want to fight. Please just go," her voice breaks, forcing tears to trickle down the paths they created hours ago. "If you want me to be safe, like you claim, then you will leave now."

"I'm not scared-"

"I know but please go." She finally stops fighting me as we reach her bedroom door. She firmly wraps her hands around my wrists and holds them between our bodies.

"Emma, you can come with me. You can leave him."

"I can't leave him Regina. Henry and I are his everything. We are his family. I _made_ him come here. I _made_ him leave his job. _I_ drove him to drink. _I_ left him alone without any friends to turn to. He has always been there and took care of Henry and I. Nobody wants a widow Regina. Nobody wants to raise a child that isn't theirs. Henry already lost one father, he can't lose another. And nobody will love Henry the way Jack does. Nobody will love me."

I stand shell shocked with my mouth hanging open. Not one word that came from her mouth makes sense. She sounds like a robot programmed to say these disgusting words.

"Emma can't you see? None of that's true. None of it! He's brainwashing you Emma."

"Regina-"

"No stop it. Listen to me Emma. Ivy adores Evie. She loves her like she's her own daughter. She treats her like she is her blood. So don't tell me there's nobody out there that wants to raise a child that isn't their's. I love Henry." I say with conviction and stare deep into her eyes. "I adore that boy and I would take him into my home in a heartbeat and raise him as my own."

"Regina-"

"Listen," I plead. "Emma you are strong, independent and courageous. Sure you got lost along the way, who doesn't? But I know you Emma, you survived without your father. You survived after Killian and I promise you, you will not only survive after Jack, you will thrive as well."

"You need to go," Emma coldly states before pushing me out her bedroom door. My heart rate increases to panic mode because I'm terrified of leaving her alone.

"No, no Emma. Please," I beg as my stomach twists and turns painfully.

"You have to go, now," she whispers as she backs me up into the long and narrow hallway. There's only one phrase that's pounding in my head. One thing I want to cry out to make her trust in me, but I know it's all wrong. I know it will only further complicate things.

"I will help you leave him. I will be there every step of the way. You and Henry can stay with me. Please Emma. Pack him a bag right now and we will never look back."

My tears match hers now, rapidly running down our cheeks as she continues to push me through her dark house. I've run out of things to say, except for one, but I can't. My heart is about to rip right from my chest. The pain in my gut is so strong I fear I might double over right now.

"Jack and I will be fine." There's no conviction. There's no heart, no emotion. It's a monotone statement that sends a cold chill down my spine. It's _his_ words. Everything she says are words he's beaten into her head. "Goodbye Regina," she whispers as I stumble backwards into the garage. She softly closes the door and then I hear the faint sound of the door locking.

I stare dumbfounded at the door that is securely keeping Emma locked away. _May the inventor of the door_ _Rest In Peace_. I'm unaware of time as it passes around me. I just can't find the courage to move my feet.

I just stare aimlessly and wonder how the hell I wasn't able to convince her to leave. Where do we go from here because I know Jack won't stop, not ever.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

"Boss, you're looking a little sluggish today. Did you party a little too hard last night? Celebrating our outstanding sales," my sous-chef, Leroy questions as he places a beautifully decorated salad up in the window.

"No, nothing like that," I reply, reaching for the salad to tray with the other dishes for that table.

"Have Tilly bring you a double shot of espresso," he chuckles before he falls back in line with the other cooks.

"Runner!" I yell through the chaos that's swarming around me.

Our Sunday lunches seem to be growing more and more popular by the week. If we keep this up I might have to keep Robin around. Ruby and I may need another assistant along with some extra servers.

"I'll take it," Ashley kindly offers as she frantically shoves her order pad into her apron.

"No," I firmly state while pulling the tray away from her. "You've been running trays all afternoon. Go take care of your tables dear," I instruct the young girl who doesn't have to be told twice. "Eric!"

"Yes ma'am?" My newest server whips around nervously as he presses the send button on his order.

"Come here, take this to table twenty," I order the young man. He doesn't waste a minute before he's by my side and carrying the tray out of the kitchen.

"Aunt Regina," Robin slides next to me and bumps my shoulder lightly.

"Shouldn't you be up front? It's a mad house today," I scoff, allowing my sour mood, once again to seep through all my encounters today.

I feel like a zombie today from the lack of sleep last night. My brain is fuzzy, my body feels like I'm carrying around extra weights and every muscle feels tight, like I just ran a marathon. I don't think I ended up falling asleep until after six in the morning. My body was fueled by the nervous adrenaline pumping through my blood. No matter how hard I tried to succumb to the peaceful slumber my mind was racing with one blonde.

"It slowed down up there, I'm sure we are through the worst now," Robin answers as she picks up a stack of menus. "I just wanted to tell you, Evie's friend...Henry," her face scrunches up as she tries to recall the young boy's name. "He's here with his parents...your friend Emma, right?"

I inhale sharply through my nose before breathing out an exaggerated breath. "Yes. Emma and Henry," I reiterate. "If it's slow up front, can you watch the window for a few minutes?"

"Of course," Robin beams before pressing all her menus into my chest.

"I'll take these up front for you, but don't think that means you don't have to clean them when you are through back here," I state with a small smirk. She rolls her big green eyes but chooses not to comment.

As I walk to the front to hand the menus back to Tilly, my heart begins to race. Why is Emma even here? She's never once come to visit before. I actually don't even think I told her the name of the restaurant. Then again, Ruby may have mentioned the name in passing one time.

"Hey Regina, Robin told me your friend was at table ten," Tilly informs me as she takes the menus from my hands. I'm almost tempted to keep the damn things just as something to hold tightly against my chest to calm my anxious nerves.

"Thank you Tilly. Please prepare the seating chart for a shift change," I instruct my assistant before I take some shaky steps toward the floor.

As I walk through the crowded room of tables and chairs, the chatter from my patrons consumes me. It's a sound that I've grown accustomed to over the years and in this moment the noise level actually settles the unnerving feeling clawing at my gut.

 _He_ is the first one my eyes lay upon. His broad crooked smile, perfectly in place as he stares intently at Emma. Henry is oblivious to the couple as he sits next to Jack in the booth. The young boy's hair has grown rather long lately, sweeping down, keeping his eyes hidden as he colors. I can only see the back of Emma's head, her long blonde hair is pulled into a low ponytail. No more bouncing curls like she once wore, just straight, unkempt hair, tied carelessly back.

Jack laughs lightly before his eyes drift in my direction. My heart stills. My feet falter. I almost lose my balance from his intense gaze but somehow my feet push on.

"Regina," he greets cheerfully, like he wasn't some sick monster last night toward a dear friend of mine. Emma doesn't bother turning around which causes my stomach to drop out. "We had no idea this was your place," he insists with all his pearly white teeth on display. There's nothing I want more than to knock out each and every one of those teeth right now, but I know that won't solve a damn thing.

"You didn't know this was mine and Ruby's restaurant?" I second guess the man as I come to a complete stop in front of their booth. I keep my hands locked behind my back so I don't nervously fumble with my fingers in front of the couple.

"Hi," Emma mutters shyly as my eyes take in her appearance.

Again, the woman is dressed in jeans but this time she's not wearing a long sleeve shirt. No, she's wearing a quarter sleeve that ends just below her elbows, exactly the amount she needs to cover the bruises on her biceps. Her face is lightly painted, only to cover the dark circles and heavy bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep. The lack of sleep that plagued her, not only from the adrenaline due to the night's events but also from the pain engraved into her ribs.

"Hey," I croak out and quickly turn my attention to my favorite little boy. "Hi Henry."

"Hi Regina," he kindly greets me with a mile wide grin. I only hold his interest for a few seconds before he focuses back on coloring.

"So...you three just stumbled upon my restaurant?" I suspiciously question while my fingers twist and yank anxiously behind my back. I cannot stand this man and he's slowly driving me to a nervous breakdown.

"No," Emma rapidly shakes her head while her fingers fiddle with her straw.

"Yeah, we were in the neighborhood because I had a job interview. So afterwards Emma and I decided to grab a bite," Jack explains for his girlfriend making me want to roll my eyes but I refrain. The man leans into Henry's side and casually drapes his arm around the young boy's tiny frame. My breathing stops. "I thought we could use some energy before I take this kid to the batting cages later."

"Uh huh," Henry mutters as his little tongue pokes out through the side of his mouth while he concentrates on coloring his picture. I knew printing Ninja Turtles coloring sheets would be a huge hit with the boys.

Jack clasps his fingers around Henry and bounces the young boy up and down playfully. To me, the man is desperately trying to prove that him and Henry are buddies, best friends even, but Henry doesn't seem too interested in what his mom's boyfriend has to offer.

"This place is very nice Regina," Emma compliments, pulling my attention away from her son.

I offer the woman a weak smile as I rack my brain for some sort of conversation at this point. My mind is racing with hate for Jack, worrisome thoughts for Henry and concern for Emma, to concentrate on this forced meeting.

"Thank you." I glance around my restaurant and smile at all the progress Ruby and I have made over the years. "It's definitely taken some time but I'm happy with the results." I breathe out a deep breath of satisfaction before looking back at that awkward moment that lays in front of me.

I watch as Jack's hand slithers across the table like the snake he is and covers Emma's trembling hands. With one arm possessively wrapped around Henry and his hand on top of Emma's, he's firmly staking his claim on the two and there's nothing left I can do. I know Emma will stick by the man after all the disturbing thoughts he's embedded into her head. I stand in front of the family like an outcast, not knowing what to say or do any longer.

"Regina," Emma begins but her boyfriend is quick to interject.

"Well you seem busy, so we will let you go." His brown eyes narrow with determination but I simply smirk instead. As much as I would love to cut him down with some snarky remark, I decide against it for Emma's sake. I don't want to be the reason he flies off the handle this evening.

"Well you three have a lovely day together."

I nod curtly while taking a giant step back from their table. My heart kick starts angrily again in my chest, screaming for me to never leave Emma alone with this man, ever again. My palms sweat as I grow weak in the knees, but I can't seem to find one ounce of strength to defend her. How do you fight for someone who refuses to be saved?

"Bye Regina!" Henry beams enthusiastically while taking the time away from his colorful sheet to wave goodbye.

"I'll see you soon Henry," I confirm before turning on my heels and scampering away.

I speed walk through the open restaurant, passed my kitchen and straight into my office. I need just a moment to breathe. Standing in front of that dysfunctional display of affection was suffocating. My lungs were constricted so tight, I struggled to keep steady, normal breaths.

I close my office door and take a few deep breaths. How am I going to live with myself if this abuse continues and I can't stop it?

There's a timid knock against my door but no voice to enlighten me on who's waiting on the other side of the door. I inhale sharply as I yank the door wide open to discover my niece swaying nervously between her feet.

"Hi," she beams as she pushes passed me and saunters over to my desk.

I shut the door once more and examine the way Robin slides on top of my desk. She tucks her hands beneath her thighs and swings her legs like the small child she once was.

Robin is only twelve years younger than I. My mother took care of Robin the first five years of her life so Zelena could focus on her school work. I adored the chubby, bald little baby who's face lit up every time I was around.

Whenever I was home, Robin was my shadow. If I was in the kitchen, she would climb onto the counter and swing her little legs. If I was in the bathroom doing my makeup, she was sitting on top of the vanity, swinging her legs and watching my every move.

Robin was six when I finally headed off to college. Even though Zelena and Robin had been married by then and owned their first home, Robin was still always at my mother's. So when I left for college, Robin had a hard time but I made sure to set some time alone for just us when I came home to visit. She's my mini me and now that she's almost grown and heading off to college, she is just like me at her age. Yet, she's still the little girl who followed me everywhere, swinging those little legs and watching me like I was her hero.

"Shouldn't you be in the window?" I strictly inquire while corking up one eyebrow for intimidation but this doesn't phase her the least bit.

"How about you tell me what's bothering you? You stormed off pretty quickly after your encounter with Emma." She sounds so wise in this moment but her bright green eyes and broad smile, shine innocence.

"Robin, when you finally land your own job, you will have to understand the importance of never mixing business with pleasure. Speaking of..." I draw out, instantly changing the subject. "Did you and Tilly have a nice time on your date?"

"We had a great time." Her face glows with adoration from just the mention of my assistant. "She's so much fun and you would probably never know this by her professionalism, but she's kind of a dork and it's so freaking adorable."

"Okay pump the brakes little one. You've had one date. Take it slow. Do _not_ take after your Aunt Ruby and I," I firmly warn the young girl to save her from diving in head first into treacherous waters.

"I promise, I won't follow in your footsteps," she groans in annoyance from all the times I've forced her to repeat this mantra.

"Good girl." I smile with pride as I fall into my chair in front of Robin's swinging legs.

"So...now can we talk about Emma?" I peek through my eyelashes to find nothing but sincerity gracing my niece's face.

"Robin," I breathe out her name and shake my head. "It's...it's far too complicated..."

"I'm sure falling for a straight girl, isn't exactly easy." My eyes flutter closed wishing that was the only thing that made this complicated. Robin's foot connects with my knee causing my eyes to pop open. "You can talk to me. I'm not a clueless kid anymore."

I run my hand forcefully down my face, hoping I can wipe away all my worries. "Even when you were a clueless child, I still always talked to you." Robin's smile stretches painfully across her face, reaching all the way up to those sparkling green eyes. I can't help but smile back at my favorite niece. "Alright," I sit up straight in my seat and scoot closer to the edge. "This is more than just my feelings for Emma."

"I may not know exactly what to say, but at least I'm an eager ear with locked lips."

"I know sweetie." I run my anxious hand through my hair and take another deep breath. "Emma's in a very unhealthy relationship and I'm just not sure how to move forward with the situation." I study my niece carefully but her face is void from any emotions. She's simply staring at me, waiting for me to continue. "She's not ready to face the harsh reality of her life and I'm...well I'm petrified to find out what happens next if I don't intervene."

Those long legs desist all motions instantly. Her plump lips twist as she allows this information to sink in. A heavy sigh forces its way through her nose as her body slouches in defeat. Is she far too young to truly understand this conversation?

"Aunt Regina, since you've overcome the dark period in your life after you and Aunt Ruby split, you've been the most logical person I know. You always do the right thing and you are not one to sit back and watch someone you care about drown." This young girl always knows how to pull at my heart strings. I pout my lips out because she's just too adorable. "I don't know how to help with someone in that predicament, but I know, _you_ will figure it out. You always do. She may not be ready but I know you will stick by her side and eventually she'll listen to your advice. Just like we all do."

Robin flashes me her most cheeky smile as she slips off of my desk. "You know how much you mean to me, correct?" I question while holding her gaze.

"I know," she smiles confidently and happily strolls toward the door. "I love you too Aunt Regina. In the end, everything always works out." With that being said she disappears out of my office door and leaves me alone with my haunting thoughts.

 _Highest sales yet this weekend._

I text Ruby just as I'm crawling into bed. My mind feels like it's about to short circuit from this grueling day and lack of sleep. My muscles ache in a way I never thought possible as I snuggle closer into my mattress.

 _About that..._

I roll my eyes at my ex's not so subtle way of starting an important conversation.

 _Ruby I'm so tired, just tell me what you want._

 _I think we should consider hiring Robin as another assistant manager and not just a host._

 _You've always been a sucker for that child._

I playfully tease knowing exactly where this discussion is going to lead to. Ruby and I both understand that the business is blooming and we don't want to become lost in the craziness.

 _Listen, Robin is starting college, we will only need her part time anyways and mostly on the weekends._

 _I know Ruby, we can discuss this later. I'm on board._

I place my phone on the nightstand and finally surrender to the sleep I've been deprived of all day. I'm not sure how much time I was granted before my phone buzzed once again. I groan to nobody but myself and reach for the device. I squint into the night as the bright light illuminates my bedroom.

 _I promise it's not what you think._

Emma. Damn this woman. Does she ever sleep through the night?

 _Are you part owl?_

 _I'll accept that question as confirmation that you aren't mad at me._

 _Owls are suppose to be wise dear._

 _Please don't hate me._

 _Please promise me you'll seek help._

Now I'm wide awake. I turn on my side and watch as the little bubbles dance across my screen.

 _There's nothing wrong. It's just a rough patch._

 _Can we please sit down and talk about this?_

Just like every other night she forces me awake, she disappears into the night without another word, leaving nothing in her wake but more unanswered questions.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

_Can we please sit down and talk about this?_

"Emma," he slurs luring my attention away from my phone and toward his shadow lingering in the doorway.

His presence is a cold bucket of ice water dumped over my head, compared to the warm comfort I felt moments ago from just speaking to Regina. His long dark strands sweep in front of his face, the gel finally throwing in the towel to keep his hair molded into place. I know Jack, the more he drinks, the more he runs his fingers through his hair, freeing it from the permanent hold he shows off every day. His eyes are hardly open, just tiny bloodshot slits staring intently at the ground. I suck in a deep breath wondering what tonight may have in store for me.

"Jack," I softly whisper, desperately attempting to keep the beast hidden within the prince. A prince I know deep in my heart no longer exists.

His glossy eyes flick to mine as he flashes me his most endearing smile. "You are such a good girl Emma." Jack pushes himself lazily off of the doorframe and stumbles toward the bed. I shove my phone beneath my pillow and straighten my posture. My heart thumps wildly with each sloppy step he takes in my direction. "You always wait up for me...worrying if I'm okay..."

His strong hands clench into tight fists as they fall deep into the mattress, directly in front of me. My heart stops, my breathing halts and my chest constricts so tight I wince in pain. Jack fumbles as he kicks his black boots off. He flicks his head to whisk away the runaway strands blocking his view.

My mind is only wondering what mood he is in tonight and how I can avoid anymore arguments. He smiles maliciously before he slams his lips into mine. I kiss him back hoping to calm any storms that are brewing deep within his soul. His breath smells of strong whiskey causing my body to tense immediately. Whiskey always means anger in Jack's book. Now, I long for the taste of stale beer from his lips because I know he's sweet when he's drunk off beer.

Jack pulls back, effectively ending our short lived kiss. He chuckles to himself because I truthfully don't know what's passing through his mind in this moment. So I remain silent with my eyes focused on his every move. My boyfriend leans back from my personal space, just enough so he can swiftly peal his tight shirt from his body. His fists drop down once again on both sides of my thighs. His nose almost bumps into mine as he sways upon his drunken feet. I hold my breath on instinct, whether it's from the stench of stale alcohol or fear, I'm not quite sure from being consumed by this moment.

"I love my Emma," he incoherently mutters and I almost miss his words for how far gone he is. "I do everything for you." He softly presses his lips to mine, just barely enough to even claim as a kiss. "I never want to hurt you but sometimes you hurt me." He hastily grabs my hand causing my heart to beat achingly fast. He presses my hand through the soft patch of dark hair, against his naked chest and right above his heart. "You hurt me here Emma." He sighs but the blood pumping through my ears drown out his exhale. "I don't have a job nor friends. You leave me everyday, alone. There's nothing else I can do but drink so I don't lose my sanity. Don't you see? You're tearing me apart. You ripped me from my home, my job, my friends..." his head falls down in defeat. He shakes his thick hair which ends up tickling the tip of my nose.

"I know Jack," I softly coo and run my fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry I dragged us here, but you know it was the right move for us."

"I know," he murmurs while lifting his head once more. "I didn't mean to hurt you the other night, I just wanted you to hear me. I didn't mean to grab you like that." His brown eyes well up with thick tears as he sweetly connects our lips.

"I know Jack, but when you drink..." I gulp down the anxiety of this topic and try my best to explain. "...you lose your temper very quickly."

"I know baby." Another gentle kiss to my lips. "I thought about that tonight," he whispers into my mouth. "I'm going to take some anger management classes." Another careful kiss. "I know I didn't cause that gash, but maybe if my temper was in control things would've been different." His chapped lips deepen the kiss, confirming his sincerity behind his words.

"Promise?" He nods into the kiss while he leans forward, ultimately laying me down into the bed. He hovers over me as he kisses my lips softly. "Jack, I," I mumble forcing his mouth to stop and for him to back up just a hair. "I know you are having a hard time. I know you've never laid a hand on me before our move but this last time..." my voices breaks as my throat feels like it's closing. "You really scared me."

"I know baby, that's why I'm going to fix this and make it work," his words are slurring together as his fingers fiddle with the bottom of my tank top. He cautiously slides the fabric up toward my chest while his eyes take in the wound stitched across my ribs. "My poor baby, that stupid fucking table," he curses as his lips gently press along the outside of the gash. My eyes squeeze shut and I hold my breath as he peppers the raised area with loving kisses. Suddenly his actions stop and I feel his body still over mine. His long fingers sweep across the bruised area and I fight every instinct not to wince. "What's this from?"

My eyes fly open and peer down at his thick locks in disarray while he examines my dark bruises. I gulp again to try and wet my mouth so I can speak audible words. Does he honestly not remember what happened? Is he just too drunk right now to focus on the reality?

"You don't remember?" I croak out while I prop myself up on my elbows.

He shakes his head and then I feel a warm wet tear land upon my bare stomach. The water droplet trickles down my skin, rolls across the deep purple flesh and over the wound.

"Don't you ever leave me Emma. You and Henry are my everything. I need you two. You're the only family I have here and I don't know what I would do without you," he cries softly as his lips coat my skin with pleading apologies.

I run my fingers through his hair and hold back my own tears. How did we become this couple? How did one move change the outcome of our relationship and who we both are as people? My mind just refuses to believe that this is how our life is now. He was never this way. This isn't Jack, this is not the man I've known for eight years. This isn't the man that stood by my side when Killian passed away. This is all wrong.

Can I bring him back from this depression that he's slowly falling into? After all he's done for Henry and I, can I honestly walk away? Shouldn't I stick by his side and help him conquer this defeat?


	17. Chapter Sixteen

She's a wreck. An utter mess. She's falling apart but do her eyes see what I see? She's a beautiful disaster. She balances on her tip toes while she sits and waits. Her knees are bouncing anxiously knowing what's to come. If she could she would tuck those thumbs into the back of her jean's pockets for her own personal comfort.

"Louise?"

The barista's voice tears me away from the sight of Emma nervously waiting for my return.

"Thanks," I reply as I reach for our to go coffees and double check the names.

I carefully walk the path back to my friend and smirk mostly to myself. When I approach the table I slide Emma's caramel macchiato in front of her dazed view. I make sure the name is pointed directly in her line of sight so she wouldn't miss it.

I slip into the seat across from the blonde and watch as her eyes meet the scribble in marker across her cup. One hand carefully holds the cup into place while her free fingers trace the letters written.

"Thelma," she exhales with a hint of a laugh leaving her sweet voice. I spin my cup around and model the name written across mine while I flash her my widest grin. "Louise," she reads that ultimately cracks that permanent frown upon her lips and transforms into a beautiful smile.

"Except this won't end with us driving off a cliff," I firmly state before taking a small sip from my cup.

Emma chuckles softly as her eyes stay glued to the name, Thelma. She swallows, eliciting an audible gulp to resonate between us. I don't have to see inside her head to know her mind is a complete mess. I know lingering questions are zipping through her brain along with memories of her past and unknown secrets of the future. She's past worried or distraught and has graduated to exhausted.

I take another small sip from my extra hot americano and mumble against the rim of my cup. "Whenever you are ready. My schedule is clear until we pick up our children at three o'clock." I pull the hot liquid into my mouth and eye the woman carefully over my cup.

A heavy sigh rips through her lips as she takes a sip from her sweet drink. She settles the cup back down in front of her while she squirms awkwardly in her chair. I wait patiently for this woman to feel comfortable enough to speak. Her long fingers fiddle with the cardboard wrapped around her beverage as a simple distraction.

"It's not what you think."

"So I've been told," I draw out but that's all I say, waiting for her to continue.

"The other night..." her voice is struggling to escape her dry throat so I lean forward in my seat to ensure I won't miss a word. "The cut, it was from a table." Something changes in those worried eyes causing the woman to straighten her posture. "Before we moved, I don't think Jack and I ever fought. He was always supportive and always assured me of his love and devotion for Henry and I."

"Emma, don't you see? Everything that man says is a form of manipulation."

"Regina please let me say everything that I need to." She sounds defeated in this moment so I seal my lips not wanting to agitate her any further. "When we moved here things were still great between us. I was working, Henry was in school and Jack was helping out. After my hours became more hectic and Henry was on summer break, things became...rocky." My chest constricts sensing where this discussion is headed. "Jack started going out when I would come home. I would fight sleep and stay up through the night, worried about how he would get back home and if he was alright."

She pauses and takes another deep breath. Everything is coming out but I just hope she doesn't hold back. I hope she explains everything so she doesn't have to carry this awful secret around with her any longer. I hope this will free her from the treacherous pain that's slowly weighing down her spirit.

"After a few weeks of this reoccurrence, I decided to say something to Jack. It probably wasn't the smartest decision on my behalf to confront him one night when I was exhausted and he was annihilated but the words came spewing out. I picked the fight, I am to blame."

"Emma, dear god, do you not hear how terrible that sounds? Why are you blaming yourself? There's nothing you can say or do to another human being that should ever solidify them laying a hand on you."

I'm baffled at this point and frankly outraged that Jack has actually trained her brain to blame herself and think this way. Emma shakes her head and drops hers gaze to the coffee cup once more. She has somehow lost her confidence again and looks like a kicked puppy. I reach across the table to supply some comfort but she is quick to avoid my touch.

"Regina it's-"

"Emma I swear to god if you say _it's not what you think,_ one more time, I will hunt Jack down myself."

"But it's not," she hastily defends. "Listen, that first night nothing happened. We fought...verbally that was it but I must have awakened something inside of him or that night plays like a broken record on repeat in his mind because now every time he comes home, he picks a fight. He screams, he yells in my face but never once has he hit me."

"But..." I cautiously drawl knowing there's more to come.

"Two nights before you showed up at my house was the first time I realized things were escalating. We were arguing again when he came home drunk. I was waiting in bed for him to come home and when he finally did, he stumbled into our bedroom ready to pick a fight." I swallow thickly because my mouth feels like I just ate ten saltine crackers. "He was going on and on about how tired he was of feeling alone and neglected. He hates when I spend time with my friends because that should be time spent with him because we hardly spend any time together from my work."

My heart pounds in my chest waiting for the blow I know she's about to receive and I know I will feel that blow just as much in my heart.

"I lost my temper and said something out of line."

"What did you say?" I whisper leaning into the table, hoping the wooden frame will support me if I crumble.

"I-I just told him to stop acting like such a baby and grow up." My eyes double in size by the words. To most that would be harmless but to Jack and his ever growing ego, that's like a dagger straight to his heart. And because, in fact he is such a baby, I know he lashed out irresponsibly. "He spit in my face." The words are so low I strain to hear her confession.

"What?" I breathlessly whisper for only Emma to hear. She nods slowly as liquid fills to the brim of her tiresome eyes. "Emma, that is the most degrading and..."

"I know Regina," she exhales softly and focuses on the name across her cup, refusing to look me in the eyes, but I don't blame her. "I lost it. I freaked out and lunged at him but he was quick to grab me."

"Emma, what happened next?" I shyly question not wanting to actually hear the words but knowing I needed this information.

"He squeezed the life out of my arms until I couldn't fight him anymore. My arms were already sore from the stupid asshole at work and Jack just dug his fingers right where I was already marked, leaving his own bruises behind. We struggled until he fought me to the ground." A few tears finally make a break, running down her flushed cheeks but she is quick to brush them away. "He ended up kneeing me a few times in the ribs as he fought me to calm down. Finally, I just laid motionless in hopes he would get off of me."

"And he gave up? Just like that." Emma nods and angrily wipes away a few more tears. "The next night you called me twice," I recall as I think about the timeline.

"Yes." With a shaky hand, Emma takes a sip of her warm beverage and anxiously places the cup back down. She runs her palms furiously against her jeans before she finds the strength to begin again. "That night, he came home full of rage. He was determined to finish what we started the night before. He trampled into our room with fire blazing in his eyes. I had no idea what to do or say, so I made a move to run for the bathroom. Luckily, I made it in there and locked the door behind me. One hour Regina. One hour he pounded on that door, screaming all kinds of hurtful words and demanding that I come out until he finally passed out. I slept on the cold tile floor that night, too terrified to face him."

"Emma didn't Henry hear any of this stuff going on?"

"No. I always fish around but he seems genuinely clueless and perky in the morning, so there's no way he has heard anything."

"But do you really want to keep going on like this and risk Henry hearing something?" My voice is a few octaves higher than normal just out of fear for that little boy.

"He won't Regina. Henry's fine. Besides, Jack promised me last night that he's going to see a therapist and take some anger management courses." I can't suppress the eye roll, even if I tried. "Seriously, he knows he has been wrong. He's just in a dark place right now and depressed. I've been there, I understand."

"Yeah but Emma-"

"No, stop. I have to help him through this just like he helped me and Henry when Killian passed."

I don't believe the words coming from her mouth so I push forward. Maybe, just maybe I can persuade her to see the horror if I keep her talking about everything.

"What about the night I came over? What happened?"

"I-I was getting a glass of water when he came in. I saw the anger but knew I couldn't run, I would never beat him to the bathroom inside our room. So I remained still and quiet hoping I wouldn't anger him further. He was slurring something about me picking fights with him and wanting to anger him. He thought I was nagging him and purposely trying to hurt him and bring him down." Emma shakes her head in disbelief as a few more tears fall. This time she leaves the warm liquid, maybe she needs to feel them as a reminder of the pain he has caused. "I backed away slowly and carefully but I tripped over Henry's Lego set and fell into the corner table."

"Emma," I softly whisper hoping she acknowledges that I am still here, right there with her. Finally, she allows my hand to cover hers.

"I knew it was bad the moment my back hit the floor. I felt the sharp bite through my skin and the blood as it poured from my side but my mind didn't register the pain because I was too terrified watching as Jack leaped on top of me. He held my wrists above my head and angrily spat more hurtful words. It was like he was possessed. I didn't recognize him at all. I tried to fight him because the panic of bleeding out was suffocating. I don't know if he realized but he kept digging his knees into my sides and ribs forcing my body to give up the fight."

"Emma please you have-"

"When he saw the blood he panicked. He jumped off of me and freaked out. I begged him to go to the store to get me supplies so I could fix the wound. I sent him far away. I didn't even care that he was drunk, I just needed him away so I could fix myself in peace."

I pat her hand lightly hoping her green eyes will meet mine but she shakes her head, silently explaining that she doesn't have the willpower to look at me.

"Listen to me Emma, just because he hasn't used his hand or his fist to hurt you doesn't mean that all of this doesn't qualify as abuse. Even if, Jack never grabbed your arms, it's all still abuse." Emma shakes her head as more tears drip down into her lap, staining her jeans. "The way that man speaks to you, is awful. He makes you believe less of yourself. Don't you see? Emma please, how do you not see? He's slowly tearing apart your confidence until there's nothing left, so that way he can lay a hand on you and you will think you deserve it."

She still won't look at me so I cup her chin delicately and guide her face toward mine. "But you don't deserve it Emma, nobody deserves this kind of treatment." A small pout purses from her pale chapped lips but still no words are spoken. "Emma you need to leave him. Things are only going to get worse. You have to see that. Do you really want Henry to see this?"

"I would never allow Henry to see any of this," she corrects with a hint of anger in her tone.

"I'm not saying you would allow it in front of him but you never know. Henry could wake up one night and walk in on all of this," I kindly remind the woman that there are certain things that we just don't have control over.

"I know," she murmurs to herself because she is trying her hardest to ignore the harsh truth. She busies herself with another sip to her coffee and frowns. "How come we never finish our coffees before they turn cold?"

She stands abruptly forcing her chair to scrape against the hardwood flooring below. She snatches my cup away before I have the chance to protest. My americano was nowhere near cold and I know this is a lame attempt to terminate this conversation but I'm not done with her, not even close.

I watch as the disheveled blonde makes her way to the barista's counter. There's no spring in her step like once before, just a trudge with a heavy heart and even heavier footsteps. Just a few months ago this goddess was showing off her thick bottom and toned legs in a pair of short shorts. I believe that was the last time I saw her in shorts, now she's always wearing jeans. Jeans that seem to hang off her hips, hiding her every curve for only her boyfriend to see or maybe it's because she's lost too much weight and nothing quite fits her anymore.

Emma doesn't waste her time styling her hair with soft curls like she did when I first met her. Either Jack has poisoned her brain to stop looking nice for other people or she doesn't find herself pretty enough anymore to _want_ to put in the effort. Her golden locks are dull and swept away into a low, careless ponytail.

I would do anything, give anything to have just one chance to prove she's worth so much more than she's told. I wish I could whisk her away and vow to never allow another human to ever break her heart again, but I can't. She's so far gone at this point, my confession of my harbored feelings would only further push her away. I need to be her friend right now and at the very least, I just need her to know I am around, no matter what the circumstance is.

Emma slides my scolding hot beverage in front of me as she falls into her seat. "We need to have a play date soon. I know Henry misses Evie," Emma cheerful announces but I'm not falling for this quick subject change.

"Of course. Let me know what days you are working late this week and I can bring Henry home with me and they can play for a few hours." Emma nods and pops her mouth open to add to my offer but I'm already turning this topic right back around. "Do you think that maybe you should ask for some space until Jack starts attending these anger management meetings? Until he feels he's strong enough to be around both you and Henry?"

Emma sighs and slumps her shoulders in agitation. "Regina, I need to support him, like he supported me. He will get through this, I know he will. You don't know the kind of man he was before. I do. I know the real him."

"Emma please promise me, the next altercation you will protect not only Henry, but yourself."

I duck my head down to meet her gaze but she shrugs one shoulder and completely avoids my eyes.

"There won't be a next time."


	18. Chapter Seventeen

The crunch of orange and red leaves beneath my boots, almost falls dead to my ears from the cheerful laughter of all the children running up and down the streets. The hazardous wind whips violently around our bodies as we trek onto the next house. Our clothes fail as a protective barrier as the cold sting of air bites into our flesh.

An icy liquid takes me by surprise, falling murderously from above and piercing my flesh. My head falls back to inspect the gloomy evening sky. There's no endless wonder of blue above, only shades of grey clouds filled to their max, waiting to burst and down pour all over us.

"Hey guys," I call out as I watch the night turn darker. "Last house, okay? Then we have to head back before the rain comes."

"Mom!" Evie groans her complaint but Henry is quick to wrap his hand around her wrist and drag her up the next walkway before we decide to leave now.

Of course it's going to rain, I don't remember the last time Mother Nature spared us and didn't allow rain on Halloween in Chicago.

"I think they have plenty of candy," Emma states as she presses into my side and puffs her warm breath into her cupped hands.

It's nearly impossible to fight against the muscles in my face that are itching to turn into a goofy grin. Over the last week, I've learned very quickly that Emma is a big baby when it comes to the colder weather. I find this quality about her endearing and yet infuriatingly frustrating because this new found information is forcing my heart to swell even more for the woman.

Over the last eight weeks Emma seems as though she is back to the cheerful woman I remember when we first met. Maybe Jack has been attending those anger management classes like he promised? I wouldn't know, because the only information I receive about the pathetic man lately, is that ' _everything is going really well'._ Since Emma appears more playful lately and I haven't seen any questionable marks, I've remained silent.

Two figures dressed in black to secure their identity and sneak into the shadows of the night, come barreling toward Emma and I. Batman and Catwoman pounce into our personal space, giggling beneath their masks.

"Bug, you guys ready to go? We are freezing," Ivy announces as she shifts back and forth between her feet.

My ex holds her wife from behind in attempt to keep her warm. Ruby rests her pointed chin upon Ivy's shoulder and beams at our daughter with so much love in her eyes.

"Come on Eves. We can have momma make us some hot apple cider while we investigate all your candy."

"Mommy! No one is actually going to poison us through our candy. You just want to dig out your favorites and steal them!"

Ruby barks out a laugh as she untangles herself from Ivy. "Alright Eves, I think you're on to me." My ex slips her hand into our daughter's and leads the way back to my house.

Henry sprints to catch up to Evie so he can walk beside her. While Ivy holds Ruby's free hand, leaving Emma and I trailing behind. The blonde discreetly checks her phone, only pulling the device just far enough out of her red leather jacket to see the screen. She shoves the phone back into her pocket and proceeds to blow into her hands to warm them up again.

"Jack will meet us at your house."

"Alright...where is he anyways?" I thought he would want to go trick or treating with Henry tonight.

"Oh, he had another job interview. This one looks promising." There's a sparkle of hope glistening in those green eyes so I refrain from voicing my opinion. I smile instead and nod once showing my support. The blonde flashes me her cheeky smile and nudges her shoulder into mine. "Come on..." she drags out playfully, "this will be really good for him."

"I know Emma." I smile politely and bump into her shoulder again for fun.

That carefree, adorable giggle slips passed her chapped lips. She slithers her arms beneath my left bicep and hugs my arm close. The wind blows softly sending her tresses to brush against my face. There's a light flowery aroma that travels up my nose and inspires my mouth to release to sigh of contentment. Emma squeezes my arm and I can't help but wonder if she feels even a fraction of what I am feeling.

The calming walk back with Emma tangled into my side came to an end far too soon. I lead the way into my house with everyone piling in behind me to warm their numb limbs. Emma, Ruby and Ivy, dump out the children's bags while I begin preparing my hot apple cider.

"Need any help?" Emma thoughtfully offers as she saunters her way next to me.

"Sure can you grab the rum from the cabinet?" I point to the desired door while I continue stirring the pot.

Emma skips toward her task and stretches on her tip toes to retrieve the alcohol. "I know you're the healthy mom but are you secretly the cool mom too who allows their children to drink?"

I roll my eyes at her attempt at playful banter and rip the bottle from her embrace. "I will pour Evie's and Henry's before I add the alcohol you dork." Emma smiles from ear to ear and I think this time it actually reaches her eyes.

"I don't know, maybe this is how you get your kid to wind down after all the sugar on Halloween night. Ruby made it seem like this is tradition."

"You shush and hand me those cinnamon sticks on the island," I instruct the blonde who happily obliges.

"Who has cinnamon sticks? I don't even think I have cinnamon in a jar," Emma laughs to herself as she hands over the long brown sticks.

"You don't have a spice rack?"

"You do?" She questions as her face contorts in disbelief, as if I just claimed to have been abducted by aliens.

"Is it safe to assume adding cooking classes onto your dance lessons would be necessary?" I cork up one eyebrow and narrow my eyes at the high spirited woman this evening.

"I'm sure Henry would appreciate it."

"That poor child, living off of grilled cheese and peanut butter and jelly," I tease while carefully pouring the scolding hot apple cider into two mugs.

Emma and I both inhale deeply, admiring the sweet scent that's quickly filling my house. "Hey I turned out just fine," Emma sasses as she watches me place one cinnamon stick in each cup as a garnish and for added flavor. "Those look so good."

"They are even better than they look. I promise," I husk with a wink, promoting Emma's eyes to flick toward mine. She doesn't say anything but there's a glint of curiosity dancing in her eyes.

 _The question is, why is there a longing look in her eye?_

"I'll take these to the kids, you continue working your magic for our special drinks."

Emma curls her fingers around the handles and attentively carries them into the living room where everyone else resides. I resume my task methodically wanting to show off my famous drink for the adorable blonde.

Not too much times passes before she's right by my side again. She tucks her thumbs into the back of her jeans and leans against the counter as she studies every move my hands make. There's a nervous buzz of energy pulsating around the other woman but I'm blind as to why.

"Are you always this vigilant with everything you do?"

I frown while my hand freezes mid stir. I catch a glimpse out of the corner of my eye before my thick locks fall, blocking my view.

"I beg your pardon?" I curl my fingers and tuck those loose strands behind my ear so my view is no longer obstruct.

"Everything you do, it's like you're paying close attention to it. As if its special."

My nose crinkles by her admission, maintaining that frown upon my face. I'm a little taken back as my mind replays her words until something flashes across my mind like a bolt of lightening. It's only there for a moment but the impact was enough to make itself known.

"Do you truly mean everything I do? Or do you mean everyone I care about in my life?"

"Both," she meekly replies appearing painfully shy in this moment.

"Well, with everything I do, I am a bit meticulous but I suppose that's because I am a bit of a perfectionist." I resume my previous action and stir the pot once again.

"Obviously," Emma over annunciates to prove her point but I choose to ignore her and continue with my explanation.

"As for the people in my life...yes I want to make sure they know that they are cared for and loved. If that means making them feel special every time I see them, then so be it."

"But with everyone?" Emma's eyes are cautious yet curious when they meet mine. I can see the plea in her eyes that maybe she's different, maybe the way she feels when I look at her is reserved special for only her and that she's just not every other person in my life.

I remove my wooden spoon from the amber liquid and adjust the setting to low. Emma stiffens beside me and fumbles nervously with her denim pockets. I turn my attention toward the blonde and hold her gaze so she trusts in my words.

"Not with everyone Emma. There's only a few people in my life that I treat this way. People that have impacted my life and deserve my love."

"Like...Ruby and Ivy?" She's fishing to hear my lips utter her name and I'm finding this somewhat amusing so I think I'll play along.

I fold my arms over my chest and smirk at the inquisitive blonde. "Yes. Ruby and Ivy are my support team, we raise a child together and that only creates a certain bond that deserves all my love and devotion." I purse my lips as she nods along and tries to coax me into saying her name.

"And obviously your daughter and sister."

"Yes, Zelena is my sister and best friend and obviously Evie is my world. Along with Robin who is very near and dear to my heart. I would say she ranks in behind Evie, trumping out all the other woman I just named."

Emma smiles lovingly, forming the most adorable dimple into her cheek. I'm waiting for her to continue with this subject but time stretches on between us and soon I'm realizing we've been quiet for far too long. Our eyes are locked and the world behind us disappears into a blurry background, not relevant in our mind. My hearts begins thumping faster in my chest as the intensity of her stare becomes too much.

"Do you feel special when I'm around you?" I barely formulate the words passed my lips and they spill out shaky, broken and a discombobulated mess.

If I wasn't studying Emma's face I would have missed the way she sucked the tiniest bit of flesh in between her teeth.

"I do," she croaks out just as uneasy as my words.

"Good."

I crack a smile and turn around abruptly. I can't stand another lingering glance knowing we can never be. She has snuck into my soul and buried a path deep within my heart. I wish I could make her feel special everyday but for now, building her confidence back up is more than enough.

I slowly pour four mugs full, careful not to splash any of the scolding liquid against my skin. Emma waits patiently as I fill each cup, once one is complete she drops a cinnamon stick into the mug as a garnish and smiles proudly as if she just baked a twelve layer cake. I chuckle and shake my head as I sashay toward the refrigerator. I gingerly remove the plate from the self and allow the door to fall closed on its own.

I smirk as I place an apple slice on each end of the mugs. "You're ridiculous," Emma mocks, complete with an eye roll.

"Hey, eye rolling is _my_ thing," I sass while I diligently pick up two mugs and nod toward the other two. Emma takes the hint and carries the remaining drinks, following right behind me. "When is Jack coming?"

"I don't know...he should be here any minute."

I nod and hand Ruby a mug while Emma hands one off to Ivy. The women are nuzzled up on my couch, while the children sort their candy on the floor.

"Hocus Pocus?" Ivy inquires, her face lighting up like a Christmas tree at the Rockefeller.

"Yes baby, it's tradition," Ruby places a soft kiss to her wife's temple and lowers her voice, "...besides we all know you have a thing for those witches."

"Witches are fascinating, but this movie is just the best," Ivy replies as she turns on the television and scoots closer into her wife.

I roll my eyes at the two but it's out of love. I love those women with all my heart.

"Evie? Are you sure you don't want to put on your pajamas before the movie?" I offer as I settle into the loveseat with Emma following my lead.

"No mom, Henry doesn't have pajamas here."

"Yeah and we want to stay in our costumes," Henry adds on with a cheeky grin that reminds me so much of his mother's. "Regina, can you make popcorn?" His dark green eyes dance with excitement as he sips his apple cider. There's something about this child that I don't think I could ever say no to him.

"Of course honey." I gently set my mug down on the end table and stand from the couch. "Ivy, don't start that movie," I firmly insist forcing her to pout like a small child.

As I make my way toward the kitchen, the doorbell rings inspiring the blonde to jump to her feet.

"I'll get it Regina, I'm sure it's just Jack."

I groan inwardly and shuffle my feet a little faster toward the kitchen. We were all having such a nice evening, why did he have to show up? Now I have to listen to the man gush about how _awesome_ he is and how Emma would die without him. I scowl to myself knowing nobody can see me at this point.

"Hey baby!" His voice booms through my townhome, instantly shattering the nice evening I was enjoying.

I toss the popcorn bag into the microwave and slam the door shut. Maybe a little harder than I intended. I punch the time onto the screen and watch as the bag twirls in its confined space.

"Regina!" I cringe before I plaster the fakest smile and turn around to face the loser. "Hey gorgeous!"

 _Gorgeous_?

His arm is slinging possessively over Emma's shoulders while her hand rests against his chest. My eyes are strained to his stance, appearing slightly off, slump, and I wonder how much Emma's holding him up rather than him owning the blonde.

The microwave beeps repeatedly tearing me away from the odd scene displayed before me. I pop open the door and pull out the bag that burns against my fingertips.

"Regina, did you need help?" Emma shyly asks but I keep all my attention toward the popcorn pouring into the large plastic bowl.

"I'm fine Emma, thanks anyways."

"What's that delicious smell?" Jack inquires as his heavy feet stumble against the hardwood floors.

"It's Regina's famous apple cider but that pot has been spiked," Emma laughs but it quakes with nervous energy, nothing at all like the carefree chuckle from earlier.

"Perfect!" The sound of my cabinets roughly opening and closing catches my attention. I spin around abruptly just in time to see Jack pulling a mug from a shelf. "This looks great Regina!"

"Umm Jack?" Emma's hand reaches out to stop her boyfriend but her hand quickly retracts before she finishes speaking.

"So Regina, I landed this great job." Jack pours himself a hefty amount of cider and spins around sloppily to face me. "A celebration is in order!"

"It seems as though you have already celebrated tonight," I quip.

The man staggers upon his feet and flashes me that cocky, crooked grin. Like a match, my insides spark a flame that burns rage for only this inadequate man. Yet, he still laughs at my bold remark and pays no attention to me.

"Yeah," Jack begins before he tosses back at least a half mug full. He's not even savoring the delicious taste that always quenches the palate. "But I deserve a few drinks for this job." He winks persuading my stomach to turn in disgust.

"Um Jack, I thought that maybe...well should you be..."

"Are you still attending anger management classes?" I cut off Emma because she can't seem to find her inner strength just from seeing Jack buzz with alcohol.

Jack ceases all actions and glares at Emma with a fiery anger that sends a chill down my spine. He places his mug on the counter gently, taking me by surprise. He offers me the most charming smile he can muster up and leans against the countertop.

"Emma told you about that, did she?" His tone is sticky sweet but I know better. My heart plummets to my stomach but my stomach is already bottoming out. I've crossed a line and I'm well aware of the consequences at this point. "Well don't worry Regina, I'm just fine." His words replay like a broken record in my mind, the same thing Emma has been repeating for the past two months now. He pushes himself off the counter and leans a little too close for comfort. The stench of stale whiskey over powers the sweet aroma of my cider. "Hey Regina, do you mind bringing this popcorn to the kids. Emma and I will be right out."

My eyes flick toward Emma who's already shoving her thumbs into her back pockets. She is staring nervously at the ground below, searching for answers that she will never find with that repulsive man glued to her side.

"We will only be a minute Regina," Emma mumbles with despair in her eyes and embarrassment staining her cheeks.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

_*The next few chapters will be written from Emma's perspective. I'm sure you all know what this means, violence and abuse will be present._

Regina's eyes are pleading with me to allow her to stay. My heart is running ramped in my chest knowing I can't have this conversation with Regina present. I know what she's thinking, I know she's assuming the worst, but Jack's been good.

 _So good._

 _Too good._

"One minute, please Regina," I implore and flash her the most adorable puppy dogs eyes in hopes she will cave and allow Jack and I the privacy we need.

Those soft loving eyes silently petition against my request urging for her to stay but I simply hold her gaze and wait for her to crumble. The woman sighs in defeat before her eyes narrow pointedly at my boyfriend. If looks could kill, she would be spewing venom from her eyes right now and Jack would be lifeless upon her floor.

Jack doesn't even falter as Regina stiffly brushes passed him and disappears into the living room. With Jack's long legs, he's in front of me with two strides and breathing heavily into my face. I swallow all my fear that's burning my chest and throat as it claws it's way to the surface. I slowly tilt my head back to meet his bloodshot eyes.

Those brown eyes could tell a thousands tales right now. With the all too familiar scent of whiskey on his breath, I know tonight will be a mystery. He will either succumb to the anger that he keeps bottled up inside and festers deep within his soul or my boyfriend will breakdown from what he believes is his sad little life and cry his eyes out.

"What have you been telling _her_?" He breathes through gritted teeth. He's clenching his jaw so fiercely I worry he might crack a tooth.

"I-" there's no sound to my voice as I try to defend my friend...myself. I snap my mouth shut and swallow again. "I didn't tell her anything Jack." I'm hardly speaking at a volume that would be considered a whisper but I'm so terrified that anyone in the next room could hear us. My boyfriend leans a little further down into my face and on instinct my back bends from his proximity, granting him the upper hand he seeks. "Jack, I-"

"Save it," he grumbles and holds up his hand to silence me but I flinch. We haven't fought in two months and now the fear striking through me is too much to mask my emotions. A dark malicious laugh breaks from his mouth and he leans just a smidge more into my face. "Do you honestly think I would lay a hand on you, with a house full of people?"

I don't reply. My mouth stays safely locked up but my eyes search his for something, but I don't really know what I'm looking for. Knowing that he won't make a violent act and that I've stayed quiet, Jack takes a large step back.

"Jack, Regina didn't mean anything by what she asked, she was just making sure you're okay. I didn't..."

"You didn't what?" He takes a generous step forward coaxing my feet to stumble backwards. My back connects with the kitchen island, finally trapping me like a caged animal. "You didn't mean to tell your new _BFF_ that your boyfriend yells at you when you degrade him and disrespect him?"

"That's not what I said, please stop this." My hand breaks through the invisible barrier of tension that's building between us. I tentatively touch his scruffy cheek as a test if he will permit me to continue. My boyfriend doesn't move, he barely breathes, so I press on. My palm lays against his cheek as my thumb sweeps across his cheekbone. "We have been so happy lately and you quit drinking. Please Jack, let's just take a minute to breathe and think about this." I gaze into his eyes hoping to tame the beast within. "There's nothing to be upset about."

His fingers rapidly curls around my wrist like a snake and squeezes while he pushes my hand away from his face.

"Don't talk to me like a child. _I_ am the man of the house. Don't ever tell me how I should or shouldn't feel!" His voice is growing louder feeding into my fear that someone might hear us.

My heart pounds uncomfortably, like the organ all of a sudden forgot its main job. I'm struggling to breathe in the air around me as my eyes cast toward the floor.

 _How are we spiraling again?_

Jack stumbles back and carelessly whisks his cider from the counter. I flinch thinking he might break Regina's mug and then she would indefinitely hate him. He finishes off whatever was left behind and places the mug into the sink.

"Get Henry, time to go home."

I'm as quiet as a mouse as I examine the way he runs his rough fingertips through his perfectly sculpted hair. A few stragglers fall into his view, the gel finally releasing its hold. He scratches the back of his neck while he sways upon his feet. His eyes flick toward mine with rage causing my breath to hitch and my heart to stop.

"What are you still doing here?" His slur thicker than ever. "I said get Henry. Move!"

"Jack, Henry was just about to watch Hocus Pocus with Evie. They have been planning this all day. I'm sure they are waiting for us. How about we watch the movie with them?"

If I can just keep him here for two hours, he will either fall asleep during the movie or have time to sober up. Either way he will be in far better shape than he is right now and then I know we will be fine tonight.

"I said get Henry and move. I'm not sitting here with these people pitying me and thinking I have some problem that I need to seek help for. No way Emma, get our boy and move."

Heat disperses through my veins as I hear Jack claim my son as his own. Killian would never allow this. My husband is probably fighting tooth and nail to come back down to Earth and protect Henry and I. In the twelve years I knew Killian he never once raised his voice to me.

"But Jack-"

"Dammit Emma!" He balls his hands into fists of rage and takes an assertive step forward. "You wonder why I can't control my temper? This. Right here. Don't you know how to listen? No wonder that piece of shit left you and your mother behind. Did you disobey him too Emma?" I flinch. "Huh?" I flinch. "Answer me." I flinch again. I lean back into the counter and stare up at Jack through squinted eyes. "You expect everyone to always do what you say but you never listen. It's like you _want_ to pick fights with me so you can cry to your friends that I mistreat you."

I try to develop a string of words together that might make sense but my mind is still reeling from the comment he spat about my father. Shouldn't my dad have stayed for me? Out of all the reasons to leave, shouldn't he have still stayed for me? His daughter. Why didn't he love me enough to stay? There's nothing in this world that would ever make me leave Henry. So what did I do to make my dad leave?

"Emma!" Jack bellows immediately snapping my mind back to reality.

He's seething.

 _What did I do? What did I say?_

"Emma?"

My eyes drift away from the beast ready to feast on my heart and find serenity in her voice. Her eyebrows are pinched together as she assesses the situation from the doorway.

"Regina, I'm sorry but we have to leave." I don't even recognize my own voice as the words spill from my mouth without my consent.

Regina's thick lips purse out expressing her disbelief in my statement. "Emma," she takes a few steps forward and I take comfort in the way her feet pad across the hardwood flooring. "We promised the kids that they could watch Hocus Pocus and Ivy is growing rather impatient out there." Her eyes barely show any attention to my boyfriend but for a brief second.

"I know and I apologize but it's late. They can watch the movie another time."

"Thanks for having my family over," Jack smirks and drapes his arm over my shoulder.

"Please stay." This woman is so soft and so kind I'm finding it rather difficult to deny her anything.

"We will see you soon gorgeous," Jack assures my friend causing her eyes to flutter close. She inhales sharply and breathes out a slow steady breath.

"Jack, I'm going to ask you to refrain from calling me gorgeous. I'm sure your girlfriend doesn't appreciate the sentiment."

It's very clear that Regina is fighting against her instincts to remain calm right now. Her eyes are glued to mine, completely ignoring my boyfriend as if he isn't even here.

"No reason to become upset," Jack chuckles and runs his fingers through his hair. "I was just trying to be nice. I don't understand why you are over thinking this and becoming defensive."

"That won't work on me," Regina firmly states, again not even glancing in his direction.

My muscles are aching from how tight I am wound standing between these two. I want this moment to end. I want Regina to keep her trap shut so I don't get blamed and I desperately want Jack to be sober.

"Well it's time for us to get a move on," Jack implies pulling my body closer into the warmth emitting from his skin.

"Emma, you guys can stay here tonight."

"I enjoy the comfort of my own bed." His grip tightens around my shoulder and I fight back a shudder.

"I have a spare bedroom that will accommodate you three comfortably."

"Emma has to work early in the morning."

Finally Regina caves after their back and forth battle. She exhales furiously and narrows her eyes at my boyfriend.

"She _can_ speak Jack!"

"You better step down woman," Jack growls through hooded eyes.

My eyes double in size, fully aware how quickly this just escalated. Regina steps forward with purpose and glares up at my boyfriend with nothing but authority and power.

"You son of a-"

"What is going on in here?" Ruby unknowingly interrupts this downward spiral and I send a silent prayer that this ended before things became worse. "Regina?"

Regina stands as still as a statue with her hands planted upon her hips not wanting to show any weakness in front of Jack. She's fuming as she peers up at my boyfriend, not acknowledging the height difference between the two.

"We were just leaving Ruby," Jack playfully states and maneuvers around the furious brunette. His hand falls to mine and tugs, encouraging my feet to follow his lead.

Regina quickly jumps in front of me causing my body to jerk backwards so I don't collide into her. She holds up her hands in surrender as those mesmerizing brown orbs soften. She's silently begging me because I think she knows if she opens her mouth again it could potentially mean more struggle for me.

Jack tugs again on my hand and my feet stumble to keep up with his pace. Ruby slowly moves from the doorway granting us space to pass into the living room. For a moment, I think her and Regina might stay behind to speak in private but I hear their footsteps hot on my heels.

"Hey sport!" Jack cheers and squats down in front of Henry, never releasing his grip on me. "We are gonna head on home now. I can't wait for you to show me all your candy."

"But Jack, I was going to watch Hocus Pocus with Evie." Henry's voice is so pure and innocent, completely unaware of the horror I just faced in the kitchen a few moments ago.

"I know sport but ma's gotta work in the morning," Jack hooks his thumb in my direction and flashes my son a lopsided grin. I fake a smile for my son's sake. "Blame her."

Evie eyeballs my boyfriend carefully and I swear all I see is Regina's judgement leaking from the young girl. Henry sighs, but nods along as he stands to his feet. Evie springs up next to my son and stands rather close keeping her eyes glued toward Jack.

"Alright Evie, you can watch the movie tonight but promise we will watch it again!" Henry says through a wide goofy grin.

"I promise," Evie softly vows before scampering toward Ivy on the couch. I admire the way the other woman opens her arms and securely holds her stepdaughter against her chest.

Silence. Silence. More silence as every set of eyes watch Henry pack up his candy and his accessories. My son politely says goodbye to all the women of the house while Jack does as well.

My hearts races with anticipation of what's to come. My palms are sweating, little drops of liquid are beading at my hairline and my stomach aches in disapproval.

 _Maybe. Just maybe, Jack will pass out in the car and forget this whole thing ever happened._


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Aching heart. Steady breaths. White knuckles. Soft snoring. Henry's eyes. Water droplets. Windshield wipers. Road.

 _Deep breath._

Aching heart. Steady breaths. White knuckles. Soft snoring. Henry's eyes. Water droplets. Windshield wipers. Road.

My chest aches from the constricted organ beating aggressively. Slow, steady breaths, in and out while my grip tightens, cutting off the circulation in my fingers, still conscious not to disturb him. My eyes flick toward the stranger knocked out in my passenger seat, softly snoring away, without a care in the world. My eyes dart to the review mirror to meet Henry's green eyes but his heavy lids are beginning to droop. My attention quickly turns to the rain plummeting into the windshield. The rhythmic sounds of the windshield wipers are soothing, sweeping away the harsh liquid obstructing my view. Finally, I focus on the wet road ahead. My headlights illuminating the reflectors in the pavement to guide my way home.

 _Deep breath._

I repeat this routine over and over again to distract myself from the haunting thoughts of what lies at home for me. I don't live far from Regina, by any means, but it seems the drive was long enough to knock Jack out. I can only imagine how much whiskey he absorbed before he arrived at my friend's house.

The ache in my chest is crushing, forcing my body to hunch over in pain. _Aching heart_. I cannot allow my mind to play over the embarrassing confrontation yet again because I will drive myself into an early grave with a heart attack.

I need to remain calm. I have to settle my mind and heart to a tranquility that will no longer torture my aching heart. _Steady breaths_. I inhale the sticky warm air from the vents, blowing to keep our bodies warm and my windshield free from fog. I exhale slowly, making sure to force out all that stress that has been rapidly building.

My eyes flick to the shell of the man that I once knew. His head is tilted back with his mouth agape, forcing light grumbles to resonate in the space between us. He's still that kind of ruggedly handsome that has all the women begging for one flirtatious smile to pass their way. Whether or not it actually leads somewhere is irrelevant, the whole purpose of that smile is for bragging rights.

Yet, now...while I stare at him in a deep sleep, vulnerable, defenseless...I see the man that I fell in love with.

Two and a half years after Killian passed away, I noticed Jack. We were friends well before, ever since I brought Henry into this world, but I never saw Jack as anything more than a friend. Not even my friend, Killian's friend. After my husband had passed away, I expected Jack to leave as well. Why would he stick around when his best friend was gone?

Jack stayed and he didn't just stay, he stepped up his game. He would come by the house and encourage Henry to continue playing ball. They would spend hours playing in the backyard while I was broken, watching from the window and wishing I could find the strength to engage with my son.

I was miserable and lonely without my best friend by my side. The worst part, was feeling like a failing mother. I tried to be strong for Henry but my soul had been crushed and I felt there was nothing left to offer the people that I loved around me.

Jack would come by with bags full of groceries, insisting his kind act was no big deal and he just wanted to make sure we were still eating properly. It wasn't long before he was coming over to cook meals and take Henry out of the house.

After awhile he convinced me to come to the movies with them, join them at the park and even attend a few baseball games to inspire Henry. The moment I saw Jack in a new light was when Henry was six.

In my mind, a six year old boy should know how to ride a bike by now. That summer I spent everyday struggling to teach Henry. I was losing patience while Henry was frustrated and kicked his bike for not being able to grasp the concept.

Jack came by one day and found us arguing over the kicked bike that laid on the sidewalk between us. Jack kindly offered to help while I took a few minutes to calm down my raging temper. Within ten minutes, Jack had Henry peddling away.

Henry's entire face was glowing knowing he had finally overcome his greatest challenge. My son refused to get off that bike. All day he spent riding up and down the street. His little legs peddling faster and faster as the sun slowly descended from the sky.

Just before the sun gave way to the night, Jack disassembled Henry's training wheels and was convinced that Henry could do without. Sure enough, my son was riding without any training wheels. The wind against his cheeks, the smile permanently plastered across his face and for once the freedom that he has long felt since his father's passing.

I stood at the end of the driveway in awe as my son zipped by me. There were too many mixed feelings about a milestone such as this but my thoughts were quickly interrupted when Henry's wheel caught the lip of the curb. The sidewalk and curb were uneven and my son caught the brunt of the mishap. His wheel wedged between the two conflicting areas and Henry was thrown from the bike.

Despite my mommy instincts, Jack was closer and reached Henry first. He swooped my son into his arms and ran him inside. Jack planted Henry on top of the bathroom sink and soothingly spoke to my son to hush his hysterical tears while I cleaned his scraped knees and palms.

Later that evening, after we tucked Henry in _together_ , all those interrupted emotions from earlier came flooding back. I was distraught knowing my husband missed out on such a beautiful moment from our son. Yet, for the first time in a long time, I was happy in life. Watching my son free from all his heartache as he raced up and down the street was the greatest stress reliever that I had ever experienced.

My heart strings were being played like a fiddle with all the attention and love Jack was showing my son. Jack must have felt the overwhelming emotions as well because he kissed me that night and I completely surrendered.

When he left that night, the pain of guilt was excruciating. Even though my husband had been gone for two and a half years now, I still felt as though I was cheating on him. I knew that feeling would one day pass and that's why I accepted a date with Jack the next day.

We took things painfully slow. I waited six months before I accepted the idea of us actually being a couple.

 _One year later and my world is tearing into pieces._

I kill the engine and shift in my seat to face the man that has rapidly become a stranger to me. I sigh heavily and watch the calming rise and fall of his chest. _Soft snoring_. A sound in which I've grown accustomed to sleeping next to. My eyes flutter closed for a brief moment as I weigh my options. I can either wake this man up and risk a fight, although he may have slept off some of his anger. My eyes flick toward the small boy behind Jack, his eyes finally hidden behind his heavy lids. His long eyelashes flutter as he dreams, most likely about the wonderful day he had with his best friend.

I turn my attention back to Jack and contemplate leaving him asleep in the car while I sneak Henry and I inside. I shake my head from the evil act knowing I would endure a lot more pain if I didn't wake him.

"Jack," I whisper softly. My hand reaches out to touch him but my heart burns just thinking about the contact. "Jack," my voice a little louder this time. The intoxicated man before me is too far gone to hear my faint whispers. "Jack," I try again, firmer this time, yet he still doesn't move. I place my palm against his bicep and sweep my thumb against his sweatshirt. "Jack."

Long black eyelashes pop open, revealing cold bloodshot eyes. A deep shudder racks my body as fear slowly consumes me. I don't know where the hell his mind is right now and not knowing is the biggest nightmare imaginable.

Jack twitches and jerks away from my touch as his mind tries to piece together the jigsaw catastrophe that is his memory. He backs up the slightest bit and glares at me. My heart stops. No words spoken. His snoring gone and now I long to hear that soothing rhythm. My breathing stops, I make the effort to hold my breath until he speaks.

"Baby?" He croaks out through his thick sleepy voice. I exhale slowly and nod.

"Hi baby," I repeat the sentiment hoping to keep the beast at bay. "Let's head inside, Henry fell asleep." I mention my son's name as a tool to fight against the rage that's caged up inside. Jack never yells or looses his temper with Henry awake.

He clears his throat and straightens his posture. His broad hands press against his flesh as he slowly wipes the sleep away from his face. "Let's get the sport inside," he mumbles before he leans forward enclosing the little gap that separates us. My breath gets trapped within my wind pipe as his chapped lips press into mine.

 _I bet Regina's lips would never be chapped._

My eyes widen as I pull away from the kiss. I smile shyly to deflect my boyfriend from my true emotions. Heat burns my cheeks knowing the inappropriate thought that made itself known in the forefront of my mind.

"I know," Jack chuckles and runs his fingers through his disheveled hair. "We can celebrate my job once we get Henry inside."

I nod but words seem like a foreign concept to my tongue right now. I swallow thickly and climb out of my car. Jack is pulling Henry out of the car by the time I make my way to the other side of the vehicle.

"Jack I can-"

"No, no. I got him," he assures me while lifting Henry into his arms.

I think for a brief second Jack might be too inebriated to carry the growing boy inside, but he's already halfway to the door before I can protest.

Jack and I tuck Henry in bed together, like we have been doing the past year and a half. I whisper my sweet _I_ _love you_ and softly shut the door behind me.

I don't even have a chance to take a breath before Jack's hands are gliding roughly up my sides. My boyfriend lifts me effortlessly into the air and crashes his mouth against mine while my back connects with the wall. His tongue is prodding into my mouth, forcefully claiming yet inspecting every inch as though he has never kissed me before. His hands grope my breasts with ownership before he breaks the kiss.

"You proud of me baby," he pants into my ear while nipping my earlobe. His hot breath makes me shudder and I know this isn't the good kind. "You're happy I got this job." His words are still slurred and the overpowering smell of stale whiskey is sending wave after wave of nausea to crash into my gut. "I told you I would get this job baby. For you and Henry. You two are my world."

Jack peppers my neck with sloppy kisses as I fight against all my instincts. My stomach is turning and bile is slowly crawling a burning, treacherous path up my chest. The walls are closing in on me, I swear all the air has been sucked from this hallway and I'm slowly suffocating. My mind is spinning of ways to fight against the heavy weight of this man that feels like a ton of bricks pressing into my flesh and slowly crushing my bones.

 _How do I get out?_

I close my eyes and inhale two deep breaths through my nose. His scratchy beard is burning a trail from my collarbone, down to the swell of my breasts. My eyes squeeze tighter and I pray this will end soon.

 _He's not my Jack._

 _He's a stranger._

 _Aching heart. Steady breaths. Henry's green eyes. Henry's laugh. Henry's freckled nose. Henry's smile. Aching heart. Steady breaths._

"Jack," I whimper, forcing his mouth to leave my burning skin.

"What's wrong baby?" He pouts so innocently, sounding like _my_ Jack. My mind clears from the foggy state and my heart relaxes the slightest bit.

"I- I think all that sugar in the cider upset my stomach. I-I don't feel so well," I whine causing Jack to loosen his hold on me. I swallow down the stomach acid that's burning the back of my throat.

"Oh baby..." Jack's thumb reaches up toward my face and I fight the urge to flinch. "Don't cry," he murmurs leaving me utterly confused. The rough pad of his thumb sweeps gently below my eye.

 _How did I not realize I was crying?_

"I think I need to lay down," I admit and sniffle away the rest of my surprising tears.

 _Heavy weight crushing against my chest._

I jerk awake, my heart beating furiously trying to escape my chest while I attempt to crawl away from whatever is weighing me down.

"Mom?" Henry nervously whispers as his shaggy hair sweeps to one side so his eyes can meet mine. I take a deep breath and relax against the mattress.

"Hey kid," I smile at my loving son and wrap my arms around him. This weight against my chest is soothing. It's holding me down to keep me grounded from spiraling into a panic attack. I lean forward and press my lips to his forehead. "I love you kid."

"I love you too mommy." He turns his head to the side and rests against my chest. I inhale relishing in the warm scent of vanilla coming from my son's hair. "Jack made pancakes, bacon, hash browns, fruit and coffee. He told me to ask if you want some. He said you weren't feeling well last night."

I inhale sharply and squeeze the comfort of my son closer into my embrace. He's my safe haven, my security blanket...my lifeline.

"I'm feeling much better, let's go have some breakfast, huh?"

Henry smiles brightly and jumps off my sleepy limbs. I crawl out of bed and chase my son into the kitchen that's filled with so many mouth watering smells. My stomach rumbles greedily as the beautiful spread is laid upon the table.

"Morning baby. How are you feeling?" Jack smiles lovingly as he hands me a steaming mug of coffee. I inhale again and wrap my fingers around the warm mug to absorb the heat.

"Much better thank you." I easily lean forward and press a platonic kiss to my boyfriend's cheek because this is _my_ Jack.

The three of us sit around the kitchen table and fill our plates to the max with all this delicious food. Henry inhales his pancakes as if we have never fed him before while I savor every scrumptious bite.

"Jack this is so good," Henry gushes over a piece of bacon caught between his teeth.

"Well thank you sport." Jack smiles proudly and flashes me a warm smile in which I return. His dark brown eyes are sparkling with a secret surprise but I'm clueless as to what is crossing my boyfriend's mind right now. "You know Henry..." he drags out the phrase as his hand rests on top of my son's shoulder. "...you are more than welcome to start calling me dad." I wince and stop my fork midair as I gape at the man in utter shock.

 _What the-?_

"Jack-"

"Uh..." Henry begins instantly cutting me off. His curious eyes meet mine causing me to gulp down in alarm. Green eyes disappear from my view and lock onto Jack's intense gaze. My son physically shrinks from the stare alone. "Do you want me to call you dad?"

"Well don't you feel comfortable enough with me to start?" Jack smiles his award winning grin and shifts in his seat to focus all his attention on my son while I'm frozen in time watching this horrific scene unfold before me. "I have taken care of you since your father passed right?" Henry nods while my eyes triple in size. "I stepped up and took over as the man of the house, correct?" Henry nods but his eyes drift over to me for a split second. "I have assumed the role of your father, right? Don't I deserve that title? I love you very much Henry and have known you since you were born. You know, I look at you like you're my son..."

Jack trails off and allows his words to float in the space between them. I'm in complete shock at the audacity of my boyfriend. We never once discussed this subject because I would have shut it down immediately. This is something for Henry and I to discuss, in privacy and _well_ after Jack and I have been married for a few years.

Now I'm stuck between a jagged rock and a hard place. I don't want Henry to feel uncomfortable but if he does want to call Jack, dad, I don't want to upset him. Jack has been the only male role model is my son's life since Killian and I don't want to take that away.

"Ummm..." Henry's eyes anxiously shift back and forth expressing his confusion and anguish about the subject. "Okay." Henry shrugs noncommittally and focuses on the almost empty plate before him. "Can I be excused?"

"Of course kid." I offer my son a sweet smile hoping to settle whatever apprehension he is feeling right now.

Henry slides his chair back and empties the remaining scraps into the garbage before he sets his plate into the sink. My son scurries to his bedroom and closes the door behind him.

My temperature rises as I slowly turn to the man next to me who is beaming with such pride. "Are you kidding me right now?" I hastily jump out of my seat almost knocking over the chair behind me. I stomp toward the garbage having lost my appetite now and toss away my breakfast.

"Excuse me?" Jack leaps to his feet and pads across the kitchen in a few short steps until he's standing next to me at the sink.

Red rage, is all I see in front of me as I yank open the dishwasher. "You had no right Jack, to bring up that topic without coming to me first. _I_ am Henry's mother and when _I_ feel comfortable about the 'dad' subject, then _I_ will talk to _my_ son in private about it." I shove the dishes into the racks, taking out all my aggression on the innocent plates.

"Oh come on Emma, stop blowing this out of proportion. You are so melodramatic. You're acting like a crazy person, you know that?" Jack laughs to himself and waltzes away without a care in the world to my feelings or my son's.

"I am _not_ crazy! This is serious Jack. Henry's father passed away, it is _his_ choice to decide when or _if_ he ever wants to call another man, dad again. You had no right to bring that up and make him feel uncomfortable-"

"He was not uncomfortable. Get off your high horse." Jack busies himself with clearing the table while I turn around abruptly to face him, so he understands just how serious I am.

"No I mean it Jack, you crossed a line. That is _my_ son!" I snap while I point to Henry's door to support my obvious statement.

"Lower your voice right now Emma," Jack threatens in a low growl as he stalks his way toward me. Fire is blazing in those brown orbs with every step he takes, easily stealing my breath away. "I don't need Henry hearing you bad mouth me in such a way."

"I'm not bad mouthing you," I repeat in a much calmer tone because he's right, I don't want Henry to overhear us. "I'm just saying that whether or not he calls you 'dad' is his choice and his choice alone. He's doesn't need you coaxing him into making a decision for him."

"Excuse me?" Jack leans over my face but the fury is fueling my adrenaline to keep me strong and not cower in fear any longer. "I am here everyday for you two. I could have easily abandoned you when you were nothing more than an empty human, a widow." His voice is so low and so malicious, I shudder despite my anger. "You both need to start showing respect for the man that takes care of both of you. I have been in Henry's life just as long as Killian was and you better believe Henry will remember me over his father at this age in his life."

"Don't you dare start disrespecting-"

"I am not disrespecting Killian, but you need to face reality Emma. Killian is no longer here but _I am_!" He punctuates his last words to execute his point into my submission but I'm too lost in my rage.

"I understand that Jack, but despite everything you do, it's still Henry's decision. Not yours!" I raise my voice once again desperately trying to get my point across.

There's no time to process the situation of what is occurring in front of me. All I know, is Jack's knuckle is connecting with my lip in an unbearable amount of pain. I don't even register that his entire back hand is laying into my face and forcing my head to jerk away from his face.

"You ungrateful bitch," he sneers with nothing but hate lacing his words but I hardly acknowledge his words.

I'm too stunned to move, let alone grasp one coherent thought. My face still hangs to one side where he smacked me into position. My tangled strands slowly fall into my face, sweeping across the inflicted area, that's when my senses catch up to the now.

My cheek is growing dangerously warm as a fiery sting erupts like a volcano and spreads like hot lava scorching everything in its path. My eyes squint as I try to fight back the urge to succumb to the hot tears filling my eyes.

"Mommy?"

I close my eyes and swallow down every ounce of anger, embarrassment, horror, disgust and anything else that's pulsating through my body. I shift the tiniest bit so my back is to my son. I lick my lips to answer my child but the awful taste of metal consumes my mouth and now I know I'm bleeding.

"Mom? I thought I heard a loud noise. A-are you okay?"

"She's just find sport. We dropped a plate in the sink on accident," Jack answers for me as I stand shell shocked, not moving one single muscle. "Sport, go grab your bat. We are going to head to the batting cages for a little bit."

My mouth pops open to protest but the words never make it passed my lips before Henry is cheering for joy.

"Oh cool Ja-dad! I can't wait!"

Scolding hot tears prick my eyes from the forced sound of the name _dad_ , pushing its way through my son's mouth. My stomach turns again and it takes every ounce of strength I have left in me not to empty the stomach acid all over this kitchen floor.

My eyes drift toward the man I don't even recognize anymore. He's holding a satisfied yet eerily vindictive smirk. My son must have disappeared back into his room because the smile fades and morphs into a despised frown.

"Get in our room and clean yourself up before Henry finds you looking this way. He doesn't need to see how disrespectful you were towards me." Jack steps back and pulls a piece of paper towel from the rack. He proceeds to wet the paper and wipe away the blood that's dripping onto the floor from my lip. "You forced my hand Emma. You do every time. Maybe next time you will be grateful that you have a man that stands by your side and raises a child that isn't even his." He tosses the paper towel into the garbage but I'm completely lost in a foggy haze that just isn't my life. "I'll tell Henry you aren't feeling well again, so he doesn't have to see this."

 _This isn't my life._

A shaky hand finally finds its way to my throbbing cheek. I swear someone has lit a match to my face and is allowing the flesh to burn away. I don't move. I can't feel my feet or anything for that matter. Just the stinging burn and the throbbing welt forming upon my bloody lip.

 _Move...before Henry finds you like this._

Hands are molding to the outside of my arms, forcing my eyes to find the stranger staring down at me. His eyes soften. Is this my Jack?

 _Can I even decipher between the two anymore?_

"Listen Emma, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have allowed your poor attitude to control my temper. I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you." He presses his lips to my forehead but I don't feel anything. I'm officially numb. "I'm sorry baby. I'm going to go to these anger management classes and I swear this won't happen again. You know that though, don't you?" He kisses me again but all I can focus on is the pulse my lip has developed. "Go on, clean up. We will be back in two hours."

I turn on my heel and walk away. Lifeless. Emotionless. Numb. Broken. Horrified.

I stumble into my bathroom and shut the door behind me. I grip the edge of the sink and stare aimlessly into the sink below. _White knuckles._

How has my life come to this? This isn't my life. This kind of thing doesn't happen to me. I'm too strong to allow anyone to ever lay their hands on me and yet he just did. My upper lip quivers with anger. _He_ laid his hand on me and _I_ let him. I didn't fight him back. I didn't say a damn word!

I sigh as my shoulders drop in defeat. There's a tight ache in my muscles and I wonder how long my shoulders have been screwed up so high from the tension. I was so shocked while everything occurred to respond logically. I never thought in a million years, I would be this person.

I turn on the cold water and run a washcloth through the steady stream. My eyes stare into the water, wishing I could just wash away with that icy liquid and disappear into the drain to escape the tragedy my life has become. I don't dare turn off the running water because I need some distraction before I look into the mirror.

 _Steady breaths...in and out._

I swallow my trepidation and muster up some courage deep within to assess my lip. My eyes flick toward the mirror.

 _Anger_.

 _Shame._

 _Embarrassment._

 _Mortified._

 _Disgust._

 _Heartbreak._

How did I ever allow this to happen? Why can't I keep my stupid mouth shut?

I dab the towel lightly to wash away the blood that's slowly drying up from the amount of time that has passed. A few straggling tears stick to my face but I don't actually feel the action of crying. My lip is split on the right corner where the thin flesh caught between his thick knuckle and the tip of my tooth. A faint purple hue is developing around the bottom of my lip as I wipe the blood away from the wounded area.

A rapid pounding sound registers in my mind. I still my actions and listen harder to the sound. Another fast pace repetition inspires me to turn off the water. I sigh as the obnoxious beat continues against my front door.

I stomp angrily against the floor as the knocking grows louder and faster. Finally, I jerk open the door ready to spew venom at the person who is disturbing my private moment.


	21. Chapter Twenty

"Emma."

There's no time to hide the destruction evident on my face. Her stern eyes were drawn to the swollen lip like a moth to a flame. Her mouth pops open to reveal her protest about my living situation once again but no words ever leave her perfectly painted lips. Subconsciously my tongue sweeps across the raised area to confirm that the cut is still in fact there.

She takes a forceful step forward causing my hands to push the door closed in her face. I can't do this right now with her. I don't need her berating me and making me feel worse than I already feel, but she challenges my door slam with her body. She plants her foot firmly across the threshold while her hip pops out and presses into the door.

"Emma, please," it's a desperate whine, thick with unshed tears and my body reacts instantly slumping in defeat. Regina pushes her way inside and shuts the door behind her.

"Regina please, you have to go. He can't find you here. He will be so upset and so ashamed if he knows that you know."

I hang my head in shame and fold my arms protectively across my chest, shielding myself for the scolding that's about to come. Regina gently places her index finger below my chin and guides my head back so she can inspect my lip. My heart races from those enchanting brown eyes upon me but it's the good kind of racing heart. The one that makes me feel giddy inside and excited for what's to come, nothing like what I felt earlier.

"What happened Emma?"

She ignores my previous plea for her to leave before Jack comes home, but mostly I just don't want her to see me like this. This isn't me. I look so weak in this moment and I can't stand the thought of anyone pitying me, especially her.

"I'm fine. Seriously. It's not a big deal. It was an accident." I ramble off short phrases to protect myself from appearing so fragile.

"An accident." Regina releases my chin and crosses her arms over her chest, expressing she doesn't believe one damn word I am saying. Why should she? "Let me guess, you accidentally fell into the corner of your glass table again?" Her words are dripping with sarcasm and my body deflates in response. I just don't have the energy to lie to my only friend.

"Regina please, I need you to go home," I whine like a small child and flash her my most pathetic puppy dog eyes.

"Emma I'm not leaving."

Regina storms off toward my kitchen without another word spoken, leaving me behind. My eyes fall closed as I take a few steady breaths. Truthfully, all I want right now is a nap. I want to crawl beneath the covers and just escape to another land where none of this happened and I could live in peace for a few hours.

Reluctantly, my feet pad across the floor to meet Regina in the kitchen. The woman is shutting the freezer when I enter and begins wrapping an ice pack in a paper towel. The way Regina draws nearer is like she's trying to capture a wild animal. She's tentative as she take a few steps closer in fear that I might take off running.

"Let's me see."

"Regina, I said I'm-"

"Emma Swan, stop acting like a stubborn child. Let. Me. See," she annunciates and clicks her tongue for added affect. I exhale to express my disapproval but I still tilt my head back so she can see the horrific wound. She gently places the ice pack against my lip causing me to wince from the throbbing ache. "You need to keep this on, I swear it's already doubled in size since I stepped through that door," she sternly states as her eyes try to search for mine but I refuse to meet her gaze.

I'm too embarrassed to look her in the eyes. I promised this wouldn't happen again. I looked her in the eyes over two months ago and I swore up and down that Jack would never lose his temper again. Like an idiot, I believed him. I _trusted_ him. Why do I believe that he will change? I just want to go back in time and erase this from ever happening.

My eyes soon fill with more tears but I refuse to cry again. The warm liquid stings my eyes as I hold back my heavy sobs. I just want her to go away so I can cry myself to sleep.

"Emma," I don't respond. I don't look at her. I just stand still as she holds the ice pack against my damaged lip. "You are allowed to cry." My eyes flick down toward the woman who is watching me carefully hoping she doesn't scare away the frantic abused animal. She's just a giant blur in front of me from the thick liquid clinging to my eyes. "He did something that no one should ever do. He didn't just hit you Emma, he's been slowly tearing down your confidence. _Nobody_ should ever take away what makes you, you." Her red painted lips droop into a frown but her eyes never leave mine. "You deserve to cry. You have every right to be angry and upset but promise me, you won't blame yourself. He's a bastard Emma. He plays everyone around him like a fiddle. He's charming and handsome but he is sick inside, he needs help. And so do you," she whispers softly as her hand cautiously comes between us.

 _Red, ferocious eyes filled with hate pin my body into submission. I'm frozen, watching as his thick hand slices through the invisible barrier between us. He doesn't use his palm, no he uses the back of his hand to inflict more pain with his prominent knuckles._

I flinch on instinct causing the soft, dainty hand to still. "I won't hurt you Emma, not ever," she coos sweetly while her hand cups my jawline. Her warm palm lays comforting against my flesh as her thumb sweeps across my cheekbone. "I'm so sorry this happened to you Emma, you're so amazing and I just can't seem to comprehend how anyone could ever hurt you."

I remain silent as I squeeze my eyes shut, forcing the tears to spill over. _So amazing_ , yeah right. I enrage my boyfriend so much he feels the need to backhand me. I was such a disappointment to my father, he didn't even have the decency to stick around.

I only allow a few tears to tumble down my face before I angrily wipe them away. I gently lay my hand on top of hers. _She could never love me_. I carefully remove her hand from my cheek. _She doesn't know the real me that my father and boyfriend seem to know_. I place my hand on the ice pack and step away from the brunette. I'm so tired of being weak.

 _I'm so tired._

"Emma please listen to me. You need to leave him. Come on, I'll drive you down to the police station right now so you can file a complaint."

I pull the ice pack away from my lip so she can understand me when I speak. "Regina, no. You need to leave. He will be back soon with Henry and I don't need you here to interfere."

"Interfere? Emma, I am your friend. I am trying to protect you. You don't deserve to be treated like this and now things have gotten a hell of a lot worse. This behavior is on its way into a downward spiral. You need to break it or he's going to continue walking all over you."

"You don't even know what happened!" I bellow a lot louder than I intended. I toss the ice pack down onto the counter, allowing my rage to take over because I'm just so exhausted.

"Then please enlighten me Emma. Tell me once again how Jack didn't mean for this to happen." Her arms are flailing about and now I can see her Sicilian spunk making itself known. I don't even want to see what happens when her Puerto Rican fire comes out.

"I-I flipped out on him. I was being irrational when I should have been happy about what he said."

"Go on," she drags out and firmly places her hands upon her hips. "...because so far Emma you aren't making any sense."

"He told Henry that he loves him and wants them to be father and son..." I stop right there because yet again my stomach turns from the thought of Jack replacing Killian, but Jack did make a good point. He has taken care of Henry for just as long as Killian and he does love him...

 _Gut wrenching pain._

"There's more and you're purposely leaving out the rest. Keep talking Emma," she coldly instructs and now I know why Evie is such a well behaved child.

"It's not that big of a deal." I shrug my shoulder and fiddle with the edge of the ice pack for a distraction. My words come out rushed and choppy as they spew from my mouth. "He wants Henry to call him dad. It took me by surprise. I over reacted. I should be happy a man has stepped up in his life and _wants_ to take on that role. I am being...ungrateful."

I swallow thickly as my mouth waters in disgust, that word leaving a sour taste upon my tongue. Maybe I am ungrateful? I should appreciate that this man wants to be Henry's father and not abandon him like my father did to me. Besides, I don't want Henry to lose another father figure in his life. Maybe if I start appreciating Jack more, all of this will just go away and he will be that man I once loved.

 _Loved_?

"Ungrateful? Emma what the hell are you talking about?" Regina's hands fall to her sides as she physically relaxes in front of me. She takes a step closer and sighs. "Is that what he told you? That you're ungrateful? He's ungrateful! He has a wonderful woman who takes care of him and supports him not only financially but emotionally as well when he's nothing but scum." She takes another step forward enclosing the gap but I back away.

"Stop saying I'm wonderful and amazing because I'm not Regina. You don't know me and you certainly don't know Jack."

Regina is directly in front of me before I have time to process. Her calming palms rest upon my shoulders as her big beautiful brown eyes land upon me. I avert my eyes, too ashamed of my erratic behavior.

"Emma look at me," she softly whispers sending a puff of her warm breath against my lips. I ignore her request and instead listen to the steady rhythm of my heart beating in my ears. "Please Emma," she whines, "look at me." One deep breath before my wet eyes meet hers. She smiles sweetly in return turning my insides to mush. "You're right, I don't know Jack, but you're wrong if you think I don't know you. You are kind hearted, always putting others before yourself. You're playful with an amazing sense of humor, always making me smile. You're considerate and always thinking about everyone you care about." I swallow as I feel a runaway tear trickle down my flushed cheek. "I know you Emma. I really know you."

There's nothing more I want than to surrender to her words. I want to believe in all the things she's saying but I know better because I've been told too many times before. I just need her to leave before she makes things worse.

"Regina, please," my voice breaks from the thick emotion bubbling in the back of my throat. "You have to go."

Another tear rolls slowly down the same beaten path. Regina frowns as her thumb reaches between us, but this time I don't flinch. I understand that this is Regina and I know she will never hurt me. She carefully wipes away my tear as her forehead falls to mine. We both sigh from the heavy weight of the world crushing our souls.

"Emma please come with me. I promise he will never hurt you again. You and Henry can be free and alone. Just you two."

 _Alone? Just the two of us?_

I can't even remember a time without Jack around. The first half of Henry's life Killian was around and then came Jack. I have never been without someone by my side. Can I honestly cope on my own? Do I really want to be all alone again? After everything?

I jerk away from her touch abruptly and stumble backwards leaving the brunette in pure shock. "No Regina, I'm not leaving Jack after everything he has done for Henry and I. I should be honored he wants to be Henry's father. I should be grateful that I have a man that has stuck by my side during my worst moments. Now he's going through a rough patch and you want me to abandon him? Just give up like that?"

I shake my head violently as more tears spill from my eyes. I brush passed my friend and stomp my way toward the front door.

"Emma..."

"No stop! You don't understand Regina. Nobody will ever love Henry the way Jack does and _nobody_ will ever love me."

Regina is quick to jump in front of me as I reach the door. She's effectively blocking the doorknob so I won't kick her out. Her hands fly up between us in surrender, just like she always does when I argue with her. She tries her hardest to always prove she will never hurt me.

 _More tears tumble down my face._

"Emma he has stripped you from your confidence. There are so many people out there. You will love again and I promise someone will love you. _Cherish_ you. Worship the ground you walk on. I know it's hard to believe now but please Emma, allow yourself to be open to the idea."

My messy blonde locks sway side to side as I reject her admission. I've seen too much of this cruel world to ever believe in her words.

"No. Stop. It's time for you to go before he gets home. He's the only one who could ever love me." I gesture toward the door but she doesn't budge.

"That's not true Emma."

"You have to go," my mind is working on autopilot now. I feel dead inside, whether it's from the exhaustion or the pain pulsating in my lip.

"Emma please don't make me leave. I need to know you are okay."

"I'm fine," I deadpan as I nudge her toward the door. "You don't live here so how could you possible understand my life? I'll be just fine."

"This isn't love Emma! He doesn't love you!" The panic in her eyes is overwhelming as I reach behind her body to open the door.

"Yes he does! He's all that I have," I mutter as more tears stream down my face. I just want this pain to end.

"No Emma, you have me. Please listen to me," she cries out, clearly distraught from this back and forth banter that isn't getting us anywhere.

I'm slowly growing frustrated because I just want to hide away in my bed and pretend none of this ever happened. I'm starting to feel like this was all a bad dream, there is no way this can be my life.

"I don't have you Regina! It's different..." I trail off knowing I have to stop myself before too much is revealed.

"Yes you do Emma," her hands fumble nervously as though she's unsure where to place them. I shake my head vigorously and push her toward the open door. "No, no Emma. Listen." I _want_ her to save me yet at the same time, I don't want to be saved. My mind is reeling and I'm unsure how to stop the madness of indecisiveness. My heart beats for her love but I'm not quite sure what that truly means. I just know I feel it. She's almost out the door when a low growl vibrates in her throat from her frustrations. "Dammit Emma, don't tell me that nobody could ever love you because I do. I love you Emma and I just want to protect you."

My heart shatters because it's not the type of love that I want from her. She simply loves me as a dear friend and nothing more. Of course she wants to protect her friend.

"It's not the same love," I whisper before I shut the door in her face and lock it.

My forehead falls to the cool wood as I allow my tears to finally run freely. I don't hold back as they stream down my face like a river running wild. I sob heavily from having to hold back so many emotions in front of Regina.

I trudge my way over to the counter and snatch the now warm ice pack. I toss it back into the freezer and stumble back to my bedroom. I crawl beneath the comforter and sheets and sob ever harder into my pillow until I finally pass out from the exhaustion.

"Emma?"

My eyes pop open the moment my brain registers his voice calling out to me. The room is pitch black and it takes me several moments to make out the shadows upon his face. He smiles and leans down to press a loving kiss to my cheek.

"Jack?"

"Yeah baby. You've been sleeping all day. I thought I should wake you and see if you are hungry. I can go out and grab you something," he offers kindly just as the pulse in my lip begins to throb again.

"No thank you," I shake my head and nuzzle into the comfort and safety of my pillow.

"Okay you can sleep. Henry and I already ate dinner. He did so well at the cages today, you would've been so proud," he gushes over my son which reminds me just how much he does love my son. I nod along but I don't verbally answer because of the excruciating pain in my mouth. "Here, I brought you some aspirin."

He offers me a glass of water along with two tiny pills. I wrestle with myself to lean on my elbow and take down the medication. Jack takes the water as I lay back down.

"Listen Emma we need to talk." I nod again and wait for him to continue. "I'm really sorry I...ugh." He wipes his face and shakes his head in despair. "I can't even say it. I totally fucked up and I totally understand if you want to leave me but I love you and Henry so much. I can't imagine my life without you two. I've been so depressed lately and I have been spiraling. I know this. I'm going to change. I promise. Just for you and Henry." He leans down and brushes my hair away from my face, but I'm numb. "I love you so much. You know me, you know this isn't me. I'm going to those classes twice a week and I think this new job will help my depression, you know? Get me out of my funk?" He smiles and kisses the tip of my nose. "Do you forgive me?"

I hear the loud gulp from the man above me just before a few tears hit my cheek. He's crying and soon my tears are mixing with his as we reconnect over this unfortunate circumstance.

He rests his head carefully against my chest as he cries out his apologizes. I hold him close and vow to stay by his side and help him through his darkness, once again.


	22. Chapter Twenty One

_Please answer my texts, it's been two weeks Emma. I haven't seen you once at drop offs or pick ups. What the hell is going on?_

I throw my phone into my mattress with all my might and fight back the redundant tears. _When will they ever_ _stop_? One text a day. That's fourteen texts gone unanswered and she is still fighting for me. Fighting for a woman who gave up on herself a long time ago.

I shuffle my feet as if they are made of lead, toward my ensuite. I stop dead in my tracks and glare at the bright assortment of flowers displayed in my windowsill. My upper lip twitches knowing those flowers mock my pathetic life. I contemplate long and hard whether or not I should chuck that vase across the room knowing what they represent.

Instead, I take a deep breath and continue my path into the bathroom, ignoring the taunting thoughts whispering in my head. I shut the door behind me and clench the sides of the vanity. My nerve endings tingle knowing what's to come.

 _Will this ever get easier?_

I suck in a deep breath and snap my head up to face myself in the mirror.

 _Fuck_!

I lean in closer to the reflection that I swear over and over again is not me. I turn my head to the side to examine just how far the purple tint has spread to. The poisonous mark is almost black in the corner of my eye, near the bridge of my nose. The mulberry tint sweeps along the edge of my swollen cheekbone and fades near the outside of my face. There's a heavy bag pulsating through the painted flesh below my eye.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

I'm trying desperately to keep my eye pried open but it's swelling by the minute. How the fuck am I going to lie my way out of this one? With the first blow to my lip, I lied and said I was struggling to open something and my hand slipped and I punched myself. Henry easily bought the lie, no questions asked, but this...

 _Fuck_!

The violence has increased with each passing day. I've tried to stay strong but I'm slowly losing my willpower, well what's left. I swore to myself that our relationship would never come to this, but now I see it.

I see that black eye staring back at me, taunting me. Asking how I'm going to explain this to my son? My eight year old little boy who has already endured more than enough heartache a child his age should have to. He can't see this.

Jack has gone out of his way this week to use my body as his personal punching bag in places where my son would never discover, but last night Jack lost what little restraint he had left.

He came home drunk, yet again, but this time he wanted more from me. His hot breath, soaked in whiskey was barreling down into my face while his hands groped and roamed violently. I couldn't stand his unwanted touch so I fought him. I kicked and punched until I won myself this nice shiner.

 _I roll my eyes at my stupidity and exhale out the disturbing memories embedded into my head._

In the end, I say I won that round, because he left me alone and I was no longer trapped beneath his crushing weight. I saved myself from the horrific event that could have been.

I pull out my cover up and study my eye one more time. This is going to hurt like a mother, should I even bother trying to cover it up? Jack already took Henry to school. I groan inwardly, remembering how I said goodbye through the door.

I slam my fists down on the cold countertop, hating myself for the person I've become. _How am I here at this_ _point in my life?_ I slam my fists down again, wishing that the sink below was him. I just want him to stop.

 _Why won't he stop?_

I sniffle away my tears and turn my sadness into rage. No more tears. I'm better than this. _I was better than this_. No more laying down and taking the abuse night after night. _I deserve better than this_. I need to find my way out.

 _Stay angry._

I stare at the broken and battered woman before me. Golden locks that used to shine are now dull and tangled from the fist fight I encountered upon my back. My eye is painted with his marking of ownership, surrounding the green iris that is now lifeless.

I drift down toward my shoulders, stained with his fingertips from where he held me down. I don't bother looking at my ribs and stomach which are still very clearly designed with his harmful touch.

 _Who are you?_

She's no longer me staring back. I lost who I was awhile ago now. Regina was right, Jack ripped away all my confidence and shredded the person I once was. I don't even know her anymore.

 _Stay angry._

I take one hard look in the mirror and remember this moment because I'll be damned if I ever allow myself to stray so far from who I am again. I take one deep breath and leave that woman behind. I shut my bathroom door and leave that shell of a woman trapped inside. I leave my black eye out for display as a constant reminder, never to lose my way again.

 _Tonight is the night._

The clock ticks slowly as I wait for this day to end. I scrubbed away all my frustrations out on every piece of furniture and surface my home has to offer. Until I was dripping with sweat and finally surrendered to the shower I was holding off on just so I didn't have to look at my bruise inflicted flesh.

Once I'm out of the shower I end up covering up as much of the bruise as possible for Henry's sake. I then begin packing. I don't bother paying any attention to the clothing I choose. I rummage through all his drawers and toss as much as I can possible squeeze into two over sized duffel bags. He can gather the remainder of his stuff after he has some time to cool down.

I figure when he leaves work, he will pick Henry up from school on the way home and then we can talk because he will be sober. Sober Jack, never yells, he's fairly responsible and he definitely never hits.

I place the bags down, near the front door and prepare myself. I sit down on the couch in the living room and stare at absolutely nothing. My body quakes violently, waiting for his arrival but I just keep repeating, over and over again what I have planned to say to the man who has done nothing but beat me down the past few months.

Around three o'clock I receive a text from Regina taking me by surprise because I already acquired her one text a day.

 _Hey, I'm not sure who was suppose to pick up Henry but nobody is here so I'm going to walk him home. He said you were off work today._

I jump to my feet knowing Jack has failed again. I groan to myself as my fingers furiously tap against my screen.

 _Thanks. I'm not feeling well, I'll leave the garage door open for him but please, I don't want you to catch my flu._

 _Okay Emma._

I can already see those big brown eyes rolling at my blatant lie but I just can't face her. Not yet. Not until I have kicked Jack out of my house, so she believes in my words and doesn't do anything drastic.

Ten minutes later, I watch through my living room window as Regina hugs my son goodbye. My heart swells with so much love and adoration because I truly can see how much that woman cares for us. My friend watches carefully as Henry runs through the garage while I hear the door pop open.

I tense immediately knowing I have to lie yet again to my son's face but I will do anything to protect his innocence. I will do everything in my power to shield his eyes and save his heart from this torture.

"Mom?" His youthful voice echoes through our home inspiring a smile to spread wide across my face. "Mom, I'm home." I watch out the window as Regina slips her hand into Evie's and slowly guides her away from the house.

 _Soon Regina. I promise to be a better friend soon._

My son's arms wrap around my waist, hugging me from behind. "Hi kid," I enthusiastically greet my son and spin around in his embrace. "How was school?"

"Good. I thought Jack was suppose to pick me up?" I note how Henry still refuses to call Jack, dad, unless it's to his face. Henry turns his head and rests his chin upon my lower abdomen. "Mom, what happened to your eye?"

"Ugh, so silly," I roll my eyes playfully in hopes my son will buy in to what I have to offer. "Jack and I were trying to fix a stupid hubcap on the car, you know?" Henry nods and watches me intently as I continue lying through my teeth. "Anyways the damn thing was rusted on and when he tried to pull his elbow clocked me right in the eye." My stomach doubles over knowing the harsh truth but I maintain my fake smile.

"Did you put ice on it?" He innocently inquires turning my smile into a frown. I squeeze my son close and take in his precious form.

"I did, kid," I mutter and place a loving kiss to the top of his head. "Come on, let's go make some dinner."

Six hours. Six hours, I've tried calling and texting Jack but every single one of my attempts have gone unanswered.

My eyelids are far too heavy to keep fighting away the exhaustion consuming my mind. Finally, I give way to the peaceful sleep and drift into a dreamland where I am free from my heartache and despair.

"Get up," a low growl through clenched teeth vibrates in my ear.

A cold shiver slices down my spine, encouraging my eyes to spring to life. A sharp pain yanks at my scalp prompting my hands to fly up toward my aching head.

The room is dark, not even the glow from the moon has courage to make its presence in the hell hole that is now my bedroom. My eyes fight to adjust in the night but do I really want to see his cold, spiteful eyes and his death glare?

"Jack," I gasp as my hands find his fist wrapped around a chunk of my hair.

"I said get up."

He tugs again on my hair inspiring my feet to move to his accord. I fumble off the bed but my feet find the strength to keep me upright next to him. My mind spins with so many unresolved questions.

 _What time is it? How drunk is he? Why is he angry this time? What the hell did I do in a past life to deserve this painful torture?_

My head is reeling at an alarming rate that I don't even have time to process his next move. He jerks on my long tangled hair, forcing my head down as his right knee cap connects with my stomach.

I double over as all the wind vanquishes from my sleepy body. A sharp pain twists in my diaphragm as I try not to cry out in pain. I suck in the cool evening air but it simply isn't enough. That doesn't matter anymore because Jack is dragging me by my hair out of our bedroom.

My feet stumble and scuff into the floorboards as I try desperately to keep up with his angered stomps. All I see are his dress shoes and black slacks as he forces me into the living room. I'm still trying to breathe in as much air as possible but my body is beginning to panic and I can't steady my breaths enough to inhale the proper amount of oxygen.

Jack utilizes all his strength to shove me to the ground. My palms instinctively come out to brace my fall, even though my knees still slam against the hardwood floors.

"Jack," I breathe out again as this man I once knew, drops down to one knee next to me.

His rough hand buries itself deep within my tresses and yanks once again. My head falls back, straining painfully from his force. My mind draws blank. I can't swallow. I can hardly breathe.

"What the fuck, is this?" He seethes, punctuating each word, scaring me into submission. My hands and knees remain flat against the cold wood as the back of my head almost connects with my back.

I attempt to swallow but my body declines this small action. "The bags?" I croak out between a thick sleepy voice and fear.

 _How did I forget to put the bags away before I fell asleep?_

"Yes the bags, don't play dumb with me," he slurs into my ear. His hot breath sends waves of spine prickling chills to run through my blood. The stench of whiskey is almost too much to inhale and I think of throwing all my inhibitions out the window and emptying the contents of my stomach across this floor. "Answer me," he rages, pulling on my hair again.

"We need to talk about our current situation." I barely have enough air or saliva to formulate the words but somehow they make it through.

"You were going to kick me out?"

His grip tightens in my hair as hot tears spring to life. I don't want to cry anymore but the amount of pain my body is in is far too much to be able to control.

His face hovers over mine. His eyes are as lifeless as mine as he glares down upon me. I know he's expecting an answer and if I don't offer him one soon, I'll endure an extra blow.

"I was going to suggest some time apart," I try to sound confident even though I'm lying. "Just until we can fix us."

My knees are throbbing from colliding with the hardwood floors. My palms and back sting as I'm locked in this unbearably uncomfortable position. My eye pulsates with vengeance and my ribs scream their protest but I don't dare move. I don't think I can handle another blow.

"Bullshit," he growls before he spits in my face and pushes my head toward the ground. Thankfully, my face doesn't connect with the floor below but he's rapidly maneuvering to his feet.

My hand wipes away his disgusting whiskey infected saliva from my cheek just as his dress shoe kicks right into my left side. My arm protectively covers the inflicted area as I collapse onto the ground.

"Ungrateful bitch," he degrades me yet again as another swift kick connects with my side.

The pain shoots through my rib cage and erupts into a fiery burn through my stomach. I curl up into a ball hoping to deflect his next blow.

The weight of his shoe presses firmly into my side before he kicks me so hard, I fall to my other side. I'm laying open, defenseless, his for the taking, trying to breathe through my pain.

 _I will not cry. Not again._

My boyfriend pounces, straddling my torso in which my arms both fly up to cover my face on instinct. His strong hands grip my wrists but I fight. I won't allow him to win again. I wiggle, kick, whatever I have to do to keep him from completely over powering me.

The only sounds resonating in the air are our hands fighting against one another along with his grunts and heavy breathing. I refuse to make one damn sound out of terror that my son might hear.

He finally over powers my strength and forces my hands to the ground above my head. We are both panting heavily as he pins me to the ground. I squirm and kick but to no avail on my end. My face scrunches up as I try to prepare myself for what's to come.

"Look what you turned me into Emma," he seethes as his hairline beads with sweat while he struggles to keep me down.

"Please Jack, please stop..." I barely finish my plea before his hand releases one of my mine and strikes me against my left cheek. I don't even recognize the pain, I just thank god that he didn't hit the side of my face with the black eye. "Henry," I mutter as I try to catch my breath. "Please don't let him wake up and see us like this," I beg but Jack is too lost in his fury to listen to my words of reason.

"You don't want our son to see the weak, pathetic excuse of a woman that you are?" He taunts as he leans further down into my face.

I wince from just his words alone. When he calls Henry _our_ son, I can't help but feel sick to my stomach. The weight of this man is bone crushing and I'm struggling just to take in any air. I slowly feel myself slipping away. He's winning once again and I'm not strong enough to continue fighting this battle.

"Jack, please," I beg for my life once again but he just seems to grow angrier by the second.

His broad hand clasps firmly onto the base of my neck stirring a new brew of panic to rise within. This son of a bitch is going to choke me out.

 _What is my son going to do without me around?_

"Next time you look in the mirror I want you to remember that you did this." He squeezes sending spots and blurry lines to consume my vision. My free hand tries desperately to rip his hand away but I'm too weak. "You forced my hand Emma, every goddamn time. Do you hear me?" I'm gasping for air and slowly slipping into an oblivion but I find the strength to nod.

Jack releases my neck and climbs off of me. I curl onto my side and gasp for air. I pull my knees to my chest and find the tiniest bit of energy to roll onto my knees. I heave and fight for air, slightly panicking on my boyfriend's whereabouts.

My body trembles violently as I attempt to pick myself up off the floor.

 _This doesn't hurt._

I press my palms flat against the hardwood and wield every ounce of energy left to push myself up.

 _I've finally had enough._

But then...his shoe finds my side again and I crumble under the pressure. He doesn't stop this time. Over and over again he kicks me. Tearing me apart inside and out. He's taken my dignity, my confidence, my freedom...my life. The only thing I have left is my son.

 _Henry. He's enough._

My body thankfully falls numb as he breathes heavily and kicks repeatedly.

 _Please. I swear, if I make it out alive, I'll grab my son and save us both. Please just let me survive this. Please._

By some almighty power, he stops. "Clean yourself up and put my clothes back," he slurs as I fight to pry my eyes open.

I don't move. I just focus on my breathing while my head rests against the cold floor boards. I watch as his shoes walk toward the garage. One step, inhale. Another step, exhale.

He slams the door shut but I remain still, breathing in and out. The roar of his truck comes to life as he starts the engine, in and out. Tires screech against our driveway...

"Henry!" I scream as loud as my voice can manage. "Henry!" I scream even louder as I scramble to my knees. My ribs scream their own protest as too many sharp pains shoot through my body.

 _Henry. I have to save my son. I have to save me._

"Henry!" I scream again as I crawl pathetically into the hallway. His bedroom door swings open revealing my devastated son. I cannot read his expression to understand if he heard everything or he's just in shock by my appearance.

"Mom," my son breathes out and drops to his knees. He crawls to my hunched over body and reaches out to touch me but decides against it.

"Henry, go pack a bag. Clothes and what you think is important-"

"Mom, what,-"

"Listen to me Henry, don't argue. Don't ask questions. Pack as fast as you can, now," I firmly instruct as my heart races against the clock.

For once in my son's life, he doesn't have any verbal come back. He jumps to his feet and switches on his light while I force my body to stand on my own two feet. My knees are weak and about to give out from my jello like legs but I push through.

I don't give up because I know I don't have much time before Jack returns. I'm sure he left to find another bar to drink away his demons but I can't risk taking my time to have him find me leaving.

I rummage through my dressers and stuff another bag full of clothes. My hands shake violently, in sync with my beating heart and erratic breathing as I gather jeans, shirts, underwear, socks. I don't bother with pajamas or my toiletries, I just need to get out.

"Mom, I'm ready," Henry announces his presence with his backpack on and his old teddy bear in hand.

I freeze for a brief moment as my eyes meet that teddy bear. It's a stuffed animal Killian purchased well before our son was born. The dark brown bear is dressed in a Boston Red Sox uniform, his ear a little worn from Henry rubbing the soft fur when he was just a baby.

My eyes fill with tears, my bottom lip quivers, knowing I haven't seen that bear in quite some time. My son nervously takes a step forward and points to my bag.

"Do you need help mom?"

"No, it's okay kid. Come on, we have to go," I encourage my son to move toward the door.

The adrenaline pumping through my body is enough to ignore the excruciating pain buzzing through my every limb. I guide my son through the pitch black house and out the door that leads to the garage.

"Hurry Henry, climb in," I softly whisper hoping to keep my son as calm as possible, even though right now, this kid is my rock and pushing me to do exactly what I need to, to ensure our safety.

Henry scrambles in the back and slams the door while I climb into the front seat, praying that Jack doesn't come home.

 _Please not yet._

My hands shake to their own accord as I press the ignition button. The engine sounds amplified through the night and I wince, thinking somewhere Jack can hear our escape. I glance in the rear view mirror and sigh.

 _Of course he left the garage door open._

I jerk the car into reverse and slam my foot down on the gas. I watch as my son hugs his teddy bear closer to his chest, expressing his anguish but he remains silent. He looks so much smaller than he actually is in this moment, forcing my heart to shatter into a million pieces.

I speed down the driveway and toss my car into drive. I close the garage door and don't even bother looking back as I peel away from our home with only one destination in mind.


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

The repetitious beating, drums continuously in my mind. I groan and roll over in bed wondering what the hell could be causing this much ruckus in the middle of the night. The pounding doesn't quit, forcing my eyes to pop open.

I growl to nobody but myself and throw the duvet from my body. There's a cold shock that sweeps around my body but that infuriating banging won't cease. I climb out of bed and stomp like a perpetual child, following the racket that is rapidly growing louder.

When I arrive at my destination, I stand on my tippy toes and peer out of the distorted glass. My heart collides painfully against my chest when I see mother and son standing on my doorstep.

I fumble frantically to unlock my deadbolt and the doorknob as my body breaks out into a full blown panic. I jerk open the door with my jaw already coming unhinged.

"Emma," I gasp from the shock that she's on my doorstep in the middle of night, but mostly from her disheartening appearance.

One slumped shoulder rises to shrug carelessly but her lips never move to say one word. I reach forward with one arm and pull Henry across my threshold. The little boy doesn't hesitate as he shuffles forward and wraps his arms around my waist. He seems dazed, confused and I wonder if Emma even mentioned what was happening right now.

Emma steps inside, following her son and drops her bag onto my floor before she shuts the door behind her. She spins around and locks everything up tight like a paranoid person. I watch carefully when she exhales loudly after all the locks are securely in place.

That's the moment Emma's body gives in to her trauma. The tired woman crumbles to her feet but Henry's locked so tightly around my waist I am unable to catch her. Emma slumps against the door and curls into the fetal position.

"Emma," I call out in a frenzy as Henry untangles himself from my embrace and notices his mother's current state.

We both drop to our knees and I take this opportunity to assess every inch of this woman's body.

Her first battle wound that screams for attention is the black eye painting her pale flesh like a raccoon. Her cheekbone is puffy and makes me want to lightly skim the wounded area but the bruise looks awfully tender so I refrain. My eyes drift a little further down to the base of her neck where there's faint fingerprints slowly making their appearance, confirming this man's vile act upon my friend.

The rest of her body is covered well with a baggy sweatshirt and yoga pants, most likely hiding away all the terrible things he's been doing for the past two weeks. I sweep my fingers through her tangled locks and listen to her deep breaths.

"Emma, I'm going to call Ruby to come over okay?" I softly whisper but her hand flies out and grasps my wrist.

"No please Regina, I don't want anyone to know about this," her voice barely croaks out as a fresh new set of tears fill her bloodshot eyes.

"I know dear, but I have to. She needs to watch the kids because I need to take you to the hospital," I inform her but she's rapidly shaking her head.

"I-I can't...my job..."

"Ssshhh, listen. Good Shepherd is twenty minutes from here. I will take you to that one so you don't have to see your colleagues, okay?"

"I've heard terrible things about that hospital," her nose scrunches up in distaste but there's a hint of a smile ghosting over those pretty pink lips.

"I'm glad to see your sense of humor is still in tact. Let me help you to the couch, then I will bring Henry to my guest bedroom and call Ruby." I gently slide one arm beneath hers and wrap myself securely around her rib cage to help her stand, instantly the woman hisses through clenched teeth. "I'm sorry, what hurts?" I rush out in horror, thinking I may have caused her more damage. My eyes are frantically searching all around as if the inflicted area will light up to inform me of my wrong doing.

"My ribs," she gripes with her jaw securely locked shut.

"Okay, where can I touch you?" I cautiously ask knowing her son is still present. He's quietly sitting next to me watching, consuming, this entire conversation that he most definitely should not be here for.

Thick tears fill emerald green eyes, highlighting those golden flecks like I've never seen before. Suddenly, she breaks, her dam can longer contain the pain within so she cries. She sobs like I have never heard a woman cry before, allowing every cruel word he ever spoke break free from her heart. Forcing out all the pain she's kept trapped inside her aching heart to finally pour out with no more reservations.

"Henry, honey, why don't you come upstairs with me," I offer the young boy, who's dark green eyes are widening with fear.

"No, I want to stay with my mom. Mom, what happened?" He questions for who knows how many times by now and takes his mother's hand in between his.

Her tears come to a screeching halt remembering her son's presence. She sniffles away her gut wrenching pain and shakes her head, freeing her mind from those haunting memories.

"I'm okay kid, please listen to Regina. Go on upstairs. I'll be up there before you know it."

"No mommy, I want you," he cries and very conscious of his mother's aching body, he tentatively rests his head upon her thigh. She runs her fingers through his hair methodically, like I'm sure she's done since the day he was born.

"I know bud, but I need to speak with Regina in private."

"Come on Henry," I gently place my palm to his back to help soothe his fears. "How about I make a nice bed for you on Evie's floor? Would you feel more comfortable sleeping in her room?" He nods not wanting to express how shaken up he may be. "Okay honey. Sit here with your mom for just a moment while I call Ruby."

Neither one verbally communicate, they both just stay in their positions holding onto one another for moral support. Hoping, that maybe, just maybe the other can take away all their bottled up pain.

I run back upstairs to retrieve my phone and call Ruby from my bedroom. Of course my ex doesn't answer, so I try again. Not until the third try do I finally receive a response.

"Regina?"

"Ivy?"

"Yes...Ruby is out, what's up? What time is it? Is Evie alright?" The woman incoherently murmurs still half asleep.

"Yes, Evie's fine. It's Emma...Jack...really did a number on her."

"What do you mean?" Her voice sobers up and there's an icy cold edge of concern lacing her words.

"Ivy, he beat the crap out of her. I need you to wake up Ruby. I need one of you here to watch Evie and Henry while I take Emma to the hospital and then the police station," I firmly state knowing the blonde might fight me on the police station portion.

"Alright, I'm up...Ruby get up! We will be there in ten minutes."

"Thank you Ivy, I'll see you soon."

I hang up the phone and rush around my room with too much anxious energy coursing through my limbs as I change my attire. I throw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and run a brush through my sleepy locks.

"Henry?" I call out as I rush down the stairs. "Come on sweetie." I watch as the little boy hugs his mother one last time before he pulls away. He shuffles his feet and plays with his teddy bear's ear as he follows me back up the stairs into my daughter's room. She has always been a heavy sleeper so I know we won't be waking her. "Ivy and Ruby are both on their way, if you feel uncomfortable at anytime just tell them, okay?"

"Okay Regina," he mumbles with his head down to hide all his emotions.

I spread out a sleeping bag and more than enough blankets to make the boy feel comfortable. He climbs inside and holds onto his teddy bear with all his might. I tuck him in and place a gentle kiss to his forehead.

"You sleep good okay? I promise your mom will be just fine. You have nothing to worry about." He shrugs and doesn't say one word in response. "Remember Ivy and Ruby will be right downstairs if you need anything." Again more silence. "Good night Henry."

I decide to leave the hall light on for him to keep his mind from playing any terrifying tricks on the small boy. I descend down the stairs to find Emma sobbing once again, in peace. A frown tugging at the corners of my mouth as I approach the woman carefully.

"Emma, why don't we move to the living room?" I suggest and squat down next to her frail body. She nods and begins squirming around on my floor in an attempt to stand. "Let me help you."

"My ribs hurt too much," she whimpers causing my heart to break all over again for this woman.

I hold out my hands and steady myself. "Use my hands as leverage to help you stand," I instruct her with a small smile for encouragement.

Emma nods and places her hands in mine. A warm tingling sensation spreads rapidly through my veins the moment we touch. I want to chastise myself for thinking about her in such a way, but my mind quickly focuses on her every move to make sure she is okay.

Through quivering limbs, I help Emma to her feet and escort her toward my sofa. She wraps one arm around her midsection and holds her breath as she slowly takes a seat.

"Would you like some water?" I offer in which she nods yet again.

I scurry toward the kitchen and grab a bottle of water in a rush not wanting to leave her alone for one more second. I twist off the cap and hand over the water as I take a seat next to her.

"Thank you. I'm so sorry I showed up like this in the middle of the night." A few tears trickle down her cheeks. "I was just...I just...he wouldn't...I couldn't...I knew..."

"Emma," I calmly whisper and rest my palm on her knee for support. "Calm down. There's no need to apologize. You did the right thing coming here. You know you are always welcomed." My thumb sweeps across her knee as her eyes flutter closed. More tears are forced out as her bottom lip trembles violently. "Listen, right now, you don't even need to talk about it. Our main focus tonight is to get you to a hospital and then the police station."

"I know," she sobs as her hold tightens around her ribs.

"You aren't going to fight me? You'll file a report?" She nods and brushes away the liquid clinging to her flushed cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Regina..."

"Please stop apologizing," another harsh sob racks her body inspiring my fingers to cup her chin and guide her messy face to mine. "This is _not_ your fault," I state with conviction but her eyes cast to the side, informing me that she is too broken to believe in my words. "Please Emma," I whisper as my thumb caresses her delicate skin. "He's the asshole here. He's the only one to blame. You didn't do a damn thing."

More painful cries erupt as she shakes her head in defiance. I tuck some wild hair behind her ear and allow my hand to linger near her jawline. Just an inch lower and her visible pain is on display with his markings. My stomach twists just seeing his despicable fingerprints staining her flesh. I want to hold her close and kiss those bruises away but I am unaware of how much she will allow me to console her.

Yet, all of that doesn't matter now. I gently cup her face with both of my hands and duck my head down so she can see the honesty in my eyes. She refuses to make eye contact but that's alright, at least she knows I'm here.

"Emma listen to me, don't you dare blame yourself. Don't you dare believe in one disgusting thing he has ever told you." She cries heavily through my words but I don't stop. "You listen to my words, because _I_ love you and _I_ care for you. You are strong, despite what you were told. You survived your father's disappearance and your husband's untimely death. _You_ did that! He may have been there along the way, but you my dear are the one who woke up every day and took care of your son. You're the one who went to work every damn day and kept _living_."

The battered woman cries even harder encouraging me to guide her into my arms. She moves with ease and rests her temple against my chest. I fall back into the couch and delicately hold the fragile woman close.

"I don't know how I got here. I don't know how we ended up like this," she mumbles against my chest while I run my fingers through her hair.

"I know. It's alright Emma. It's all over now. You are safe. I promise you he will never lay a hand on you again, so long as you stay away."

"I didn't see it. God Regina how did I not see it?"

"Sometimes we stand too close to a painting, we may see a cloud or the darkening sky but we can't see the entire picture for what it truly is. Until we can find a moment in our life to take a step back and actually assess the brewing storm."

Her harsh sobs soften as she listens to my words and relaxes against my touch. My left hand rests on the back of her head while my fingertips massage her scalp. My right hand glides aimlessly up and down her arm thinking it's the safest spot to touch.

"I thought...I believed..."

"Emma he needs help. Maybe one day he will change but that's nowhere in the near future dear."

"I'm so stupid."

"You're human."

The soft click of my locks turn warning me that I have guests. I listen to my front door open and quickly shut. It's not long before my two friends are standing in the doorway to the living room. Emma wipes away her tears and takes a few deep breaths before pulling away from me. I know this woman is strong and never wants to appear weak.

"I'll rip him limb from limb," Ruby growls showing her darker side which she rarely shows no matter how dire the circumstances usually are.

"I say we go over there right now and show that coward what true suffering feels like," Ivy insinuates with a glint of smugness in her eyes.

"As much as I want to light his balls on fire, I need to take Emma to the hospital first, who knows what kind of damage he created internally."

"Ruby, Ivy, please look after Henry, I know he's terrified right now," Emma whimpers as she pushes herself to stand from the couch.

"Don't you worry about him, we will take care of him," Ivy reassures the blonde heaving before her to catch her breath.

"Ruby," I summon my ex with my finger as she is quick to follow me up the stairs. "I left the light on for Henry," I whisper as we stop in front of Evie's bedroom.

Ruby and I are struck speechless as we gawk at the two children before us. Henry has moved from the floor and is now cuddled into Evie's side. Our daughter, the heaviest of all sleepers, most likely is unaware of her best friend but her hand his still resting upon his arm for comfort.

My ex and I turn at the same time with adorable pouts gracing our lips. "That's too cute," Ruby whispers.

"That poor boy," I mutter before we turn around and head downstairs. "Emma, Henry is fast asleep next to Evie."

"Awww, I'm so lucky he has her." For the first time this evening her lips aren't pressed into a permanent frown.

My muscles ache and my head is fuzzy from the lack of sleep as we drive down the highway. The sun is peeking out over the horizon painting a beautiful orange and pink glow, letting us know that today is a new day and a promise that her future is looking brighter.

I reach my hand across my car and rest my palm upon her knee. She sighs heavily, from her heavy heart or contentment, I'm unsure. Out of my peripheral, Emma tilts her head in my direction and watches me carefully as I drive.

After three hours in the emergency room and an hour at the police station we are thoroughly exhausted. Emma is beyond lucky that Jack didn't break any of her ribs, but they are severely bruised. The doctor said her ribs should take around three weeks to heal, but there's not much they can do for that area, which Emma already new being a nurse.

After the hospital we headed straight for the police station. She filed her thorough report and dated every occurrence of Jack's physical abuse. I even offered my own statement as a witness. Two officers are on their way right now to arrest Jack for domestic violence.

"Are you hungry?" I inquire when I notice her eyes are still burning holes into the side of my head.

"Yes, but I just want to go home, shower and sleep for at _least_ a month."

I chuckle softly because despite everything that adorable spunky Emma is still there, deep within her soul.

"Understandable, but I think it's best if you stay at my house for the time being. We don't know how long they will hold Jack for and I..."

"Oh I know Regina, I was going to ask you anyways, if Henry and I could stay for a little bit. I just don't really feel safe right now," her voice lowers as if she's ashamed to admit her fears out loud. I squeeze her knee for support and sweep my thumb across her pants.

"You two are more than welcome to stay for as long as you would like." I turn my head to flash her my most loving smile before I continue our journey home.

Soon we are sneaking into my home in hopes we won't wake anyone up. We quietly climb the stairs and peek into Evie's room first. Henry is still curled up next to my daughter as both lightly snore in their deep slumbers. Emma and I share an adored smile before I guide her to the guest bedroom in which my ex and her wife have occupied. I bite my lip to keep from laughing as I take in their positions. Ruby always was a clingy sleeper, she's hanging onto Ivy like a lost puppy, while the younger woman looks like she's trying to weasel away. I then, motion for Emma to follow me into my bedroom.

I softly close the door behind me so I don't disturb anyone in my house. "You can use my shower. Where are your pajamas?" I question as I lift her duffel bag onto my bed.

"I, uh...didn't pack any. I didn't really have time...umm..."

"Emma, relax. I have plenty of clothing here. Do you need a toothbrush? I have extras underneath my sink."

"Yes please," she weakly answers as she rocks between her feet.

I stroll forward and step into Emma's view, lightly grasping her shoulder for her attention.

"Emma please relax. I promise you are safe now," I whisper softly and sweep my thumb over her bony shoulder.

Her pale pink lips morph into this frown that's also an adorable smile, in my head I call this the Emma pout. The woman makes this face quite often and I can't help but find the gesture irresistible.

I show Emma to my ensuite and gather all the necessities she may need. "Okay, if you need anything just let me know, alright?"

The woman nods but I can tell her mind is somewhere far away from here. Her mind is trapped in another time where I don't believe I am welcomed. So, I exit the bathroom and begin preparing a bed on the floor for myself so Emma can have my bed.

After a few minutes I hear the faint sounds of muffled crying, I know this is absolutely normal so I try my best to ignore her cries so she can sob in peace. After twenty minutes of the water running and her heavy sobs, I decide to check on my friend.

"Emma?" I lightly strum my knuckles against the door and listen carefully. "Are you alright?"

"No," she croaks out through another deep cry.

"Would you like me to come in?"

"Uh huh," she mutters promoting my hand to open the bathroom door without hesitation.

My jaw clenches as I gulp down my uneasy stomach and close the door behind me. Emma's standing inside the shower shivering violently despite the thick steam clouding the air. The beautiful woman stands naked, battered, bruised...broken.

The first thought that crosses my mind, how the hell did she manage to keep her ribs in tact? She's so skinny, her ribs are clearly visible through her pale flesh. Those same ribs that are colored in deep purple marks that are almost a midnight black. I wince from the color but still take a step forward despite my anxious nerves.

"Emma? Why don't you come out of the shower?" I suggest as I pull the fluffy towel from my vanity.

"I-I..." her teeth clatter while her body trembles and my heart aches for the woman before me. She's hunched over and still gripping her torso as if she might fall apart if she lets go.

"Emma, I'm here. Tell me what you need."

"I-I d-didn't even wash my hair. I-I...my arms," she cries and I think I understand what she's implying.

"You're in too much pain to wash your hair?"

I only receive a nod in response. "Okay, you're freezing or in pain, I'm not sure. So, how about I draw you a bath to keep you warm while I help you wash your hair?" Another nod with the vicious sounds of her teeth chattering together. "Alright, lets sit."

I hold out my hand and guide the frail woman to her bottom. I turn the shower head off, clog the drain and try to come up with anything to say in this moment.

"I-I'm so so-"

"Sssshhh, please stop apologizing Emma. Just relax." I settle down on my knees next to the tub and test the water temperature with my fingertips. The water was a little hot but the poor girl was still shivering away. "Emma, look at me dear." There's a moment of hesitation before her tired eyes flick toward mine and it takes every ounce of energy I have left to keep from frowning. "Take a deep breath in, through your mouth," I instruct while modeling off my example.

I inhale through my mouth and hold my breath for Emma to mimic me. Once she sucks in a deep breath, I blow out the extra oxygen as she follows my lead. I repeat this action until Emma is fully submerged into the hot water below.

Her body relaxes into the bath water and her nervous trembling begins to subside. She slides further into the water until she slips completely under. She pops right back up and runs her hands down her face. I take this as my cue and pour some shampoo into my hands. I lather the sweet aroma of lavender into my hands and slowly work the thick suds into her long hair.

I find myself lost in the moment, massaging her scalp tenderly, hoping to relieve some of her stress. I scratch my way down to the nape of her neck and carefully massage the tight muscles. Her body slumps into the water confirming that my actions are appreciated.

"Rinse," I comment, coaxing the blonde to slide beneath the water once again. I run my fingers through her hair, working the suds out of her locks and into the water surrounding her. She comes back up and smiles lazily at me. "Can you wash your body?"

"Yes," she blurts out rather quickly and I wonder if she's realizing that I'm seeing her naked for the first time or maybe she just can't stand another human's touch on her bare skin right now.

"Okay good," I comment and slowly turn to the side to grant her some privacy.

I fiddle with the end of the towel as the sounds of her hands sliding across her slick body fill the air. I'm so thankful for my over exhaustion right now because it's ultimately keeping my lust for this woman at bay. Having this woman I adore in my bathtub would normally be sending my heart into overdrive but tonight...this morning actually, my only focus is Emma's health and safety.

"Regina?"

"Hmm?" My head snaps back to find Emma shyly peering up at me.

"I'm ready to get out."

Now it's my turn to nod in response as I stand up from my kneeling position. I hold out my hands and help her carefully step out of the tub. I wrap the towel around her body and pull out the drain.

I watch out of the corner of my eye as Emma attempts to stretch down toward her feet to dry herself off.

"May I help?" I suggest as she bobs her head up and down.

I gently take her towel and wipe away all the little droplets of water running down her flesh. I avert my eyes when I work my way up toward her thighs. I quickly pass the towel back over to her and allow her to finish up on her own.

After I help her dress in sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt, I brush her long damp tresses. We don't say a word during any of these actions. By the time I tuck her into my bed, it's around seven in the morning.

I sigh and hate that I have to sleep on the floor because my body is already stiff from the lack of sleep. My eyes quickly fall closed as soon as my head hits the pillow.

"Uh...'Gina?" I faintly hear her soft voice interjecting my sleep.

"Yes Emma?" I whisper back, even though my eyes are still closed and I'm half asleep.

"I...I don't want...um...do you want to come up here?" She nervously stutters inspiring my eyes to pop open.

"Sure, I can sleep next to you."

I sluggishly pick myself up off the floor and crawl into the vacant spot next to her. The strong scent of my lavender shampoo invades my nostrils, reminding me of how much I miss her usual coconut smell.

"Regina, thank you for everything."

"Sleep Emma, I'll be right here when you wake."

 _A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has stuck with this story! It truly means a lot to me, knowing how difficult some parts were to read. I just wanted to stay true to life. Thank you for all your comments and support throughout!_


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

"Regina," is whispering somewhere off in a distance. My body is content with a warm blanket wrapped all around my limbs. I don't want to wake up, my eyes are too heavy, my head is too lost in another time to care about reality. "Regina."

My eyes slowly flutter open to discover my ex kneeling before me. I groan and contemplate chucking my pillow at her face but it's too comfy to sacrifice right now.

"Ruby, the house better be on fire and you better not have caused it."

"You were always so sweet when you woke in the morning," she sarcastically quips causing a scowl to form upon my face. "I just wanted to let you know that Ivy is bringing the kids to our restaurant for lunch and then she will watch them the rest of the day. I'll cover your shift at work."

"What?" My mind is still groggy as I try to follow her plan. I attempt to slide up in bed but there seems to be an unexpected weight holding me down.

"Besides...you look like you are pretty detained in the moment," my ex playfully implies as my head snaps to my right.

Unruly blonde waves cascade all around my chest and pillow. Her pale face is firmly pressed into my bicep and I take a moment to admire her beauty with that awful black eye hidden. Her arms are still holding her midsection together but she's nuzzled safely into my side, with her right leg draped across mine.

My head snaps back to Ruby, who's sporting an overconfident smirk upon her face. "It's not what you think," I blurt out as the overwhelming sensation of insecurity claws its way to the surface.

"Oh I know," Ruby hums softly, never wiping that stupid grin from her face. "Remember, I know what you look like post orgasm."

Heat rapidly disperses through my chest, burning a path up my neck and landing upon my cheeks. I'm not one to embarrass easily, especially around my ex because this is normal playful banter between us. There's just something about this blonde that has me feeling all kinds of things I never really felt before.

"I hate you," I growl low enough not to disturb the woman next to me.

"You love me," my ex happily retorts as she stands from her kneeling position. "Just take care of Emma today. Don't worry about Henry. Ivy will keep them busy all day so he won't even have a second to think about last night."

"Thank you. Especially for covering my shift."

"Oh stop, this is what we do. We are family."

Ruby leans down and presses a loving kiss to my cheek, just as she always does. I sigh feeling so grateful to have her and Ivy in my life. I watch as the brunette exits my room and softly closes the door behind her.

There's a soft groan vibrating into my ear as Emma squirms in her sleep. I stiffen realizing she may not be comfortable with the position we are currently in, but to my surprise she stays asleep. The adorable woman cuddles further into my side and all her limbs relax against mine.

I turn my head slightly to study the gorgeous woman next to me. I guarantee this is the first time, in a long time, she has slept so peacefully. I itch to hold her closer and keep her feeling safe and secure, but I know she wouldn't want to appear weak in any way, so I refrain.

Emma squirms yet again as a burst of heat radiates from her body. The thick air lingering around our tangled limbs, beneath the blanket, is almost unbearable, but I remain still for her comfort. There's a gentle whimper slipping past her delicate lips that makes my fingers itch to run soothing paths up and down her back. Moisture coats her forehead, effectively dampening my upper arm but I refuse to budge.

Emma's body twitches and another whimper is heard. Finally, I reach over with my free hand and gently rest my palm against her arm. My thumb sweeps across her flesh in hopes to tame the demons haunting her within.

No more than five minutes later, Emma is jerking herself awake. She gasps for air as her body flings forward like a rag doll. I scramble to sit up alongside her and cautiously rest my hand upon her damp back. She's hunched over, fighting to catch her breath, stolen by the treacherous nightmare.

"Emma," I softly whisper as my hand glides soothingly up and down her back. She doesn't say a word, the only sound heard is the heavy panting as she tries to collect herself. "You are safe now." She winces and sucks in her needed oxygen through clenched teeth. "Are you in pain? Would you like me to get your pain medication?"

Emma nods rapidly and stays in her hunched position. I hastily climb out of bed and rush downstairs to retrieve her medication and a bottle of water. When I return the poor woman is still in the same condition.

"Here," I offer the rather large pill and open the bottle of water for her. As she swallows her pain reliever, I make my way to my dresser to pull out another baggy shirt. "Put this on, yours is soaked," I instruct the blonde who just nods in agreement.

Emma awkwardly slips one arm through the sleeve, conscious not to lift her arms and stretch her wounded ribs. She repeats this action with her other arm and then pauses. There's a sense of worry clouding her eyes as the shirt rests upon her shoulders.

"May I help you?" I kindly offer.

She nods her approval but casts her eyes to the side, whether it's shame or embarrassment, I'm not quite sure but I proceed forward. I lift the old t-shirt over her head and quickly slide the new one over her blonde locks. She carefully maneuvers her arms through the sleeves while I pull her hair out from the back. I can't stop my hand from sweeping over her head to calm her worries.

"Lay back down Emma, I'm sure that pill will make you drowsy."

Green eyes flick to mine and I watch as they grow twice in size. "A-are you leaving?" The worry is shining brightly in those tired eyes causing my heart to ache for her.

"I'm not leaving," I confirm as I toss her damp shirt in the laundry basket. I shuffle lazily toward the bed and sit down upon the mattress. "Ruby is actually covering my shift today and Ivy is going to spend the day with Evie and Henry. She has a bunch of activities planned to keep his mind busy and so you can rest."

"I-I should be with my son," she hastily confesses but I'm shaking my head in defiance.

"No Emma, you need to rest. Come on, lay back down."

My hand collides with her pillow to fluff it out. Luckily, she doesn't protest and slides back down. I pull the duvet over her tiny frame and fall back into my spot. Emma shifts onto her pillow and offers me a halfhearted smile that only deepens one corner of her mouth. My heart pounds violently from the proximity and I fear she may hear the erratic beating.

"I'm sure if Henry is at all uncomfortable or upset today Ivy will contact me."

"Thank you...for everything."

"No need to thank me." I turn on my side so she can see the sincerity in my eyes. "I know you would have done the exact same thing if the roles were reversed," I confirm in nothing but confidence.

"In a heartbeat," she mumbles as she inhales sharply.

The other woman falls quiet, a little too quiet as her eyes shift all around my face. I feel like I'm under a microscope with every one of my flaws evident upon my face. My cheeks flush as I squirm under her scrutiny and my mind tries to come up with something to say.

"Uh, is there...anything you would like to talk about?" I inquire because I'm not entirely sure if she's ready to talk about last night.

Emma answers my question with a firm shake of her head. Thick tears well up in her eyes again and I mentally kick myself knowing I picked at the wound when it's still too fresh.

On the simple act of nurturing the people I care for, my hand reaches out to sweep away those warm tears. She tries so hard not to flinch but that fact of the matter is, she is still petrified. Her eyes clench in fear causing her nose to crinkle along the way.

"Emma," I murmur for just her to hear and gently rest my palm against her cheek. She stiffens beneath my touch but she doesn't pull away. "Look at me," I encourage as my thumb skims her overheated flesh. She swallows thickly before her eyes flutter open. I watch as those green orbs dilate and connect with mine. I offer her a genuine smile to help settle her anxiety about my touch. "I'm right here with you," I whisper as she nods along.

I watch as her body relaxes so I continue sweeping away the tears that trickle down her cheek. Her other cheek is resting on the pillow, hiding away the damage _he_ caused. My blood boils just thinking of that man laying his hands upon her delicate skin. I want to drive down to that station and rip his balls right off.

My plans for revenge are quickly interrupted when Emma shifts a little closer into my space. My breath catches in my throat and I hold all the air within my lungs, watching her face nuzzle closer to mine.

"You smell like lavender and it's the most calming scent ever," she mutters so quietly, I wonder if she is half asleep.

"Thank you," I reply but my voice cracks and it comes off sounding more like a question than a statement. She exhales slowly, forcing her nose to connect against mine. I hold my breath yet again and freeze, not knowing what to do in this moment. Her tears have stopped and so has my thumb, now I'm just resting my hand against her face. I'm not sure if she can feel the tension between us but I'm slightly panicking. "Regina?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think he will follow the restraining order?" She nervously questions but my body relaxes from her voice alone.

"He better if he knows what's good for him," I threaten as my hand falls to the back of her head to brush away her wild hair. "I mean it Emma, I will protect you. I'm so furious that I couldn't help you before it reached this point."

"Regina, it's not your fault. You tried but I wouldn't listen. I was so sure that he would never hurt me this way, but..." her voice trails off leaving so many things left unanswered. She falls silent as a new wave of tears tumble down her face. My fingertips skim her golden locks to keep her body calm. "When he started choking me," her voice is raw with thick emotions causing her to stop and take a deep breath.

"Take your time Em."

"When his fingers wrapped around my throat and he was sitting on top of me, keeping me from fighting back...I saw him. I saw something I never have seen before in his eyes that terrified my soul. That's when I knew, this wasn't going to end. The tighter he squeezed," a harsh sob rips painfully from her throat and her eyes fall closed so she doesn't have to look into my eyes any longer. "...the more I silently begged for my life, to keep me alive just for my son. I swore if I made it out, I would take Henry and never look back."

Tears stream uncontrollably down her face as she cries out all her heartache. I instantly wrap my arm around her and hold the woman flush against my body for comfort. Emma wiggles in closer and actually allows me to console her. My hand glides up and down her back to soothe her harsh cries as she scoots in closer and buries her face against my chest.

"I'm so sorry Emma. I promise you will make it out of this darkness. I promise you will be so much stronger after this."

"I'm so scared to see him again Regina. This is his first offense. I don't believe he has anything on his record. You heard the officer, ninety days for first offense. He will be out before I know it and then what?"

"We will figure something out. I promise. I won't ever let him hurt you again. You and Henry are welcomed to stay here as long as you want." My friend only nods in response to my offer.

Emma stayed buried in my chest and cried her eyes out until her pain reliever kicked in and she fell asleep in my arms. She slept and slept and then she slept some more until the day gave way to the night, but I didn't move. I held her close and kept my promise to keep her safe.

One day. One day is all Emma allowed herself to cry. Monday morning she was up, bright and early to prepare her son for school. She asked Ruby and I to walk Henry because she had some phone calls to make but I really believed she was too ashamed to step outside with that horrendous black eye and his markings embedded into her throat.

The night before Emma and Henry set up the guest bedroom for their stay. I can't deny that I missed Emma in my bed, lost in our own little protective bubble from the rest of the world. Throughout the night, I kept checking in on the mother and son to make sure they weren't having a hard time sleeping. Every time I peeked inside the room, they were in the same position. Emma held onto Henry from behind as if he were her security blanket. I truly believe that child is her saving grace.

"Emma?" I call throughout my home carrying two coffees in hand.

"Dammit!"

I furrow my eyebrows and embark on my search for the blonde who sounds distressed. I stroll into my kitchen just in time to observe my friend slamming her fist down onto my countertop.

"Emma? What happened?" I question as I slide one coffee under her nose to lighten her spirits.

"Coffee?" She calmly asks as her eyes flick toward mine.

"Carmel macchiato," I confirm before I slide into the stool at my kitchen island. "Ruby and I stopped for some after we dropped the kids off."

"Thank you," she shyly whispers before lifting the cup and taking a generous sip.

"Is everything alright?"

Her green eyes roll as she finishes her sip and places the cup back down. I notice her other hand is clenching her phone rather tightly, turning her knuckles white as snow.

"No," she grumbles and hooks her free hand into the back of her jeans. "Jack has already seen the judge. He was the first one this morning. Eight a.m." she punctuates the time full of sarcasm as her eyes roll once more.

"And..."

" _And_...he has a squeaky clean record. This was his first offense, just like I fucking thought, he's getting off clean!"

"What?" I screech out a few octaves higher than I anticipated. "As in clean, clean? Just a slap on the wrist?"

"Might as well," she scoffs. "Instead of jail time, he has three months probation and community service."

"When will the law start taking domestic violence more seriously?"

"If this was his second offense for domestic violence he would have been locked up for at least one year and a maximum of seven, but first offense, nothing. Really?"

"What happened to the ninety days, like the officer told us?" I question as my fingers nervously fiddle with my coffee cup. I'm growing anxious just listening to the panic in Emma's distraught voice.

"I guess that's more for first offense with maybe another prior on their record...I-I don't know. This is ridiculous." Emma releases her death grip on her phone and begins pacing the length of my island, back and forth. Her thumbs are securely locked into her pockets while her fingers claw at the denim with rage. "Fuck Regina." She continues pacing and runs one hand through her locks. "What if he comes looking for me?" She begins anxiously nibbling on her thumb nail as her eyes gloss over, becoming lost in another world of endless terrifying possibilities. "What if he wants to see Henry?"

"Emma," I calmly interject her babbling but she's too far gone. "Emma," I try again but she's just frantically pacing and showing off every single one of her nervous ticks. I slide from my chair and step in front of the woman who is slowly unraveling before my eyes. "Emma, listen to me," I cautiously place my hands upon her shoulders, not wanting to startle the woman. "You will be staying here as long as you want. You have a restraining order. _If_ and that's a big if, he shows up, we call the cops and have him arrested. You and Henry are safe."

Her stunning green eyes meet my gaze and hold on for dear life. "Y-you sure?"

"I promise."


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

"I love you too mom, I'll see you tomorrow."

Emma smiles sadly into her phone knowing her mother cannot see the sorrow stealing the life out of her eyes. I turn my back to the blonde and resume making hot chocolates for the children. The rich aroma of smooth milk chocolate fills the air as I pour the hot beverage into the mugs.

The blonde demands for my attention when she hops onto my countertop and swings her feet like a small child. She snatches the can of whipped cream and begins her decorative creation.

"What time will your mom be arriving tomorrow?"

Emma's finger sweeps away the excess whipped cream from the nozzle before she pops the sweet treat into her mouth.

"Mmm," she hums around her finger as she licks herself clean. "I have to pick her up from the airport around noon. I can't believe I forgot about Thanksgiving."

"Well with everything happening around us, it was bound to happen. What if we put these hot chocolates into traveler mugs and take the kids to the park this evening? It's not that cold out and I think you could use some fresh air."

"I-I don't know Regina. I'm not..."

"Emma, you need to get out of this house. You've been locked away for four days. You need fresh air," I counter her refusal and begin pulling down the mugs from the cabinet.

"I don't want anyone to see me like this."

"The swelling around your eye has gone down a lot and the bruises on your neck can be easily hidden with a scarf. Besides, it's seven o'clock at night, the sun is already going down." Emma slides off my countertop with a heavy sigh, reminding so much of my daughter when she doesn't want to do as she is told either. "Can you get the children ready while I finish these drinks?"

"Of course," she mumbles under her breath forcing my lips to morph into a sly smirk.

"Would you like some coffee to lighten your mood?" I tease as I place the lids on the children's drinks.

"No," she folds her arms over her chest like a defiant child. "I want hot chocolate like everyone else," she pouts in her most innocent voice.

"You are a giant child, you know that?" I smirk and begin preparing her favorite beverage.

The woman takes me by surprise when she wraps her arms around me from behind and rests her chin upon my shoulder.

"I think you like that I'm a big kid, just another person for you to boss around with your overbearing rules and organic food choices," she playfully taunts in my ear sending a delicious wave of chills to run down my spine.

My cheeks flush with heat but I keep my eyes focused on her drink, effectively ignoring the woman who is clinging to my back like a monkey.

"I am not that bossy," I weakly defend but my voice breaks mid sentence tossing my believability out the window.

Emma chuckles softly, eliciting the most adorable sound that I haven't heard fall from her lips in quite some time. My heart swells immediately with affection but I push all of that aside, knowing she could never be mine.

"Tell me," she husks before she untangles herself from my tingling limbs. "Who was more dominant in bed between you and Ruby?"

"Ugh," I mock offense even though this type of conversation has never bothered me.

"Rubes doesn't seem like the type to just roll over and take it."

"First of all, my ex...is not a dog. Second, we both always fought for dominance and that's what kept our sex life so passionate and wild."

Emma's delectable lips twist as she fights against a giddy grin, making her mouth even more irresistible. My tongue sweeps across my bottom lip without my consent before I pull the flesh between my teeth.

"I see Ivy as pretty dominant as well. All three of you are pretty strong willed..." Emma seems lost in her dirty thoughts before her eyes flick to mine. "Do you know who-"

"Stop right there Swan!" I hold up my hand instantly sealing her lips shut. "I have never thought about my ex and her new wife in bed, so let's just move right passed this topic of conversation." Emma laughs while I shake my head. "Go get the kids, dear."

"Yes _darling_ ," she playfully mocks me as she skips out of the room with a sudden burst of energy.

"What am I going to do with her?"

After Emma bundles the children up, we begin walking to the park. All four of us with hot chocolates wrapped securely between our fingers to keep us warm. Even though it's November and should be freezing outside, we live in Chicago and any type of weather is acceptable at any time during the year. So, the night before Thanksgiving with the temperature reaching fifty-five degrees is more than normal.

"Momma, can you hold our drinks while we play?" Evie questions as her eyes meet the playground.

"Of course baby girl." I hold out my hand and take her mug while Henry gives Emma his.

"Okay you two be careful, it's kinda dark out here," Emma states but our children are already running toward their imaginary world at full speed.

I spot a bench under a lamp post and decide that should keep us warm. Emma follows my lead and sinks right onto the wooden boards. I fall into the spot right next to her, leaving a small gap between us. The blonde crosses one leg over the other and wiggles a little closer into my side. I know she's a big baby when it comes to colder weather so I'm baffled as to why she didn't put on a coat.

"Is that sweater going to keep you warm enough?" I question over the top of my hot chocolate.

"Is your vest?" She counters without skipping a beat causing a laugh to break free from my lips.

Emma cuddles her warm beverage closer to her chest, so I take this as my opportunity to have this woman closer. I press myself into her side and wrap my arm around hers while my free hand holds the hot mug against her arm to help keep her warm. The other woman signs and I notice she always breathes this sound of relief whenever we touch.

We are silent at first, just watching our children run around the jungle gym. They are free from the world as they scale the walls and chase each other. I envy that type of carefree world, a time when life is full of magic and endless possibilities.

Despite everything, Henry is still young enough to shield him from his mother's pain. He's aware that Jack is no longer around and that something bad happened between them but Emma lied her ass off to protect him. I'm not quite sure everything that she explained to her son, but I know she did what was necessary to keep his youth and innocence in tact.

That son of a bitch only spent one day and one night in jail before he was released. Monday afternoon Emma received a phone call from the police station stating, Jack was to come home to retrieve his things and she was not allowed to be there because of the restraining order. Obviously she wouldn't want to be there regardless.

"Do you think you will be able to cover up my bruises for tomorrow?" Emma meekly questions as her eyes stay focused on our children.

"Of course. Don't you worry about a thing. Are you going to tell your mother when she comes?"

"I-I don't know yet. I don't want her to think I'm following in her footsteps and fell for some loser like she did."

"Oh Emma, I doubt she will draw those conclusions from what occurred. I think you should tell her," I shrug my shoulder not wanting to put too much pressure on the situation.

I press my mug to my lips and take a small sip of the thick delicious treat. The warmth coats my throat and spreads rapidly through my chest. The heat dispersing through my veins, instantly warming up my chilled limbs.

"I was thinking, if I did tell her, this might be a great opportunity to persuade her into moving here. She could come live with me." She fiddles with her mug expressing her uncertainty about the idea.

"I think that would be great for all three of you."

"I-I just know, _eventually_ I have to go home." I nod along but remain silent knowing there's more she wants to confess, just tickling the tip of her tongue to come out. "I need to find myself again, you know?" Again I just nod and sip my drink. "I always had someone around, Killian or Jack. I was never truly on my own and I think it's about time I focus on myself and figure out how to stand on my own two feet."

"I agree. I think that's exactly what you need right now. No more men in your life, except for Henry." I smile brightly as Emma rests her head against mine. She sighs that beautiful sound that secretly confesses that she is safe with me, while I melt into her embrace.

Again we fall into a comfortable silence as we soak in this tranquil moment. I study how our children interact with one another. Henry is always two steps ahead of Evie, but he is constantly turning around to check on her. He slows down when he finds her falling behind. He waits patiently when he reaches the top of the tallest towers and he always lends a helping hand when he finds her struggling. Those two really are two peas in a pod and I truly believe they are the best of friends.

"I'm nervous to meet your parents tomorrow," Emma whispers pulling me from our energetic children.

"Why?" I laugh as I shake my head at the silly comment. "It's not like you're my girlfriend." I'm still chuckling but Emma is awfully quiet so I snap my mouth shut.

"I-I know," her voice falters as the words die on her tongue.

I decide now would be a good time to change the subject. "Did you call Jack's family to cancel with them? Just in case Jack didn't."

"Well its really only his dad." Emma clears her throat and squirms in her seat. "When Jack was fifteen he was getting into trouble at school so his mom shipped him off to live with his father, a man he hardly knew. He was never really around, I think his parents finally divorced when he was eight, if I'm not mistaken. Anyways, he never really forgave his mom for that. He has a twin sister that he still keeps in contact with but I think he resents her a little bit because she got to stay with his mom."

"So Jack has some residual anger towards his mother and sister... _shocking_." The sarcastic quip slips passed my lips before I have a chance to register how inconsiderate it may be for Emma at this moment.

"I guess...that makes sense..."

"I'm sorry Emma, I didn't mean-"

"It's okay Regina." The woman scoots in closer, whether its to steal my warmth or maybe to seek comfort, I'm unsure. "Maybe that's why there was so much anger when he would drink. Maybe his past was too much to handle and he took it out on me."

"I'm so sorry," I whisper.

"Don't apologize. You have nothing to apologize for."

She nuzzles her head between mine and my shoulder and sighs. My heart pounds painfully against my sternum knowing she's so close yet so far.

 _I wish I could be the one to protect her, always._

"A glass of wine would be great right about now." Her adorable nervous giggle bounces off the walls of my dining room as we finish setting the table.

"How about my famous apple cider?"

"Got anything stronger?" She shrugs shyly as I fight back a smirk.

"My cider is plenty strong, you know this." I saunter out of the dining room and back into my kitchen with an eager puppy hot on my heels.

"I need something. I'm so nervous. Your family. My mom," she babbles incoherently not being able to string along one proper formulated sentence.

I pour my spiked apple cider into a glass for Emma and then decide I could maybe use one as well.

"There's nothing to worry about. You already met Zelena and her mundane husband, along with my niece, Robin. It's only my parents you have yet to meet."

"Why can't Ivy and Rubes be here?" She whines before she steals a glass and downs half of the amber liquid.

"Because, we've gone through this. Ruby and Ivy spend Thanksgiving with Ivy's mom and sister so that way they can spend Christmas here with Evie and I."

"I don't like your divorced rules, they are interfering with my life here!" Emma states her protest firmly before downing the rest of her drink.

"You need to savor this beverage. You aren't some college student at a frat party shot gunning a beer," I quip complete with an eye roll.

"I know you are a freak when it comes to your precious apple cider, but right now I need alcohol to calm my nerves."

"Emma you act like we are coming out to our parents, relax. Why are so jittery?"

"I-I don't know." The infamous Emma trademark makes its presence known as the blonde aggressively shoves her thumbs into her back pockets and sways ever so slightly.

"Well knock it off, our guests should be arriving soon."

As though I could foresee the future, my doorbell rings. Emma turns to me with wide eyes but I ignore the woman's unsettling thoughts and simply shove her shoulder before making my way to the front door.

"Can I get the door momma? I saw out the window already, it's nana and poppy," my daughter informs me as she already begins turning the doorknob.

"Sure baby girl."

My daughter yanks open the door full of excitement knowing her grandparents never fail in the gift department. Every time my parents visit, they bring Evie something.

"Nana! Poppy!" Evie yells as my father swoops down and picks my daughter up.

"Eve!" My father squeezes her tight and kisses her temple.

"Oh Henry, put the child down. She's far too old to be held in such a manner, I don't need you throwing out your back again," my mother scolds as she crosses the threshold. "Regina darling, how are you my dear?"

I lean forward to meet my mother halfway as she places a quick peck to my cheek. "Just great mother. How are you?"

"Oh lovely dear, do you mind taking these pies off my hands?"

"Of course."

"Here, I can help," Emma fumbles as she rushes to my side.

"You must be Emma. It's so lovely to finally meet you dear," my mother politely greets my friend and pulls her into a hug.

Emma is a ball of nerves as she tries to figure out how to hug this stranger in return. Her hands are ghosting over my mother's back, indecisive as to where they should land. I bite down on both my lips to suppress the laughter just waiting to mock my friend.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Mills. Your daughter is such a wonderful person so I think I have you to thank." My cheeks flush from Emma's compliment in which I quickly hug my father to hide my reddening face.

"Well aren't you the sweetest. Keep sucking up and maybe you will pass Ruby on my favorites list," my mother playfully teases as she passes her homemade pies into Emma's arms.

"I know Ruby's a stiff competition but I'll try," Emma states with determination and I wonder how quickly that brain of hers absorbed the alcohol.

"Where's your mother honey? Regina said she would be joining us from Boston."

"Yes mother, she should be here soon," I acknowledge as I watch out of the corner of my eye as Evie introduces Henry to my father.

"I went to O'hare to pick her up around noon and she called me and said her flight was delayed and she wasn't sure when she would be landing. So she insisted she would take a cab here and call me when she's on her way. She should be here soon," Emma explains but I'm too enthralled by my father's reaction to the little boy.

"Who is the wonderful creature who named you such a strong name," my dad chuckles his deep, belly laugh and clasps his hand around Henry's tiny shoulder.

"My grandma named me!"

"Well she must be a damn genius that woman. I can't wait to meet her," my father admits as he pats the young boy's shoulder.

"Mom, Evie's poppy has the same name as me!" Henry informs his mother with pure joy, lightening up his tiny features.

"I know kid, Regina has told me before."

Emma smiles before she excuses herself and carries the pies into the kitchen. Soon the rest of my family arrives and chit chats over my apple cider until Emma's mom arrives.

"Emma," the older woman coos as she pulls her daughter into a loving hug.

Despite her age, the woman still has jet black hair and I wonder if she struggles to maintain that color, even though it's cut short into a pixie style. The woman's gentle green eyes meet mine but all I see is Henry's darker color, not Emma's.

"You must be Regina, I have heard so much about you," Mary Margret gushes before she tugs me into her arms for a bear hug.

I cork one eyebrow up over the woman's shoulder and meet Emma's gaze. She shuffles nervously and bites her bottom lip as the softest shade of pink dusts her pale cheeks. Emma seems extra anxious but I have no idea why.

"Well it's very nice to finally meet you. Thank you so much for coming all this way," I politely respond as I pull away from the smaller woman.

"Here mom, let me take your bags upstairs," Emma offers as she drags her mother's luggage into my home.

"Mary Margret, I would love for you to meet my-"

"Oh my, Henry and Cora Mills! I must be dreaming," Emma's mom interrupts my introduction leaving me utterly confused.

Emma and I furrow our eyebrows and turn to one another in question. We both seem to be bewildered by our parent's interaction. Our mother's are pulling each other into loving hugs, nothing that would be occurring if they didn't know one another.

"How long has it been darling?" My mother inquires as she steps back from the hug but neither one is ready to release the other just yet. Their hands stay firmly locked around each other's arms as they take in one another's features. "Where is James?"

"Oh that two timing, good for nothing...I'm sorry that's neither here nor there."

My mother back ups and firmly places her hand upon her hip. "Didn't I tell you that dear? I told you his brother David was far more trustworthy and handsome."

"Cora, they were identical twins," Mary Margret deadpans with a small giggle at the end in which my mother laughs along.

"Uhh, what the hell is happening? How the hell do you two know each other?" Emma babbles in pure shock.

"Oh we all went to college together in New York," my father chuckles as he pulls Mary Margret into a hug.

"And we simply lost touch over the years," Mary Margret responds as she hugs my father back.

"Huh, what a small world," I mutter.

Soon we all sit down around my table, enjoying one another's company. The small buzz of positive energy is coursing through the atmosphere. It could be just the rush from the holiday or maybe I had a heavy hand while adding alcohol to my cider.

I gather the children's plates and carry them into the kitchen so I can prepare dessert. I rinse the plates thoroughly and begin loading my dishwasher.

"Can you believe our mothers?" Emma laughs as she stumbles into my kitchen. I catch a quick glimpse of the rosy cheeked girl and broad grin plastered across her face.

"And you were so worried..." I tease.

"Well come on, who would have guessed it?" Emma crosses the kitchen and bumps lightly into my shoulder. "I don't think they would miss us if we disappeared."

"You're cut off dear."

"Why? What did I do?" Emma pouts out that pink lip and flashes me those irresistible green irises. I press my fingertips lightly against her shoulder, persuading her feet to take a step back, because truthfully I cannot stand this close to an intoxicated Emma.

"You're quite...rambunctious when you are inebriated."

"Rambunctious?" Her sandy brown eyebrows pinch together as her mind tries to piece together my words. She slowly leans in closer sending a wave of her coconut shampoo in my direction and straight to my heart. "I'll have you know, I'm rather relaxed when I'm tipsy."

"Let's start off with your first mistake in that sentence, you are more than tipsy." Her tongue pokes out of the side of her mouth playfully as her eye brows raise to her hairline in amusement. "And rambunctious as in very flirtatious."

"I have no idea of this flirtatious word you speak of," Emma gingerly replies as she brushes passed me to start my coffee maker.

"Don't play coy with me, Miss Swan."

"Miss Swan? I kind of like that," she admits most likely before her mind can tell her tongue to stop speaking. My grin is a mile wide and I'm so thankful she is too intoxicated to probably notice.

"Here," I hand the enthusiastic blonde the coffee container. "I think you might need this to start the coffee."

"So bossy," she scoffs but the twinkle in her eye is a dead giveaway to her true feelings. She accepts the coffee and begins pouring the grounds into the filter. "You have to admit." The woman falls dead silent, never finishing her thought.

"Admit...what?" I prompt waiting for her to continue her idea that most likely already fled her mind.

"We get along..." she places the filter into the machine and presses the button to begin the brew. "...like really really well."

"We do," I agree with a small smirk. I gently press my side into hers as I stretch to reach the coffee mugs for my guests.

"Do you ever wonder if maybe there's a little more to it?" She husks into my hair as I pull out a few mugs, clearly invading her personal space.

"To what dear?"

I play dumb because I will never be the first to admit my true feelings. First, I am quite certain she has never been with another woman before and I don't want to make her feel uncomfortable in anyway. Second, this is far too soon after her altercation with Jack. I understand she is vulnerable right now and her confidence has been shaken. So I can only assume she is craving some attention with the alcohol flowing freely through her bloodstream now.

"I don't know...to our friendship...do you feel this..." she pauses as I fall back into the space next to her. I turn my head slightly and watch as her hand very subtly squirms closer to mine.

"Aunt Regina?"

Emma and I both jump apart as though an arrow just sliced through the thick tension between us.

"Robin?" I gasp as I spin on my heels.

"Hey..." she drawls as her olive eyes shift back and forth between Emma and I. "...uh was I interrupting something here?"

"No of course not," I shake my head furiously as Emma shoves her thumbs into her pockets. Even drunk, that's her safe zone. "We were just preparing coffee and dessert. Is everyone alright out there?" I quickly change the subject but my niece is holding that smug look just like her mother.

"Mmhmmm," she hums. "Is it alright if I invite Tilly over? It's just her and her dad and they already finished eating so I wanted to see if she would like to come for dessert. If that's alright with you."

Now I'm the one who is granted the opportunity to hold a smug look. "Your parents have met her already?" She nods frantically. "And you want to subject her to the rest of our crazy family?"

"Yes please!"

I laugh and shake my head. "That's fine sweetie, you can invite her father as well."

"That's alright. One step at a time." Robin nervously chuckles before she disappears into the other room.

"We should probably get back in there," I suggest knowing mine and Emma's conversation was heading toward some treacherous waters.


	26. Chapter Twenty Five

"Henry!"

My daughter bursts through my front door, just a ball of over enthusiastic energy. My raven haired beauty stomps against the hardwood floors as she speeds through my house, leaving her other mother behind. She whips passed me and heads straight for the little boy, tying his shoes on the stairs.

"Evie! I'm so glad you're home. This weekend was so boring without you here," Henry whines as he shoots up to stand before my daughter.

Both children hesitate, unsure if they should hug, high five or maybe even a playful shove to say hello. My daughter is the first to decide on their greeting when she offers an awkward wave, while Henry shoves his hands into his back pockets and rocks from his heels to his toes...just like his mother.

"Well I'm back now, I don't go to my mom and Ivy's again until Friday."

"Okay good. I don't like weekends here. You're gone and so is your mom," Henry's face contorts into a look of disgust as he swings his backpack over his shoulder.

"Henry, say goodbye to your grandma," Emma orders her son as Mary Margret yanks the poor child flush against her.

"Bye grandma," Henry mumbles while the older woman gently rocks him from side to side.

"I'll see you in two weeks Henry," she kindly reiterates the plan to her grandson before she finally releases him from her clutches.

"Ready mom? We should get a move on, traffic at this time can be brutal."

"Emma," the woman slowly draws out her protest with a stern look.

"Don't _Emma_ me! I am driving you, that's final. Now let's move," the blonde demands as she carries her mother's belongings out the door.

"That's your future," Ruby whispers into my ear for only me to hear.

"What?" I quickly snap my head in her direction, almost bumping our noses together.

Ruby nods in Mary Margret's direction with a sly smirk gracing her face. "That's exactly what Emma is going to look like when she's older...that's your future."

I shove my ex wife hard enough for the woman to stumble. "Knock it off." I roll my eyes and follow Emma and her mother out the door with the children in tow.

"Wouldn't you rather walk Henry to school this morning?" Mary Margret questions, hinting yet again that she is more than willing to call a cab.

"Regina and Ruby will walk him, he's in the same class as Evie. Besides, I don't want to walk in this cold," Emma grumbles while she attempts to keep her balance to her car with all her mother's luggage.

"Mary Margret, it was so lovely to meet you. We will see you very soon," I politely state as I offer the woman a quick hug.

"So I heard you will be joining our crew now," Ruby chuckles as she too hugs the older woman. "Welcome to Chicago, you're gonna hate it."

"Oh no no. I have my daughter and grandson here. Home is where your family is, correct?" The sweet lady flashes us a genuine smile before she waves and slips into Emma's front seat.

"Have a safe flight," I wish as we all wave goodbye.

"I'll see you when I get back Regina." Emma smiles and climbs into her driver's seat.

We watch as mother and daughter drive away. Emma did ask her mother to move here after she explained everything that had happened with Jack. Of course the woman wanted to be by her daughter's side at a time like this. According to Emma, her mother didn't even hesitate to agree to the move.

Mary Margret has a friend, Ariel, who is a realtor back in Boston. Her friend will put her house on the market and sell the property while Mary Margret packs her things and comes to live with Emma. She is guessing she will only need two weeks to pack because she is growing older now and most of her possessions, she just doesn't need anymore.

Emma decided she is ready to move back home tonight. It's been one week now since Jack was released from jail and she is feeling stronger about going home. Besides, she needs to reorganize her own home for her mother to move in.

"Are you and your mom going to live with us now?" Evie asks Henry as we walk together to school.

My daughter is nervously playing with the straps to her backpack while Henry clenches his straps tightly between his hands. The little boy shrugs because I don't think Emma has spoken with him just yet on her plans.

"Maybe."

The anxious boy spins around on his heels and begins walking backwards. My daughter laughs as her friend steps in front of her, their steps syncing together as if their feet were tied together.

"I like having you at my house. It's like a slumber party all the time."

"Yeah, it's _boring_ not having a brother around!" Henry's little freckled nose scrunches as his tongue pokes out between his teeth.

Ruby and I are quiet, walking behind the children, listening to their adorable conversation. I couldn't have asked for a better friend for my daughter. I love the bond they have created this past six months.

"Henry, can you turn around, honey? I don't want you to fall please." Henry nods and spins back around to walk alongside of Evie again.

"So?" Ruby prompts, waiting for me to answer some question I'm sure she never asked.

"So...what?"

"You and Emma..."

My face scrunches together, perplexed by the bold statement. "What about us?" I interrogate right back.

"What's going on between the two of you?"

"Nothing," I hastily reply sounding more snippy than I meant to.

"I've seen the shy little flirting occur when you two think nobody is watching."

"Ruby Lucas you wipe that stupid grin from your face right now." My ex wraps her arms around my bicep and presses her body flush against mine. She smiles from ear to ear and leans further into my personal space. "I mean it, Emma is very vulnerable right now and I will _not_ take advantage. I am trying to be a good friend."

"I understand," she exasperates and rests her head upon my shoulder. "But you do admit there's something there?"

"There is..." I trail off as I think back to Thanksgiving when Emma was drunk and asking the same questions. I assumed at the time that it was simply the alcohol talking but I'm not so sure anymore. "So, even if there is a possibility that we both feel something more, I don't want to rush, like we did. I want to build something and I certainly don't want to force something when she's not ready."

"And she's not ready. It's only been a week since Jack," Ruby acknowledges which I'm so thankful that she understands and is willing to talk this through with me.

"I am not going to push her in anyway. Besides, maybe she enjoys flirting with me and soaking up the ego boost but never truly wants to date me."

"Because you're a woman?"

"Well...yes. We never discussed anything like this before. I know she's only been with Jack since Killian passed away so I don't know who came before her husband, if anyone did."

"I get it." Ruby sighs and presses her body further into my mine for support and also maybe to keep us warm.

We fall silent as we listen to the children gab away about nothing of importance. I take a glance around the neighborhood, taking in the bare trees and frosted grass blades below. I can only assume our walking days are coming to an end now, until late spring when the temperature will finally increase once again.

"I will say," Ruby begins and takes a deep breath just before we reach the school. "You are never going to know how she feels about being with another woman unless you ask."

Emma's heavy boots stomp against my doormat as she softly closes the door behind her. She shivers violently as she hugs herself close, refusing to remove her jacket just yet.

"Cold out there?" It's a rhetorical question by the teeth chattering woman before me, but I enjoy teasing this corky girl.

"Nope," she teases through a clenched jaw. "Just practicing for my up coming movie. Believable right?" She winks playfully before she begins kicking off her boots.

"I just made a fresh pot of coffee, I'm sure it will warm you up," I offer as I turn around to head back to the kitchen. I stop in route when I hear knocking at my front door. "Emma dear, you don't have to knock when you are already inside the house," I mock, just to give her a hard time.

"Your house has so many rules," she over exaggerates without hesitation.

We both chuckle as I brush passed the coconut aroma to open the front door. This woman has me on cloud nine all day and she will definitely be missed when she leaves tonight. I shake my head and swing open the door.

"Hey."

My face falls and my hands immediately push the door closed again but he wedges his foot in between.

"What the-" Emma begins, puzzled by my sudden rudeness to slam the door in someone's face.

"Emma call the cops," I firmly instruct.

"Wait! No please!" He yells through the slit that his foot is so graciously granting him. "I just want to talk. EMMA! Please! I'm so so sorry. Just hear me out. I swear I just want-"

I cut the asshole off when I swing open the door and take a giant step forward, forcing the man to stumble back onto my porch. I slam the door behind me with all my fury and fold my arms over my chest.

"How dare you come here! How are you that dense? You do understand the concept of a restraining order, correct?" I purse out my lips and tap my toes against the porch.

"I know. I just want to apologize to my girlfriend in person-"

"Girlfriend?" I squawk in disbelief. "Girlfriend? You have to earn that title and you have not done a damn thing to earn that right," I growl as rage violently courses through my blood. "That comes with trust, honesty and respect and you broke that! Not only did you break it, you tore it to shreds. You don't deserve to even be in the same town as that woman. You are a worthless piece of shit who is out of his mind if you think I will ever allow you near her ever again," I challenge the man with nothing but hate in my eyes.

His thick fingers run anxiously through his long locks causing my stomach to turn, knowing those same fingers pressed into her flesh, marking her, not only physically but mentally too.

"Fuck," he breathes and clasps onto the back of his neck. "I know. I know I fucked up so bad. And to be honest, I don't even know what I did? I was so fucked up that night." He takes two hastily steps forward toward me, prompting my feet to jump backwards. "Please Regina, I need to apologize. Tell me what I did."

"Are you out of your mind?" I annunciate each word as I take a few steps forward. I will not be intimidated by this scum. I press my fingers into his leather jacket and shove his shoulder with everything I have. He stumbles back as I continue stomping forward. "I will not allow you near her. Do you understand me?"

"Regina I need to see her. I need-"

"What you need is to get the hell off my property before the cops come!"

"Emma!" He desperately cries like the pathetic man that he is, but I won't allow him even close to my front door. "I have a right to know what I did dammit!" His voice is slowly growing louder but I don't falter.

"You want to know?" He nods firmly, just once. "You want to know how you used your fist against her eye because she refused to let your slimy fingers touch her inappropriately." His upper lip curls in disgust but his mouth remains sealed. "Or how you shoved her to the ground, so you could kick her until there was no fight left in her, because you thought you were so slick. Keeping all the marks your disgusting, inadequate hands ever laid upon her hidden. You beat her constantly but in places nobody would ever notice. You know exactly what you did. And now you come here, groveling like the lousy, good for nothing man that you are?"

"I know!" He screams into the brisk morning air causing a few birds to scatter from my tree. "I know I fucked up. Just...FUCK...let me apologize!"

"Apologize? For what? Almost killing the woman?"

"What the fuck are you talking about Regina?"

"I'm talking about the fact that after you kicked her until she could hardly move, you climbed on top of her lifeless body like a fucking coward," I lean into his face, while my upper lip twitches in disgust. "And strangled her," I growl as my blood boils.

A violent shudder wracks my body as my pent up rage begs to be released. With both hands I shove this pathetic excuse for a human and watch as he tumbles down my front steps but he catches himself before he falls to his ass.

"Emma! Come out here! We need to talk!"

There is a soft click that resonates somewhere in the distance behind me. My hearts hammers in my chest when I hear footsteps. I peek over my shoulder and watch as Emma tentatively steps out of the secure protection of my home.

"Jack, go home," she calmly commands. There's no uncertainty or break in her voice and I smile knowing she has found her confidence.

"Emma," he coos with adoration forcing a scowl upon my face. "I'm so so sorry baby, listen to me. You _know_ me. You know that wasn't me." His hands frantically pat his chest hoping a visual will coax Emma into believing his words. "This...this is me."

"Jack go home," she demands again.

"No baby, not without you. You are my home." His eyes are rapidly filling to the rim with tears. "Come on, the judge ordered anger management classes and probation because he knows I'm a good man. I have to go every night for three months. I'm going to get better for you baby, but I need my girl by my side as I do this. Come home baby."

His hand reaches out for Emma but she doesn't back away. She doesn't move a muscle so I smack his arm away with all the anger pulsating through my body.

"Regina, please. This is between Emma and I. I appreciate you being there when I couldn't be, but now it's time for you to step aside." He glares at me through his beady little eyes but I see right through him. He will never change.

"Emma, let's go inside," I softly murmur but the woman is still immobilized at this point.

Off in the distance there's the calming sound of sirens blearing. I breathe out a harsh breath, knowing the police are on their way and will arrest this asshole.

"Emma? Did you call the cops on me?" She doesn't answer, her soul is somewhere far away from where her bodies stands next to mine. "Did you?" He screams, waking her from her trance.

"Yes!" She screams back with conviction.

His hand flies up and my instincts take over, stepping directly in front of Emma, but he just runs his shaky hand through his wild hair. He groans and takes off running toward his car. Emma and I watch as the man climbs into his truck and speeds away, tires squealing before the cops ever reach our street.

I slowly turn around not wanting to startle the woman. "Are you okay?" She nods taking a step forward and wrapping her arms around my neck. I cautiously hug the woman back, inspiring her to bury her face into my neck.

"Thank you."

Emma filed another report inevitably breaking Jack's probation. The cops are out looking for that piece of shit, but have yet to find him. I wonder if he drove back to Boston, but either way, Emma is shaken up. I offered for her to stay until her mom arrives in which she quickly agreed with.

I have been tossing and turning all night but the events from earlier keep haunting my mind. Every time I close my eyes I see that hate burning in those man's eyes. I can only imagine how Emma must feel. I _know_ she sees him, hovering over her body as she gasps for air, every time she closes her eyes.

"Regina?" Her angelic innocent voice carries softly through my room.

I scramble to my elbows to discover her long blonde locks peeking through my bedroom door. Her body is still shyly hanging in the hallway, waiting for my permission to enter.

"Emma? What's wrong? Come in."

She nods once and steps into my bedroom. She softly closes the door behind her and shuffles nervously toward my bed. I pat the vacant spot where she once spent the whole day in and watch as she climbs under the covers.

"I can't sleep. All I see-" her voice breaks and those words die upon her tongue through her raw emotions.

"Is his eyes?" I finish for her in which she nods along.

We both slip back down into the mattress and turn to face one another. We are both silent for several minutes as we examine each other's facial features in the dark. Neither one can find the courage to say anything and soon her eyes are fluttering closed. I follow her lead and shut my eyes hoping that I will see stunning green with flecks of gold.

The sheets rustle next to me but I keep my eyes shut. The warmth is emitting from her body as she scoots in closer. Her nose brushes against mine but I don't move. My heart beats slowly trying to decide how I should react, but the organ pounds achingly hard against my sternum.

"You're so strong for defending me today." Her warm breath coats my lips coaxing my eyes to pop open. She smiles sweetly once we make eye contact. "And you're so kind and gentle with me..."

"Emma I-"

My words are instantly cut off when her soft lips brush against mine. It barely qualifies as a kiss but my heart thumps even harder and I hold my breath. The room is dead silent as we lay motionless, lips touching, but then Emma pushes forward, meshing our lips as one. That pink, irresistible flesh I've been craving for so long creates a delicious sound against my lips as Emma tries to push for more. Her mouth moves ever so slightly, opening against mine to encourage me to follow her lead. She wants to explore...discover...

"Emma," I breathe against her mouth. "I can't," I whimper and pull away.

"Oh," the sound of disappointment is like a tidal wave of ice cold water crashing down on me.

"No, no! Please," I rush out and cup her cheek to calm her doubts. "I _want_ to, but it's too soon."

"I'm too broken," she states flatly.

"God no!" My thumb sweeps across her flushed skin. "It's just..." I sigh knowing I have to admit the truth if I ever want to keep her around. "I care about you a lot and I don't just want to be some crutch or some rebound after everything you have been through."

Her hand rests on top of mine, sandwiching my flesh in between hers. "You're not some rebound."

"I want whatever this is between us, to last."


	27. Chapter Twenty Six

"Regina you are going to love this!" Henry enthuses as he bounces up and down with impatient energy buzzing through his veins.

Emma's tiny frame is buried behind my entertainment center so she can assemble Henry's video game. Little grunts and puffs are complaining while her face is securely hidden.

"I'm not sure if this is my kind of thing," I kindly reply in hopes I don't offend the small child.

"It's okay, we will teach you and then I promise you will like it." He smiles from ear to ear showing off each one of his pearly white teeth, eliciting a smile to form upon my lips.

"Evie?" My daughter pops her head up from staring at the back of the game, reading everything the description has to offer. "Have you played this game before?"

"Of course mama," she answers through a small smile. "I used to play with Robin all the time before she left for New York."

"I see."

Well now I feel stupid for never playing this game before but I won't allow the others to know just how nervous I am.

"Shit," Emma grumbles as her head connects with the entertainment center. She rubs the wounded area furiously hoping to relieve some of the pain. The blonde crawls out from behind the tv and glares in my direction. "Don't say a word," she threatens while I fight back my laughter.

"Come on ma! I'm dying to play!" Henry shoves a controller into his mother's hand encouraging Evie and I to take ours.

"Okay, what do I need to know?" I question as I inspect the details of my controller. I don't believe I have played a video game since Nintendo 64 and I will not take a venture into how long ago that was.

Emma's finger comes into view, interrupting those awful thoughts of how old I truly am. "Okay, this is your gas." Her finger slides to the next button. "Your brake." The same digit glides across the controller to my left side. "This joystick controls your steering. Got it?"

"I believe so."

Emma sits down next to me, folding her legs like a kindergarten around the magic carpet for reading time. Evie and Henry are sitting on their knees, a few inches in front of us, ready for the game to reach out and suck them into the screen. While I am still staring at my controller, allowing my fingers to glide across the buttons to become more acquainted with the thing.

The cheerful music begins commanding my attention toward the screen that's glowing with every bright color imaginable. A rush of excitement and nerves tingle through my veins. Out of my peripheral, I catch Emma scooting a little closer to the screen, just like the children.

"Okay Regina, you have to pick a character," Henry instructs as he peeks over his shoulder at me.

My eyes scan the cartoon characters blinking and waiting to be chosen for their sole purpose in life. Player one has selected Mario. Player two has chosen Yoshi. Player three picked Princess Peach and I assume that's my daughter. My thumb maneuvers the joystick down and over until I land upon Bowser.

"No. No. No." Henry pushes himself up off the floor and pads his way over to me. He reaches for my controller, in which I happily hand it over.

"Henry, Regina can be whoever she wants," Emma suggests but her son is violently shaking his head in defiance.

"No, Bowser is too big, he's not fast enough. Besides he's a bad guy and we are all a family up there so we have to stick together."

Emma and I are both trying desperately to fight back our laughter as Henry carefully selects the character I _need_ to play.

"Toad!" Evie chimes in her opinion persuading her best friend to chose that character.

"Definitely Toad." He smiles brightly and hands back my controller before he resumes his previous position.

When Henry is staring at the screen with anticipation, Emma glances in my direction and flashes me my favorite Emma Swan smile that's mixed with a small pout for how adorable her son is. My heart melts as I smile back at the woman, but far too soon her attention is drawn back to the screen so she can select a course.

A little turtle looking man, floating on a cloud appears before us. His fishing pole holds a stop light that slowly glows as a small _bing_ echoes from the screen. He counts down slowly before we all take off racing down the track.

My poor Toad, wobbles and shakes left to right as he tries to gain some control. My left thumb is not cooperating, informing me that I must be too old for fine motor skills. Then I glance to the top left corner of the screen to discover Emma is leading the group of misfits. She's calm, enjoying the scenery as she glides along the track effortlessly.

 _Dammit_!

Motors are running, tires are screeching as they turn corners, boards are clinking as we drive over bridges and characters are yelling out random phrases as we drive along, but the four humans, are dead silent. Not one person is speaking as we fight for victory.

Soon Emma tosses her controller down and leans into my personal space while I'm still trying to focus. I lean toward my left to avoid her distraction but she follows my lead.

"I win," she husks in such a low tone my head quickly snaps to my right to meet those dancing green eyes.

I swallow thickly finding myself lost in those piercing orbs but then Toad squeals trumping the blonde's distraction. My eyes flick back to the screen to find my guy stuck against a wall.

"How do I reverse?" I pout as my fingers fumble with all the buttons.

"Here," Emma softly whispers as slides behind me.

I stiffen knowing she's playing a dangerous game and it has nothing to do with the race we are in. Emma's hands slowly slide over mine as she guides my finger and thumb into the appropriate positions. I don't move. I don't breathe. I barely even think as she slowly reverses my character, but she doesn't stop there. She continues racing for me while I'm shell shocked by her sudden boldness.

"Fifth, not that bad," she mutters in my ear, sending a wave of chills to run down my spine, before she untangles herself from my body.

"Momma," Evie draws out my name finally awakening me from my drunken stupor. "You have to at least come in fourth next time."

"Yeah, we cant let the computers beat us!" Henry firmly states as if his life hangs in the balance from the outcome of this game.

"Yeah Regina," Emma taunts forcing a scowl upon my face.

"Then stop trying to distract me," I accuse as I lightly shove the other woman. Emma falls to her right side and laughs that carefree giggle I adore so much. "Okay, let's go again," I state with confidence this time.

I examine the way my daughter slowly leans into Henry's side. "I like family game night," she whispers thinking she's being discreet but my daughter has never mastered the art of a whisper.

Henry nods enthusiastically but his eyes never leave the screen. "Me too!" He agrees ecstatically and bumps his shoulder into hers.

"Me three," Emma actually whispers into my ear, effectively startling me because I had no idea she was even that close.

My mouth dries up like a damn desert when I turn to face the blonde. My heart beats wildly as I wonder if I ever felt this much heat with Ruby? Considering that's all Ruby and I ever had, heat and passion.

I smile sweetly at the woman who has quickly stolen my heart and ran away with the damn thing. Her eyes shift down to my lips persuading my tongue to poke out and lick the desired flesh. Emma sucks her bottom lip between her teeth making my breathing become very difficult.

My eyes flick to the children, who luckily have their backs toward us as they discuss in depth which track they should choose next.

"Thank you for your hospitality," Emma mutters promoting my eyes to shift back toward hers.

"Okay moms! Rainbow Road!" Henry exclaims forcing Emma and I to jump back.

The soft silver glow from the moon shines through my window. I glance at the blue numbers glowing upon my nightstand, one in the morning. I sigh and stare at my cracked door, waiting. Waiting for those blonde locks to poke through, just like she has done every night since Jack showed up.

He haunts her every dream, making it nearly impossible for the woman to sleep alone. Yet, she sleeps next to her son every night, but every night she crawls into my bed. The same routine, night after night. She shyly asks to cross the threshold of my room with tear soaked cheeks. She climbs into the side of the bed that she has now claimed to forever be hers. The shaken woman scoots closed into my side so I can chase away all her demons. Then, every night she pushes to kiss me and every night I allow her lips to linger against mine for a split second before I have to end the action, much to my disappointment.

"Regina?" Her scratchy voice sings softly into the night.

"Come in Emma."

Her feet tread the same path she walks every night to my bed. She sinks into the vacant spot that she knows is just for her. Her cool body seeks my warmth as she maneuvers closer into my embrace. I drape my arm across her midsection and allow her tears to finish. Luckily, Henry doesn't hear his mother's cry for help in the middle of the night. Apparently the young boy is a heavy sleeper just like my daughter.

"This seems to be becoming a routine," I murmur as my nails skim across her back. The shirt is damp back there from her nightmare but I don't comment on that.

"I know. I'm so sorry Regina. I'm so sorry I ever dragged you into this mess," she whines as her tears seem to be drying up.

"Please Emma, don't apologize. I don't mind at all. What I'm referring to is that, I think these nightmares are becoming too frequent, wouldn't you say?" She only nods her response, brushing her nose softly against mine. "I think maybe you need to see someone. Maybe talking to a therapist can help soothe your fears. Maybe even help with any residual pain from Killian's sudden passing," I suggest.

"I know. You're right. I can't get Jack out of my head. He's always there. When I close my eyes I see him but during the day his haunting voice whispers terrible things just to bring down my confidence again. Every time I do something, I hear his words, forcing me to doubt myself once again."

"My friend Belle is a homicide detective and she sees some things that haunt her as well. She started seeing someone and she loves him, swears by him. Would you like me to maybe get his number for you?" I gently question but she's already nodding in agreement, most likely in a rush to heal her tortured soul.

"Thank you so much Regina for everything."

I hold my breath knowing what's to come. My heart pounds trying to escape the confines of its cavity. Blood pumps angrily against my ear drums drowning out all other sounds that are just for us to hear.

Those irresistible lips that I crave yet resent all at the same time press into mine. Tonight though, she's different. Emma's mouth is already opening, not wanting to fight this battle that occurs every damn night.

"Emma," I whimper but she's not listening.

The gorgeous blonde cups my jawline and leans into the kiss, dominating all my counter moves. I melt into the warmth of her palm and the smooth flesh drawing me in for more.

"No," my mouth speaks the word that was ringing in my head.

Emma's eyes fall closed as she rests her forehead against mine. She's leaning on one elbow, hovering over me, making it damn near impossible to think clearly.

"Regina why are you fighting this, I know you want it just as bad as I do," her words are so softly spoken I barely hear her over my heavy breathing and obnoxiously loud heart beat.

"Emma jumping into bed with the first person after Jack is not going to solve a damn thing."

I slowly slide up from beneath her, forcing Emma to shift backwards. "But you're not just some person," she vows as she falls back to her heels.

I pull my knees close to my chest as a protective barrier from my raging hormones. I cannot allow my body to lose control in this situation. She's just too delicate right now.

"I need to know that you aren't just feeling vulnerable and looking for some kind of distraction to ease your pain. I don't want to be some temporary band aid to heal your wounds that eventually you will toss away when you're feeling better," I sternly explain because I cannot afford to jump recklessly into another relationship with someone I care so deeply for.

"Regina that's not what this is."

"Okay Emma, let me ask you this," Emma nods encouraging me to continue. "Have you ever even been with another woman before?"

"Yes," she quickly answers but then confusion clouds her eyes. "Kinda."

"Kind of? See you aren't thinking clearly. You don't know what you want right now and you have to focus on what you need."

"I know what I want. Listen before Killian, I sort of fooled around with a girl...in a way. I don't know how to describe it but I know I enjoyed it. All of that doesn't even matter because the point is, I like you a lot Regina and I know what I want," she sounds confident but that just could be her hormones speaking in the rush of the moment. "Don't push me away right now."

I scramble to my knees and occupy the spot directly in front of her. "I'm not pushing you away Emma. I know you can't see it right now but I promise you I am doing the right thing," I plead with the woman to understand my actions.

Her eyes refuse to meet mine and I find myself panicking that she might believe everything Jack has ever told her. My hands clasp onto her face hoping to meet her gaze but she denies me again. I don't think, I just press my lips against hers hoping she can feel everything I feel for her.

I kiss her softly at first, allowing my lips to brush against every inch of hers. Indulging in this moment of the faint taste of mint still lingering on her breath. Those pale pink lips are silky soft as they move against mine. My body melts inside from her touch alone. Our lips mold together perfectly like they were meant to only kiss each other's.

My mouth slowly opens granting her my tongue in which she's been asking permission all week for. The warm, velvety muscle gently caresses mine eliciting the warmest rush of excitement to ripple down my spine.

 _It's too much. She's too much._

I pull away abruptly, leaving us both heaving and whimpering for more. "Emma, please listen to me." Her green eyes sober as they meet my gaze and I continue holding her face so she trusts in my words. "When you go home in a few days, I need you to focus on you. Seek the help you need and stand on your own two feet, just like you said you needed."

Her fingers curl around my wrists holding onto her face for dear life. She bows her head understanding what she needs to do for us to ever work.

"And then, when you are at your strongest, come find me," I whisper against the crown of her head.


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven

"How often are the nightmares coming now?"

I slide my hands beneath my thighs to control the trembling digits from the reservation I hold about this topic. I lean forward nervously as my boots dance across the hardwood floors. There's a rather large lump forming in the back of my throat that I swore would have seen it's last day by now. So, I swallow thickly and clear away the harsh anxiety clawing its way up my throat.

"It's been better," I reply but my eyes don't meet the man who is watching me intently, reading my every gesture and facial expression like an open book.

"Emma, you've been coming here long enough to know that's not a substantial answer," he scolds but there's a hint of teasing lacing his voice. It may be small but the man still has a sense of humor to help relax my anxiety, something I've learned about the redhead over the past couple of months.

I breathe out my hesitation, pushing all those taunting thoughts that plague my mind like a broken record. My eyes peek through my lashes to read his expression. He's waiting patiently with a small encouraging smile that's like a lantern in the dark to help guide my way. I smile in return and feel all my tense muscles relax.

"When you first arrived the nightmares were occurring every night," he states matter of factly to prompt my next reply.

"I would say once a week," I murmur mostly to myself and cast my eyes to my dancing feet, in fear that my answer isn't good enough, that I should be further along in my healing process.

"Emma," he speaks softly to coax my eyes to meet his, in which I quickly oblige his request. My eyes meet his and he offers another kind smile. "Once a week is wonderful to hear. That's progress." I shrug one shoulder not sure what to say next. I suppose he's right, I'm moving forward and at least I'm not standing still. "You have to remember Emma, Jack planted those negative thoughts in your mind when you were at your most vulnerable."

"I know," I sigh as my nerves consume my body.

This is always something that irritates me to my very core because I didn't even notice what Jack was doing at the time. I was so wrapped up in my grief for Killian, I never acknowledged what Jack was saying to break my confidence. The way he spoke and twisted his words was a fine line between charming and sickening.

"It will take some time but soon you won't even hear those discouraging words anymore. Have you thought about my offer with Henry?"

"I have but I just doesn't think it's necessary as of right now. He honestly seems happier than I have ever seen him and I know it has everything to do with Evie and Regina. He loves spending time with them. Every once and awhile he will ask about Jack, but I explain that he was sick and he needed to get help. He never pushes on the subject and I think it's because he has all these people in his life."

"Okay well if you ever think he needs to talk, I am here."

"Thank you Dr. Hopper." I offer the man a sincere smile and release my hands from their prisons. I glance at the clock and take note that I have five minutes left. I nibble on the corner of my bottom lip as I work up the courage to just ask what I have been dying to ask this man for quite sometime now. "Hey, uh, here's a silly question..." the man is all serious as he intertwines his fingers and leans forward in his chair, granting me his full attention. "So umm, how long do you think it's necessary to wait before I could..." I clear my throat feeling like the damn thing is closing, cutting off all my oxygen supply. "...uh date?"

A small smirk graces the therapists face but he's quick to mask his facial expressions. "Well that's not really something I can answer." My nose scrunches in frustration but I remain silent. "Listen Emma, only you can decide that. There's no time limit on how long a person takes to heal. If you think you are strong enough to be your best self for the person you care for _and_ know you can be there for them when they are in need, then that's your decision. I can't write you a doctor's note clearing you to date."

The man falls back against his leather chair and smirks at his own joke. I bite back my desperate plea for a rough estimate and worry my lip a little more.

"Hypothetically speaking-"

"I am not answering that question Emma," he sternly retorts but his smug expression is all playfully. I roll my eyes just once before I stand from the couch. Dr. Hopper follows my lead and walks me toward the door. "Same time next week."

"Unless my date chooses this specific time and day..." I allow the words to hang between us hoping he will either scold me for dating too soon or wish me luck on my love life.

"You should know by now I am a good therapist and I understand what you are doing."

"Yeah, fine," I huff out irritated that the so called doctor won't offer some good advice. "I'll see you next week," I confirm before I slip out the door.

December came and went in the blink of an eye. Henry and Evie were inseparable during winter break from school. This seemed to be mine and Regina's busiest time at work so we hardly spent any time together. While one of us was at work the other would usually have both children because they couldn't stand to be apart.

By the time New Years Eve rolled around, my body was itching just to be near the woman. I craved her touch like a damn junkie looking for their next fix. If that makes me crazy than color me a lunatic because the woman has me crawling back for more.

Not only had we barley seen each other all of December, Regina made avoiding my touch her top priority in life. Every time I would draw closer to the woman she would somehow skate to the opposite side of the room and wedge someone between us. So when the ball dropped at midnight, I was like a ninja and snuck up on her. I whipped her around so fast she didn't have enough time to protest before my lips were against hers. She melted into the passionate kisses vowing that this was what she wanted, but after the kiss she returned to avoiding me like I was infected with small pox.

January skipped right past us and somehow I have landed in the middle of February. Three months without a peep from Jack, which I was elated about. His disappearance has made my healing process so much smoother. I believe if he was still around I would have a hard time denying him over and over again.

Three months and I am finding myself further from Regina then I wanted to be. I thought by now we would have at least gone out on a casual date or two, but no. I'm starting to believe Dr. Hopper is sending her memos on my progress encouraging the woman to stay as far away as possible.

"Mom?" My thumb stops it's obnoxious beating against my steering wheel as I glance in my son's direction.

My heart breaks when I notice his legs are a lot longer, extending further under the glovebox than a few short months ago. I frown subconsciously and wonder how much longer I have before he writes me off due to prepubescent hormones.

"Yeah kid?" I croak out as my internal motherly instincts take charge of my emotions.

"Do you like Regina?" His voice is so soft and innocent I'm unsure how to respond at first. I'm not even confident he knows what he's truly asking.

"Oh course I like Regina," I chuckle lightly and shake my head. "She's my best friend."

"No no," he shakes his shaggy strands of hair, reminding me that I need to take him for a haircut soon. My grip tightens around the steering wheel creating a cringeworthy sound as my nerves consume me once more. "Like do you like her? Like the way Ruby and Ivy like each other?"

My hearts slams against my chest forcing me to wince from discomfort. _Shit_. My palms grown slick as I try to hang onto the steering wheel as a life saver, keeping me afloat from my son's endless ocean of curiosity. I know he's just going to keep coming at me with more and more questions, slowly drowning me until he's satisfied with his information.

"Uh...why do you ask that?" My eyes remain focused on the road ahead.

 _One snowflake. Two snowflakes._

"I don't know," he mumbles as his tiny shoulders rise and fall in confusion. "Sometimes you're like leaning..."

My nose scrunches up as I try to navigate my way through his explanation. "Leaning?" I repeat once my mind draws blank.

"Yeah like um, you always look like you're leaning into her...like um...you're stretching to kiss her."

My eyes triple in size as my heart and breath cease. I choke, I choke on absolutely nothing and fight against my own damn lungs to suck in air.

 _Emma Swan death by son's interrogation._

That's what they'll put on my gravestone if my body doesn't figure out how to work again properly.

"Mom? Are you okay?" Henry shifts in his seat to watch me cough and gasp for air. I nod but the lack of oxygen is causing my face to burn red while my eyes gloss over. "You don't look so good. Is it something I said?" I shake my head furiously not wanting to upset my son.

"I swallowed wrong," I weakly defend and pull in as my air as possible. I take a few more deep breaths to control myself and wrack my brain on how the hell I'm suppose to answer my son.

"Like now," oh god what the hell is he going to say next? "You like boys because you're a girl. You liked my dad and well..." he trails off because I know he's thinking of Jack, a father that should have been, but instead he just fumbles on his words and quickly by passes the man. "But some girls like girls...like Ruby and Ivy, which you told me is okay."

"It is..."

"So do you like girls too?"

My eyes flutter closed for a brief moment because I'm still driving. Why hasn't this drive ended yet? Damn Chicago snow storms.

"Um yes, I guess, I suppose I do."

"Because you like Regina, right?"

"Ummm..."

"And she likes girls too because she married Ruby a long time ago, right?"

"Yes..."

"Which reminds me?" _Oh fuck._ His big green eyes that are the spitting image of my mother's peer up at me with so much thirst for knowledge. "If there's two moms then how does the baby know which stomach to grow in?"

 _Kill me now._

"Umm Regina and Ruby decided who should carry Evie."

"How does that work? Doesn't there have to a dad involved?"

 _Oh god. Please stop talking._

My forehead firmly connects with my steering wheel as my slick grip tightens around the leather. I groan inwardly and ponder if Evie ever asked these questions.

"Look kid, those are adult questions."

"I know but I have them now."

"When you are a little older, we will talk about it."

"Why not now?"

"I just told you why, you're too young to understand the process right now. All you need to know is that Evie is Ruby and Regina's daughter and they love her very much."

"Fine," my son scowls as he turns to face the window. I don't care, let him be angry with me, so long as I don't have to answer those questions again in the near future.

The car is filled with silence between my son and I. The only sound to be heard are the windshield wipers swooshing across the glass, brushing away the thick snowflakes falling from the sky above. My thumb begins beating against the steering wheel, petrified my son isn't through with me just yet.

"Mom?"

 _Fuck_!

"Yeah kid?"

"So then you do like Regina, right?"

His little body is still facing the window but his inquisitive eyes are glaring at me out of the corner. I sigh and feel defeat laughing in my face, mocking me.

"I do," I murmur. "Is that..." I straighten my posture while my thumb nail picks against the stitching in the wheel. "Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah, I really like Regina!" My son confesses enthusiastically as he turns to face me.

"I mean I don't even know what's going to happen between Regina and I but there could be a possibility you may not have a father figure in your life and..." and now I'm rambling like an idiot.

"Mom?" My head snaps in my son's direction, terrified of the words about to fall from his lips. "I only have one dad."

My lips curl into a frown as I reach across the car to hold my son's hand. His fingertips are ice cold as my entire hand wraps around his. I squeeze some love into him and fake a smile.

"You're right Henry, Killian is your dad and nobody could ever take that away."

My son doesn't say a word as his eyes drift to the snowy wonderland outside of our car. I focus on my driving but never release his hand from my clutches.

"We need a plan so you can ask her out on a date!" His energetic attitude slaps a smile on my face as I peek over at my son. "You have to ask her out for Valentine's Day! It's in two days!"

"Henry, slow down kid. Valentine's Day? She's gonna think I'm crazy. That's way too fast."

"She'll like it." He smiles from ear to ear while his eyebrows wiggle in excitement.

"I don't even know if she wants to go out with me," I whine but my son isn't having it.

"We need a name for our plan."

"Henry listen to me..."

"Operation Steal The Queen's Heart!"

"Subtle."


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight

"Just go mom!"

"Henry, I...I don't think this is such a good idea. I'm going to end up making her feel so uncomfortable," I whine to my nine year old son as if I am the small child in this relationship.

"Look! There she is!" Henry's arm shoots forward to point out the beautiful brunette exiting the small brick building.

Regina is sporting a black pea coat that's tied tightly around her tiny waist to block the fierce wind on this cold evening. Her hands are wrapped in a stylish set of black leather gloves, as one hand reaches for her daughter's Wonder Woman glove. Evie's hair is piled high into a perfect ballerina bun, conforming they are leaving dance class.

Regina turns around and stops dead in her tracks as she glances over her shoulder. Evie bounces up and down to keep warm as a younger woman appears behind them.

"Get down!" I order as I sink into my leather seat. Henry mimics my move to attempt staying out of Regina's view.

I strain my neck to peek through my steering wheel as Henry spies through his window. My heart beats achingly fast knowing my son and I are stalking the brunette.

"Who's the other lady?" Henry questions sending a shooting pain to surge straight through my heart.

"I-I don't know kid," I mutter. "She told me to come find her," I mumble under my breath while my stomach does a backflip.

 _Doesn't that mean she was waiting for me?_

Regina smiles kindly at the other woman, listening intently while the young stranger babbles on about something. Little Evie is jerking her mother's hand around while she does everything in her power to keep the blood flowing through her limbs. She's not paying any attention to the adults conversing around her and I know Evie is lost in her own musical world right now.

The stranger laughs a little too aggressively for my liking inspiring the little green eyed monster to make his appearance. He's waving the jealousy flag loud and clear, forcing my heart to thump a little harder.

"Well there's only one way to find out who she is," Henry states confidently as he straightens his posture.

"What?" I screech in sheer panic. My hand flies out to grab my son's jacket while his hand is already on the door handle. "Don't you dare!" I whisper shout, paranoid that the people outside of the car can hear me.

"Come with me," he suggests calmly despite my obvious meltdown.

"No, Henry. Seriously, we can't." My fist clenches tighter into his puffy jacket but he's ignoring my desperate plea.

"It's Regina, she's going to be excited to see us. I'm not going to do these stakeouts with you if you're going to be such a baby."

"Hey! I am _not_ a baby!" I argue against my son.

My son, who simply rolls his eyes in annoyance and jerks away from my firm grip. The door pops open and Henry makes a break for it.

 _Son of a..._

I fumble for the hot beverage I purchased special for the brunette, but then I pause and think I might embarrass her in front of the stranger. I wouldn't want to make her feel uneasy in anyway, but then again I need this stranger to know, that Regina and I are...well we could be...uh...we have potential?

I curse myself and remove the drink from the cup holder. My eyes flick toward the small group to find my son halfway there. I scramble out of my car, a fumbling, awkward mess and slam my door shut, catching everyone's attention.

 _Shit_.

I bite down hard on my bottom lip and begin the nerve wracking path toward the people who are staring me down. I have to remind myself to breathe normally because there's too much tension surrounding my body making it almost impossible to breathe.

"Emma? What are you doing here?" Regina questions causing my feet to stutter forward because I'm not sure what tone she is using with me.

"Hi Emma!" Evie cheerfully greets me with a small wave, washing away all my anxiety.

"Hey, cutie." I return the wave and decide to stand next to her, because she seems safe right now.

Henry hugs Regina and remains tucked into her side. There's a moment of unbearably awakened tension before my son decides someone needs to speak.

"We got you your favorite drink," he enthuses as he peers up at the woman.

"Oh, right," I murmur as my hand shoots out in the space between us. "Americano."

Regina releases my son to accept the offered drink with a warm smile. "Thanks you, you two." She presses the plastic lid to her lips and takes a small sip, uncertain how hot the beverage might be.

I tuck my thumbs into my back pockets and rock, back and forth between my heels to my toes from all this nervous energy buzzing around us. I'm not sure if Regina feels it too, but if she does, she is doing a damn good job at keeping it a secret.

"So..." the stranger drawls unsure what she should do with herself. The younger woman is bundled up tight. The only thing I can see is her round face, everything else is tucked away behind her winter accessories. "I should get going." The woman reaches out and wraps her fingers around Regina's upper arm. My nose scrunches in distaste without my formal consent. "I'll take to you later." Regina nods and smiles sweetly before the woman turns her attention to Evie. "Bye Evie, I'll see you later."

"Bye Tink."

The younger woman offers me an uncomfortable smile before she scurries away. I watch through my jealously clouded eyes as the woman climbs inside her vehicle and drives away.

"Emma, what are you two doing here?" Regina repeats herself, tearing my eyes away from the car diving away.

"Oh, I knew it was Evie's dance night and we thought we would meet up with you two," I smile innocently and clasp my hand onto Evie's shoulder.

"Oh, alright."

"So, uh...who was that?" I nod my head in the direction of the parking lot where the stranger just disappeared from.

Regina's thick red lips curl into a devious smirk causing my cheeks to blush crimson. I avert my eyes and continue my nervous rocking.

"That's my dance teacher, Tink!" Evie enlightens me with a wide grin, expressing how much she adores her teacher.

"She would like Evie to tryout for her more formal program next year but I have been hesitant," Regina divulges a little more on the topic to help settle my jealousy.

"Because of your mother forcing you, when you were a kid," I presume, remembering the sexy little dance number she performed in the rain all those months ago.

"Precisely," she confirms with a curt head nod.

"But momma I really want to do it! Violet is going to do it too," Evie whines in her most adorable persuasive tone.

"We will discuss this later with your mom," Regina firmly states, sealing her daughter's lips from any further protest. "We should be heading home anyways, it's pretty cold out here."

"Right," I mumble as we begin to head back toward the cars.

"Mom?" Henry begins sending my heart into overdrive once more. "You forgot to ask Regina."

My lips press painfully into a firm line as I glare at my son through wide eyes, silently demanding him to keep his mouth shut.

"Ask me what Emma?" She questions in amusement.

"Oh, I was just going to see if you were busy tomorrow night, that's all," I brush off the question as though it was no big deal and hope she buys my aloofness.

I don't have the courage to look at the gorgeous woman so I stare blankly at the sidewalk below. Even though, I can feel her eyes burning a hole right through the side of my head.

"I work tomorrow evening, it's Friday Emma, you know that."

"Oh yeah, of course I know that." I shake my head and wonder how that simple fact slipped my mind.

"Besides, tomorrow is Valentine's Day," there's a hint in her tone, somewhat questioning my motives.

"I guess it is, isn't it?" I shrug my shoulders trying to play off the importance of the day like I had no idea.

We arrive in front of her car with nothing but the palpable tension smothering us. I need to remove myself from this situation because I don't think I can take any type of rejection from her.

"Well thank you for my coffee, that was very sweet of you." Her smile instantly melts my heart, it's the shyest smirk I have ever seen grace her flawless face.

"Of course." I return the smile and fiddle with the stitching on my back pockets.

Those enchanting brown eyes lock onto mine, ceasing the rapid beats of my heart. The words are tingling the tip of my tongue, begging for my mouth to pop open so they can tumble out, but I can't. I've never asked anyone out before.

 _What if she still believes I'm not ready to date? What if she realized she doesn't want to be apart of my fucked up life? What if she thinks I'm too inexperienced to be in a relationship with her?_

"Well, we should be going." The words hang in the air because there's a longing in her eye that maybe she doesn't want me to leave just yet.

Regina turns slightly to open the back door for her daughter. Evie hugs my son goodbye but I'm solely focused on the woman, who has all of a sudden become painfully shy for the first time ever, since we've known each other.

"Henry, can you wait in the car?"

My son doesn't have to be told twice because he understands the purpose of our outing. I just can't find the courage to say what needs to be spoken.

Regina closes Evie's door and moves to open hers. That's when my mind is no longer in control and my body steps into action. I reach for her hand, stilling her actions from opening that door.

"Wait Regina," she turns to face me but her face is blank. _Shit_. I can't read one expression. "Um, I was wondering if maybe you would like to have dinner?" She may think she's being subtle but I can she she's biting the inside of her lower lip. "Alone," I blurt out feeling as though I need to clarify. "A date," I babble on but hopefully that's all my mouth has left to say.

Regina's plump lips purse out, I believe she is fighting against a giddy smile, but I'm not so sure. She folds her arms across her chest prompting my mind to wonder, if I try really really hard, can I open up this sidewalk and disappear into its abyss.

"It's about time Emma," she teases while her mouth finally gives in and breaks out into that enticing smile.

"I...what? You said I needed to work on myself," I screech out in an alarmingly high pitch.

Regina leans forward and places the sweetest albeit shortest kiss to the corner of my mouth, effectively shutting me up.

"I know what I said dear, and I do believe you have found yourself again," she gently whispers. The wind picks up around us, forcing my hair to wave wildly through the bitter cold air. Her gloved fingers curl a chunk of my locks behind my ear while she smiles lovingly. "This is the Emma I knew was inside of you." I frown slightly, but it's a good frown, that kind that's mixed with a smile of adoration. "Welcome back," she breathes against my lips, immobilizing my entire body.

"Mom! You forgot," Henry anxiously calls out, redirecting my attention. My son is running with a smile from ear to ear. "Here Regina!" My precious baby extends his arm, forcing a red rose into Regina's face.

The brunette smiles with nothing but love beating in her eyes as she turns to look down upon my son. She happily accepts the rose, instantly bringing the flower to her nose to inhale the refreshing aroma.

"Thank you, Henry."

"So did it work?" Henry's practically bouncing out of his shoes with joy.

"Did what work honey?" Regina softly inquires as the rose lingers against her nose.

"Did my mom ask you out? Are you going to go to dinner with her? Did she win your heart?" My son rambles reminding me that he has inherited all my genes.

My eyes fall closed as I inhale sharply, too embarrassed to open them and face reality. There's a soft chuckle coming from the woman next to me, but my eyes remain closed.

"Yes Henry I accepted a date from your mom." I peek one eye open to discover Regina bending down to meet my son's gaze. "And just between you and I," she whispers so softly, "she stole my heart awhile ago."


	30. Chapter Twenty Nine

She swings her legs just as she has done since the very first time I sat her down on my bathroom vanity. Her body sways side to side to some nineties pop station we have blaring through the bathroom. Ruby is standing between her legs, focusing intently as she applies a soft tan eyeshadow to my niece's lids.

My daughter is sitting on her knees watching her other mother work diligently. I soak in this moment. I remind myself to memorize this occasion because it seems like only yesterday Ruby and I were painting Robin's little face, she was no more than six years old. Now she's a woman, nineteen years old...dating.

I'm going to blink and Evie will be this age. I still feel as though I just gave birth to my precious baby girl, but soon she will be nine. An awful sinking feeling forms deep in the pit of my stomach. Time is just too precious and slips between our fingers before we have a chance to fully comprehend it.

"You know Evie," my ex begins through a broad grin, "...when Robin was your age, even younger, your mom and I would do her makeup, just like this."

"Really?" Our daughter breathes as she leans forward, insuring that she won't miss one detail.

"Yes really, squirt," my niece laughs and taps Evie's little knee.

"We had to," I deadpan with my Mills' eye roll. "She would cry if we didn't." I push myself off the edge of the vanity and rummage through my assortment of lipsticks.

"I was little," my niece pouts sympathetically and of course I crumble because the girl has always held my heart. "Hey, thanks again Aunt Ruby for covering Tilly's shift, so we can do this makeup Valentine's Day date." A soft shade of pink develops against her pale skin and it's certainly not from the blush Ruby has applied.

My ex wife leans forward and quickly pecks Robin's cheek. "Don't mention it sweetie. We are family."

"Are you nervous?" Evie curiously asks leaning even further into her cousin's personal space.

"No, we have been out on dates before."

"Are you gonna kiss her?" My nosy daughter pushes for more information as curiosity sparkles in her eyes.

Ruby chuckles while shaking her head before she peers over her shoulder. "She's all you Regina."

"No darling, that's one hundred percent you!"

"I'm both of you," our daughter states proudly while squaring her shoulders to appear more confident in her words. "Robin you didn't answer my question."

Olive green eyes shift in my direction, but her face remains forward so Ruby can continue her work of art.

"Was I that nosy when I was her age?" My niece questions causing Ruby and I both to bark out obnoxious laughs.

"Yes dear, you were far worse than Evie," I admit.

"I was not," Robin is quick to defend but Ruby narrows her eyes silencing our niece.

"You followed us everywhere," Ruby begins as she applies mascara to Robin's already long lashes. "Regina and I were never alone if you were near by."

"I looked up to you two," Robin shyly responds as her cheeks darken a few shades.

"I know sweetie." I smile at the young woman with nothing but pride. "Put this color on."

I hand over a soft pink shade of lipstick in which my niece quickly snatches up. She spins around on the vanity to face the mirror and begins dragging the lipstick across her full lips. My daughter leans into her side and watches her in awe. Robin smacks her lips together inspiring my daughter to mimic her older cousin's actions.

"You look beautiful," I compliment as Robin turns back around and slides off the vanity.

"Thank you, and thank you Aunt Ruby, you did such an awesome job!" She leans forward and kisses my ex wife's cheek as my daughter scoots into Robin's vacant spot.

"My turn mommy!"

"Awww Eves, I have to go to work now, so Tilly can leave and meet Robin. What if Ivy does your makeup? She's better than me, I swear," Ruby attempts to persuade our daughter in which she happily obliges.

"Okay. Momma? Is mommy going to do your makeup too for your date with Emma?"

I smirk and run my hand through her dark tresses. I place a gentle kiss to her forehead and linger for just a moment longer.

"No baby girl. I can do my own makeup, how about you help me pick out a dress until Ivy gets here?"

"Yes, please!" She enthuses as she hops off the vanity and follows the adults into my room.

I head straight for my closet and disappear into the walk in. "Regina, I have to get a move on, but Ivy should be here any minute."

"I know dear," I call out as I find the black dress I had in mind and pull it carefully from the rack. I rush out before my ex has a chance to escape. "Before you leave, this one right?" I lay the soft material across my chest attempting to model off my choice for Emma.

Ruby scoffs and pushes herself off the bedroom doorframe. "This weirds me out, picking a sexy outfit for someone you're going to potentially..." I narrow my eyes instantly zipping me ex's mouth shut.

I glance over to find my niece sitting on the edge of the bed holding her mother's wicked grin while my daughter is laying on her stomach, swinging her feet energetically through the air as she watches her mothers with excitement.

Ruby snatches the dress from my hands and vanishes into my closet. "Anyways, it grosses me out, but I really like Emma so I'm going to help you out," she calls out from within my elaborate closet.

"You were going to help me regardless," I confidently state while rolling my eyes.

My daughter and niece chuckle as they keep their eyes glued toward my closet, waiting for Ruby to emerge.

"Here it is," Ruby mutters before she comes out holding a vibrant red dress. "This one, put it on and no arguments. It's prefect." She smiles her broad cheeky grin as she offers the dress.

I accept the dress and hold the hanger up to model Ruby's decision. It's a beautiful red dress that cuts off just near my shoulders. There's a plunging neckline, but not enough to reveal too much and just enough to allow someone's mind to wander. I know this particular fabric hugs my every curve and falls mid thigh, expressing appropriate yet sexy, in a classy way.

"Momma that's really pretty. I think you should listen to mom, she has good taste."

"I know she does baby girl, she chose me," I wink playfully as my daughter nods enthusiastically.

"Okay, now I really have to go." Ruby leans forward and pecks our daughter's head. "Be good for Ivy. I love you Eves."

"I love you too mommy."

"Have fun on your date." My ex presses a loving kiss to our niece's forehead. "I love you."

"Love you too Aunt Ruby."

"And Regina, relax. Have fun. I love you," she says while gently pecking my cheek, just as she always does.

"I love you too Ruby. Thanks again for covering for us."

My ex wife smiles sweetly before she is out the door and off to work. I hold up the hanger again and study the dress once more. Black is more my color, but with the right shade of lipstick and my hair color I can really make this dress pop.

"Aunt Regina, I think you should wear that one."

I turn my attention back toward my niece and smile. "I know, I'm going to put it on right now. Then I have to do my makeup and then I really should get going," I recite my plan causing Robin to cock her head to the side.

"Are you... _nervous_?" She squawks in disbelief.

"Don't be silly," I shake my head to confirm my words, but the set of overactive butterflies swarming around my stomach isn't helping.

"Oh my god. Regina Mills is nervous! I thought you never get nervous?" My niece continues to tease me so I choose to ignore her and disappear into my ensuite to change. I shut the door behind me, yet I still hear my annoying niece rambling on. "So, what is it about Emma that makes your heart tick?" I roll my eyes, even though she cannot see me and begin stripping away my clothing. "Is it her adorably shy and slightly awkward personality?" I groan to myself and slip the red fabric over my legs. "Is it the way she smiles at you constantly, even though you aren't that funny?"

"Robin! You are more than welcome to zip your lips now!" I shout through the door and finish pulling the dress over my shoulders.

"Or is it because you haven't dated since Aunt Ruby and maybe you're a bit rusty?"

"Robin Hunter Hood, you shut your mouth right now!"

"Did I strike a nerve?" I can just hear the innocent condescending tone laced around her words, just like her mother.

"Why are you two yelling?" The voice calling out is suddenly Ivy, confused by the back and forth banter between Robin and I.

"Because Aunt Regina is super nervous and it's fun to tease her about it."

I swing open my bathroom door and glare at the younger woman. "Don't make me call Ruby to come home and ultimately end your date," I threaten, immediately snapping my niece's mouth shut. "Better."

I pad across my floor toward my bed in which Ivy turns me around so she can zip up my dress. She pats my shoulder when she is finished and I smile in return.

"So you're nervous, huh?" Ivy innocently asks forcing my eyes to roll one more time.

"Seriously, I'm fine."

"Momma always acts this way when she's around Emma," my daughter so kindly chimes in her opinion prompting an unsolicited groan from the back of my throat.

"Well I for one, think it's sweet. I miss those butterflies and first date jitters." Ivy's big brown eyes light up like a candle in the dead of the night. "The anticipation of what's to come and the unknown." She smiles sweetly in my direction before her fingers curl around my upper arm. "I really do like Emma, so I hope it all works out."

"Works out...like how?" My daughter suddenly asks, demanding mine and Ivy's attention. Evie scrambles to sit upon her knees and rests her palms against her thighs, providing us with her undivided attention.

"Oh umm," Ivy's eyes flick to mine knowing she stuck her foot in her mouth. "I just hope your mom and Emma continue dating. Emma's a very nice person."

"And like...what happens if they keep dating?" My daughter's cocoa colored irises dart toward mine. "Would you marry Emma?"

"Oh honey, that's so far into the future. Baby girl we have to take things slow. First date, first," I explain gently because truthfully I don't know how my daughter feels about this.

"Then would I have four moms?" Her tone is pure shock and confusion prompting my body to take a seat right next to hers for comfort.

"Evie please don't worry about this right now. That's years from now and that's only if tonight and the following dates, if any, even go well," I try to explain so she can understand.

"Four moms is a lot of moms," she mumbles mostly to herself.

"But you only have two moms. Ruby and I. Ivy is your stepmom, but aren't you happy she's apart of your life?" I inquire knowing how my daughter feels about the other woman.

"Yes. I love Ivy," she softly whispers.

"And she loves you. Just like the next woman I choose to be with, will love you as well. I wouldn't dare pick someone who didn't love you, just like all three of us do." I run my hand over her raven locks and smile with so much love pumping in my eyes. "Every family is different, but what matters most, is the love we share. As long as we all love one another, it doesn't matter how many people we bring into our family."

"I know momma," Evie states with pride as she falls to my chest and hugs me close. "I love you."

"I love you too baby girl." I place a gentle kiss to her forehead and squeeze her tight.

"And I do love you bug, so much," Ivy confesses, inspiring my daughter to jump into her arms for a hug as well.

"I know Ivy, I love you too!"

"Alright let's allow your mom some time to finish up before her date. You and I have our own date tonight, your choice where you want to eat tonight bug."

My daughter jumps for joy before she says her goodbyes to Robin and I. I sit down in front of my mirror and begin applying my makeup with my niece watching intently over my shoulder.

"Aunt Regina?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Would you marry again?"

My eyes shift to the olive green orbs staring right at me through my mirror. The corner of my mouth twitches for a weak smile and I sigh.

"If the person was right, then yes," I admit and focus back onto my smokey eyeshadow.

"Do you think Emma is the right person?" She bites the corner of her lip anxiously as she meets my eyes once more. "Is that why you're so nervous?"

"I..." I pause as I think about how I do feel for the corky blonde.

I know that woman has my heart in the palm of her hand but I'm very conscious of the fact and I refuse to provide her with that information.

"Listen Robin, I don't know what the future holds for Emma and I. I hope that she could be the one but I also know that diving right in, especially after all she has been through would be reckless and just plain stupid. I have already jumped into a relationship before and look where that got me. I really think Emma's special and I don't want to lose her."

"So you're going to take your time?"

"Yes." I watch some kind of recognition flash across my niece's eyes, causing my body to turn around so I can face her and not just through a mirror. "Robin? Is something wrong?"

"No. No. I just..." she exhales heavily as her shoulders slump, expressing her anguish. "I really like Tilly...like a lot, a lot."

"Robin," I groan, "what have I told you, time and time again."

"I know," she rushes out. "I know." Her eyes cast down as she fights some inner battle I'm unaware of. "I just want to be with her, like all the time."

"I understand, but you can still spend time with her without rushing into anything too drastic."

"I know," my niece stretches forward to place a sweet kiss to my cheek. "Don't worry Aunt Regina, you raised me right."

I smile at the sincerity behind her words, despite my fear of her moving too fast in any way with Tilly. My little shadow is all grown up now and tonight we are both off on two very important dates that will impact our future indefinitely.

"I should be leaving now to pick Tilly up. Are you picking up Emma?" She stands up and fiddles with her fingers as she makes her way to my bedroom door.

"Actually, Emma is picking me up this evening. She insisted that she plan the entire date. So please, keep your fingers crossed that she is taking me hiking or to compete in some triathlon."

Robin laughs lightly and shakes her head as she reaches the door. When she lingers in the doorway, she peers over her shoulder. All I see in that moment is the most adorable six year old with French braids and wide green eyes with her two front teeth missing. She smiles with every muscle in her face and looks back at me like I'm her everything. My heart skips a beat.

"Good night Aunt Regina," she says, morphing back into the beautiful young woman that she is today. My eyes well up with tears of sorrow and pride all mixed in as one.

"Good night Robin."

After I finish transforming myself into the sexy first date appearance that I deem presentable enough, I decide a glass of wine to calm my nerves would be best.

My heels click against the floor boards, in sync with my erratic heart beat. My body is buzzing with all sorts of nervous energy that I can't seem to shake. It's just Emma. I have spent plenty of time with the woman alone. Not to mention, the numerous occasions when she snuck into my bed and stole more kisses than I care to admit.

My door bell echoes through my home, startling me from my destination. I shake my hands to rid myself from the unwanted nerves and take a few deep breaths as I scurry toward my front door.

 _It's just Emma._

I swing open my front door to reveal a stunning blonde, modeling a tight black leather dress and shifting anxiously between her heels. Her green eyes scan my body from bottom to top, sending a burst of heat to disperse through my veins. When her eyes meet mine, a shy smile breaks across her lips while she shrugs her shoulders.

"Hi."


	31. Chapter Thirty

Those golden locks are shining brightly tonight beneath the luminous glow of my front porch light. She's taken her time to pay attention to the details of curling the bottom of her hair, just like when we first met. She's hardly wearing any makeup, but it's more than what I am accustomed to. Her mascara is increasing the length and width of her already long lashes, bringing out the stunning green irises that I love so much.

"Hi," she shyly mumbles, expressing just how nervous she truly is, ultimately provoking a smirk to tug at the corner of my lips.

"Hello," I reply while noting just how slick my hand has become wrapped around my doorknob.

Emma jabs her hand between our small gap, surprising me with another red rose. "Henry insisted that I bring you another rose. He swore you loved the first one."

Tiny goosebumps spread all across her flesh and I'm just realizing it's the middle of February and she's standing outside in a sleeveless dress.

"Come in, you must be freezing." I step aside to allow her room to enter but she's shaking her head.

"The car is running, so it's nice and warm for us. We don't want to be late."

"Oh of course not," I smile weakly and reach for my small clutch and pea coat. I double check to make sure my keys are inside the purse and proceed to lock my door.

I spin around to find Emma right behind me, still offering the rose that I have yet to accept. A stupid grin is forming and I try everything in my power to hide the giveaway of how much I truly adore her. My fingertips pinch the stem of the flower and bring the red petals toward my nose. I inhale the wonderful, refreshing scent and smile at my date.

"This is really sweet. I owe your son an ice cream sundae."

Emma lightly chuckles at my statement. "Well if you provide him with a sundae, he's yours for the rest of the day. He'll be bouncing off the walls."

"That's alright, I miss him anyways since you two left," I admit, but then I second guess myself and think maybe that's too much for a first date.

"He misses you too." Emma gestures toward the car in which I nod because the bitter cold is starting to seep into my bones. "I have to say though, I believe he misses Evie more."

"I can accept that, but only because she's my daughter."

Emma smiles from ear to ear as we approach the car. She's quick to jump in front of me and open the car door and it takes everything in me not to laugh at how nervous she is.

"Emma?"

The woman holds the door open wide and leans against the metal frame. Her eyes are shifting all around, unsure if she actually wants to meet my gaze.

"Yes?" She softly croaks out as her eyes finally drift up to meet my gaze.

"It's just me." I smile sweetly and lean forward to place a gentle kiss to her cheek. "Relax," I husk against her cheek causing the blonde to make an audible gulp while straining to swallow.

I brush passed her and climb into my seat. Emma gently closes my door and scurries toward the driver's side. She hastily jumps inside, most likely from her frozen limbs and slams her door. Her hands are as white as the pure snow after a storm, untouched, untainted by our boots or cars. She places them in front of the vents to speed up the unthawing process.

I lean into the center console and gently take her hands into mine. Those piercing green eyes watch my every move as I bring her hands to my lips. My eyes are locked onto hers when I blow my warm breath against her fingertips. I examine the way those beautiful green orbs dilate from the connection between us. So, I blow again and watch carefully as Emma squirms slightly in her seat.

There's a static electricity sparking violently between us but I refrain from pushing this moment too far. Instead, I rub her hands between mine, forcing the blood to flow once again through her fingertips.

"Please tell me you brought a jacket," I softly question.

"I did. It's in the back," she replies as she leans forward, finding her confidence again. "I just wanted to see your face when you opened that door and I was wearing this dress. Well worth it," she teases in a cocky tone before popping our intimate bubble.

She leisurely pulls her hands from mine and places them on the wheel. I turn back in my seat to face forward and straighten my posture.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Mmmhmmm," she hums playfully and begins backing out of my driveway. "Your jaw almost hit the floor."

"It did not," I hastily defend.

"You were like those cartoon characters who see a hot girl. Their jaw comes unhinged, their eyes bug out of their head with massive hearts beating with lust."

"Oh shut up," I lightly smack her thigh producing the most adorable giggle.

I'm wracking my brain for some witty response but I'm coming up blank knowing I was caught staring. A warm fire ignites in the pit of my stomach, burning a path up my chest and stakes its claim upon my cheeks.

"So umm I think I should just be honest with you," Emma mutters mostly to herself because her nerves are definitely getting the best of her.

"I think that would be best," I acknowledge and wait patiently for her to continue.

My heart pounds fiercely in my chest of the unknown. She can easily break this evening that I have been waiting for in a split second. Maybe she has come to realize that she doesn't have feelings for me the way she thought? Maybe she was just vulnerable and craving attention at the time?

"I...um, being out with a girl is very...different for me. I was with Killian and then Jack. I never really looked at women like this before. I mean... like I said, there was that one time when I was like fifteen, but I don't know if that really counts. I don't know what that really was. I liked it. I know that..." she's completely lost her train of thought and has begun rambling on to avoid her true confession.

My hand tentatively reaches out to comfort the high strung woman. I place my hand upon her thigh noticing just how hot her flesh is now.

"Emma?"

"Yeah," she glances in my direction for a short second before focusing back on the road.

"Are you saying you rather think of this as two friends having a night out without our children?" I question in hopes to relax the blonde even though I'm an anxious mess, thinking I might lose her before this has even started.

"Oh god no Regina." She shakes her violently to reassure her statement. "No, I want this to be a date, I just don't know what the hell I'm doing. This feels different, but a good different," she quickly rushes out to keep my thoughts from wandering in a negative way. "I'm sorry. I know how this must sound." She exhales slowly and grips her steering wheel painfully tight. "I was so nervous about tonight, I wanted to do something that wasn't too over the top and add to my stress. So I know this might sound lame, but I just wanted to do a simple dinner."

Her anxiety about the situation is on full display so my thumb sweeps across her smooth thigh to keep her as calm as possible.

"Emma, I wasn't expecting some elaborate over the top date. Dinner is what I anticipated, to be honest. Please Emma, just relax. If you still feel a deep connection with me and are still attracted to me, then nothing else matters. Don't worry about anything tonight. I know we will have a nice time, just as we always do when we are together, right?"

"You're right. I just don't want...never mind. You're right. Let's enjoy our time together." She flashes me a small smile before we pull into a parking lot. "I hope you like Italian. You better since you're Sicilian."

I glance up at the sign and softly chuckle. "Maggiano's. Of course I love Italian, dear." Emma smiles and nods once before we both move to exit her vehicle.

She takes a moment to reach in her backseat and pull out her coat. She slips on a thin black leather jacket and I have to chuckle at the scene. She just can't help but stay away from those flimsy jackets. At least she's not sporting the bright red one, that screams for help in the wardrobe department.

Emma stands next to me as we walk inside, but not close enough to even consider this a date. Again, she opens the door for me which is sweet, but most friendly people do the same thing, right? Once inside, she speaks with the host who summons us with her index finger and leads us to our table.

My fists clench and release, over and over again as I try to calm my nerves. I know I told her to relax and that this was a simple dinner to enjoy one another's company, but I'm panicking. She means so much to me and I'm terrified I might scare her off. She's never been with a woman before and she can so easily change her mind.

We remove our coats and rest them against the back of our chairs. We gradually take our seats and whether it's on purpose or not, we are avoiding eye contact. A bus boy drops off our waters, and no time is wasted as we both reach for the glasses. Desperate to quench the dry deserts consuming our mouths, maybe this will help us speak...eventually.

"How bad would it be if I ordered a burger at an Italian restaurant?" Emma breaks through the silence and I'm quick to laugh at her statement. It's a nervous laugh, just thankful she broke through that awkward tension.

"I think my mother's family would have you condemned for such a vile crime."

Emma's thin lips purse out as she fights back a giddy grin. "Well no good ever came from being on Cora's bad side, so what do you recommend?"

"Emma, you act like you've never had Italian food before. Besides, this is Italian-American, it's not even authentic. Wait until you try my mother's sauce, you'll never be able to eat out Italian the same way again."

There's a deep blush rapidly forming upon her cheeks causing utter confusion to cloud my mind. I decide since she's so obviously embarrassed, I shouldn't press on the subject and make her even more uncomfortable.

Emma clears her throat and takes a small sip from her water. "So, do you have all your mother's recipes?"

"I do. Some things though, I swear no matter how many times I make them, never compare to my mother's." I lean forward over my menu and shake my head from my frustrations.

She smiles sweetly and mimics my action, leaning into the table. "I've experienced your cooking Regina and it's phenomenal, there's no way your mother outshines you."

"Did you take flattery courses in college dear? Because I have to admit, you excel in that department."

Her face lights up in pure amusement. "I did! Until my expertise became too much and the professor thought I was hitting on him and became a horrible mess and I was ultimately kicked out for harassment."

The pain in my cheeks is a clear cut sign that I enjoy her sarcastic tongue way too much. I'm trying to formulate words, but she's too adorable the ways she speaks so animatedly when she jokes around. Luckily, the waitress interrupts to take our order.

I suggest a white wine that will go along beautifully with our meals in which Emma eagerly agrees to. I order the cheese raviolis while Emma picks the lasagna, thankfully not a burger.

"I feel like you know so much about me and I barely know anything about you," Emma comments as another waiter drops off our drinks.

I smirk and take a small sip, eyeing the woman over the glass rim. "What would you like to know?" I question, setting my glass back down with a trembling hand. I cannot believe after all this time, she still makes me this nervous.

"Well, tell me how you knew that men were not for you." She scoots a little closer, expressing that she is ready for story time.

"Well, I walked out of my mother's womb..." Emma's eyes brows shoot up as an amused smile graces her face. I quickly shake my head and laugh. "No, I'm just teasing. I think it all began in middle school when all the girls were gushing over all the cute boys, but I didn't feel a thing. I saw all those boys like brothers." I shrug my shoulder and take another sip of wine while Emma leans in even closer like I'm the most interesting person on the face of this planet. "Then high school came, I dated several boys, but would never allow anything more than kissing. It just felt...blah."

"Blah?" My date repeats with one eye brow raised.

"Yes, blah. I wasn't sure what it all meant, but I didn't express my feelings to anyone. I just kept dating boys thinking that's what I was _suppose_ to do. Nobody ever came out in high school at that time, not like today. Sure there were some boys that everyone knew, in ten years they will come out, but back then, nobody actually came out."

"Yeah, I don't remember any kids coming out in high school, now that I think about it."

"Right. So college came around," I laugh to myself thinking back on those first days of freshman year. "I remember walking in and spotting my roommate hanging a poster on her side of the room. I was like ' _yup, I'm_ _definitely gay_ '."

The most adorable giggle breaks from the woman sitting across from me, sending my heart soaring with so much passion, I'm convinced it will leap through my chest.

"Please tell me your roommate was Ruby," Emma stammers through a hearty laugh.

"It was Ruby," I confirm with a cheeky smile. So many wonderful memories come flooding back, memories I haven't thought about in years. Those days are long gone now, bittersweet as they linger in the forefront of my mind. It's heartbreaking we couldn't make things work, but I'm so thankful for what we have now. "After only five days of knowing each other, we were in deep."

"So, Ruby was the first girl you slept with then?"

"Ruby was the first _person_ I slept with." Emma's jaw almost collides with the table but she covers up her shock by taking another sip of wine. "She went through the same thing I did in high school, so when we met each other, we kind of clung tightly to one another and never wanted to let go."

"Umm so can I ask," Emma glances down and fiddles with the stem of her wine glass. "Have you only ever been with Ruby?"

A very unattractive snort escapes through my nose before I can control the horrid sound.

"No," I drawl and shake my head vigorously. I decide now would be a good time to take down a greedy portion of my wine for liquid courage. "When Ruby and I split, I went through a destructive phase. Well sort of...I slept around to try and get over my ex wife."

"Do you think it helped?"

"Yes and no. It kept me busy and encouraged me to keep pushing forward but admitting the harsh reality of my failed marriage took _time_ ," I stress hoping she understands that time does help heal all wounds. There might still be some pain, but it does lessen with each passing day.

"I understand."

We fall silent and both take the opportunity to sip on our wine and gather our thoughts. The waitress makes her appearance during the downfall and passes out our plates. We each order another glass of wine and begin diving right into our meals.

"This is delicious," Emma moans with a mouthful of lasagna.

"I'm telling you, you'll have to try my mother's." I cut through my ravioli and smirk. "Too bad you missed Christmas with us, she always makes lasagna for that holiday."

"Maybe next year," Emma absentmindedly agrees as she shoves another forkful into her mouth.

I freeze momentarily, fork hanging mid air as my mind plays back what she just said. She's assuming we will still be together by the end of this year? No, she's just speaking in a friendly manner. So, that's what I chalk up her admission to be, a friendly response.

I decide now would be a good time for a topic change and maybe turn the tables on her.

"So I know this is a sensitive subject but have you ever thought about meeting your half siblings?" I continue eating to ensure that she doesn't feel too much pressure from this topic.

"Um..." she gently sets down her fork at the edge of her plate and turns her attention toward the white wine. She presses the cool glass to her lips and sucks in the alcohol to calm her nerves once again. As she begins setting the glass back down her eyes meet mine. "I've thought about it before. It's something that will randomly cross my mind from time to time, but I think what really holds me back..." she trails off as her mind wanders to some unknown place that's full of unanswered questions.

I remain silent, patiently waiting for her to navigate her way through those taunting thoughts and back to the now. Her index finger and thumb twirl the stem of her wine glass as she stares aimlessly into the glass, like maybe her answers are drowning at the bottom of the liquid.

"I think I never went through with finding them because I wasn't sure how they would react. I don't know if they would hate me because of our father's actions? Because if I'm being honest, even though I know wholeheartedly it's not their fault, I do resent them a little bit."

"I think it would be hard not to. In some aspect you feel as though your father chose them."

"Exactly," Emma hastily responds, nodding vigorously like she finally feels understood for once in her life.

"Have you ever thought about testing the waters, before you even try to meet them?"

"What do you mean by that?" Emma leans forward, intrigued by what I might suggest.

"Maybe you can just email them and see how they feel about everything before you even talk on the phone with them," I offer, creating a small smile to tug at the corner of her mouth.

"Maybe," she comments and I know this subject is now closed and time to move on to something else.

Our dinner soon ends and we are both quick to reject dessert from the amount of carbs we just inhaled. Emma is the first to reach for the bill and this time I will allow her to pay, knowing she asked me out, but I will definitely take the next one...if she agrees to another date.

We slip into our coats with no words spoken and I follow her lead out of the restaurant and back toward her car. I feel like two magnets of the same pole as we walk through the parking lot. There's a thick barrier, repelling us apart and I cannot seem to understand the distance that's so blatantly obvious between us.

 _Maybe I'm over thinking..._

We climb into her car and Emma is quick to start the engine and blast the heat. As I fasten my seatbelt I realize our date is coming to an end and I think we had a nice dinner together but I'm not really sure how she feels.

"I work the next three days but then I'm off all weekend, do you think Saturday morning, before you work, Ruby would meet us at the movies with Evie?" She glances in my direction before she backs out of her parking spot. "I don't want to take time away from Ruby and Ivy with Evie."

"I understand. I think they would do that. I know Evie has been dying to see Henry lately."

"It's been awhile right? They were so close during winter break and I feel like this past month they really haven't spent that much time together."

"Yes, I will ask Ruby tomorrow morning."

Emma nods as we begin our journey home. I know she's talking about something work related, but my mind is clustered with too many thoughts.

Do I kiss her goodnight? Do I invite her in? Will we spend an hour sitting in her car just talking? Should I ask her out again or should I wait a few days and ask? How well does she think this went?

Before I know it, Emma is pulling into my driveway. A rather large knot builds heavily in my gut as I try to figure out my next move. She places the car in park provoking my heart to hammer wildly against my chest. My date turns, her eyes shyly meeting mine, forcing a weak smile to creep along my lips. She tucks a chunk of her hair behind her ear as her eyes cast down toward her lap.

"Thanks again for dinner, I had a very nice time," I politely state, coaxing those green eyes to flick toward mine.

"Me too," she breathes and I swear I can see all her tension melting away from her stiff body.

For a moment, I'm convinced I'm suffering from a heart attack from the intensity of my pounding heart. I fear she may hear the heavy thumps in the confines of her tiny car. Her fingers are picking at absolutely nothing near the hem of her dress. I swallow thickly as I try to work up the courage for my next move.

"Do you," my voice breaks eliciting the hottest burn to flush my cheeks. I clear my throat and I try again despite my embarrassment. "Do you have to get home to Henry?"

"No, not necessarily. I'm sure he's in bed already, as well as my mom," a carefree giggle slips passed those dainty lips and somehow that eases all my anxiety.

"Would you like to come in?"

"Of course." She smiles from ear to ear and turns off her running engine.

The doors pop open in sync as we stumble out of her car. Emma dashes to my side and slips her hand between mine, taking me by surprise. I glance down as her cold fingers lace with mine and I find myself in utter shock, considering how distant she was with touching all evening. She squeezes my hand, triggering my eyes to dart back up to meet hers. She smiles like a giddy kid in a candy shop and I can't help but return the gesture.

I'm quick to unlock my door despite how close this gorgeous woman is standing next to me, breathing down my neck. Once inside, we both kick off our heels and linger in the foyer.

"Would you like some wine?" I offer as I point toward the kitchen.

"Actually," Emma draws out the simple word as she encloses the space between us.

She brushes some hair away from my shoulder and connects our eyes in this heated trance that I can't seem to look away from. I'm like a deer caught in the headlights as she moves in even closer. The tip of her nose almost brushes against mine and I'm fairly confident she's not touching me on purpose. She wants me to crave her, I bet she wants me to beg after all the times I told her we couldn't.

"You know what I miss?" My eyes fall to those delectable lips, studying how the soft flesh moves effortlessly. Subconsciously my teeth suck in my bottom lip and bite down rather hard, but I don't acknowledge the pain, I stay focused on those sexy lips. She must realize that my brain isn't connected to my mouth right now so she proceeds. "I miss...sleeping next to every night."

This new found confidence in Emma, is extremely thrilling, so refreshing compared to the nervous woman that hung around all throughout dinner.

"Did you think I was going to put out on the first night?" I question in a low husk, evoking the sexiest smirk to cross her pale pink lips.

"No," she whispers and pushes forward, finally brushing her nose against mine. "But I was hoping, you would let me kiss you as much as possible without you swatting me away."

We both chuckle and finally I feel like Emma and Regina again. No more pressure of our future or of the date. Just two women who have always had an intense amount of chemistry.

Her eyes fall closed just as those silky lips brush against mine. A spine chilling shiver ripples down my back from the desired connection. I have to pull back the slightest bit because this energy pulsating between us is too overwhelming. Emma doesn't allow me to break from the kiss though, she stretches forward while I feel her cold fingertips grip the back of my neck.

My body flushes violently with an abnormal amount of heat. Her mouth slowly parts, persuading my lips to follow her lead. Emma makes her move to deepen our kiss. Her warm velvety tongue, still sweet from the white wine, sweeps tentatively against mine, as if she's asking permission.

I moan from the contact sending a vibration of lust back into her mouth. I can feel her lips curl into a smile before her mouth slowly closes and she pulls away. The woman doesn't go very far though, she rests her forehead against mine and sighs.

"Can we...maybe go upstairs?" She asks terrified of what my answer might be. I smile and bite my lip again as my head nods to her request.

We prepare ourselves for bed like two lovesick teenagers. As we brush our teeth, we are smiling and playfully bumping into one another. As we change into pajamas, we are taking our time and cautiously stealing glances at one another.

We climb into bed, Emma reclaiming the spot she crawled into every night after Jack consumed her every thoughts. Now, she's not that woman anymore. I can see very clearly she is who she always was before that man shattered her soul.

We lay face to face, smiling with the purest innocence of love running wildly through our blood. Now, our magnets have found their polar opposites and we are being pulled into one another's embrace without much thought.

Our lips mesh together as one, but this time with more urgency, desperate to taste one another, to discover every detail the other has to offer. Her hands mold to my face as if I just might disappear right in front of her. My arm drapes across her midsection so I can hold her close and ensure that she feels safe in my arms.

"I've missed this so much," she confesses into our heated kiss.

I pull back, just enough to gaze into those lust filled eyes. "We've never kissed like this before," I admit through a deep chuckle.

"I mean, I miss laying in bed with you." She pecks my lips sweetly before she continues. "I miss feeling the safety and security of your arms." Another short peck to my lips. "And I have kissed these lips before and I never thought I could miss a set of lips like I've missed yours," she husks in a low growl, inspiring my mouth to claim hers like I never have before.

I pull her in close and kiss her with a fiery passion that's been building and burning hot for far too long. I never thought I could win her heart, but now I'm here, kissing the woman of my dreams and I don't think I can ever leave this bed again.

"I missed you too Emma," I disclose while breaking our kiss. I sweep my thumb across her flushed cheek that's painted from her arousal. She squirms closer to connect her nose with mine, simply needing to stay in touch in this moment. "So does this mean you will accept another date from me?"

"Really Regina, like you even have to ask?"


	32. Chapter Thirty One

"Can't we have burgers tonight...and fries! Oh and a milkshake!" Henry enthusiastically begs as his hands are folded and tucked away under his chin, while his bottom lip pouts for desperation.

"No Henry," Emma firmly states as she pushes the cart passed him and ignores his plea. "I already told you, I've been dying for Regina to make this recipe."

"It's just pasta mom, you've had it like a million times before," her son whines but the woman isn't caving.

Evie holds my hand as I skim through the wide variety of sauces until I find my mother's favorite name brand.

"This is different Henry, it's a homemade recipe from Cora, straight from Sicily," Emma announces proudly.

"Well Cora wasn't actually born in Sicily, she was born here but her mother and father were born there," I inform the blonde who is hanging on my every word.

"There momma," Evie bends down toward to bottom shelf and retrieves the can I was in search for.

"Good honey, put that one in the cart, I'll grab the others," I instruct in which my daughter happily complies.

"I don't get it," Emma reaches in the cart and picks up the can Evie just placed inside. "Why do you need all these cans of sauce if you are making your own?"

"You'll see when we get home dear," I smile as I pull the can from her hand and place it back into the cart.

"Can I at least pick a dessert?" Henry continues with his whining as we venture down the aisle.

"Only if you agree to stop the pouting," Emma exasperates as her patience seems to be wearing thin.

"Double chocolate cake with chocolate chips!"

"My tooth hurts just thinking about that," I retort but mother and son are both lighting up as Emma pulls the dessert from the shelf.

"Evie you can have your mother's piece," Emma teases.

"Hey!" I lamely protest as I swat her arm, she laughs but she doesn't move in to peck my lips as she normally does when we are locked away inside my bedroom.

It's only been one month since our first date and since then we have only been out alone twice. Our schedules have been absolutely absurd so any free time has been spent together with our children. All day while we are at work, our fingers are working hard to send text message after text message to stay in contact.

I know Emma is still insecure about our relationship despite what she may think or even say. Every time anyone is near, she is distant, but the moment we are alone she can't seem to keep her hands off of me. Which also has been a struggle because we are still taking things slow.

"Momma, can we rent a movie tonight?"

"Yeah please! It's spring break," Henry begins again with his whining which takes me by surprise because he's usually not one to fuss so much.

"Yes we can pick out a movie," I agree as Emma picks a line to fall into so we can pay for our groceries.

Evie and Henry stand in front of the cart, jabbering on about what movie they should pick. Emma is resting her forearms onto the cart while I stand next to her with my hands shoved securely into my pockets. The blonde leans into my side, invading my senses with that calming coconut aroma. I inhale sharply and refrain from pulling her flush against my body. All these secret make out sessions have left me a little on edge, maybe more than I care to admit.

"I think I'm going to need that extra large can of monster," Emma mutters as she nods toward the mini refrigerator next to me. I hum in question as I glance through the glass at the assortment of energy drinks. "I don't know what Henry's deal is tonight," she groans as she leans into my side and opens the sliding glass door.

I tug on a few loose strings in my pockets to keep myself from pulling those irresistible lips toward mine. As she pulls back with an energy drink in hand, our eyes meet, creating the most adorable pink shade to paint her cheeks.

"Mom, can we please get A Wrinkle in Time," Evie questions tearing my eyes away from my new favorite sight.

"Mom, please tell me we can get Jumanji," Henry counters quickly.

"Henry you picked the movie last time," my daughter rapidly fires back.

"Oh sibling rivalry," the older clerk at the register comments with a knowing look in her eye, likes she remembers those days when her children would not stop arguing.

"They aren't siblings," Emma comments before she redirects her attention toward the children. "Henry you picked the movie last time, don't you think Evie should pick?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right mom," Henry deflates causing immediate concern to flash red across my mind. This isn't Henry's normal behavior.

"Emma, is Henry alright?" Emma turns back toward me with one eye brow raised. "He seems...off."

"I know, when we get back to your place I'm going to check his temperature. He won't let me feel his head right now in front of Evie," Emma whispers into my side so her son doesn't hear our conversation and meltdown even more. I nod in response and choose to keep my mouth shut so I don't agitate the young boy.

We finish what we need to do in the store and head home. As soon as we walk in the door Emma drags Henry into the bathroom before he has time to protest so she can check his temperature.

"Mom, do you need help with Nana's sauce?" Evie sweetly offers her assistance as she helps unload the groceries.

"Sure baby girl." I run my palm over her thick locks and kiss the crown of her head.

We unpack all the ingredients I need and line them up on top of the counter. Evie fumbles with the large pot as she drags it out from the cabinet and I begin opening all the cans.

I begin chopping the garlic and onions while my daughter watches my every move with wide eyes. Evie reaches for the olive oil and begins coating the bottom of the pan, like I taught her so many times before.

"Mom, please stop," Henry whines as Emma chases him from my bathroom. My eyes drift to the duo for just a moment before I finish my task at hand and toss my contents into the pot.

"Henry would you like to help us?" I offer in hopes to lighten his damper mood.

"Sure," he shrugs his shoulders and proceeds toward the sink to wash his hands, knowing my rules all too well.

"Do you remember which can goes first?" I question as Evie nods and reaches for the tomato sauce. "The garlic and onions have to be golden brown." She nods and double checks before she dumps the can inside. "Now Henry can you hand over the crushed tomatoes?"

The young boy nods and trudges his heavy toward the stove. "Can I put them in?"

"Of course." I smile as Emma takes me by surprise and presses her wet lips to my temple. The action is so quick, I know our children missed the kiss entirely.

"The tomato paste now, right momma?"

I snap out of my momentary shock and nod quickly. "Yes baby girl." I turn to my side to find Emma smiling a mile wide. I raise one eye brow in questioning to her new found confidence but she just walks away without another word.

Evie is showing Henry what to do next while I find my bearings. The entire scene unfolding before me fills my heart with so much love I think the damn thing might erupt.

"So what's next?" Emma questions as she looks into the pot and Henry stirs the ingredients with a large wooden spoon.

"Next, more ingredients," I admit through a smirk and brush passed the blonde. "Okay now its time to add salt, pepper, oregano, basil, parmesan cheese and sugar."

"How much of each?" Emma quizzically eyes each ingredient appearing utterly confused.

I press my side into hers as I reach for the salt and pepper. "Well that my dear has no answer." The blonde snaps her head in my direction with the most dumbfounded look gracing her face. I chuckle softly and begin shaking the containers. "This is all guess and check now. You add and then you taste until your taste buds explode with flavor."

I take my time with both children, allowing them each to take turns adding the desired ingredients. Once everything has been mixed in, I wait until the sauce boils and turn the heat down to simmer.

"Okay children," I wipe my hands on a towel and smile at the two eager faces peering up at me. "We have some time before the sauce is ready, so you two can go play for a little bit."

"Mario Kart!" Evie exclaims as she takes off running toward the den with a sluggish Henry behind.

"Did-" my words are instantly cut off the moment Emma spins me around by my waist.

A mischievous grin slides across those perfect little lips as her hands grip tighter into my sides and tugs me forward. A small gasp escapes my mouth from the sudden action.

"Finally alone, I thought they'd never leave." I laugh wholeheartedly and swat at her upper arm, earning the peck I knew was to come once we were alone.

The quick kiss to my cheek, suddenly turns into Emma's hands cupping my face and pulling me into a searing kiss. A kiss that causes my head to spin and steals my breath away. My hands rest upon her hips to steady myself as she continues to kiss me fervently.

She exhales a long slow moan that expresses just how safe she feels with me. The tranquility of this moment is far more than her and I could have ever hoped for. I'm realizing that restraining myself is becoming far more strenuous than I could have ever imagined.

"Hi," she murmurs against my lips persuading my grip to tighten on the denim of her jeans.

"Hey," my raspy voice breathes as I rub my face into her palm. I gently kiss the inside of her warm hand and linger my lips against the soft flesh.

"I have to say, you looked super sexy teaching the kids to make sauce."

"Well thank you dear." I gradually pull away from her clutches, not truly wanting to leave her side. I begin stirring the sauce once again and scoop a small amount on the tip of the spoon. I blow cautiously and offer the blonde a taste. "Try it," I encourage with a sincere smile.

Emma leans forward, parting those lips I wish were against mine once more. She pulls the red thick sauce into her mouth and moans around my wooden spoon. She cups her hand beneath her chin to make sure she doesn't spill any.

"Momma," my daughter calls out breaking Emma and I apart. "Henry is sick."

"Sick?" Emma breathes out as she takes a step back from my personal space. "Like how?"

"He um...threw up," my daughter's face contorts uncomfortably into a look of disgust.

"Oh boy," I murmur as I set down my wooden spoon and Emma takes off running toward my den.

I wipe my hands on the nearest towel and rush off to chase the blonde. When I approach my den, I realize Evie is the only one in the room, fiddling nervously with her fingers.

"Emma took Henry to the bathroom again," Evie answers when she notices my confused appearance.

"Where did he get sick so I can clean it up?" My eyes are frantically searching the room but Evie shakes her head.

"He made it to the bathroom the first time."

"Oh good." I step toward my daughter and hastily pull her into my arms. My hand presses against her forehead and her cheek to double check her temperature. "You don't feel warm."

"I'm fine mom," she confirms.

"Regina?" I hear Emma's frenzied voice call out from the bathroom. I rush over and tap my knuckles lightly against the door.

"Emma, is he okay?"

"Um, not really." She opens the door amplifying the repulsive sound of Henry emptying the contents of his stomach over and over again. She smiles weakly and shifts nervously between her feet. "Do you have a few bags or something so I can drive him home?"

"You want to drive him home like that?"

"Well I have to get him home."

"Don't be silly. He can stay in the guest bedroom. You can run home and grab some thing he may need, but I don't think he'll make it," I state as I glance over her shoulder at the young boy burying his face in the toilet.

"Alright, I need to get his pajamas," she catches a quick glimpse behind her and mumbles, "Maybe a few pairs."

"Good idea." I step into the bathroom and retrieve a washcloth from under the vanity. I run cold water, soaking the material all the way through before I wipe across the young boy's forehead. "Henry, you're very warm honey, I'm going to get you some medicine." The poor boy doesn't respond as a new wave of sickness hits him hard.

Emma eventually drove home to pick up a few things to make Henry feel more comfortable while I forced a fever reducer and a stomach settling medication down his throat. Evie stayed locked away in her room to make sure she didn't catch whatever Henry has.

When Emma returned, she changed her son and helped him into bed but the young boy's little body was ruthless. Henry was jumping out of bed every five minutes, heaving and crying out in pain.

I was downstairs finishing dinner when Emma made her appearance two hours later. The poor woman looked absolutely beat, as if any moment her knees were going to give out and she would collapse to the ground.

"How's he feeling?" I gently question while I finish making our plates.

"He's asleep now," she sighs and leans against the counter to keep her from falling.

"Are you going to want to eat after what you just witnessed?" I raise one eyebrow and wait before I plate her meal.

"Yes, would you believe I'm starving?" She shyly responds.

"I do, you're a human garbage disposal," I comment with a small smirk. "Would you mind calling Evie to come down?"

A small kiss is placed to my cheek, surprising me once again. "No problem," she whispers before she skips along and dashes up my stairs.

I place our plates down on the table and prepare our beverages. Emma and Evie come downstairs and eagerly dive right into their meals.

"Oh my god Regina, this is amazing," Emma moans around her fork.

I clear my throat and nod just once. "Thank you." I glance over at my daughter who is pushing her food around her plate, something she never does when it comes to her favorite meal. "Evie, is something wrong honey?" I reach across the table and sweep some hair out of her face.

"I'm not really hungry anymore...I ate some," she shrugs and pushes a few more noddles around her plate. "I'm kind of tired."

"Does your stomach hurt," I inquire as I reach to feel her forehead and then her cheek, noting she's slightly warmer than usual.

"I don't know, I think I'm tired," my daughter mutters to herself.

"Okay baby girl, go upstairs and put your pajamas on and I will be up in one minute."

She pushes her chair back and moves to take her plate but I still her actions with my hand on top of hers. "I'll take care of it, you just head on up," I instruct her and nod toward the stairs.

Evie trudges toward the stairs with heavy feet while I rush to the medicine cabinet.

"I'm so sorry Regina," Emma begins as she clears our plates. "I didn't-"

"Oh you shush," I shake my head and follow the blonde toward my kitchen sink. I place a quick peck to her cheek and smile. "It's not your fault, we had no idea. Whatever they have, came out of nowhere."

"I still feel responsible," she sighs and begins washing our dishes.

"Please don't." I pat her shoulder before I make my way upstairs to help my daughter.

Just as I expected, the moment the medicine was down my daughter's throat, she was running toward the bathroom. I held her hair back and softly rubbed my hand up and down her back to help soothe her pain. There was a light tap against the door while my daughter cried out in pain.

"Is there anything I can get you?" Emma generously offers as she peeks her head inside.

"I think we are alright, thank you." I frown as my daughter curls into my chest, expressing just how sick she is because Evie is not one to cuddle now that she's older.

"It's alright baby girl, do you think you're all done for now?" Evie sniffles into my shirt, dampening the cloth she's buried her face into. She only nods in response and nuzzles further into my chest. "Okay, lets get you to bed and I'll bring a bucket to place by your bed, just in case you think you wouldn't be able to make it to the bathroom, alright?" Again a simple nod in return is all I receive.

Emma retrieves a bucket while I tuck my daughter into bed. I place a cold washcloth against her head and make sure she is snuggled into her bed nice and tight.

"I love you, just call me if you need anything," I order my daughter and again she only nods as her eyes droop closed.

Emma and I disappear into my bedroom and begin tearing away our germ infested clothes.

"The kitchen is all clean downstairs, so you don't have to worry," Emma assures me as she slips into a white tank top.

"Well thank you dear, that's very kind of you," I reply while shimmying into a pair of yoga pants.

"Do you have some extra blankets? I can sleep next to Henry tonight, but I just want to keep my distance."

"Don't be silly, you're staying in here with me," I demand and begin pulling back my duvet for us to climb into.

"Are you sure? Is that okay...with the kids..."

"It's not like we are going to be going at it all night," I declare with an over exaggerated eye roll. "Besides, I am willing to bet we have a long night ahead of us."

"Yeah," she mumbles and I can practically see her mind drifting somewhere else. I just don't know where she could possibly be headed.

"Emma?" I softly call her name to bring her back to the now. Her green eyes meet mine, while I tap her vacant spot in bed. "Come to bed." She nods and slips between the sheets without a word spoken. The woman lays as stiff as a board while her eyes stay glued to the ceiling. "Emma," I gently cup her chin and guide her face to meet mine. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Liar," I whisper and connect our lips ever so softly. "Please tell me."

"Really Regina, I'm fine." She turns on her side and wraps her arm around my back, pulling me flush against her body.

"Why do I get the feeling that you are uncomfortable with our relationship?" I question as my eyes search hers for a clue to the missing puzzle piece in our new found relationship.

"I do not," she vows with a hint of offense lacing her words.

"Then how come when we are in public, or around anyone for that matter you are so distant?"

Emma sighs as her eyes flutter closed. She takes a deep breath before she finally opens those big green doe eyes and connects them with mine. She looks so innocent and vulnerable in this moment, prompting me to pull her in even closer.

"I am not embarrassed or uncomfortable with you...or us. I personally, have never felt comfortable with public displays of affection. I have always felt that way."

"Oh come on Emma, Jack always had an arm around you or was hugging you and kissing you-"

"And I hated it!" She snaps immediately as a fiery passion builds in her eyes, keeping my mouth firmly shut. "Didn't you see how uncomfortable I was every time he did that stuff?"

"I-well...yes I suppose I noticed, but I thought..." the words die on my tongue not wanting to talk about that scumbag right now.

"You thought what?" Emma proceeds to prompt my mind to finish my thought out loud.

"I thought it was because you didn't feel safe anymore around him because of the abuse."

Emma sighs heavily, as though the weight of the world is crushing against her chest. "I mean I guess, yes, that was part of it, but I have always hated public affection. I'm sorry. I don't even allow my mom to hug me in public. The only person I will ever cross those lines with, is my son."

I listen carefully to her words and hear the determination in her voice as she stresses her point. I nod, but I don't know what I should say after, so we fall silent.

"I'm sorry, please don't be upset with me," Emma blurts out after the silence becomes too much.

"I'm not upset with you. I just thought you didn't want to be seen with a woman."

"Oh god no Regina," Emma squirms closer, pressing our bodies together as close as they can possibly go, sending a warm rush to flood my veins.

The woman wiggles her leg between mine and presses her thigh into a place that has been neglected for far too long. She gently cups my cheek and pulls me into a delicate kiss. Our lips drag slowly against one another's to relish in the feel and taste, never taking advantage of the sensation when our lips unite as one.

"Why would I be embarrassed of my smoking hot girlfriend?" Emma mutters against my lips as her strong thigh collides with my most sensitive area once again.

"Girlfriend?" I reiterate while curling my fingers around her wrist and moving far enough back to meet her eyes. My heart races wildly just hearing that title fall from her lips.

"Uh, yeah. Did I...are we not...I guess I assumed..."

I place a gentle kiss to her lips to silence her nervous rambling. I smile from ear to ear and gaze into her loving eyes.

"Of course, I'm your girlfriend, I just wasn't sure if you were ready for that," I explain before connecting our lips once again.

Emma's hand slips away from my face and wanders toward my back. "Don't ever scare me like that again," she firmly states as her hand grips my bottom with force. I can't help the giggle breaking free from my mouth while she smiles maliciously and bites the corner of her thin lip.

I slowly roll on top of my girlfriend while kissing her with every ounce of passion I have burning hot within my blood. Emma immediately reacts, moaning into my mouth, persuading my hips to move suggestively against hers.

That's when we hear a door collide with my wall and then the wretched sounds of someone vomiting violently. Emma groans out her frustrations as I slide off of her warm, inviting body.

"That's definitely my kid," she admits as we both climb out of bed to soothe her son.

After two hours of back and forth between both children, Emma and I pass out in my bed from exhaustion. Sometime in the middle of the night, I feel an overheated body, press into my side. I peek one eye open to find my daughter crawling into the spot next to me.

I find myself practically hanging off the bed and I cannot fathom why there's not enough room in my bed for Emma, Evie and I. I pop my head up to discover my bed full. Evie is pressed into my side, with Henry next to her and Emma beside him. My girlfriend has her arm stretched protectively across both children, holding them tight.

 _Now I know, I will never be the same..._


	33. Chapter Thirty Two

The tip of her nose is bright red matching the tinge highlighting her cheekbones. Her golden locks are covered by a grey knit beanie that I can only assume is older than she is. She crouches down in the fresh white snow and holds the sled firmly for our child to climb aboard.

Henry settles down on the back of the plastic sled and helps Evie sit down in front of him. They both beam at Emma with nothing but excitement dancing in their eyes and mile wide grins.

"Okay ma, we are ready!" Henry confidently states as his arms wrap around Evie's purple puffy jacket.

"Alright kiddos," Emma's boots dip into the snow as she makes her way behind our children. Her gloved hands grip the bottom of the sled and tug the heavyweight toward her body. "One." She slides the sled forward the slightest bit. "Two." Another jerk toward herself. "Three!" She screams into the night air and pushes the sled forward with all her might.

Evie screams out in pure joy as Henry giggles and holds on even tighter as if she will save him from any future falls. Emma stands up next to me and cups her hands, blowing her hot breath into the gloves.

"What the hell? The kids are on spring break!"

"Welcome to Chicago, dear," I state with a sly smirk.

This is nothing new for our town, I have seen snow fall all the way up until the middle of April. Sometimes in the middle of February, when some of the coldest days occur, we could endure temperatures around seventy five. Seasons mean nothing to The Windy City.

"I don't like it," Emma scoffs as she slowly leans into my side.

My heart races from the simple action alone. I wish I could pull her into a heated kiss that would surely warm our bones, but I know that would just make her feel uncomfortable. So instead, I lightly bump my shoulder into hers and smile.

We turn our attention to our children, who have vacated the sled at the bottom of the hill. They are laying in the snow, their contagious giggles echoing through the night.

"Do you think they've had enough?" Emma questions as her body scoots a little closer to mine. "I'm frozen," she whines.

I glance over at my girlfriend a little baffled by her proximity, after her confession about public affection the other night. I take a quick gander around the park and note that we are the only people out here tonight. She must feel safe enough to at least cuddle next to me to steal my warmth.

"I'm sure they are growing tired," I reply as I watch the duo swing their arms and legs to create snow angels. "It is getting rather late."

A cold wet drop lands on the tip of my nose causing my head to fall back to inspect the midnight blue sky. A few bright white snowflakes descend from above inspiring a smile to form upon my lips.

I peek out of the corner of my eye to discover my girlfriend enthralled with the snowfall as well. She's absolutely stunning with her glossy green eyes and rosy cheeks. I'm finding it rather difficult to keep a safe distance in the moment.

"Can I kiss you?" The question falls from my lips without my consent, leaving my mind a little perplexed.

Emma turns slowly to face me with a smile that lights up her eyes. She takes the only step she can, forward. Her warm breath coats my lips, sending a shiver to run down my spine. She may claim that she is frozen, but I feel nothing but heat radiating off of her.

Her soft gloves cup my cheeks as she stares deep into my eyes. Green orbs are searching for something but I am clueless as to what she's looking for.

"You don't have to ask to kiss me. I _am_ your girlfriend," she states with conviction sending a wave of heat to ripple through my blood.

"You said you don't like any type of public affection," I rebuttal.

"I know," she sighs and I can so very easily read the expression flashing across her face. She's just as confused as I am in this moment. "I guess I just don't like when people hang on me in public...I don't know. I like to keep a safe distance." Her thumbs caress my cheeks as she tries to explain what she is feeling. "But right now, there's nobody around...and I don't know. With the snow falling and you looking at me like that..." she trails off knowing that she is rambling once again.

I grip her wrists as she firmly holds onto my face, but I don't make a move knowing how uncomfortable she might be. Emma doesn't wait too long before she connects our lips. My body explodes with nothing but love. I gradually part my lips, guiding Emma's to follow my lead. She doesn't hesitate as her tongue dips into my mouth. Our warmth exchanging and settling our shivering bodies.

She sighs into my mouth, conveying just how content she is while kissing me, despite her apprehension. My grip tightens around her wrists as I pull her even closer. When we are connected like this, I feel this nagging itch to feel more of her. I just cannot seem to get enough, like she's never close enough.

Emma pulls apart first and sighs one more time. "I love you," she breathlessly confesses causing my head to jerk away from hers.

I stare bewildered by her admission. This is way too soon, we've only been dating six weeks. Then again we have known each other for almost a year now, so she does know me, the real me and I know her. All of her. She's allowed me inside of her walls, to discover every detail of her soul that makes her the woman I see before me today.

My heart races knowing that she deemed me worthy enough to allow inside of her heart. My body flushes with heat all over again. My palms are sweating in my gloves and I feel like a young woman all over again.

"I love you too," I shyly murmur before I lean forward to kiss those adorable lips once more.

Emma pulls back again and stares intently into my eyes as though she is searching for any doubt in my words.

"Was that too soon?" Her red, freckled nose scrunches up, while a playful grin graces her face, causing a chuckle to escape my lips.

"I don't think so. If we had just met six weeks ago then maybe, but we've known each other for almost a year and I think that's plenty of time to fall in love with someone."

"Good, because I do love you and I know you love me too," she smiles confidently and kisses the tip of my nose.

"I do," I agree wholeheartedly as my eyes flutter closed and I soak up this moment.

"Come on, lets get the kids and go back to your place.

"Emma?" My daughter leans on the countertop with her forearms and catches my girlfriend's gaze. "Are you going to top our hot chocolates with your famous recipe?"

"I wouldn't say it's _famous_ , per say, but yes!" Emma laughs as she pulls out the can of whipped cream and I finish pouring the thick chocolatey drink into four mugs.

"It's the only good way to drink hot chocolate," Henry demands as he leans a little closer toward the drinks.

"What if there was no more whipped cream and cinnamon in the whole entire world," Evie exaggerates as she pushes forward into Henry's personal space. "Would you still drink hot chocolate?" Her big brown eyes double in size as she waits for her best friend's response.

Henry's thin little lips that resemble his mother's, twist as he contemplates his answer. "Yes...um," he shakes his head violently, "no. No. Wait...ugh," he groans from being so indecisive and leans his cheek against his palm. "I don't know," he grumbles inspiring my daughter to burst into a fit of laughter.

Emma glances in my direction as we share a knowing look. These two are absolutely adorable together and we just can't seem to get enough. Emma runs her hand through her son's thick hair and chuckles.

"It's a good thing we don't have to worry about that now, huh?" She questions, wiping the pout away from Henry's lips.

"Okay you two, drink up. It's getting late and passed bedtime," I announce as I sip my beverage. The warm liquid runs rapidly through my veins, warming my chilled limbs.

"Mom? Can we sleep here again tonight?" Henry innocently inquires as he licks the whipped cream aggressively from his cup.

"Uh," Emma stutters as her curious green eyes lock onto mine.

"You two are more than welcome, unless you need to get home for something," I reply knowing I am accepting the offer, yet allowing her an easy way out in case she rather not.

"Yeah we can. I'll just call grandma and let her know so she doesn't worry."

"Yay!" Both children cheer and wiggle in their seats as pure joy consumes their little bodies.

"Can we make breakfast like last time?" Evie questions as I nod along.

"Of course baby girl. What should we have?" I ask as Emma types a text to her mother.

"French toast!" Henry exclaims at the exact same time Evie yells, "waffles!"

"Alright, I think there's enough of us that we can tackle both." I chuckle and shake my head at the two.

After we finished with our beverages Emma and I tucked in our children, Evie in her room and Henry in the guest bedroom. Then Emma and I proceeded to prepare for bed ourselves, feeling the drain from a long day spent with the children out in the snow.

"That hot chocolate did nothing, I am still freezing," Emma complains as we slip between the sheets.

"Really? I'm much better now," I admit and snuggle into my pillow.

"Then come here," Emma demands with her eyebrows pinched together. She pulls me into her embrace and shoves her leg in between mine. "Give me your body heat," she playfully commands and wiggles her body against mine causing me to giggle like a school girl.

"You're such a baby," I declare and swat at her upper arm. That toned arm that cuts deliciously and shows off just how strong she truly is.

Emma leans forward and in one swift motion clutches the back of my neck and pulls me into a sweet kiss. I smile against her lips and kiss her back playfully.

Emma breaks the kiss and rests her forehead against mine. She sighs that wonderful sound of contentment and slowly rubs the muscles on the back of my neck where her hand rests.

"I do love you Regina," she confesses with her eyes shut tight.

"I love you too," I whisper, but my words barley make it out before Emma's delicate lips are against mine once again.

My girlfriend is sweet and careful but she's also eager as her lips part almost instantly. Her tongue that tastes of mint, sweeps effortlessly against mine. She's warm and silky soft as our tongues dance together, neither one fighting for dominance, just simply discovering and reveling in the sensation.

I'm fairly confident the moan that's vibrating in our mouths is from my desire, but soon Emma is reciprocating with the same sound. Her fingertips press into the back of my neck as she pulls me in even closer, deepening the passionate kiss that we are already sharing.

My heart beats wildly in the confines of my chest, the thumping is expressing the need to leap through my chest and soar with nothing but love. This woman sends me higher than I ever thought imaginable.

On instinct, my body rolls on top of hers, eliciting the most beautiful sound of arousal to fall from my girlfriend's lips. Blindly, I find both her hands and intertwine our fingers as I press them into the mattress near her head. Emma is so responsive, bucking her hips forward, seeking my attention, but I take my time.

I'm moving as slow as humanly possible so I don't take one second of this moment for granted. I know where our night is heading, but I don't want to rush. I am in love with this woman and she loves me, it's taken us so long to reach this point and I'll be damned if I rush through it. I will take my time making love to Emma Swan tonight.

I lean back and straddle her tiny frame, pulling her up along with me. I smile with love in my eyes as I slowly remove her shirt, exposing my lover for my greedy eyes only. She reaches up with a shaky hand and pulls my face down into hers. Her mouth is slightly parted, nipping at my bottom lip, sending wave after wave of excitement to course through my blood.

I break our kiss for one moment, just long enough for me to cross my arms over my chest and remove my shirt. I toss the garment somewhere across the room as Emma wraps her arms around me. Her warm hands caress my bare back as she peppers my chest with slow, sensual kisses. I run my fingers through her hair and moan from the overwhelming stimulation.

My flesh feels extra sensitive tonight. Every touch, feels embedded into my skin. Every kiss sends a rush of chills to erupt down my spine. Her gentle touches are almost too much for my body to handle.

I gently lay her down, back into the cool sheets and smile as I lean down and kiss her with every ounce of love I have to offer. I relish in her soft skin as I take my time to explore every inch of her body, every dip, every curve, every freckle, every scar. I caress her body so she can feel how much I am worshiping her. Adoring her. Making love to her.

Emma and I spend the entire evening in throws of passion, proving to one another just how much we are in love.


	34. Chapter Thirty Three

"Where would you like this box?" His boring voice resonates from behind me, instantly annoying me. I spin around on my heel to be met with my brother in law, carrying a rather small box for a man his size.

"Um, I'm not sure. What's inside?" I question as I take a few steps forward to find out what he's carrying.

"It says bedroom," he states flatly as he glances at the writing on the box.

"Well then I guess that means it belongs in my bedroom," I sarcastically quip while he rolls his eyes in return.

Robin ignores my rudeness, just as he always has over the past twenty years. I scoff to myself and refocus on my previous task, separating the boxes that Robin piled in one room before I explained what the purpose of writing on each box was there for.

"Regina," my sister's high pitched shriek echoes through my foyer. "There's a lot more stuff out here, don't you think you should be helping?"

"Well if your husband could comprehend more information than just hunting, I wouldn't be stuck here sorting the boxes he carelessly tossed in here," I fire back as my patience slowly slips through my fingertips.

"At least he's helping," she sighs heavily and drops a box onto my couch. "He's trying, Regina."

"I know," I exhale loudly knowing if this was the old Robin, he would have stayed at home drinking instead of offering to help.

My sister wraps her arms around my shoulders and hugs me from the side. "I'm so happy for you," she whispers into my ear before she places a quick peck to my cheek.

I lightly pat her forearms and smile with nothing but excitement. "Thank you. I know this time it will be different."

"I could not agree more."

"Hey, uh, a little help you two," Emma groans with her arms full from one rather large box.

Robin comes tramping down my stairs, causing a ruckus just as Emma was about to attempt the climb. "Oh nice, here you go." Emma passes the box to Robin without a second thought. "Henry's room," she delegates before she rushes back outside.

"We should probably get back out there before your girlfriend yells at us again," Zelena states with our infamous Mills' eye roll, promoting me to shove her toward the door.

It's been a little over a year since Emma and I became an actual couple. We are almost to the end of April which means our children are almost finished with fourth grade. Evie will be turning ten in two short months and then she and Henry will be off to fifth grade. Just thinking about fifth grade makes me physically nauseous. When I first met Emma, our babies were just finishing second grade and now we will have two fifth graders in one house.

I asked Emma and Henry to move in about a month ago. Mother and son could not have expressed how thrilled they were, even if they tried. We decided to live in my townhouse so that way Mary Margret could continue living in Emma's home.

I follow my sister out of my home and make my way to my car. I pop open the trunk and begin unloading a box. That's when I feel two strong hands grip my hips, yanking my bottom into her front.

"Bubble bath tonight for the both of us," she declares in my ear, sending delicious shivers to run down my spine. Her thin lips press into the sensitive spot beneath my ear, indicating that she just licked her lips before kissing me.

I spin around in her arms and smile from ear to ear. I slide one hand to the nape of her neck while my other hand mindlessly plays with the bottom on her ponytail, twisting the curls around my fingers.

"I do deserve a bubble bath don't I..." I pretend to be deep in thought and smile maliciously. "...maybe even a massage..."

"You?" She scoffs causing her freckled nose to turn up in disgust. "I was implying me," she mocks like it was the most obvious statement in the world. "I've been lugging all these boxes around."

"Hmmm," I hum as I think about my next move. "I think Robin's been doing most of the heavy lifting," I deadpan.

"Okay now I know you're messing with me." Green eyes light up with amusement before her lips crash into mine.

A year ago Emma would not be so open and willing to kiss me in front of our friends and family, but now she doesn't even bat an eye. This woman has come a long way since I first met her. She holds herself with such grace and confidence, I sometimes find myself flustered when I'm around her. She claims that she has me to thank, but I always remind her, she did the work all on her own. Even to this day, Emma sees Dr. Hopper at least twice a month to keep all those negative thoughts at bay.

"She's a good kisser, right?" My ex wife so rudely interrupts holding a smug look across her face with a glint of triumphant in her eyes.

"Ruby Lucas!" I scold but Emma is laughing and already cutting me off.

"She is, and hey, thanks again for letting her go," my girlfriend teases provoking Ruby to bark out an obnoxious laugh.

"Okay, I'm done with you two," I firmly state and untangle myself from Emma's tight hold.

"Moms?" Evie calls, grasping mine and Ruby's attention.

"Yes Eves?" Ruby responds first as I move to pick up a box from my trunk.

"Henry and I are _starving_ ," my daughter over exaggerates the word reminding me that in a few short years she will be a hormonal teenager.

"Bug," Ivy calls out as she walks passed us with a box in hand. "I just told you I ordered pizza." The woman shakes her head and disappears into the house.

"Evie, just because you have four adult figures in your life, doesn't mean you can whine to each one until someone caves," I sternly explain because I have an idea where my daughter's mind is headed. "Ivy already told you she purchased pizza, what was the point of complaining to your mother and I?" I raise one eyebrow in questioning but when my daughter only responds with one shoulder shrug, I nod toward my trunk. "Grab a box and follow me inside," I instruct and head toward my front door.

Later that evening when all the commotion had settled down and the children were fast asleep, Emma and I were wrapped in each other's arms after some bedroom activities.

My girlfriend presses a delicate kiss to my nose and snuggles even further into my pillow. She sighs, silently professing that she is finally where she needs to be in life.

"I love you," I whisper with a hint of giddiness.

"I love you," she playful repeats.

"I can't believe you are all moved in."

"I can't believe how much shit Henry has." We both chuckle softly but my laughter soon fades when her hand begins tracing the outline of my face. She studies every feature, touches every inch, until I believe she has me fully memorized by now. "Thank you...for being my savior. I know, I'm home now."

The corners of my mouth turn down as my bottom lip quivers. "This is your home and Henry's..." I don't even have a chance to finish my thought before Emma cuts me off.

"Wherever you are, that's my home. I'm so thankful to have you and Evie. We both love you two so much."

"I know Em," I softly murmur before connecting our lips into a passionate kiss. "You have to realize though, you did everything on your own, I didn't save you. I just stood by your side during your darkest days and refused to give up on you."

"I can't wait for the next chapter of our lives."

"Moms, you promise in fifth grade Henry and I can walk to school without all of you right?" My daughter quizzes once more with a stern look that reminds me so much of myself.

"Yes Eves, you, Henry and Violet can walk to school _next year,_ without the four of us tagging along," Ruby repeats for what feels like the millionth time.

"Are we really that embarrassing?" Ivy questions in disbelief since she's still in her twenties and still believes she's cool.

"We are just too old to be walked to school by four moms," Henry shyly responds as he grips the straps of his backpack, instantly reminding me of the timid little boy when we first met.

"Don't worry kid, one more month and you two are on your own," Emma reassures her son but he doesn't seem to trust her words.

"That means that you two have to be responsible and look out after one another," I firmly state.

"We know," both children sing song because all four of us adults have been a broken record lately, repeating the rules of safety.

We arrive at the school just in time for Evie and Henry to line up and head inside. We all know by now, they are too old to be seen hugging and kissing us goodbye. Now a days we receive a small wave before they rush off.

"When did they get so big?" Ruby pouts as all our eyes are locked onto our ever growing children.

"Please tell me you two plan on having more so I can have my baby fix," Ivy implies and I must acknowledge how smooth she was slipping that comment in.

"If you have baby fever than why don't you two have another?" My girlfriend is quick to respond deflecting the question entirely.

"We have discussed this long and hard, we just don't want more children, but we don't mind playing the role of aunties!" My ex beams with a sly smirk forcing my eyes to roll.

"Well if we decide on having more, you two will be the first to know," I reply as Emma slips her fingers between mine.

Emma and I have discussed this before. We have a household now with two ten year olds, one boy and one girl who are sure to be a handful in a few short years. We are in our thirties and as of right now, we don't see us having anymore. Maybe one day we will change our minds and adopt, but the future is unknown.

"Okay Emma is picking up today?" Ivy questions making sure she has our schedule correct.

"Yup, it's my day off."

"Alright, well we will see you two in the morning," Ruby confirms before she places her usual kiss to my cheek and the couple walks off together for work.

Emma and I walk hand in hand back home so I can pick up my car and head into work as well. When I'm about to climb inside my car, Emma presses her body against mine, ultimately trapping me between her and my car. She brushes my hair away from my shoulder and smiles with every muscle in her adorable face.

"Have a good day," she husks before she kisses me slowly. I can't help but smile into the kiss and pull her face even closer to mine.

"Thank you," I mumble into the kiss before pulling away. "You too, dear."

We both smile at one another like lovesick fools as I climb into my driver's seat. Emma closes the door for me and waves goodbye as I drive away.

The day seems to fly by in a rush for how busy we are. I swear each week, we gain more and more customers. Around two thirty Tilly unexpectedly calls me to the front. My assistant is holding out the restaurant's phone which I find odd. I guess I haven't had time to check my phone so maybe, whoever is on the other line decided to call here.

I don't even bother asking, I just answer the call. "Hello?"

"Regina! Oh thank heavens," Mary Margret breathes into the phone, sounding like a frantic mess. "I've been trying to reach Emma and you but neither one was answering-"

"Mary Margret, please calm down. What's going on?" My heart starts to race as too many scenarios began flashing across my mind.

"Jack showed up here."

"What?!" I squawk into the phone, startling everyone around me. "What happened? Are you alright? Did you call the cops?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. He asked where Emma was. I simply said she doesn't live here anymore, but I didn't tell him anything else."

"Well did you call the cops?" I barely make the words out from how hard my heart is beating in my chest.

"No, what grounds would I have had?" She questions innocently.

"The restraining order!" I bellow as I feel my patience slowly slipping away.

"That's still in tact?"

I pinch the bridge of my nose and take a few deep breathes. This woman is too sweet for her own good. "Yes, the order is for five years."

"Well I didn't know this. You know how private my daughter is when it comes to things like this." I roll my eyes knowing she cannot see my blatant disrespect. "Regina, I cannot get ahold of Emma, have you heard from her?"

"No," I shake my head even though she cannot possibly see this action. "Okay I'm leaving work now, I'll call you when I get home."

"Oh yes, thank you Regina," she exhales her sign of relief while I'm now the frantic mess. I end the call and find Tilly gaping at me through wide eyes.

"I have to leave Tilly, will you be alright? Ruby is in back doing inventory, just call her up front please."

"Don't worry Regina, we've got this. Go home." She smiles a genuine grin to reassure me that she has everything under control.

"Thank you dear."

I hardly look my assistant in the eyes as I burst through the front door. I run to my car while dialing Emma on the way.

" _Hey it's Emma, you know what to do..."_

"Dammit Emma!" I scream at my phone as I slide into the front seat of my car.

My hands are trembling violently as my index finger pushes the ignition button. I glance at the clock, she should be safe, she should be picking up our children right now.

My heart hammers viciously against my sternum as I peel out of the parking lot, tires screeching and all. My phone begins to vibrate in my lap, inspiring me to send a silent prayer that it's my girlfriend.

I hit the answer button through my car, but it's Ruby's name that's highlighting the screen in front of me.

"Regina, what the hell is going on? Tilly said you left because something with Emma and Jack?" My ex yells into the phone sounding just as terrified as I feel.

"Mary Margret called and said Jack showed up at her house looking for Emma. It's okay, Emma should be fine, she should be picking up the kids right now," I explain.

"And what if he's at the school, waiting for her? I don't want Evie around that sick-"

"I know! Dammit Ruby, I know. I'm on my way now."

"Alright, call me as soon as you find her."

"I will. Goodbye."

I'm far too anxious to continue running through the what if's with my ex wife right now. Emma and our children are my main concern and focusing on driving so I can make my destination in one piece.

I drive to the school in hopes to find Emma and the children somewhere on our routine path, walking home. Panic rises and bubbles to the surface once again when I don't spot any of them. I decide to ignore all traffic laws and speed through our neighborhood to make it home.

I pull into the driveway and park like an imbecile, startling Emma and the children, who were just about to walk inside. I rush out of my car and pant like I just ran a mile.

"Oh thank goodness, you're okay," I gasp and pull my stunned girlfriend into a hug.

"Regina? What the hell?" She doesn't even hug me back from how shocked she is by my behavior.

"What's going on?" Henry questions as he peers up at me in concern.

"Nothing, you two head inside and start your homework. We'll be right in," I assure the children who are eyeing me suspiciously, but because they are good children, they listen to my request.

"Jeez Regina, you scared the hell out of me. What's going on?"

"You scared the hell out of me. Why didn't you answer your mother's calls or mine?"

"I-I left my phone at home when I went to pick up the kids. I forgot about it. What's the big deal?"

The sounds of crunching gravel catches our attention. My heart stops as I see that familiar truck roll up. Emma stiffens next to me as I reach for my back pocket to call the cops.

 _Fuck, I left my phone in the car..._

"Why is Jack here?" Emma whispers as we watch in pure shock as the man slams his door shut and walks calmly into the front yard.

"That's why we've been trying to call you," I confess through a clenched jaw.

"Emma. Regina. Hi," he slowly greets us as he takes a few cautious steps forward. Neither one of us can speak, too stunned that after all this time he comes waltzing back like we are all old friends. "I should have known you would be hanging out here after the kids got out of school." He chuckles to himself while Emma and I glare at the worthless asshole.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" Emma calmly questions the man, not wanting to poke the beast within.

"I thought we should talk," he runs his hand through his dark hair and grips the back of his neck. "I went back to Boston and stayed with my family. I went to therapy, I quit drinking. I swear, I'm a new man." His eyes light up with hope. Hope that Emma will trust in his words and take him back, yet again.

"That's really great Jack. I'm happy for you. But again, why are you here?" Emma's voice is so sweet and so soft knowing she shouldn't agitate him in anyway.

"I want to apologize. I'm so sorry for what happened. I- I don't even remember half of it," he takes another step forward, persuading Emma's feet to take a step back.

There's nothing more I would love to do in this moment than lash out irrationally, but I know that won't solve a damn thing. I'm not about to put Emma or our children in harms way, not with this senseless fool around. Besides, I know Emma is stronger now and I know this is her battle to fight. I'll be by her side though, like I always am.

"Alright, well I'm happy for you, but I think it's time for you to leave. You aren't suppose to be here."

"I know, I'm so sorry. I want you to see that I'm a changed man. I did it for you and for Henry. Hey, where is the little guy. I miss him so much." Jack flashes his ex that charming smile that always made all the women swoon over him.

"I don't think that's a good idea Jack. I don't know what you had expected to happen here today, but this is the last time we will be seeing each other again."

My heart swells with so much pride watching the woman before me. She's holding her own. She's confident, strong and not showing any signs of weakness. I could not be more proud of her even if I tried.

"Please Emma just listen to me," he takes the last step he can forward and I instinctively step in front of Emma. His brown eyes scan my body from bottom to top as his mind tries to comprehend what is occurring. "Please Regina, this is between Emma and I. I know you're her friend and want to protect her, but I promise you, I will never hurt her again."

"Oh I know that," I smirk and hold his gaze, guaranteeing him of my confidence. "Because today will be the last time you ever see her."

He shakes his head, his long locks swaying from side to side as he takes a step back. He looks right through me and stares into Emma's eyes.

"Please baby, I'm so sorry, listen to me. Let me take you out. One date. I promise you will see that we can make this work," the pathetic man pleads just as the front door swings open.

My heart plummets into my gut as I watch Henry pop his head outside, with my daughter leaning behind his shoulder.

"Mom?" Henry softly calls out, breaking my heart into a million pieces, knowing the confusion that's going to run rampant through his mind.

"Henry, please go back inside."

"Sport! Look how big you are! You're so tall my man! Come here, so I can take a good look at you!" Jack enthusiastically gushes over the boy he hasn't seen in over a year.

"Henry, get back inside, _now_!" Emma strictly orders, but both children are frozen in place.

"Evie, now!" I command, inspiring my daughter to yank on Henry's shirt and pull him back inside. The door softly closes and I can honestly breathe normal once again, knowing our children are safe.

"Aww, come on Emma. Let me see Henry, you know I've always been like a father to him," he tries to persuade my girlfriend, but she's not falling for his manipulation any longer.

"Stop that. You were never the man I wanted for my son. You are the last person I would ever want him to look up to." Her voice is bone chillingly cold and I could not be more delighted. My lips are already curling into a giddy grin.

"Emma, please don't say that. I know I screwed up, but I swear I'll make it up to you. We will be better." The man steps forward and snatches Emma's hand before I have time to process, but my girlfriend jerks herself away with a fierce aggression.

"We will never be anything. I have moved on. I am happy now and I don't need you anywhere near my life," she punctuates each word to pound into Jack's minuscule brain.

"What do you mean you moved on?" His face falls as all the blood drains from his face.

Emma and I are both silent knowing damn well, she just woke the beast. An audible gulp breaks through the silence from my girlfriend. She quickly clears her throat and squares her shoulders.

"I've moved on," she states with conviction.

"Who? Who's this guy?"

"I can assure you, I am not a guy," I retort while narrowing my eyes at the man I despise.

Jack exhales a sound that resembles a disbelief laughter. "What? You two are together? No. No there's no way." He shakes his head violently, in denial.

Emma slips her slick fingers from fear, in between mine and squeezes my hand. "Regina and I are together."

"How long were you cheating on me?" He demands in a cold, threatening tone.

"I never once cheated on you. Regina and I didn't even date until months after you disappeared."

"Bullshit!" He bellows, his strong voice booming through the air.

"Believe what you want Jack, but Emma was always faithful. You're the one that flushed your relationship down the toilet," I declare just as the sounds of sirens blare through our neighborhood.

"Did you call the cops on me again?" He whines hoping Emma will take pity on him.

"Did you see me on the phone with the cops?" Emma sarcastically quips as I watch the red and blue flashing lights fly down our street.

Two squad cars pull up and park in front of our townhouse. Surprisingly, two female officers and two male officers step out of their vehicles.

"What seems to be the problem here?" An older gentleman with salt and pepper hair questions as his eyes shift between all three of us.

"There's no problem officers," Jack sweetly replies with his award winning smile.

"Well, we received a phone call from a child, stating his mom was in trouble," a younger woman informs us as she approaches.

"Yes, I have a restraining order against my ex from last year and he just showed up today," Emma announces in a calm manner.

"That was a year ago, I just came here to make amends," Jack pleads, but nobody here is buying into what he has to offer.

"That doesn't matter sir. A restraining order can be in affect for five years. I assume someone explained that to you," the woman mocks as she pulls out her handcuffs.

"Oh come on, I wasn't hurting anyone."

"Doesn't matter. Turn around," the older man instructs. "You have the right to remain silent."

Emma's grip tightens around my hand as we listen to the officer arrest Jack. We remain silent as the officer runs through his speech and places Jack in the back of the squad car. We then proceed to answer any questions the other officers have for us, until they are satisfied and drive away.

The weight of the world is lifted from my shoulders. One year Jack had been missing and while Emma and I never dwelled on the subject, that fact was, he was still out there, leaving that unsettling fear always in the back of our minds.

"Henry?" Emma begins as we step inside our home. "Did you call the cops?"

"Yes," he timidly answers as his eyes cast down to the floor.

"Aww it's okay kid," Emma pulls her son into a comforting hug as Evie wraps her arms around my waist.

"I just-I was-I didn't want him to hurt you or Regina again," Henry declares as a single tear rolls down his cheek and stains Emma's shirt.

"It's okay Henry, thanks to you, he can never hurt us again." Emma places her finger below Henry's chin and guides his head to look up at her. "I promise."


	35. Epilogue

_Six years later..._

"Henry!" My voice echoes and bounces off the walls as it searches for my stepson's ears.

"Shit," I hear him mutter before another familiar voice follows his lead.

"Who is it?"

"My mom."

"I know but which one?"

"Regina," he sighs just as I make my way into the den.

My appearance forces the two teenagers apart. Violet nervously picks at the hem of her dress while Henry leaps to his feet, so he can prepare himself for the scolding he knows is about to come. That's when my daughter makes her presence known.

"You're dead!"

"Why? What did I do?" Henry plays innocent as his big doe eyes and long eyelashes bat dramatically, reminding me so much of his mother.

"Maybe I should go," Violet professes but Henry rests his hand upon her knee, stilling her actions.

"It's alright dear, you can stay so you can see first hand how big of an idiot men can be," I sternly state as my eyes narrow toward Henry. "Did you or did you not embarrass your sister today in the middle of the cafeteria?"

Henry's thin lips press firmly together as his eyes dart over toward Evie. Green eyes versus brown, in a show down that's been occurring since they were seven and would challenge one another.

"I did what needed to be done," Henry replies with conviction but never once breaks eye contact with Evie.

"Mom that's bull!"

"Evie," I draw out her name as a warning to watch her tone and language.

She throws her arms up in the air and exhales dramatically. "He has no right to threaten anybody I may or may not date!"

"It's Felix, Evie! Come on, a worm can do better than Felix," Henry rolls his dark green eyes, indicating that maybe I have rubbed off on him over the years.

"Whether you like him or not doesn't matter!" My daughter stomps down her foot causing Violet to flinch. This poor girl is going to have to pick sides, between her best friend or her boyfriend.

"Do you not remember him spraining my ankle?" Henry growls as he takes a step forward, challenging his sister to keep arguing with him.

"Oh my god Henry, we were like seven!"

"It doesn't matter. Felix is scum. Find someone else. You're better than that Eves, don't sell yourself short. You need someone with brains and who will show you respect." My heart softens as my mouth cannot decide between a giddy smile or a frown. "Hate me all you want, but I did you a favor!" Henry declares with confidence causing my daughter to deflate.

Her shoulders slump as she breathes out a heavy breath. She won't ever admit it, but she knows in that moment, Henry had her back. She's just as stubborn now, if not more than she was a few years ago.

"Whatever," she tosses her arms up into the air again recklessly and stomps away before she has to admit Henry was looking out for her today.

"Just wait until your mother finds out about this," I say, grasping Henry's attention.

"But I didn't do anything wrong!" He whines as I take a step forward and grasp his chin. I peer into those frustrated eyes and smile.

"I know. Your mother is going to be so proud that you stuck up for Evie like that. Even though, you did cross a line when you embarrassed your sister," I lower my voice and narrow my eyes once again, "you didn't have to do it in front of the whole cafeteria." Henry shrinks before me but maintains eye contact. "I understand your intentions and your heart was in the right place."

"Mom he's such a dirt bag, I don't get how she doesn't see it."

The corner of my mouth deepens as my mind wanders back to Emma all those years ago. I sigh and do my best to mask my emotions for Henry's sake. I grip his chin even tighter and stare into his eyes.

"She will one day and I think with you by her side to protect her, she will see it a lot faster than you think." I lower my voice to barely a whisper. "I'm willing to bet she won't even acknowledge him tomorrow."

The corner of Henry's mouth curls up just a fraction while I wink in return. I pull his face closer to mine, hating how he's almost taller than me already. I press a loving kiss to his forehead and vacate the den without another word spoken.

Emma and I were engaged shortly after her and Henry moved in. I was the one to ask her with the help of Henry and Evie, knowing she would want them to be present for a moment like that. I just knew she was the one and I couldn't waste another minute.

We were wed six months later in the middle of October. A beautiful fall wedding, vibrant with all the wonderful colors from the trees changing. All of our friends and family joined us in the middle of a park preserve where we said, I do.

My lovely thoughts of my beautiful wife are quickly swept away when a pair of delicate yet firm hands grab hold of my waist. She pins my body between the counter and her warm embrace as her teeth scrape and nip at the back of my neck.

My hand blindly searches behind me and cradles her head into place. "Well hello to you too, Emma," I moan as she continues attacking my flesh with need.

"I missed you today," she confesses in a desperate tone that leaves an unsettling feeling in my gut. I spin around abruptly and wrap my arms around her neck.

"What's wrong?" I pout and gaze into her disheartening eyes.

She sighs as her eyes fall closed and she breathes slowly. "I watched a man lose his wife today and it just..." the words die on her tongue because she can't seem to find the courage to speak those god awful words with me in mind.

"I'm here," I whisper and gently press my lips against hers. "I'm too stubborn to die."

My determination creates a lovely giggle from my wife's lips, forcing mine to reach for hers once more.

"I love you," she breathlessly confesses into my mouth.

"I love you too." I gently pull away and smile with pride that this woman is mine. "Let's eat dinner." She nods and follows my lead, helping with whatever needs to be finished before we eat.

As we all sit down to our meal, I notice the tension between Henry and Evie has slipped away. We all begin eating and starting off with our routine, 'how was everyone's day', spiel.

"Evie? How was volleyball tryouts?" Emma questions with all her attention fixated upon the young woman before us.

"I killed it," she states proudly causing smiles to break out around the table.

"Awesome, I'm so glad we've been practicing," Emma replies while sending my daughter a small wink.

"So your children had an argument early," I slowly draw out the sentence as my eyes flick between the accused.

Emma slumps back in her chair and drops her fork in defeat. "They are _my_ children now, huh?" Emma's green orbs flick back and forth between brother and sister. "What did you two do?"

"Nothing, it's fine now," Evie hastily replies as she pushes her food around her plate.

"Seriously ma, it's no big deal," Henry backs up Evie's admission and busies himself with shoving forkfuls down his throat.

Emma's eyes meet mine in concern, but I simply smirk and shake my head, silently explaining that we will discuss the issue later.

"Anyways," I change the subject not wanting to agitate the hormonal teenagers any further. "Robin and Tilly will be stopping by in the morning to say their goodbyes before their honeymoon."

"Oh good, I was hoping to see them before they leave," Emma admits as she redirects her attention to her plate.

"Ugh, is Robin going to be gone long? It's like every time she takes a trip, it's forever," my daughter over exaggerates as she stabs her vegetables a bit aggressively. I know she always misses her cousin whenever Robin and Tilly are off on their adventures.

"Only two weeks this time. I need them back at the restaurant," I answer and watch carefully as my daughter rolls her eyes. I wonder where she inherits that from?

"Are Zelena and Robin going to follow them again?" Emma questions, beaming with amusement.

"As much as they have been enjoying tagging along on all those trips, I believe my sister has enough sense to stay far away from this trip."

"I would love to be a fly on the wall on that trip," Henry mumbles to himself but we all hear him well enough to know what he said.

"Ew kid," Emma tosses a napkin at her son's face in pure disgust. "Don't be gross. Don't be that guy." Henry just chuckles to himself and ignores his mother's plea, finishing off his meal.

"Oh Emma, Belle called this afternoon. You'll never guess," I claim as I wipe my mouth and lean forward into the table.

"She made D.A?" Emma enthuses and mimics my action, pressing into the table.

"No, but sleeping with the D.A in secret didn't pan out the way she had hoped." Emma raises one eyebrow, amused by what I'm about to gossip. "She's pregnant."

"Well...that will be awkward for her, but I'm excited. We get to have a baby around again."

"I know," I exhale with a wide grin creeping across my lips. "I miss having babies around and we know Belle's baby will be adorable."

I cannot contain the excitement beating through my heart right now. Even though, Belle and her secret boyfriend shouldn't really be dating. I'm still thrilled for my friend and I know she will make an excellent mother.

After dinner we all clean up together and make our way into the den to watch a movie, just like we have done every Thursday night since Emma and Henry moved in. It's our one night where we spend quality time together before Evie leaves to spend the weekend with her other mother and Ivy.

Evie and Henry are in the kitchen making popcorn so I know now is my opportunity to explain to Emma, what the bickering was about earlier.

"So," I begin and fall into the vacant spot next to my wife. She cuddles into my side and sighs that wonderful sound of happiness. "Henry made a scene in front of the entire cafeteria today. I guess he threatened Felix to stay away from Evie."

Emma pops right up and smirks mischievously. "Did he really?" I nod enthusiastically as she beams with such pride. "He's so amazing. What a good boy we raised." I nod again just before she pecks my lips. "I never liked Felix anyways for Evie, he's such a little shit."

"Are you still holding a grudge as well from when Henry was seven?" I tease playfully.

"Damn straight."

"Well I think she will be over him after Henry explained that she shouldn't sell herself short and she deserves better."

"Aww," Emma smiles from ear to ear with watery eyes as she pulls me even closer into her embrace. "We have the best kids."

"Oh god why do you two have those sappy looks on your faces?" Henry suspiciously questions as he plops down carelessly into Emma's side while Evie falls into my side.

My wife brushes back his thick locks and kisses the top of his forehead. "Because we love you," Emma quickly turns to my daughter with a loving smile. "...both. And we are so proud of both of you."

"I love you too Emma," my daughter professes and returns the loving smile.

"Can we be done with the _I love you's_ , and watch the movie now?" Henry groans.

"Of course," I state and press play for the movie to begin.

As the opening music that's suppose to kick start your adrenaline and hype up your senses begins to beat, I stare at the gorgeous woman next to me. The woman who's soul is so beautiful and pure. The courageous woman who found her inner strength and faced her harsh reality. The woman who realized that terrible things can happen to good people, but it's how we power through and fight back, that makes us who we are. That we never have to just lay down and take the horrific tragedies that surround us. That we can fight back and take back our happy ending.

"You're staring again..." Emma mumbles as her eyes stay glued to the screen in front of us.

"I'm sorry," I whisper and place a gentle kiss to her cheek while mumbling, "you know I always lose myself in the depths of your soul."

 _A/N: I cannot thank you guys enough for sticking with this story. I've seen too many stories belittle the harsh topic and I felt I needed to change that. I wanted this story to be beautiful in its own way and open the discussion of abuse. I think I accomplished that so thank you all!! I have the best followers and supporters!_


End file.
